Les amants hors la loi
by line54
Summary: Les horreurs de la Guerre de Sécession ont marqué Bella à jamais. Elle veut tout oublier. Elle décide de partir loin. Mais au cours du voyage, des hors-la-loi attaquent son train, avec à leur tête Edward Cullen...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Enfoui dans les profondeurs des monts Ozarks, derrière les pins plumeux, les cèdres effilés et les chênes rouvres, se cache un endroit secret, au bord d'une source limpide.

C'est une minuscule clairière protégée par un rideau d'arbres tourmentés, dressés comme des sentinelles qui la préservent des intrus. Un épais tapis d'herbe et de mousse spongieuse en recouvre le sol, parsemé en toute saison d'une profusion de fleurs sauvages, abreuvées par les pluies et la rosée. Même les neiges hivernales ne peuvent altérer leurs pétales radieuses qui ressortent merveilleusement dans la blancheur de la glace.

Certains affirment qu'il s'agit d'un lieu ancestral où l'on venait jadis rendre hommage aux dieux. En effet, ses étranges rochers ont la forme d'animaux et deux pierres sacrées s'élèvent en son centre.

D'autres racontent que c'est un cercle magique, une place enchantée peuplée d'esprits réincarnés en papillons.

D'autres encore prétendent que c'est un repaire de sorcières et que l'imprudent qui y pénètre se retrouve à jamais prisonnier de voiles invisibles qui le cernent de toutes parts.

Seuls les Anciens, ermites ou trappeurs qui ne font qu'un avec les montagnes, connaissent la vérité.

Mais ils se gardent bien d'en parler, de peur de troubler le repos de deux âmes qui hantent cette clairière, car les mortels d'ici-bas ne peuvent imaginer la puissance des liens qui unissent ces deux êtres.

Il s'agit bien d'un lieu enchanté, où l'on ne peut toucher les choses, mais seulement les sentir avec son cœur. Voilà le mystère qui a donné naissance à toutes ces légendes.

Rares sont ceux qui veulent s'aventurer par ici, car les monts Ozarks abritent d'épaisses forêts et de nombreuses grottes où l'on se perd facilement. Impossible alors de retrouver sa route.

Mais il peut arriver que, après quelques gorgées d'alcool, un Ancien cède aux questions d'un curieux et se laisse aller à révéler par quel dédale de chemins sinueux l'on peut y accéder.

C'est un endroit solitaire.

En son milieu se dressent deux pierres tombales, tels deux obélisques érodés par les ans. Une inscription y est gravée, que le temps a presque effacée. Il faut s'agenouiller pour tenter d'en déchiffrer les lettres, mais d'après les Anciens, seuls quelques rares élus y parviennent. Il leur suffit de regarder et d'écouter avec leur cœur. Ils doivent savoir s'en remettre au rêve et croire sincèrement au pouvoir de l'Amour.

Et puis, il faut arriver au crépuscule, à cette heure incertaine où flotte sur la terre un parfum de mystère.

A un autre moment de la journée, on ne verrait que deux tombes nichées au milieu des bois, on ne percevrait que le chant des oiseaux, les stridulations des insectes et le chuchotement des feuilles caressées par la brise.

A la tombée du jour, en revanche, les Anciens sont formels : il se passe d'incroyables choses. Si un élu parvenait alors jusqu'aux deux pierres grises qui veillent en silence, voilà ce qu'il verrait...

...

Les brumes du soir commencent à se former.

L'épais tapis d'herbe, de mousse et de vignes, imprégné d'humidité, s'étend sur les deux tombes telle une couverture, comme si ceux qu'il abrite étaient seulement endormis et allaient se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Les rayons du soleil couchant viennent se noyer dans la source et y allument un incendie d'or rose orangé.

Peu à peu, l'endroit se met à vibrer. Il prend vie.

Lentement, le vent ébauche des murmures et, tel un parfum de femme, la subtile fragrance du chèvrefeuille se mélange à à l'air. Le clapotis de l'eau prend les intonations cristallines d'un rire de femme. Et alors, elle apparaît, assise au milieu des fleurs sauvages, sa robe largement déployée autour d'elle.

Ses cheveux ont la couleur de la terre qu'elle vient de quitter.

Le brun chocolat de ses yeux est celui de la brume automnale, de la rosée printanière ou de la pluie estivale. Ils brillent de savoir et d'émotion, mais une souffrance à peine visible les assombrit un peu, comme s'ils avaient vu des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu voir.

Elle semble à la fois très jeune et très âgée.

Sa beauté est surtout intérieure.

Son visage irradie de façon surnaturelle, comme si cette femme n'était pas de ce monde.

Et effectivement, elle appartient à un autre monde. Si quelqu'un la touchait, elle s'évanouirait dans les lueurs mouvantes du crépuscule.

Soudain, un homme apparaît près d'elle. Il semble, lui, venir du ciel. Il en évoque l'étendue impalpable.

Ses cheveux sont faits de reflets or et cuivrés, un mélange du soleil et de la lune rousse.

Comme ceux de la femme, ses yeux vert-émeraude portent une blessure d'autrefois.

Il est fort et fragile à la fois, tout comme la vie.

Et il est tellement beau, tellement séduisant qu'il ne peut être réel.

Il ne l'est pas.

Lui aussi n'est qu'une vision qui apparaît seulement à ceux qui y croient.

Il tend ses mains vers la femme, l'attire dans ses bras et l'embrasse passionnément.

Aussitôt, l'air s'alourdit, se réchauffe.

Mais ce qui émane d'eux est bien plus fort que le désir : c'est la fusion totale de deux êtres.

Seuls eux qui ont profondément aimé peuvent en ressentir la douce brûlure, ceux qui savent que sans l'amour infini, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue.

La bouche de l'homme devient plus exigeante, sa langue s'attarde sur les contours des lèvres frémissantes de la femme avant de les écarter avec fougue pour aller explorer des saveurs plus secrètes. Lentement, savamment.

Et par ce seul baiser, il se fond en elle pour ne former plus qu'un, comme jadis.

Elle s'accroche à lui avec ferveur, le serre contre elle de toutes ses forces et répond à ce baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Elle frissonne des pieds à la tête, comme sous l'effet d'une tension trop forte. Il l'apaise, se contenant pour ne pas céder trop vite à la passion qui les dévore.

Il enfouit ses doigts dans l'opulente chevelure brune qui ondule jusqu'au creux des reins de la femme, se perd dans leur douceur. De ses lèvres, il allume un brasier sur sa joue, sur ses paupières. Elle gémit un peu. Alors, il lui murmure des mots d'amour, des mots interdits.

Le souffle de l'homme est comme l'air de l'été, chaud et humide, imprégné de senteurs de whisky et de tabac qui la grisent. Elle sourit et se presse davantage contre lui. Ses seins durcis se frottent avec sensualité contre sa poitrine musclée. En riant, elle se dérobe à ses lèvres ardentes.

Il rit lui aussi, d'un rire rauque.

Puis soudain, il s'empare de sa bouche avec autorité, dans un baiser possessif, exigeant. Sa main agrippe maintenant les cheveux de la femme, pour la forcer à se prêter à son désir. Satisfait de la sentir totalement soumise, il commence à caresser son corps abandonné contre le sien. Il palpe son dos jusqu'au bas des reins. Des deux mains, il la presse contre lui pour lui montrer l'intensité de son désir.

La femme rejette la tête en arrière, offrant à l'homme sa gorge nue qu'il se met aussitôt à dévorer avec passion, à pleine bouche, à pleines dents, jusqu'au doux renflement de ses seins qui se tendent si joliment vers lui.

Il délace le corsage de la robe, puis les rubans de soie de la chemise, exposant une peau immaculée qui n'attend que ses lèvres. Il saisit ses seins dans ses mains, et de ses pouces imprime des caresses circulaires autour des pointes dressées. Enfin, il y porte les lèvres, les goûte de sa langue chaude.

La femme se cambre contre lui, tremblante. D'exquises sensations explosent en elle, se propagent dans son corps entier. Elle est en feu. Elle vibre d'un plaisir qui devient presque douloureux, tellement il est violent. Elle crie, mais les lèvres de l'homme n'abandonne pas pour autant la chair rose de ses seins.

D'une main, il défait les dernières attaches de la robe qui descend jusqu'à terre comme une cascade transparente.

Les rayons du soleil couchant caressent le corps nu de la femme. Tout comme la source, et tout ce qui l'entoure, elle se pare de lueurs rose orangé. Sa peau semble luminescente, tel un mirage incandescent.

Elle frémit tout entière quand l'homme lui écarte les jambes avec douceur, avant de venir poser ses lèvres embrasées au creux de sa féminité.

Elle soupire, elle crie, elle crie encore... Sa voix mélodieuse se mêle au chant des oiseaux et aux bruits de la nature qui reconnaît ce langage vieux comme le monde.

Puis, lentement, l'homme se relève, embrasse à nouveau ses seins tout en se déshabillant à son tour.

Bientôt, il est nu lui aussi. Son corps est mince, musclé et hâlé. Il ressemble à une idole de bronze, à une statue grecque, magnifique et parfaite.

La femme caresse la toison cuivre qui recouvre sa poitrine musclée et va s'amenuisant jusqu'au sexe dur et tendu.

Elle s'agenouille devant lui et, à l'ombre de sa longue chevelure brune qui ondule comme des flots de satin, elle lui prodigue par ses baisers et ses succions le même plaisir qu'il vient de lui donner.

Un plaisir inouï.

A présent, c'est l'homme qui gémit. En cet instant, il est son esclave, l'esclave consentant de cette femme dont le parfum de chèvrefeuille et freesia l'enveloppe et l'enivre de ses notes magiques.

Avant de venir dans sa douce et pulpeuse bouche, il entraîne la femme sur le tapis d'herbe, de mousse spongieuse et de vignes. Elle l'attire entre ses jambes offertes et il la recouvre de son corps.

Ils se conviennent à la perfection, comme s'ils avaient été créés l'un pour l'autre.

Alors, il la pénètre enfin, profondément, et elle le serre en elle, dans sa chaleur, au plus profond d'elle-même, lui dévoilant tous les mystères de sa féminité.

Ils ne forment plus qu'un, tout comme la terre et le ciel.

Sous les lueurs rougeoyantes du soleil complice, ces deux amants, ces deux êtres surnaturels ondulent d'un même mouvement vers le plaisir total, vers l'extase la plus parfaite.

Des liens secrets les unissent pour l'éternité. La profondeur de leur amour a franchi toutes les frontières. Elle est a amenés jusqu'ici, dans cet endroit paisible qu'est la clairière, où ils se sont tellement aimés autrefois, et où ils resteront à jamais.

Voilà pourquoi il n'est donné qu'aux élus, qu'à ceux qui ont la foi, de voir ce couple si amoureux.

...

Le soleil se couche lentement à l'horizon, abandonnant la terre aux ténèbres naissantes qui s'épaississent inexorablement.

Les deux êtres qui s'aimaient et riaient il y a un instant ont disparu. Comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus. Les étoiles commencent à clignoter dans le ciel. L'apparition des amants était-elle réelle ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un doux rêve ? Une merveilleuse hallucination ?

Troublé, le voyageur redescend alors vers des lieux plus familiers, à travers la forêt, vers la vallée. Il se sent envahi par d'étrangers sentiments.

Sur le perron d'une cabane nichée à flanc de coteau, un vieil homme aux cheveux gris, une cruche d'alcool à la main, attend dans un rocking-chair.

**-Venez !** Invite-t-il. **Venez donc vous débarrasser du charme qui vous envoûte.**

Avec reconnaissance, le voyageur s'assied près de lui et il attend respectueusement que l'Ancien reprenne la parole.

Les collines et les bois se fondent dans la nuit, à la lueur sécurisante de la lune. Les créatures nocturnes poussent des cris lugubres qui se perdent dans les murmures du vent.

**-Parlez-moi des amants, **ne peut s'empêcher de demander le voyageur, avec une sorte de vénération pour celui qui connaît la véritable histoire de l'endroit secret.

Le vieillard scrute intensément son interlocuteur, car il ne se confie pas au premier venu. Puis il hoche brusquement la tête, s'il est satisfait de son examen.

**-Je me doutais bien qu'on en arriverait là. Ils veulent toujours savoir, tous...**

Il s'interrompt brièvement et reprend sur un ton plus calme :

**-Ainsi donc, vous voulez que je vous parle des hors-la-loi... Il y a beaucoup d'histoires qui courent à leur sujet, plus ou moins vraies d'ailleurs. Mais il en va ainsi pour toutes les légendes, non ? J'en sais peut-être un peu plus que les autres, parce que, voyez-vous, voilà de nombreuses années que je suis le gardien des montagnes. Oui...**

Il se perd un instant dans ses souvenirs, puis soudain secoue la tête, s'efforçant de revenir au présent.

**-Bon, je ne peux pas dire que je connais toute l'histoire, non. Personne ne la connait vraiment. Une chose est sûre, en tout cas : je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi... prodigieux.**

A nouveau, l'Ancien semble absorbé dans ses pensées. Il cligne des yeux, une fois ou deux, comme pour en chasser une larme. Une larme ? Ou simplement le reflet de la lune dans ses prunelle délavées... Il avale une longue gorgée d'alcool et s'éclaircit la gorge.

**-C'est qu'ils formaient une sacrée paire, tous les deux. Pensez, elle était la plus délicate des créatures, et lui, rien moins que le dernier des filous ! Jamais vous n'auriez pu les imaginer ensemble, et pourtant... Ainsi va l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le vieil homme observe à nouveau son auditeur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il est vraiment digne d'entendre ce qui va suivre, qu'il est capable de croire à ces choses qui parlent de l'immortalité et ne sont accessibles qu'à quelques êtres d'exception.

Alors, sans hâte, il raconte...

…

_Alors, ai-je des **élus** ? Des **êtres d'exception **? Ou tout simplement des **lecteurs **prêts à me suivre dans cette folle aventure ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1**

Dans le train qui l'emmenait loin de son passé et de « _La Réserve_ » (Géorgie), le nom de la plantation où cinq ans plus tôt sa vie avait volé en éclats, Isabella Marie Swan rêvassait en regardant défiler le paysage.

Elle était assise sur une banquette de bois rude, très inconfortable.

Son calme apparent ne trahissait en rien la profonde tristesse qui l'habitait.

Elle se tenait droite, les épaules dégagées et les mains croisées sur ses genoux, selon les règles de la bonne éducation. Sous sa petite coiffe apparaissaient ses cheveux bruns, soigneusement noués en un chignon bas sur la nuque.

Elle portait un élégant costume de voyage gris, taillé avec art dans une vieille robe à panier. Bien qu'usagées, ses chaussures de cuir noir brillaient, et ses gants ainsi que son mouchoir de dentelle étaient d'un blanc immaculé.

Tout en elle évoquait la jeune fille de bonne famille ruinée par la guerre. En ce temps-là, dans le Sud, elle était loin d'être la seule.

Un regard perspicace aurait pu remarquer une faille dans sa sérénité. De lourds nuages assombrissaient en effet ses grands yeux gris expressifs, empreints d'une maturité inhabituelle chez une jeune fille de son âge. Ils traduisaient cette terrible lassitude que l'on observe parfois chez ceux qui ont vécu des drames dont on ne se remet jamais.

En repensant à ces horribles choses, elle ferma les yeux et appliqua son mouchoir sur ses lèvres. Une nausée lui soulevait le cœur, comme chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait le passé.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas être malade ! Pas devant tous ces gens...

Mais le malaise refusait de se dissiper. Cela lui arrivait parfois. De façon totalement imprévisible, le passé refaisait surface. Un flot de tristesse et de douleur s'abattait alors sur elle.

Elle se leva en chancelant et, s'agrippant aux dossiers des sièges, tituba jusqu'aux toilettes sous les regards intrigués des autres voyageurs.

Une fois dans le minuscule réduit, elle s'appuya contre la paroi et essaya de se calmer. Elle tremblait de tout son corps.

Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche. Peu à peu, ses joues reprirent quelques couleurs, mais depuis ce jour fatal à «_ La Réserve_ », elles conservaient une pâleur inhabituelle.

Elle n'avait survécu que grâce à Sam et à sa grand-tante Irina. Sans eux, où aurait-elle puisé le courage de lutter, alors qu'elle se retrouvait brisée, corps et âme ?

Avec le temps, ses blessures s'étaient refermées, ses os ressoudés tant bien que mal. Les malaises avaient fini par s'espacer, même si la nuit les cauchemars continuaient de la hanter.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il fallait chasser ces douloureux souvenirs. Elle ne devait plus penser à ces horribles instants... Sam, son beau-frère, la soulevait dans ses bras pour l'emmener loin de «_ La Réserve_ ». Elle sentait sa tête ballotter contre son épaule, et ses yeux vides mais ouverts voyaient ce que Sam n'avait pas pris soin de leur cacher, la croyant alors plus morte que vivante...

_« Par pitié, mon Dieu ! Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant ! »._

Mais un flot d'images défilaient en désordre devant ses yeux. Il y avait un homme, un homme immonde. Il riait d'une voix grasse et ses énormes mains, ses mains d'assassins étaient... étaient... Autour de lui, des créatures grimaçantes l'encourageaient à grands cris. Soudain, l'une d'elles remarquait Bella et la désignait du doigt. Un monstre aux narines dégoulinantes de sang, un démon effrayant tout droit sortir de l'enfer fondait alors sur elle, le diable sur son dos...

**-Non !** Hurla Bella ! **Non !**

Heureusement, le bruit du train et ses roulements couvrirent son cri. Personne ne l'entendit.

En face d'elle, le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une femme accablée de douleur, les yeux hagards. « _Bella, reprends-toi ! Je t'en supplie !_ ». Elle respira profondément, pour retrouver son calme.

Que penserait Monsieur Horace Banner, le directeur de l'école de Tumbling Creek (Missouri) s'il la voyait en ce moment ? Il la remettrait sans délai dans le premier train pour la Géorgie !

Bella ne pouvait prendre un tel risque.

Sa grand-tante Irina, avec laquelle elle vivait à Atlanta depuis cinq ans, venait de mourir. La guerre de Sécession l'avait ruinée. Il lui était tout juste resté de quoi subsister avec sa nièce. La maison de PeachStreet, que tante Nina était parvenue à sauver de la fureur des Yankeess, avait dû être vendue.

Bella avait ainsi pu payer les funérailles de la vieille femme et laisser au bon docteur Masen de quoi régler les frais de l'hôpital où elle avait elle-même passé de longs mois de convalescence.

Ensuite, Bella s'était mise en quête d'un emploi.

Se voyant vieillir, tante Nina avait eu la sagesse d'obliger sa nièce à apprendre un métier. Elle la savait trop quelconque pour séduire l'un des marchands, forceurs de blocus, que la guerre avait enrichis. Ils ne tenaient généralement pas à s'encombrer d'une femme comme Bella. Non seulement elle manquait d'attraits, mais elle était pauvre et boîtait. Elle était incapable d'aider pour récolter ou semer le coton. Elle ne pourrait même pas avoir d'enfants.

Non, Bella était destinée au célibat, tout comme sa tante Nina. Mais elle, au moins, avait profité de l'héritage familial avant d'être ruinée par la guerre. Bella ne possédait plus rien, et elle était seule au monde.

Malgré les protestations de la jeune fille, sa tante savait pertinemment que sa fin était proche. Elle avait donc exigé qu'elle prépare son avenir. Bella avait choisi de devenir institutrice. Après ses journées de travail à PeachStreet, elle avait veillé des nuits entières pour obtenir son diplôme. A présent, grâce à sa chère grand-tante, elle n'était pas entièrement démunie.

Ensuite, la chance lui avait souri.

Le cousin de Sam, qui possédait un bazar à Saint-Louis, lui avait envoyé plusieurs articles dont il avait besoin pour la petite étude qu'il venait d'ouvrir à Atlanta. Sur l'un des journaux d'emballage, Sam avait remarqué une annonce qu'il avait aussitôt découpée pour Bella.

La petite ville de Tumbling Crrek, dans le Missouri, recherchait « _une jeune femme qualifiée et de moralité irréprochable _» pour son école primaire.

Le salaire était modeste mais en contrepartie, elle disposerait d'un «_ logement de fonction, constitué d'un salon, d'une chambre et d'une cuisine _».

Pour Bella, c'était inespéré. Elle pouvait même emmener ses deux domestiques noirs avec elle, Jacob et Leah. Elle avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion.

Sans perdre une minute, elle avait écrit à Monsieur Horace Banner et, après des semaines d'attente anxieuse, elle avait enfin reçu une réponse. Le poste lui était attribué.

Elle dut partir sans délai, afin de pouvoir s'installer avant la rentrée.

Au moment des adieux, Sam avait chaudement recommandé à Jacob et Leah de bien s'occuper de leur maitresse. Comme il avait semblé malheureux en regardant le train s'éloigner vers l'ouest !

Elle avait même failli sauter sur le quai pour le rejoindre, tant il lui faisait pitié.

Sam l'aurait épousée. Il le lui avait proposé la veille de son départ.

Mais Bella aurait commis une erreur en acceptant.

Pour Sam, elle incarnait le passé qu'il souhaitait retrouver, sa femme Emily (la sœur de Bella) et sa fille Beth, qu'il avait perdues dans cet horrible massacre.

Pour elle, au contraire, le mariage signifiait la découverte de l'inconnu, un trait sur le passé.

Mais à présent, malgré ses vingt et un ans, elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que quelqu'un demande à nouveau sa main.

**-Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi ? **S'était lamenté Sam en la quittant. **Pourquoi tout cela est-il arrivé ?**

**-Mon Dieu, Sam ! **Avait répondu Bella en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je ne sais pas ! Je ne cesse de me le demander... Sam... Je suis désolée, si tu savais... J'aurai préféré que ce soit moi qui meurt plutôt que... Emily.**

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Sam s'était détourné et avait murmuré quelques mots d'adieu.

A ces souvenirs, la gorge de Bella se serra.

Sam était si bon.

Tante Nina lui avait raconté qu'avec l'aide de Jacob, le jour du drame, il avait confectionné une attelle pour ses jambes brisées afin de pouvoir la transporter de « _La Réserve_ » jusqu'à Jonesboro où, le seul médecin de la ville s'était révélé être un vieil ivrogne incapable de l'examiner. Ils avaient dû voler une charrette et un mulet pour l'emmener à Atlanta, où ils l'avaient déposée à l'hôpital.

Ils avaient alors regagné la plantation, après un long et pénible voyage, pour enterrer les corps décemment. Ils avaient ensuite entamé des recherches pour connaitre les coupables. Et pour savoir pourquoi ils avaient fait cela.

Sam s'était aussi battu avec un soldat yankee qui avait refusé de lui céder un peu de laudanum pour soulager les souffrances de Bella. Il préférait le garder pour ses propres blessés que pour une jeune fille sudiste.

Sam et Jacob, n'ayant pas d'argent, avaient alors volé une glacière. Le docteur Masen s'en était servi pour faire baisser la fièvre qui la faisait délirer.

Oui, Bella lui devait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour devenir sa femme. D'autant plus qu'aurait toujours plané sur leur couple le fantôme de sa sœur Emily. Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir d'inverser les aiguilles du temps. Elle n'avait même pas été capable de lui dire ce qui était arrivé à «_ La Réserve_ » ce terrible jour...

Sans relâche, elle s'était efforcée de creuser sa mémoire, de lever le voile qui obscurcissait ses souvenirs. Mais en dehors des horribles images qui la hantaient depuis, le reste était tombé dans l'oubli. Il ne restait qu'un grand trou noir, un abîme insondable...

De violents coups frappés à la porte la ramenèrent brutalement au présent.

_« Mon Dieu ! Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? »_

Elle se lava rapidement les mains, remit de l'ordre dans sa coiffure et sortit en s'excusant confusément, sans oser regarder l'homme qui s'impatientait.

**-Ça va, mam'selle Bella ? **Demanda sa servante Leah dès qu'elle regagna sa place dans le train.

Leah s'exprimait mieux que la plupart des esclaves noirs. Elle avait longtemps été la dame de compagnie de Mademoiselle Irina, qui lui avait appris à parler correctement.

**-Oui, **répondit Bella en se forçant à sourire. **Un peu de fatigue, sans plus. Ce n'est pas facile de dormir dans ce train ballotant. Il ne nous reste plus de biscuits ? Cela me ferait du bien de manger quelque chose.**

Leah observa sa maîtresse d'un air sceptique.

Elle était à son service depuis ces dernières années, et elle la connaissait suffisamment pour deviner sans peine la cause de sa pâleur : elle pensait encore au drame de «_ La Réserve_ ». Le temps atténuait peu à peu la douleur, mais peut-être ne se remettait-on jamais de certains chocs trop épouvantables ?

Leah secoua tristement la tête.

**-Pas étonnant que vous soyez malade, mam'selle Bella, **fit-elle en lui tendant des gâteaux. **On est tellement secoués dans ce maudit train ! C'est pire que le vieux canasson du vieux Bill !**

A sa grande satisfaction, sa plaisanterie amena un peu de gaieté sur le petit visage de Bella. La figure de Jacob se fendit d'un large sourire. Il se pencha vers la jolie mulâtresse.

**-Elle est maligne, Leah !** Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Elle sait t'ouver les mots qu'il faut quand il s'agit d'égayer la jeune maît'esse. **Mam'selle Bella, elle me fait penser à un p'tit oiseau. C'est comme ça que son pè'e l'appelait, non ? «**_** Ma p'tite fauvette**_** »...**

Leah sourit à son tour.

Depuis cinq ans maintenant, elle aimait secrètement ce grand et bel homme.

Autrefois, Jacob ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Ils travaillaient si dur chez Mademoiselle Irina, à Atlanta, qu'ils n'avaient guère eu le temps de se compter fleurette !

Mais maintenant que la situation s'améliorait, que Mademoiselle Bella avait trouvé un emploi et qu'ils pourraient envisager de vivre à nouveau décemment, Leah avait l'intention de faire ce qu'il fallait pour charmer Jacob.

**-Et tu sais pou'quoi ? **Continua-t-il. **Pa'ce que si tu tends un peu l'oreille, tu l'entend'as chanter la plus jolie des mélodies, si belle que tu en au'as les la'mes aux yeux. C'est pou'ça que missié Swan l'appelait son p'tit oiseau. Et moi, je dis qu'un jou', miss Bella, elle rencont'e'a un homme capable d'app'écier ses qualités. Tu ve'as si j'ai pas raison.**

…

Sur les hauteurs des collines dénudées qui surplombent Devil's Holler, Edward Cullen clignait des yeux sous la lumière éblouissante du soleil.

En ce début d'après-midi, l'été s'étirait paresseusement. Une chaleur oppressante embrasait les monts chauves, et aucun arbre ne venait offrir son ombre bienfaisante. Un peu plus bas s'étendait une forêt où Edward aurait volontiers été rechercher un peu de fraicheur.

Il chassa de la main un insecte de son cou puis sortit sa montre de sa poche. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de se tourner vers son géant de frère ainé, Emmett.

**-On ferait mieux d'y aller,** dit Edward. **Le train devrait arriver dans à peine deux heures.**

**-T'as raison, **approuva aussitôt Nahuel, le plus jeune des frères. **Cela nous prendra du temps pour bouger les rails. Il va falloir creuser !**

**-Vaut mieux s'y prendre à l'avance, en effet, **renchérit Jasper. **Et s'assurer que vous avez choisi le bon endroit. Tu aurais dû me consulter, Em.**

**-Toi et Ed, vous étiez à Centerville, à vous amuser avec les Jameses ! **Râla Emmett, encore déçu d'avoir manqué cet affrontement. **Bon, allons-y !**

Lentement, en raison de la pente, les quatre frères prirent le chemin de l'étroite vallée qui serpentait au fond du ravin.

Ils semblaient redoutables, le regard menaçant, animé d'une détermination inébranlable.

De longues années de chevauchée avaient noirci leurs mains. Ils ne reculaient visiblement pas devant le danger et avaient dû braver la mort plus d'une fois.

Des avis de recherche offraient de fortes récompenses pour leur capture -morts ou vifs- et le bourreau les attendait pour les pendre dans au moins cinq États. Mieux valait ne pas se trouver sur leur chemin.

Curieusement, ils respectaient un code moral très strict, mais les Cullen n'en étaient pas moins les hors-la-loi les plus célèbres depuis Butch Cassidy et le Kid.

Parvenus au bas de la pente, ils longèrent les rails de chemin de fer zigzaguant entre les deux parois abruptes. Erodé par les pluies, le vallon se rétrécissait en une ravine étroite et rocailleuse. La forêt y était très dense, et les quatre frères peinaient pour guider leur monture à travers l'enchevêtrement de végétation.

Quand Nahuel leur indiqua qu'ils étaient parvenus au bon endroit, Emmett leva la main et ils s'arrêtèrent. Jasper mit pied à terre et inspecta soigneusement les lieux.

**-Alors ? **S'impatienta Emmett, comme son frère mesurait chaque angle, évaluant les distances. **Ça marche ou pas ?**

**-Ça devrait aller, oui,** déclara sèchement Jasper, agacé d'être ainsi bousculé. **Mais tu aurais dû me consulter avant de mettre au point ce coup. Tu sais bien que Nahuel ne fait pas la différence entre un renard et un coyote. N'importe quel idiot aurait tout de suite vu que ces rails sont trop solidement fixés pour être déviés.**

Il se tourna rageusement vers le plus jeune de la famille et ajouta :

**-Et comment diable pourrons-nous galoper dans une forêt aussi épaisse, chargés comme nous le serons ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?**

**-Ça va, Jazz... Je n'avais pas pensé à tout ces détails, c'est tout,** répondit Nahuel en haussant les épaules.** Emmett m'a simplement demandé de chercher un endroit étroit, entre des parois abruptes. C'est ce que j'ai fait, non ?**

**-Ça suffit !** Intervint soudain Edward, exaspéré une fois de plus par son jeune frère. **Nous n'avons qu'à abattre quelques arbres et bloquer la voie. Cela paraitra plus naturel. Ils penseront à un orage et ne se méfieront pas. Je n'aime pas faire dérailler les trains, de toute façon. Il pourrait y avoir des victimes.**

**-C'est justement pourquoi nous avons choisi un endroit étroit,** expliqua Jasper. **Si pour une fois Nahuel avait fait travailler ses méninges...**

**-****A****ssez ! **Lui coupa la parole Emmett.** Nous devons improviser à présent, et l'idée d'Edward est de loin la meilleure. Mettez-vous au travail, sans perdre de temps !**

Aussitôt, les trois plus jeunes remontèrent leurs manches et, armés de leur hache, ils s'attaquèrent à un pin haut et droit qui s'élevait juste au bord de la voie.

Toujours sur son cheval, l'ainé Emmett guettait au loin le nuage de fumée noire qui indiquerait l'approche du train.

Si, depuis la fin de la guerre, les célèbres frères Cullen s'étaient maintes fois distingués en pillant des banques, des bureaux de poste ou en dévalisant des diligences, c'était la première fois qu'ils s'attaquaient à un train. Leur manque d'expérience dans ce domaine expliquait leurs incertitudes, inhabituelles chez eux, car d'ordinaire ils faisaient preuve d'une précision parfaite.

Dans les saloons et les journaux, on ne se lassait pas d'évoquer leur incroyable audace doublée d'un sang-froid légendaire qui leur valait chaque fois d'échapper au châtiment.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une nouveauté : très peu de bandits osaient s'attaquer aux trains.

En raison de sa rareté, ce forfait ne tombait pas encore sous le coup de la loi fédérale, mais il était considéré comme un crime dans l'État où il était commis.

C'est pourquoi les frères Cullen se sentaient nerveux en s'en prenant à la compagnie ferroviaire des monts Ozarks, la _Ozark Mountain Railroad Company_. Car cette fois, ils opéraient chez eux, dans leur Etat. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient laisser passer une telle occasion : le train transportait une belle quantité d'or à destination de la bourse de Kansas City. Si par malheur, ils étaient soupçonnés, les frères Cullen comptaient assez de famille et d'amis à Tumbling Creek, leur ville natale, pour se trouver des alibis.

Ils élaboraient toujours leurs coups avec la plus grande prudence. Même s'ils étaient suspectés et que l'on murmurait leur nom, personne ne pouvait les accuser.

Cullen était un patronyme fort répandu dans le Sud, et comme ils prenaient toujours soin de se voiler le visage derrière un foulard, personne n'avait jamais pu les identifier. En outre, pour éviter que leur photo ne vienne s'ajouter à la collection des shérifs et des chasseurs de primes, ils ne s'étaient jamais laissés photographier par quiconque, même pour un événement familial tel un mariage.

Quand Emmett aperçut enfin la fumée du train, les trois autres avaient réussi à abattre le grand pin et deux arbres plus petits sur la voie. L'amas de branches brisées semblait provenir d'un violent coup de vent.

**-Nahuel, prends les chevaux et va les cacher dans les bois, **ordonna Emmett. **Tu nous attendras près de ce grand rocher, au pied de la colline.**

**-C'est toujours moi qui dois rester en retrait ! **Se plaignit le jeune homme. **Pourquoi est-ce que je ne participe pas ?**

**-Parce que tu es bavard comme une pie et que tu parles toujours trop, voilà pourquoi !** Rétorqua sèchement Emmett. **Et puis, tu as le don de nous taper sur les nerfs, alors obéis sans discussion, sinon la prochaine fois, tu resteras dans les jupes de Maman.**

Maugréant dans son semblant de barbe contre une telle injustice, Nahuel se remit en selle et s'éloigna, emmenant les chevaux de ses frères derrière lui.

Ces derniers remontèrent leur foulard sous leurs yeux, dégainèrent leur pistolet et attendirent derrière les épais buissons qui bordaient la voie.

**-J'espère que Ben n'a pas oublié ce qu'il avait à faire, **dit Edward en voyant enfin le train apparaître au détour d'une courbe.

**-Moi aussi ! **S'exclama Jasper. **Par moments, j'ai l'impression qu'il est aussi idiot que Nahuel.**

**-Il sait parfaitement que je l'écorcherais vif si jamais il faisait l'imbécile, **jeta Emmett d'un ton dédaigneux.

Accroupis derrière les broussailles, ils gardèrent le silence, nerveux.

Le train n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

A l'intérieur de la petite cabine étouffante située à l'arrière de la locomotive, le chef mécanicien se pencha par la fenêtre et aperçut les arbres couchés sur la voie.

Sans perdre une seconde, il actionna les freins en criant :

**-John ! Nathan ! Laissez le charbon et amenez-vous !**

**-Qu'y a-t-il, chef ? **Demanda John en jetant sa pelle et en se précipitant dans la cabine.

**-Rien de grave, mais nous allons perdre au moins une demie heure. C'est le patron qui va être content ! Il y a trois arbres qui bloquent la voie. La barbe, tiens ! Toi et Nathan, vous n'avez plus qu'à dégager, j'en ai peur.**

**-Pas de problème, chef ! **Lança John. **Viens, Nathan, allons prendre nos outils.**

Dans un crissement et dans une gerbe de fumée, le train s'immobilisa enfin.

A l'intérieur, Bella et les autres passagers durent s'agripper à leur siège pour résister à la brusque secousse.

**-Dieu du ciel ! **S'exclama la jeune fille brune en se redressant. **Que se passe-t-il ?**

Jacob connaissait la fragilité émotionnelle de sa maîtresse depuis le drame de « La Réserve ». Devant son air égaré, il se précipita vers la fenêtre.

**-Ce n'est rien, mam'selle Bella, **s'empressa-t-il de répondre en lui tapotant la main. **Seulement des vieux a'b'es qui ont dû êt'e cassés par un o'age. Ils sont tombés sur les 'ails, comme ça a''rive souvent. On va déblayer la voie, vous inquiétez donc pas.**

**-Ah... **Soupira Bella, un peu honteuse d'avoir montré son inquiétude.

D'ordinaire, elle faisait très attention à dominer ses émotions, mais ce long voyage l'avant fatiguée.

...

Quelques instants plus tard, les Cullen émergeaient de leur cachette en poussant leur cri de guerre et en tirant en l'air.

Comprenant alors qu'il était tombé dans une embuscade, le chef mécanicien tenta d'actionner les commandes pour remettre la machine en route et défoncer la barricade.

**-Ne touche à rien ! **Cria Edward en faisant irruption dans la cabine. **Mains en l'air ! Tiens-toi tranquille, et va rejoindre tes copains ! Allez ! Ne m'oblige pas à tirer !**

Le chef mécanicien recula jusqu'au fond de la cabine où John et Nathan tremblaient de tous leurs membres.

**-Ed ! **Appela Jasper du dehors, clignant les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait dans la cabine. **Détache la locomotive et amène-toi. Le convoyeur s'est réfugié dans son wagon et il tire sur Em.**

**-Non d'un chien ! Où est Ben ?**

**-Je me le demande !** Fit Jasper en jetant à Edward un regard entendu.

**-Bon, j'arrive !**

**-Benjamin ! Sacré vaurien ! T'as intérêt à te montrer ! Et tout de suite !**

C'était la voix furieuse d'Emmett.

Jasper se précipita vers lui tandis qu'Edward se hâtait de séparer les machines du reste du train. Comme le terrain était légèrement en pente, les autres voitures reculèrent de plusieurs mètres.

Pendant ce temps, leur frère Benjamin fit enfin son apparition, le visage caché sous un foulard rouge pour qu'aucun voyageur ne reconnaisse en lui le jeune homme qui la veille au soir était assis à la table de jeu.

**-Où diable étais-tu ? **Lui demanda Emmett avec hargne et colère.

**-Tu ne vas pas me croire, mon vieux ! **Rétorqua Ben, sans se démonter.** Figure-toi qu'hier soir, la plus ravissante des créatures m'a invité à la rejoindre dans sa couchette. Tu n'imagines même pas la nuit de folie que j'ai passée ! J'étais tellement éreinté après ces multiples orgasmes, que j'en ai oublié le travail. Ce sont les coups de feu qui m'ont réveillé !**

**-Espèce d'idiot ! Je vais en avoir de belles à raconter à Angela !**

Emmett avait trente-sept ans. Marié depuis quinze ans, il était toujours resté fidèle à sa femme, Rosalie. La désinvolture de Ben le mettait hors de lui.

**-Tu te rends compte que j'ai failli me faire tuer par ta faute ? Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, mon vieux ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre quand on sera rentrés !**

**-Oublie-le pour l'instant, **intervint Jasper. **Qu'allons-nous faire du convoyeur ? Vraiment, Benjamin ! Tu devais passer par la fenêtre avant l'attaque et ligoter ce crétin !**

**-Désolé,** fit Ben, sans renoncer pour autant à son air insolent. **Ed n'a plus qu'à le faire sortir.**

**-Merci du cadeau, Ben ! **Lança Edward qui venait de les rejoindre à l'abri d'un buisson. **Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te mettre mon poing dans la figure ! Hé !** Continua-t-il plus fort en s'adressant au convoyeur. **Vous, dans le wagon ! Ce n'est pas aux Jameses ou aux Youngers que vous avez affaire, mais au gang Cullen ! Si vous avez entendu parler de nous, vous devez savoir que nous n'aimons pas tuer les gens. Alors, posez vos armes et descendez du wagon les mains en l'air.**

**-Je crains de ne pouvoir vous obéir, monsieur Cullen,** répondit une petite voix.** Si je vous laissais monter dans le wagon, le patron de l'****A****dams Express Company me tuerait.**

**-Si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous dis, c'est moi qui vous tuerai, **menaça Edward, redoutant d'être obligé de se servir de son arme. **Et je vous préviens, à côté de moi, Jesse James est un enfant de chœur !**

**-Mon Dieu !** S'exclama le convoyeur affolé.

Ce dernier avait toujours fait de son mieux pour défendre les intérêts de l'Adams Express Compagny, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude des armes à feu.

Depuis la guerre, le travail était rare et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre celui-là.

D'un autre côté, les hors-la-loi étaient totalement imprévisibles. Il avait entendu dire que Jesse James avait tué des hommes uniquement parce qu'ils avaient osé le regarder dans les yeux. Et ces bandits prétendaient être pires ! De plus, il venait de les contrarier en osant résister...

**-Je... Je suis là pour vous empêcher d'entrer dans le wagon**, bredouilla-t-il en une ultime tentative.** Je dois accomplir mon devoir et... Et penser à ma famille.**

**-Dans ce cas,** écartez-vous ordonna Edward. **Nous allons défoncer la porte. Jazz, vas-y, je te couvre.**

Sa protection s'avéra inutile. Le convoyeur semblait avoir utilisé toutes ses munitions contre Emmett. Quant Jazz fit irruption dans le wagon, l'homme était recroquevillé dans un coin.

**-Ed,** ordonna Emmett.** Occupe-toi des passagers avec Ben. Jazz et moi, on se charge du reste.**

Le convoyeur ne pouvant se résoudre à ouvrir les coffre-forts, Jasper s'appliqua à préparer de quoi les dynamiter.

...

Peu désireux de s'attarder près d'Emmett, Ben s'était empressé de gagner la voiture des voyageurs.

Se méfiant du tempérament fougueux de son frère et craignant que dans un moment d'affolement, il ne tire sur quelqu'un, Edward se hâta de lui emboiter le pas.

Depuis cinq ans qu'ils vivaient de hold-up, les Cullen n'avaient jamais tué personne. Edward en concevait une certaine fierté.

Ils ne s'étaient servis de leurs colts que pour assener quelques coups de crosse de temps en temps, à la différence des Jameses ou des Youngers qui eux n'hésitaient jamais à tirer.

Du coup, les Cullen avaient acquis une véritable popularité dans le Missouri, où ils faisaient davantage figures de héros que de criminels.

On se souvenait aussi d'Edward, tout comme de Coleman Younger pour leurs services rendus pendant la guerre de Sécession.

La soudaineté de l'attaque avait pris les voyageurs au dépourvu.

La plupart n'avait pas d'arme et ceux qui en possédaient hésitaient à s'en servir. Après tout pourquoi se faire tuer pour l'or de l'Adams Express Company ? Ils pensaient que, une fois que les voleurs se seraient emparés du contenu des coffres, ils partiraient et les laisseraient tranquilles.

Mais il n'en fut rien.

Le premier moment de surprise passé, le chef mécanicien voulut défendre les voyageurs, dont il se sentait responsable. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Edward et Ben le ligotèrent et l'enfermèrent dans le cabinet de toilette.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le wagon, pistolets en main, ils ne se heurtèrent pas à la moindre résistance. Curieusement, il ne vint à l'idée de personne qu'à eux tous contre deux, ils auraient pu aisément contrôler la situation.

Edward prit la parole.

**-Si vous restez assis tranquillement, rien ne vous arrivera. Messieurs, vous êtes priés de sortir vos portefeuilles ainsi que vos bijoux. Mon frère va passer dans l'allée avec un sac. Vous y déposerez tous vos objets de valeur, s'il vous plait.**

Certains bougonnèrent mais aucun n'osa protester. Seules quelques femmes défaillirent, et on leur fit respirer des sels pour qu'elles reprennent connaissance.

**-Voyons, mesdames, **continua Edward. **Pas d'affolement. Vous ne risquez rien. Nous ne dévalisons jamais de dames, mes frères et moi. Les Sudistes sont des gentlemen, vous devriez le savoir.**

**-Quoi qu'il en soit,** intervint soudain un vieil homme plus courageux que les autres, **ceci est scandaleux !**

**-Bien dit ! **Ponctua Ben en agitant son sac sous le nez du vieux monsieur qui jeta rageusement son portefeuille à l'intérieur.

Lorsque Ben eut parcouru la moitié de l'allée, l'un des voyageurs refusa cependant d'obtempérer. Il se leva brusquement et tenta de désarmer le bandit. Une lutte s'ensuivit et des coups de feu partirent un peu partout. La panique s'empara immédiatement de l'assemblée. Les femmes crièrent, des enfants hurlèrent.

**-Couchez-vous ! **Ordonna Edward.** Tout le monde couché !**

Il se précipita ensuite derrière le passager récalcitrant et lui assena un coup de crosse sur la tête. L'homme lâcha Ben et s'écroula sur le sol. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur son front.

**-Mon Dieu ! **S'écria une femme. **Caleb ! Caleb ! O mon Dieu ! Il est mort ! Vous l'avez tué, espèce de monstre !**

**-Ben, regarde s'il respire encore, **fit Edward en surveillant les voyageurs.

**-Il va bien, **dit Ben en se relevant. **Arrêtez ce cirque, Madame. Il n'est pas mort, et c'est bien dommage.**

Il jeta un regard menaçant sur les autres et continua :

**-Le prochain qui fait l'imbécile le regrettera amèrement, vous êtes prévenus. Tout le monde assis, et en vitesse !**

Pour donner plus de poids à son avertissement, il envoya un coup de pied à l'homme à terre. Puis il ramassa les objets tombés du sac pendant la lutte et reprit sa collecte.

Figée sur son siège, pâle de terreur, Bella regardait les deux hors-la-loi approcher.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, leurs pistolets paraissaient plus énormes, démesurément plus longs.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait les deux hommes sans les voir. Des images du passé, noires et floues, revenaient à son esprit.

Leah saisit la main de sa maitresse.

**-N'ayez pas peur, mam'selle Bella, ils ne nous feront rien.**

Mais Bella n'était pas en mesure de se raisonner. Les fantômes du passé la poursuivaient. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Aucun son n'en sortit. L'air lui manquait. Elle étouffait.

**-Eh, toi ! **Lança Ben en pointant son colt sur Jacob. **Vide tes poches.**

**-Y a 'ien dans mes poches, missié, **répondit Jacob en se rapprochant de Bella pour la protéger.

Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle.

**-Tu voudrais peut-être que je te crois ? Vide tes poches, j'ai dit !**

Lentement, Jacob retourna ses poches. Elles ne contenaient rien d'autre que la montre en or de Charlie Swan. Bella la lui avait donnée pour le remercier de son dévouement et de son aide lors du drame de «_ La Réserve_ ». Elle lui devait un peu la vie.

Quelque chose en elle se brisa à la vue de la montre de son père bien-aimé. Avec les ciseaux finement filigranés de sa mère, offerts à Leah, c'étaient les seuls souvenirs de leurs parents que Bella et trois sœurs avaient gardés. La guerre avait détruit tout le reste.

**-Non ! **Parvint à s'écrier Bella en arrachant la montre des mains de Benjamin. **Vous n'avez pas le droit !**

**-Écoutez, Mademoiselle...**

Edward, qui jusque là observait attentivement la jeune fille, interrompit son frère.

**-Il y a un problème, Ben ?** Demanda-t-il sans lâcher Bella des yeux.

Elle l'intriguait.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et son visage était affreusement blême. Elle s'agrippait à la montre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La détaillant sans indulgence, il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas jolie mais que ses immenses yeux chocolat, très expressifs, n'étaient pas dépourvus d'intérêt. Pour l'heure, on y lisait la terreur.

Ses cheveux, retenus sur la nuque en un chignon sage, étaient d'un châtain plutôt commun.

Quelques taches de rousseur égayaient son petit nez retroussé et ses joues pâles. Sa bouche était un peu trop grande pour son fin visage.

Pourtant, elle dégageait une certaine noblesse à laquelle Edward n'était pas insensible. Oui, une sorte d'élégance naturelle, de fierté courageuse habitait cette jeune fille...

« _Ce doit être ses yeux_ », décida Edward qui cherchait à comprendre pourquoi elle retenait ainsi son attention. Ils étaient trop grands, trop lumineux pour ses traits délicats. Et insondables aussi. En y plongeant les siens, il avait l'impression de se noyer dans une mer chocolat et mystérieuse.

Ses lèvres pleines et d'un rouge ardent tremblaient imperceptiblement.

Elle paraissait tellement vulnérable, tellement fragile qu'elle avait l'air toute jeune. Elle éveillait chez un homme l'envie de la protéger, de l'aimer.

Cela faisait bien longtemps -trop longtemps- qu'Edward n'avait pas éprouvé de tels sentiments. Contre toute attente, voilà qu'il se sentait obligé de venir en aide à cette inconnue...

Visiblement, sa présence et celle de son frère la terrifiaient d'une façon disproportionnée.

Anormale.

Il devina qu'ils n'étaient pas les véritables responsables de son angoisse, mais que leur présence réveillait une autre peur, un événement passé. Il le comprit d'autant mieux qu'il connaissait la douleur de vivre avec certains démons...

Au retour de la guerre, beaucoup d'hommes et de soldats avaient dû apprendre à garder en eux le souvenir des atrocités des combats.

Mais jamais encore une femme ne lui avait paru à ce point éprouvée, perdue.

**-Comment vous appelez-vous, mademoiselle ? **Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

**-Bella... Isabella Marie Swan, **murmura-t-elle très vite.

Elle détailla à son tour l'homme qui se dressait devant elle.

Grand et bien bâti, les épaules larges et puissantes, les bras musclés, il semblait avoir déjà travaillé dur malgré sa jeunesse. Elle lui donnait une trentaine d'années -il en avait trente-deux. Ses hanches minces et ses longues jambes évoquaient un corps parfait.

Sous son chapeau de cow-boy dépassaient quelques mèches de cheveux ébouriffés d'un cuivre doré. Le soleil en avait blanchi certaines par endroits.

Ses yeux, d'un vert-émeraude intense et limpide semblaient appartenir à un homme plus âge. Ourlés d'une épaisse frange de cils bruns, ils étincelaient au milieu de son visage tanné par le soleil.

Le foulard cachait le reste de ses traits. Le peu qu'il révélait paraissait harmonieux, le nez se devinait plutôt fin et aquilin, les joues creuses et la mâchoire carrée, déterminées. Ses lèvres devaient être bien dessinées... et, selon l'imagination de Bella, sensuelles.

Il portait une chemise en lin bleue ouverte sur la toison de sa poitrine, une courte veste en daim marron cloutée et une bandoulière en travers du torse. À son ceinturon à boucle de cuivre était fixé un couteau, et sur ses hanches, une autre ceinture soutenait l'étui à révolver. Un pantalon de daim et des bottes de cuir poussiéreuses complétaient sa tenue.

Il était le portrait vivant de l'homme dont elle rêvait depuis toujours.

« _Mais jamais un tel homme ne regardera une femme comme moi _», songea Bella avec un certain détachement.

Pourtant, non seulement il soutenait son regard, mais il s'attardait à l'observer, à remarquer la légère palpitation au creux de sa gorge, le renflement de sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

A son grand désarroi, Bella se sentit alors pénétrée par une onde de chaleur qui enflamma d'abord le creux de son ventre, avant de se répandre dans tout son corps. La violence de cette sensation inattendue, et pour le moins nouvelle, la laissa désemparée.

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait éprouvé un tel trouble.

Elle voulut détourner son regard de celui de l'inconnu mais elle en fut incapable. Sa façon de la contempler l'hypnotisait, comme s'il pénétrait à l'intérieur d'elle-même, s'emparant du même coup de tous ses secrets.

Bella comprit tout à coup que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle éprouvait du désir pour quelqu'un.

Cette découverte la choqua, l'effraya.

En dehors de Sam et de Jacob, tous les hommes la mettaient mal à l'aise. Ils lui faisaient peur et elle se méfiait d'eux.

Et elle devait se méfier particulièrement de celui-là. S'il en avait l'occasion, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle. Il émanait de lui une sorte de fermeté inébranlable. Lorsqu'il désirait une femme, il devait la posséder et la faire sienne totalement -et exclusivement.

Ces idées la firent frissonner et des visions du drame de « _La Réserve _» défilèrent devant ses yeux. Jamais elle n'appartiendrait à un homme ! Elle refoulerait les étranges sensations que ce hors-la-loi avait fait naître en elle, voilà tout. Pour elle, le désir évoquait l'abandon de soi, et cette seule pensée la rendait malade.

Cet homme n'était qu'un criminel. Il ignorerait ses protestations, tout comme on l'avait fait à «_ La Réserve_ ». Il serait capable de la kidnapper, de la violer. Ensuite, il s'en lasserait et la tuerait.

Il ne devait pas deviner ce qu'il venait d'éveiller en elle !

Il risquait de l'interpréter comme un encouragement à l'emmener avec lui...

Bella se força à détourner les yeux.

**-Ne la touchez pas, missié ! Par pitié, ne la touchez pas !** Implora Jacob, craignant que le bandit ne déclenche une crise chez Isabella en tentant de récupérer la montre. **Laissez-moi la mont'e. Elle appa'tenait à son pè'e. Il a été tué par les Yankees et c'est tout ce qui 'este de lui. Elle me l'a donnée ensuite, ap'ès la gu''e, pour me reme'cier de lui avoi' sauvé la vie. Mais elle appa'tenait à son pè'e, il a été tué par les Yankees, **répéta Jacob, se souvenant habilement que Edward avait mentionné que lui et ses frères étaient des gentilshommes sudistes.

**-C'est vrai ?** Demanda Edward.

Bella acquiesça silencieusement, épouvantée.

A nouveau, le désir passait entre eux, comme un courant électrique. Elle n'osait supposer qu'il partageait son trouble, mais il respirait d'une façon un peu saccadée... et ses yeux s'attardaient sur elle. Ils s'étaient assombris...

Edward avait deviné qu'il plaisait à cette jeune fille mais que cette découverte l'affolait complètement. La peur qu'il lui inspirait à présent avait changé de nature.

Tout à coup, les mots prononcés par son domestique prenaient une autre signification.

« _Ne la touchez pas _», avait-il dit. L'ancien esclave noir ne craignait pas pour la vertu de sa maîtresse, mais pour sa raison. Elle devait être terrifiée par tous les hommes, et pas simplement par le hors-la-loi qu'il était.

Pourquoi ?

Sans doute avait-elle autrefois vécu un choc dont elle ne s'était jamais remise.

Quel genre de crime envers une femme pouvait provoquer un tel traumatisme ? Il l'entrevit sans mal et son cœur se serra. Pendant la guerre, jamais il n'avait violé. Il méprisait profondément ceux qui se livraient à de telles bassesses.

**-Bon, gardez la montre,** dit-il à Bella en évitant de la toucher pour ne pas déclencher de crise de panique supplémentaire, mais regrettant tout à coup de ne pouvoir le faire. **Écoutez-moi tous,** continua-t-il plus fort à l'adresse des autres voyageurs. **Tous ceux qui se sont battus dans l'armée sudiste peuvent garder leurs biens. Mais n'essayez pas de nous tromper. Mon frère et moi étions dans les rangs du colonel Quantrill. Nous connaissons le nom de chaque régiment des Confédérés.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? **Questionna Ben agacé. **C'est un hold-up, Dieu du ciel, pas un bal de charité !**

**-****M****ais nous sommes dans le Missouri, **déclara Edward.** Les gens d'ici sont réputés pour leur esprit chevaleresque. Quand les autorités les interrogeront à propos de ce vol, je parie que personne ne donnera aux chasseurs de primes de Pinkerton le moindre détail nous concernant.**

Benjamin réfléchit un moment. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en imaginant la mine déconfite des policiers.

**-D'accord, **acquiesça-t-il alors.

A ce moment, Emmett les appela de dehors et ils se hâtèrent de remplir leur sac, questionnant chaque voyageur afin de vérifier s'il s'était vraiment battu là où il le prétendait.

Alors qu'ils regagnaient la porte, leur forfait terminé, Edward s'arrêta à la hauteur de Bella.

Que voulait-il lui dire ?

Elle ne devait jamais le savoir car, au même instant, le chef mécanicien ayant apparemment réussi à se libérer de ses liens surgit dans le wagon en pointant un fusil sur les deux voleurs.

**-Arrêtez ou je tire ! **Ordonna-t-il de la voix la plus ferme possible.

**-Nom d'un chien ! **Jura Edward avant d'élever le ton. **Faites pas l'idiot, mon vieux. Je pourrais vous tuer sans vous laisser le temps d'appuyer sur la détente.**

Le mécanicien hésita mais, décidé à accomplir son devoir, il ne bougea pas.

**-Baissez vos armes et reculez, les mains en l'air,** insista-t-il.

Les voyageurs observaient la scène en retenant leur souffle, tandis que Edward et Ben demeuraient immobiles, refusant d'obéir au chef mécanicien.

Brusquement, ce dernier tira.

La balle se ficha dans le toit du wagon.

Presque simultanément, Edward riposta.

Bella sursauta.

Le mécanicien lacha son fusil et tomba à la renverse. Du sang coulait sur son épaule.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Bella se mit à crier et aussitôt d'autres femmes l'imitèrent.

Des hommes voulurent se lever, mais Benjamin eut tôt fait de les en dissuader. Il venait de se poster auprès d'Edward pour le défendre et semblait prêt à tirer à son tour.

Un bébé joignit ses hurlements à la confusion générale.

La panique s'amplifiait.

Bella vit alors le chef mécanicien, grimaçant de douleur, tendre la main vers son arme tombée non loin de lui. A nouveau, Edward fit feu, atteignant cette fois le mécanicien à la cuisse.

Dans l'esprit de Bella, le passé se mélangeait au présent.

Soudain, elle sauta sur ses pieds et s'élança en courant vers la porte. Elle enjamba le corps inerte du mécanicien, dévala les quelques marches et sortit du train.

Éperdue, elle aperçut Emmett et Jasper courir vers le wagon de voyageurs. Elle partit en sens inverse, en direction des bois.

Dans le chaos qui obstruait sa raison, une seule chose restait claire : elle devait coûte que coûte fuir le drame qui se déroulait derrière elle.

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte et/ou favoris ! à bientôt !  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et Jus de Carotte avait trouvé la suite de l'histoire ! Edward poursuit bien Bella !_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et mises en alerte / favoris. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3**

La panique s'amplifiait.

Bella vit alors le chef mécanicien, grimaçant de douleur, tendre la main vers son arme tombée non loin de lui. A nouveau, Edward fit feu, atteignant cette fois le mécanicien à la cuisse.

Dans l'esprit de Bella, le passé se mélangeait au présent.

Soudain, elle sauta sur ses pieds et s'élança en courant vers la porte. Elle enjamba le corps inerte du mécanicien, dévala les quelques marches et sortit du train.

Éperdue, elle aperçut Emmett et Jasper courir vers le wagon de voyageurs. Elle partit en sens inverse, en direction des bois.

Dans le chaos qui obstruait sa raison, une seule chose restait claire : elle devait coûte que coûte fuir le drame qui se déroulait derrière elle.

...

Mais Edward était sur ses talons, jurant copieusement.

Il ne pouvait tirer sur une femme, sa conscience et son honneur l'en empêchaient. Il devait pourtant la maîtriser !

Il lui ordonna de s'arrêter, mais la jeune fille continuait de courir entre les arbres, malgré sa jupe étroite et son boitillement qui la ralentissaient.

Les broussailles lui cinglaient le visage, lui écorchaient les bras et les jambes, mais elle ne sentait pas la douleur.

Sa jupe grise s'accrocha à une branche. Bella la déchira sans hésiter. Ses poumons allaient exploser.

On lui criait dans les oreilles, des éclats de rire la poursuivaient. D'horribles visages d'hommes monstrueux et ensanglantés passaient devant ses yeux.

L'odeur du sang, de la mort... _Arrrrgghhhhh !_

Elle avait l'impression de se débattre au milieu d'une foule de démons écarlates.

Elle hurlait tellement que Edward la prit pour une folle. Il avait vu des soldats perdre la tête pendant la guerre, et il soupçonna confusément ce qui avait dû arriver à la jeune fille.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait la rattraper et la ramener dans le train avec les autres voyageurs, afin que lui et ses frères puissent quitter les lieux. Ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de laisser quelqu'un donner l'alarme avant d'être hors d'atteinte.

Il finit par la rejoindre.

Entrainée par le poids d'Edward, elle s'écroula sur le sol. Pétrifiée par le choc, elle demeura inerte.

Puis son instinct de survie se réveilla, celui-là même qui lui avait permis de ne pas mourir après le drame qu'elle avait déjà vécu. Elle se débattit avec frénésie. A force de se tortiller, elle parvint à se retourner face à lui.

Sans réfléchir, elle lui griffa le visage arrachant du même coup le foulard qui le protégeait.

**-Dieu du ciel ! **S'écria Edward en tentant de se défendre sans la blesser. **Arrêtez, espèce de sauvage ! Je ne vous veux pas de mal !**

Comme elle ne semblait pas l'entendre, prise dans sa folie et dans sa peur, il lui immobilisa ses bras au-dessus de la tête et la gifla.

Étourdie, Bella s'arrêta net. Sa tête retomba sur le côté.

Alors les choses s'éclaircirent dans son esprit, et elle se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle elle était.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Peu à peu, elle prit conscience du corps d'Edward allongé contre le sien. Ses lèvres se trouvaient à quelques centimètres des siennes. Contre ses seins, elle sentait la large poitrine de l'homme, et contre ses cuisses, sa virilité...

Il allait la violer !

Au bord d'une nouvelle crise de nerfs, Bella se força à se raisonner. Elle se calma.

Edward reprenait son souffle.

Il sentait contre lui les tremblements de son corps, les battements précipités de son cœur. L'extrême fragilité de la jeune fille le toucha. Elle était aussi fine et délicate d'un oiseau. Une fauvette, voilà ce qu'elle évoquait pour lui. Une fauvette emprisonnée dans ses bras.

A nouveau, il éprouva l'étonnant besoin de la protéger, et dans la chaleur de l'instant, une bouffée de désir s'empara de lui. Son sexe se durcit contre le ventre de la jeune fille.

Déconcerté par les étranges sentiments qu'elle éveillait en lui, il scruta les grands yeux gris baignés de larmes et comprit qu'elle devinait ce qu'il éprouvait. De toute évidence, elle se préparait à être violée.

**-Apparemment, vous me faites de l'effet,** lança-t-il plaisamment pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. **Une femme qui a le don de mettre un homme en colère a aussi celui d'aiguiser ses appétits.**

**-Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, **répondit-elle avec une résignation que Edward trouva insupportable. **Mais ni mes cris, ni ma résistance n'attiseront vos appétits. Vous ne pourrez rien me faire de pire que ce qu'un bande d'énergumènes tels que vous m'a déjà infligé.**

Ainsi, Edward avait vu juste.

Il fut impressionné par son courage et son air de défi. Elle pleurait toujours, silencieusement, mais sa force de caractère commandait le respect.

Il approcha une main hésitante du visage de la jeune fille brune et, doucement, lui saisit le menton pour le tourner vers lui.

**-Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal,** répéta-t-il d'une voix caressante. **Je suis désolé pour la gifle, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour vous calmer. Ça va aller ?**

Il se redressa légèrement sans la libérer pour autant, de peur qu'elle ne recommence à se débattre ou à vouloir s'enfuir. Plus que jamais, elle lui faisait penser à un petit oiseau fragile mais prêt à se défendre bec et ongles pour pouvoir s'envoler.

Bella acquiesça sans un mot en essayant de refouler ses larmes.

**-Bon, alors, je vais vous laisser vous lever... Tant que j'en suis encore capable.**

Bella le dévisagea avec stupéfaction. Elle croyait toujours que ce bandit, qui avait froidement tiré sur le mécanicien du train, avait l'intention d'abuser d'elle. Mais quand il se leva et lui tendit sa main, elle comprit qu'il ne mentait pas.

Elle l'observa alors avec une curiosité nouvelle, cherchant en vain sous ses traits, ô combien séduisants depuis qu'ils étaient révélés au grand jour avec la chute du foulard, les signes de la dépravation ou de la fourberie.

Son regard vert-émeraude, légèrement inquisiteur et préoccupé, exprimait sans aucun doute possible la franchise. Rien de commun avec les horribles yeux pervers des hommes qui avaient attaqué «_ La Réserve_ ». Bien qu'il fut un hors-la-loi, Edward ne leur ressemblait pas. Sa galanterie et sa prestance rappelaient les prétendants de ses sœurs, avant la guerre.

Une lueur d'espoir illumina son regard, elle lui tendit une main hésitante. Edward se contenta de l'aider à se mettre debout. Il la lâcha aussitôt après. Bella retrouva alors une respiration normale.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.

Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille se mit à arranger ses cheveux défaits pour garder contenance. Elle lissa ensuite sa jupe froissée, remarquant au passage qu'elle était déchirée et toute tachée par l'herbe.

**-Oh... Ma jupe est bonne à... à jeter !**

A sa grande surprise, Edward renversa la tête en arrière et partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

**-Maintenant, je sais que vous allez bien. Une femme qui se préoccupe de son apparence n'est jamais au trente-sixième dessous ! Croyez-moi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, avec la belle-sœur que j'ai ! Elle est sacrément férue de mode, vous ne pouvez même pas l'imaginer !**

Bella esquissa un sourire timide. Il découvrit alors que son petit visage en forme de cœur s'illuminait d'une beauté intérieure, envoûtante. Les ombres qui l'obscurcissaient jusqu'ici s'étaient dissipées comme par magie.

Comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle n'était pas jolie ?

**-Je... Je crois que je ferais mieux de regagner le train, **balbutia-t-elle.

**-Oui.**

Mais ils restèrent là, debout, sans bouger, sans parler.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que Bella se trouvait seule avec un étranger.

Il l'effrayait toujours mais, en même temps, un trouble inhabituel s'emparait d'elle, comme une sorte d'impatience...

**-Edward ! **Cria quelqu'un au loin.** Edward ! Reviens ! Il faut déguerpir d'ici !**

**-J'arrive ! **Répondit-il. **Au revoir mademoiselle Isabella,** murmura-t-il à regret, s'attardant une dernière fois à la dévisager.

Et il s'en alla, ne laissant à la jeune fille désemparée que le souvenir de ses yeux vert-émeraude, intensément brillants.

Elle frissonna sous l'emprise des émotions qu'il avait suscitées en elle, et le regarda disparaître entre les arbres.

« _Son dernier regard était plein de promesses _» songea-t-elle, « _comme pour dire que cette brève rencontre n'était qu'un prélude..._ ».

L'idée qu'ils puissent se rencontrer à nouveau l'emplissait d'un trouble qui la choqua. Elle éprouvait au fond d'elle-même le désir intense de la revoir. Cet homme était très différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait connus.

Elle rougit en s'imaginant dans les bras d'Edward.

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à chasser cette image si douce.

Dans les yeux de cet inconnu, elle avait entrevu les profondeurs de l'enfer, mais aussi les lumières du paradis. Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, elle avait répondu à cet appel secret. Comme s'il avait libéré en elle une chose profondément enfouie dont elle n'avait jusque-là aucune conscience, mais qui ne se laisserait pas emprisonner à nouveau.

Déjà, Bella sentait cette chose grossir au plus secret de son être, malgré tous ses efforts pour l'ignorer. Cette chose... ressemblait à un bandit aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux vert-émeraude, qui s'était immiscé dans son esprit, se riant doucement des efforts désespérés qu'elle déployait pour l'en chasser.

Et pour tout arranger, le souvenir de son corps sur le sien la poursuivait lui aussi.

Une nouvelle fois, Bella frissonna.

Était-ce cela, l'Amour ? Si oui, elle n'en voulait pas. Elle n'accepterait pas de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même et de se retrouver soumise au démon du désir.

Avec le sentiment étrange que sa vie ne serait désormais plus jamais comme avant, Bella reprit le chemin du train.

...

Edward et ses frères avaient rejoint Nahuel qui pestait toujours de n'avoir pas pu participer à l'attaque du train.

Ils chargèrent tout ce qu'ils purent sur leurs selles et enterrèrent le reste sous le gros rocher qui leur avait servi de point de rendez-vous.

Ils remontèrent ensuite à cheval et s'éloignèrent au grand galop dans les montagnes.

**-Je parie que tu t'es offert du bon temps avec cette fille, **lança Ben à Edward pour le taquiner.

Benjamin était un peu jaloux du succès d'Edward auprès des femmes.

**-Elle était bouleversée, **répondit froidement Edward. **Si tu ne t'étais pas obstiné à vouloir voler cette montre, tu aurais certainement remarqué sa frayeur. Quand les coups de feu sont partis, elle n'a pu se dominer plus longtemps, et elle s'est enfouie. Cette fille était en pleine crise d'hystérie quand je l'ai rattrapée.**

**-Peut-être,** intervint malicieusement Jasper. **Mais jamais aucune femme ne t'avait griffé de cette façon !**

**-Mon Dieu !** Fit Edward en effleurant les marques sur ses joues. **Jazz, elle a vu mon visage !**

Les frères Cullen s'arrêtèrent net.

Atterrés, ils dévisagèrent Edward.

Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Ils venaient de dévaliser un train à moins de cinquante kilomètres de chez eux, en laissant derrière eux quelqu'un susceptible d'identifier Edward...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Loin du monde où Pouvoir et Richesse sont érigés comme des dieux, enfouie au cœur des forêts denses des monts Ozarks, se cache Tumbling Creek, paisible petite ville de l'État du Missouri.

Certains affirment que les monts Ozarks sont les plus vieilles montagnes du monde. Elles sont en tout cas les plus anciennes de l'Amérique du Nord. Inhospitalières en hiver, disparaissant sous les brumes matinales au printemps, elles dressent leurs mystérieux sommets arasés, entaillés de vallées profondes.

Au sud serpente la White River ; au-delà s'étendent les régions inexplorées de l'Arkansas. A l'est s'écoulent les eaux tantôt souterraines tantôt bouillonnantes de la source qui a donné son nom à la ville.

Depuis plus d'un siècle, Tumbling Creek est demeurée une cité isolée du monde. Elle se suffit à elle-même et se garde jalousement de la moindre intrusion étrangère.

Les habitants se sont toujours méfiés des nouveaux venus, inculquant à leurs enfants leurs propres suspicions, perpétuant ainsi une communauté des plus fermées.

Aujourd'hui encore, on y voit des vieillards assis sur leur perron, une cruche d'alcool de contrebande à la main. Ils racontent les exploits parfois grossis de leur jeunesse, jouent aux dames ou aux cartes. Plus sagement, les femmes se retrouvent autour d'une tasse de thé pour échanger les derniers potins.

Et si certains l'accusent de s'accrocher à des coutumes ancestrales et dépassées, Tumbling Creek s'en moque : la vie y est dure mais tellement agréable !

C'est dans ce lieu hors du temps que le train déposa Bella, avec trois heures de retard.

Le soleil se couchait derrière les sommets bleutés qui perçaient le firmament rougeoyant. Plus bas, un incendie irradiait la vallée d'un océan de flammes orangées. Jamais Bella n'avait admiré un tel déploiement de couleurs. Toutes les lueurs du feu semblaient s'être réunies pour venir saluer son arrivée. Au-delà, sur les hauteurs des massifs montagneux, les verts se fondaient dans les bleus violacés, parant les collines des plus somptueux atours.

La jeune fille respira profondément l'air pur, parfumé des senteurs résineuses et piquantes des pins, des chênes rouvres et des cèdres qui s'épanouissaient partout. Les arômes plus subtils des fleurs sauvages qui tapissaient plus loin les rives de la source se mêlaient à ces odeurs boisées pour former un cocktail enivrant.

«_ C'est un paradis_ », songeait Bella, «_ un endroit où la pureté de l'homme peut rester intacte_ ».

Avec ses maisons de bois, la ville formait une oasis dans la forêt. Elle n'en déparait nullement la beauté sauvage, s'intégrant au paysage comme si elle y figurait de toute éternité.

Des trottoirs de planches délimitaient la rue principale. Les devantures demeuraient en bois brut, comme pour en révéler chaque essence, de la plus claire à la plus foncée. Seules les enseignes blasonnées des magasins et les plaques plus petites vissées sur certaines portes apportaient des notes de couleurs vives dans cette douce uniformité.

Au grand soulagement de Bella, Tumbling Creek ne manquait pas de charme, malgré son isolement.

Des inscriptions artistiquement ouvragées indiquait la mercerie Stanley, les meubles Newton & fils, le RazorBlack Saloon...

Bella soupira longuement.

La tension et l'angoisse qui ne la quittaient plus depuis cinq ans s'apaisaient quelque peu.

Ici, elle vivrait en sécurité, protégée par les magnifiques montagnes qui l'entouraient, préservant jalousement ce lieu sauvage du sud du Missouri. Ici commencerait une nouvelle vie.

**-Mademoiselle Swan ? Isabella Swan ?**

La jeune fille se retourna et aperçut un petit homme chauve à lunettes qui accourait vers elle.

**-Oui ?**

**-Je suis Horace Banner, le directeur de l'école de Tumbling Creek. Enchanté de vous connaître, et heureux que vous soyez bien arrivée !**

Il tapota chaleureusement la main gantée qu'elle lui tendit.

**-J'ai appris que vous aviez été victime d'un hold-up. Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! **Ne cessait-il de s'exclamer. **Ma pauvre enfant ! Je me demande où nous allons, par les temps qui courent. Quand Powder Springs nous a télégraphié la nouvelle, je me suis inquiété pour vous. Il paraît que le chef mécanicien est dans un triste état. Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! **Répétait-il semblant sous le choc.** Il détenait jusqu'à présent le record de ponctualité à la Ozark Mountain Railroad Company, vous savez. Et le convoyeur ! Il doit être fous ne pas avoir pu empêcher ces malfaiteurs de dévaliser son train ! Fou ! Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! **Et la litanie recommençait...** Estimons-nous heureux qu'ils soient encore en vie. Les Jameses les auraient tués, voyez-vous. Cela a dû être terrible pour vous, mademoiselle Swan. Je ne vous reprocherai pas d'avoir tenté de vous échapper, non. J'en aurais sans doute fait tout autant si l'occasion s'était présentée...**

Cette déclaration soulagea la jeune fille qui craignait en effet sa réaction. Il aurait pu estimer qu'elle avait perdu son sang-froid et qu'elle était donc inapte à s'occuper des enfants.

**-Vous ne devez pas être habituée à de tels débordements à ****A****tlanta,** enchaîna-t-il. **Bon, compte tenu de votre retard, pour le moins conséquent, j'ai pris mes dispositions pour que vous passiez la nuit à l'hôtel. Je crains de n'avoir plus le temps de vous conduire à votre maisonnette. C'est assez loin de la ville, voyez-vous**, lui expliqua-t-il**. C'est la seule école à des kilomètres à la ronde, et elle est plus accessible aux fermiers des environs qu'aux citadins. Et puis la nuit tombe d'un seul coup dans ces montagnes, et il n'est pas conseillé de voyager une fois le soleil couché dans ces contrées, à cause des hors-la-loi et des animaux sauvages. Mieux vaut se montrer prudent, voyez-vous. De plus, vous devez être fatiguée après un tel voyage, et affamée aussi. Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! **Ne cessait-il donc jamais d'en appeler à Dieu se demanda Bella. **Mme Sue, la propriétaire de l'hôtel, se fera un plaisir de vous préparer un bon lit, et elle vous confectionnera le plus savoureux des clafoutis.**

**-Oh, c'est très gentil à vous, monsieur Banner, **déclara Bella dès qu'elle put enfin glisser un mot. **Je dois reconnaître que je suis épuisée. Jacob et Leah doivent l'être aussi.**

Elle se tourna vers ses domestiques.

**-Tous nos bagages sont là, Jacob ?**

**-Oui, man'selle Bella. Dans quelle voitu'e dois-je les cha'ger ? **Demanda-t-il à Monsieur Banner.

**-Suivez-moi, suivez-moi... Faites bien attention de ne pas tomber, mademoiselle Swan. Le chemin est plutôt irrégulier, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un étranger fait son entrée dans la ville sur le ventre ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi !... Euh... Enfin, … Ce ne sera pas votre cas, mademoiselle Swan. Vous ferez bientôt partie de notre communauté, oui, oui,...**

Il s'apprêtait à offrir son bras à la jeune fille quand Leah le précéda habilement, connaissant les réactions de sa maitresse dès qu'un homme la touchait... Monsieur Banner lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

**-Nous ne voyons pas beaucoup de gens de couleur, par ici, **confia-t-il à Bella. **Mais vous devez les connaître depuis longtemps, j'imagine. Ils vous tiendront compagnie dans la maison parce que, voyez-vous, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'animation par ici. C'est pour cela que notre dernière institutrice est partie. Oui, oui. Elle était originaire de Chicago et elle ne s'est pas habituée à Tumbling Creek. Elle disait que nous n'avions pas la même « culture » que les gens qu'elle côtoyait d'habitude. Mon Dieu ! J'espère que vous ne réagirez pas comme elle, mademoiselle Swan. C'est difficile de trouver une bonne institutrice qui accepte de vivre dans notre tranquille petite ville. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à passer une nouvelle annonce, voyez-vous, encore moins en début d'année scolaire.**

**-Je suis sûre que je me plairai à Tumbling Creek, monsieur Banner, **assura-t-elle tout en songeant que jamais de sa vie elle n'avait rencontré un homme aussi bavard... **C'est un très bel endroit,et puis j'ai été élevée dans une plantation. Je suis habituée à la vie de la campagne.**

**-Bien, très bien... Ah ! Nous voilà à la voiture, un buggy. Vous pouvez mettre les bagages à l'arrière.**

...

Peu après, ils s'arrêtaient devant l'hôtel Clearwather, tenu par une veuve, Susan Clearwather, plus connue sous le nom de Madame Sue.

C'était une grosse femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, au regard vif. Elle portait une robe de coton noir bordée de dentelle blanche et fermée à l'encolure par un simple camée. Bella ne devait pas tarder à apercevoir qu'elle était -elle aussi- terriblement bavarde !

**-****A****insi donc, vous êtes notre nouvelle institutrice, **dit-elle à Bella dès que Monsieur Banner termina les présentations. **Venez donc vous asseoir. Vous devez être épuisée par ce long voyage. Seth ! Seth ! C'est mon petit-fils. Il m'aide un peu à l'hôtel, **précisa-t-elle.** Viens, Seth ! Conduis Mademoiselle Swan là-haut, chambre n°4. Ensuite, tu iras à la cuisine chercher trois portions de dinde avec des pommes de terre.**

Bella s'installa avec Leah et Jacob à une petite table recouverte d'une nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs.

D'autres clients étaient déjà en train de dîner. Ils considérèrent la nouvelle venue avec curiosité mais discrétion, ayant tous deviné de qui il s'agissait. Ils semblaient se demander si oui ou non ils pourraient l'accepter dans leur communauté.

Après avoir informé Bella qu'il viendrait la chercher à huit heures, le lendemain matin, Monsieur Banner prit rapidement congé.

Tandis que Leah et Jacob se jetaient avec appétit sur leur plat fumant, Madame Sue se joignit à eux et continua de converser. Elle souhaitait en apprendre le plus possible sur la nouvelle institutrice.

Bella lui répondit avec gentillesse, s'arrangeant toutefois pour éluder les questions trop précises sur sa famille ou son passé. C'était un sujet encore trop douloureux pour qu'elle puisse l'évoquer sans éclater en sanglots, et elle n'avait aucune envie de se donner en spectacle le sir de son arrivée.

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, Bella sentit que, malgré son air aimable, Madame Sue réservait son jugement sur elle, tout comme l'affable Monsieur Banner. Pour eux, elle demeurait une étrangère et il lui faudrait un certain temps avant d'être acceptée dans la société fermée de Tumbling Creek, si elle y parvenait un jour... Elle devrait s'armer de patience et prendre garde à ne pas déplaire.

Sa pudeur lui permit de marquer un bon point.

Les gens de Tumbling Creek n'auraient pas compris qu'elle se confie d'emblée à une inconnue. Ils semblaient absorbés par leur nourriture, mais ne perdaient pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait à Madame Sue. Ils en conçurent une première impression plutôt favorable.

Bella terminait de dîner quand la porte de l'hôtel s'ouvrit. Deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger.

La jeune fille leva distraitement les yeux sur les nouveaux arrivés, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

_Lui !_

L'homme qui avait dévalisé le train !

Elle aurait reconnu son beau visage hâlé entre mille.

Les battements de son cœur soudain s'accélèrent.

Il portait des marques rouges sur une joue, la marque de ses griffures...

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, une lueur de surprise apparut dans les yeux vert-émeraude de l'homme. Il l'avait reconnue lui aussi.

Tout d'abord, il la regarda avec sévérité, puis un sourire délibérément moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire satisfait.

Elle soutint son regard.

En passant près de sa table, il lui adressa un bref signe de politesse en touchant légèrement le bord de son chapeau.

Bella s'efforçait d'apaiser les émotions confuses qui l'envahissaient. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées.

**-Quelque chose ne va pas ? **S'inquiéta Madame Sue, craignant que la jeune fille n'ait pas apprécié son dïner.

**-Oui, **murmura Bella dans un souffle. **Madame Sue, je... Je ne voudrais pas vous alarmer mais... Je crois que vous devriez prévenir immédiatement les autorités.**

**-Les autorités !** S'exclama Madame Sue, à la consternation de Bella qui se retourna pour voir si Edward n'avait pas entendu. **Dieu du ciel ! Mon enfant ! Et pourquoi ça ?**

Nerveuse, la jeune fille épiait les deux nouveaux venus qui s'asseyaient tranquillement à une table, un peu plus loin.

**-Vous voyez les deux hommes qui viennent d'entrer ? Et bien, je suis en mesure d'affirmer que celui de droite est l'un des bandits qui ont attaqué le train cet après-midi !**

**-****A****h bon ! **Soupira Madame Sue avec soulagement. **Ce n'est que ça ? Vous m'avez fait peur !**

Bella considéra avec stupeur la propriétaire de l'hôtel. Cette dernière se pencha vers elle avec des airs de conspirateur.

**-Vous êtes nouvelle ici, alors laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose... À Tumbling Creek, il est fort déconseillé de parler de deux choses : de la mort et... du gang Cullen. Or, il se trouve que ces deux hommes ne sont autres que Edward Cullen et son petit frère Nahuel. Maintenant, qu'ils aient commis ce hold-up ou pas, vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous fatiguer à aller au bureau du shérif parce que, voyez-vous, ils ne seront jamais arrêtés. Non, mam'selle ! **Affirma-t-elle d'un ton qui ne permettait aucun démenti.** Ils ont pas mal d'amis dans ces montagnes, et même si vous juriez sur la Bible que Edward Cullen a attaqué le train, il y aurait dix personnes pour affirmer qu'au même moment, Edward se trouvait au RazorBlack Saloon, où il jouait aux cartes. Non, vous réussiriez seulement à passer pour une folle aux yeux de toute la ville.**

**-Comment ! **S'exclama Bella, profondément choquée. **Vous voulez dire qu'à Tumbling Creek, tout le monde... **_**sait **_**que ces hommes sont des hors-la-loi et que personne ne fait rien ?**

-**Parfaitement, **répondit Madame Sue avec calme.** Et si vous voulez vous éviter de gros ennuis, croyez-moi, oubliez-le. Ce ne sont pas des assassins, mais on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. La dernière fois que quelqu'un a voulu parler -c'était ce pauvre vieux Tyler Crowley-, ils l'ont enduit de goudron et de plumes avant de le suspendre à un crochet de boucher, avec une pancarte prévenant ceux qui voudraient l'imiter qu'ils risquaient de subir un sort moins clément. Il s'est passé sept heures avant que Tyler Junior, le fils du malheureux, ne le retrouve. Tyler a mis près d'un mois à se débarrasser de tout ce goudron. Il en est presque devenu fou, mais jamais il ne racontera quoi que ce soit sur les Cullen après ça !**

Bella se sentait faible tout à coup.

Elle, qui était si heureuse à l'idée de s'installer dans cette ville, voyait brusquement ses espoirs s'envoler.

Jamais elle n'y serait en sécurité puisqu'il vivait là, _lui !_

La justice avait-elle complètement disparu de ce pays ?

Atlanta était devenue la proie des aventuriers et des vauriens ; ici, les criminels se promenaient dans la ville en toute impunité !

Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, Bella devait admettre que la présence de ce hors-la-loi n'était pas seule responsable de son malaise. C'était surtout ce qu'il avait éveillé en elle qu'elle craignait d'affronter.

Parviendrait-elle à apaiser ses émotions si elle était contrainte de le rencontrer souvent ? Elle n'en était pas certaine, et c'est cela qui l'inquiétait.

Elle ne pouvait même pas songer à quitter la ville, elle n'avait plus un sou. Elle comptait d'ailleurs demander une avance afin de pouvoir s'installer décemment à Tumbling Creek. Non, elle n'avait pas le choix, hélas.

Elle frémit en apercevant que Edward l'observait en silence, arborant toujours son insupportable sourire en coin. La situation semblait même le réjouir, comme s'il avait deviné ce que Madame Sue lui avait confié sur le compte des Cullen.

Exactement comme s'il comprenait son désespoir de se retrouver ainsi prise au piège, une pointe de pitié apparut dans ses yeux limpides...

Bella releva la tête, indignée. Elle détestait inspirer de la compassion, et encore moins à ce voyou, à cet arrogant personnage totalement inapte à comprendre combien elle avait souffert !

Edward regardait intensément la jeune fille brune. Il remarqua son air révolté, mais il la crut simplement révoltée de constater qu'il jouissait d'un certaine impunité. Imaginer le Marshall Black arrêtant les frères Cullen ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Cette maîtresse d'école, puisque c'était elle, d'après la rumeur, avait besoin de quelques leçons élémentaires sur la vie dans les montagnes Ozarks.

Certes, avec les chasseurs de primes de la Démétri Agence, il en allait tout autrement. Avec eux, on ne plaisantait pas et si jamais Bella leur parlait, son sort était réglé... Il sentait déjà le contact rêche de la corde autour de son cou...

Il scruta avec attention la nouvelle venue, essayant de déterminer si oui ou non, elle risquait de lui faire des ennuis.

En rentrant du braquage du train, il n'avait cessé de penser à Bella et à la menace qu'elle représentait pour lui et ses frères. La localiser s'avérait indispensable, mais elle aurait pu descendre du train huit fois entre le lieu du forfait et Tumbling Creek.

Cette rencontre était inespérée.

Restait à savoir ce qu'il allait faire d'elle.

La supprimer ?

Jamais il ne se résoudrait à tuer une femme. Sans compter que si sa mère l'apprenait, c'est lui qui était mort !

Une autre solution s'imposa alors à lui et il considéra la jeune fille sous un angle nouveau.

Elle l'intriguait.

Avec ses cheveux bruns sombres, ses taches de rousseur sur son petit nez retroussé et son air timide, elle évoquait un petit oiseau sans défense prêt à s'envoler au moindre courant d'air.

Pourtant elle avait entrepris ce long voyage vers l'Ouest pour s'installer dans une ville inconnue, et elle avait eu le cran de tenir tête à Benjamin, refusant de lui donner la montre de son père. Il se souvint aussi de sa résignation quand elle avait pensé être violée. Malgré sa vulnérabilité apparente, elle possédait un courage inhabituel.

Plus que jamais, Bella l'intéressait, sans d'ailleurs qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

Physiquement, elle n'était pas son type. Pourtant il avait envie de mieux la connaître.

De toute façon, il devait impérativement établir entre eux des relations plus étroites s'il voulait l'empêcher de parler aux chasseurs de primes de la Démétri Agence. Si elle parvenait à l'apprécier, elle se tairait peut-être.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Ces enquêteurs de malheur connaissaient des méthodes très persuasives ; et même s'il devenait son ami, le risque subsistait. Pouvait-on seulement se fier à une femme ? Elles aimaient trop bavarder et pérorer, et surtout aucune d'entre elles ne savaient garder un secret.

Avant la guerre, Edward, le futur voleur, avait étudié le droit dans l'intention d'embrasser une carrière politique.

Ainsi, il savait que la seule façon de s'assurer du silence de Bella -en dehors du meurtre- était de l'épouser. Car on pouvait légalement obliger une femme à témoigner contre son mari. Edward aurait alors les moyens de la contraindre à se tenir tranquille.

Il se mit à la détailler sans indulgence, comme on examine une esclave.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas vraiment à son goût, mais quelle importance ?

Une femme n'avait pas besoin d'être belle pour savoir s'occuper d'une maison, cuisiner et tenir sa langue, chose que sa première épouse n'avait jamais su faire... Il s'en contenterait malgré sa répugnance à se lier à nouveau.

Il se demanda soudain comment Bella pouvait être au lit...

Il l'avait troublée, il le savait, et contre toute attente, il avait ressenti lui aussi quelque chose, du désir, à son égard.

Encore maintenant, il aimait se souvenir de ses seins ronds et fermes pressés contre son torse.

Mais il l'effrayait, et pas seulement parce qu'il était un hors-la-loi.

Une triste expérience dans son passé l'avait rendue craintive face aux hommes et il ne serait pas facile de la lui faire oublier.

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas se marier une nouvelle fois, encore moins avec une femme traumatisée, qui s'effaroucherait dès qu'il poserait la main sur elle !

Mais il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'entrevoyait aucune autre solution... À moins qu'il ne parvienne à l'impressionner suffisamment pour lui ôter tout désir de parler.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres et il alluma une cigarette.

**-Merci de votre hospitalité et de... vos conseils, Madame Sue, **dit Bella en se levant.** Je tombe de fatigue.**

**-Montez, mam'selle Swan. Votre chambre est prête. J'ai fait aussi installer deux lits de camps pour vos domestiques. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, je suis à votre disposition.**

Bella murmura quelques mots de remerciement et s'empressa de se retirer avec Leah et Jacob.

Elle sentit le regard pénétrant d'Edward Cullen.

Dans sa hâte à lui échapper, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle perdait un gant. Il se précipita aussitôt pour le ramasser et suivit la jeune fille hors de la salle à manger.

Le gant était usé et reprisé mais d'une propreté irréprochable. Sa petitesse lui plut. Il aimait les doigts fins chez une femme.

Tout à coup, il songea qu'elle portait peut-être une alliance... Et si elle était mariée ? Étrangement cette perspective le contraria beaucoup.

Il se rassura pourtant, certain de n'avoir vu aucun anneau à sa main gauche.

De toute façon, elle était venue seule à Tumbling Creek. Non, elle était célibataire : il en était sûr.

Intensément -et curieusement- soulagé, il respira le parfum de chèvrefeuille qui imprégnait le gant et porta toute son attention à la jeune fille qui gravissait les marches.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il remarqua son boitillement.

«_ Mon Dieu _», songea-t-il, «_ elle n'a vraiment pas eu de chance_ ».

**-Mademoiselle Isabella**, appela-t-il doucement.

Bella se retourna, surprise. Comment osait-il lui parler, après ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui ?

**-Oui ? **Fit-elle de son air le plus hautain.

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois.

**-Vous avez perdu un gant.**

**-Leah, voulez-vous bien aller me le chercher ?** Jeta froidement Bella.

Se retournant, elle continua de gravir les marches, la tête haute. Edward émit un petit rire moqueur qui résonna désagréablement à ses oreilles.

_Merci à toutes pour votre soutien. À bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voici un petit moment entre frères...qui permet d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé d'Edward...  
_

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsqu'Edward regagna sa table, il fut accueilli par les sarcasmes de Nahuel.

**-Alors, mon grand frère a envie de retourner sur les bancs de l'école ? A moins que la nouvelle institutrice possède des qualités cachées que tu es le seul à connaître ? Il faut voir comment tu la regardais ! A côté de Tanya Rose, franchement...**

**-La ferme, Nahuel !** Rétorqua Edward d'un ton sec.

Mais Nahuel, hilare, ne semblait pas décidé à se taire.

Comme ses autres frères arrivaient, il éleva le ton pour couvrir le bruit des chaises qu'ils disposaient autour de la table.

**-Eh ! Eh ! Les gars ! Devinez quoi ! Edward court après l'institutrice !**

**-C'est pas vrai ?** Renchérit Ben, toujours prompt à plaisanter aux dépens d'Edward. **Raconte, Nahuel. A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle est plus jolie que mon ****A****ngela ?**

Ces dernières années, Ben courtisait Angela Ivey, une fille de Powder Springs, qu'il évitait néanmoins toujours d'épouser, préférant continuer à passer du bon temps avec une fille différente chaque soir.

**-Ben,** renchérit Nahuel en pouffant.** Attends de la voir ! Entre nous, ce cher Edward a besoin de lunettes.**

**-Parce qu'elle n'est pas jolie ? **S'étonna Ben.

Edward jouissait en effet d'un certain succès auprès des plus belles femmes de l'État, et sa maîtresse officielle Tanya Rose ne manquait pas de charmes, ni d'atours.

**-C'est la fille du train,** répondit laconiquement Edward.

**-Oh **! Fit Emmett stupéfait.

**-La fille qui s'est enfuie cette après-midi ?** Rigola Ben méchamment**. Mais c'est une mocheté !**

Nahuel se joignit aux rires moqueurs de son frère Ben.

**-Il faut reconnaître qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait … ton type, **Edward, intervint plus délicatement Jasper.

Il avait pourtant remarqué qu'Edward n'appréciait pas la plaisanterie. «_ Cet idiot de Nahuel avait raison sur un point_ », songea-t-il, «_ Edward est vraiment intéressé par la nouvelle institutrice, même si elle est plus quelconque_ ».

**-Le physique n'est pas tout, **jeta soudain Edward sur un ton tellement amer que tous les autres cessèrent de rire. **Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, non ?**

Puis il se leva brusquement, lança quelques pièces sur la table pour payer son repas et ses consommations, et quitta la salle.

**-Espèces d'imbéciles !** Explosa Emmett contre sa fratrie. **Vous êtes contents maintenant ! Et toi, Jasper ! Je croyais que tu avais un peu de jugeote et de sagesse que ces deux imbéciles !**

A son tour, l'ainé des frères Cullen se leva et partit en colère, ses éperons cliquetant bruyamment à chacun de ses pas.

Les trois plus jeunes se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Ils regrettaient à présent leur attitude.

**-Je ne pensais pas que... **Commença Nahuel.

**-C'est de ta faute ! **S'emporta Ben, vexé d'avoir été publiquement remis à sa place par leur ainé. **Tu n'as vraiment rien dans la tête...**

**-Tais-toi, Ben ! **Intervint Jasper**. Nous sommes tous les trois responsables. Je me demande vraiment ce qui nous a pris...**

Edward avait jadis été marié avec la plus belle fille de tout l'État du Missouri, et il l'avait aimée plus que tout au monde. Mais Jane Volturi Cullen, créature superficielle et égoïste, ne lui avait pas rendu cet amour.

Loin de là !

Quand Edward était parti à la guerre, elle n'avait pas tardé à tromper son ennui dans les bras des Yankees, pendant qu'ailleurs son mari se battait contre eux, ignorant les infidélités de son épouse tant aimée.

A chacune de ses permissions, il s'était empressé de rentrer chez lui, sans savoir que la femme qu'il retrouvait avait connu tant d'autres hommes en son absence.

Jane avait donné naissance à deux enfants pendant la guerre, tous deux d'Edward, leur ressemblance physique avec leur père ne pouvait le mettre en doute.

Irritée de se voir déformée par les grossesses, lassée du mariage, de la maternité et de la vie de la ferme, Jane avait fini par s'enfuir avec l'un des nombreux amants, deux ans auparavant. Quelques mois plus tard, elle avait trouvé la mort dans une maison de prostitution où elle « travaillait ».

Malgré la trahison de sa femme et la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvée, Edward était parti dans le Nord pour ramener son corps. Il l'avait enterré dans un coin du jardin de la ferme qu'elle avait tant détestée.

Ensuite, il n'avait plus jamais parlé d'elle.

Anthony, son fils, profondément choqué par l'abandon de sa mère, puis par sa mort, avait perdu toute la gaieté qui le caractérisait auparavant. Il était devenu un enfant triste et lunatique.

Quant à sa sœur, Carlie, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis la nuit où Jane les avait quittés. Malgré tous les efforts d'Edward, elle demeurait obstinément enfermée dans son mutisme.

Réflexion faite, Jasper ne s'étonnait pas que Edward ne se soucie plus de l'apparence d'une femme. Jane était belle à en couper le souffle, mais sous la façade, il n'y avait que du vide et de la méchanceté gratuite.

Depuis sa mort, son frère avait eu de nombreuses maîtresses mais aucune n'avait compté pour lui. Même pas Tanya Rose, blonde pulpeuse, qui pourtant revendiquait le titre de maîtresse attitrée d'Edward.

Avec la nouvelle institutrice, il semblait en aller tout autrement... comme s'il avait décelé en elle des qualités beaucoup plus rares que la beauté. S'il jetait son dévolu sur elle, il l'aurait, coûte que coûte.

Et quand Edward Cullen voulait une femme, mieux valait ne pas être son rival.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et mises en favoris. Les chapitres sont courts et le resteront. Désolée si certaines les souhaitent plus longs, mais de cette manière la mise à jour sera plus régulière._

_Certaines lectrices m'ont demandé pourquoi « Bella était moche » : elle ne se juge pas belle car elle se compare toujours à ses sœurs d'une grande beauté ou aux femmes qu'elle rencontre. Pour qu'elle apprenne à s'aimer, à aimer son physique, il va falloir qu'elle apprenne à se faire confiance mais aussi faire confiance aux autres. Son évolution sera plutôt lente._

_Quant à Edward, ce qui le surprend et l'interpelle, c'est que Bella l'intéresse bien que son physique soit différent de celui des femmes qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter, très différent de celui de sa feue épouse Jane. Comme il est difficile pour un homme tel Edward de se dire qu'il n'a fréquenté que des filles « moches », il préfère pour l'instant ranger Bella dans cette catégorie pour ne pas remettre en cause ses fréquentations passées. Son attitude changera vite._

**Chapitre 6**

Allongée sur son lit, à la lueur de la chandelle qu'elle n'éteignait jamais la nuit depuis le drame de « _La Réserve_ », Bella ne parvenait pas à s'endormir.

L'hôtel était à présent silencieux.

Seuls les ronflements de Jacob, installé sur un lit de camp dans l'entrée, troublaient le calme de la nuit.

Dans la petite antichambre de l'appartement, car il s'agissait bien d'un appartement et non pas d'une simple chambre, Leah dormait paisiblement sur le sofa. Bella l'enviait, elle se serait bien abandonnée au sommeil, elle aussi.

Les événements de la journée avaient semé la confusion dans son esprit.

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait éprouvé des sensations aussi troublantes qu'auprès d'Edward Cullen.

Quand Bella avait été en âge d'être courtisée, la guerre avait éloignée la plupart des jeunes hommes de la ville. Après le drame de «_ La Réserve_ », personne ne l'avait demandée en mariage, car depuis, non seulement elle boitait, mais en plus elle était stérile.

Tous ses espoirs de fonder une famille étaient partis en fumée. Elle n'envisageait plus d'épouser un homme, sachant que jamais elle ne pourrait porter ses enfants. L'amour qu'elle ne pourra jamais donner aux enfants issus de sa chair, elle l'offrirait à ses élèves. Son métier lui suffirait. Il comblerait à lui seul le vide affectif de sa vie.

Du moins le croyait-elle jusqu'ici...

Comme elle se trompait !

Toutes ses certitudes venaient d'être balayées par un vulgaire hors-la-loi.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit lui qui vienne réveiller ses rêves d'adolescente qu'elle croyait à jamais oubliés ?

Elle se souvenait soudain, avec une précision incroyable, de l'homme dont elle rêvait jadis. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Edward Cullen... Elle imaginait qu'il arriverait un soir à «_ La Réserve _», sur un grand cheval blanc, et l'enlèverait pour disparaître avec elle dans le jour déclinant.

Des rêves de petite fille... où elle se voyait d'une beauté renversante. Ses longs cheveux bruns brillaient de mille reflets dorés. Le mystère et la sensualité de son regard chocolat étaient absolument irrésistibles. Elle n'avait plus de taches de rousseur et ses lèvres entrouvertes appelaient les baisers sensuels. Quand elle apparaissait à son prétendant, magnifiquement vêtue, ses yeux étincelaient de désir...

Hélas ! Elle n'était que la petite Bella, « la pauvre petite fauvette » de son père, sans grâce et sans attrait, et elle n'avait jamais eu d'amoureux.

Bella soupira.

Elle s'était résignée au célibat avec dignité.

Mais Edward Cullen venait d'ébranler ses résolutions, y semant le trouble et le désordre.

Qu'est-ce donc qui l'attirait en lui ?

Son regard prématurément lassé de la vie, où elle s'était étrangement retrouvée, comme dans un miroir ?

Sa façon de la caresser des yeux, envoûtante et pleine de promesse ?

Son intense pouvoir de séduction ?

Peut-être aussi la troublait-il parce qu'il était le premier homme à la désirer ?

Certes, personne avant lui ne l'avait observée avec cette lenteur attentive, comme s'il se demandait comment elle faisait l'amour...

Cette pensée la fit rougir instantanément.

Jamais jusqu'ici elle n'avait intéressée un homme de cette façon.

Que lui trouvait-il donc ? Elle n'était pas jolie et il ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour apprécier ses autres qualités.

Une horrible réponse se forma alors dans son esprit.

Et s'il n'avait été excité que par la terreur qui s'était emparée d'elle dans le train ? Et s'il était comme ces pervers, ces hommes immondes qui avaient fait irruption, un jour, à «_ La Réserve_ » ?

Incapable de répondre à toutes les questions qui la torturaient, elle décida de chasser ce hors-la-loi de ses pensées. Il n'était qu'un criminel et elle n'avait aucune envie de le connaître davantage.

Hélas ! Edward vivait lui aussi à Tumbling Creek...

Et bien, elle s'adapterait à la situation. Elle l'ignorerait, voilà tout ! Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Bella ferma les yeux, s'efforçant d'apaiser son agitation.

Mais quand elle s'endormit enfin, un diable auburn aux mèches cuivrées et aux yeux vert-émeraude apparut dans ses rêves. Il riait puis soudain, il commença à l'embrasser avec passion, la laissant pantelante de désir...

…

Dehors, Edward surveillait la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre n°4 de l'hôtel Clearwather. Comme elle donnait sur l'arrière du bâtiment, personne ne pouvait le surprendre.

Il attendait depuis longtemps que la lumière s'éteigne enfin, mais elle brûlait toujours.

Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette et regarda sa montre. Deux heures du matin. Ce n'était pas possible, Bella devait dormir !

Un peu avant minuit, dans la demie pénombre, il avait entrevu la fine silhouette de la jeune fille qui se déshabillait pour se mettre au lit. Malgré lui, la vision de son corps nu à travers les rideaux de guipure lui avait rappelé la façon dont il l'avait sentie, contre lui, dans l'après-midi. À ce souvenir, son sexe se réveilla et il se sentit inconfortable dans son pantalon.

En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais regardé une telle fille si banale et pourtant elle l'attirait. Oui, étrangement, elle éveillait son désir. Sa queue se gonfla encore davantage.

En pensant au drame qu'elle semblait avoir vécu, il eut un peu honte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il allait terrifier cette pauvre fille qui souffrait déjà d'un traumatisme et d'une peur maladive des hommes. Et si, par sa faute, elle perdait complétement l'esprit ?

À en juger par sa froideur lorsqu'il lui avait rendu son gant, la courtiser en vue du mariage prendrait trop de temps. Et il n'était pas dit qu'elle accepterait sa cour.

Pourtant il ne pouvait prendre le risque de la laisser le dénoncer.

S'il n'avait pas conservé une certaine conscience, il l'aurait tout simplement déshonorée afin de l'obliger à l'épouser pour s'assurer de son silence. Mais, non ! Jamais, il ne se résoudrait à violer une femme. Surtout pas elle, qui semblait si fragile, si vulnérable.

Il avait aussi pensé à la kidnapper, mais il risquait la pendaison.

Enlever sa servante et la garder en otage jusqu'à ce que Bella accepte le mariage aurait peut-être était moins sévèrement puni, mais il imaginait mal la jeune fille se sacrifiant pour une esclave affranchie. Et même si c'était le cas, elle sauterait ensuite sur la moindre occasion pour demander l'annulation du mariage, prétendant qu'on l'avait contrainte à accepter cette union.

Non, la terroriser était la meilleure solution.

Cela suffirait à la persuader de tenir sa langue. Une femme l'avait déjà trahi et, à présent, il se méfiait de toutes les autres.

Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours de l'hôtel puis, jetant sa cigarette, il prit appui sur le tuyau d'écoulement qui descendait du toit et grimpa, de manière agile, jusqu'à la chambre de Bella.

Il était fort et musclé, ce qui lui permit de s'agripper sans peine au rebord de la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Une petite bougie brûlait sur la table de nuit, mais Bella dormait profondément. Et elle était seule.

Par la force des bras, il se hissa avec souplesse et pénétra dans la chambre par la fenêtre entrouverte.

Il tendit l'oreille.

Personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu.

La jeune fille bougea légèrement et murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil, mais elle ne se réveilla pas.

Edward s'approcha du lit sur la pointe des pieds et prit le couteau qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture.

Puis, il s'assit, plaqua une main sur la bouche de Bella et lui plaça la lame contre la gorge.

…

…

…

…

…

Edward s'approcha du lit sur la pointe des pieds et prit le couteau qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture.

Puis, il s'assit, plaqua une main sur la bouche de Bella et lui plaça la lame contre la gorge.

**-Ne criez pas ! N'essayez pas non plus de vous débattre !** Murmura-t-il quand elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Bella suffoquait. Elle parvenait à peine à respirer.

Dans un mouvement pour se libérer, elle leva un bras mais une pression du couteau contre son cou la ramena vite à la raison. Cette fois, il ne la laisserait pas se défendre et le griffer...

**-Voilà qui est mieux,** dit-il quand il comprit qu'elle ne tenterait plus rien. **J'aime les femmes intelligentes et dociles.**

Ses yeux vert-émeraude brillaient comme des éclairs dans la semi-pénombre. Ils s'attardèrent sur le renflement des seins de la jeune fille brune, qui étaient joliment mis en valeur et révélés par le décolleté échancré de la chemise de nuit.

Il n'essaya pas de lui faire mal mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

«_ Que fait-il ici ?_ » se demandait Bella. « _Et que me veut-il ? Me tuer ou... ou pire ?_ ». Elle voulut remonter le drap sur elle pour cacher son corps, mais elle se ravisa. En quoi un rempart de calicot pourrait-il la protéger de cet homme ?

**-Je... Je vous en prie ! **Parvint-elle à articuler. **J'étouffe !**

**-Promettez-moi de ne pas crier, et je vous libère.**

**-Je promets.**

Il ôta lentement sa main avec méfiance.

Mais Bella se contenta de jeter un œil sur la porte qui la séparait de Leah. Elle se garda bien de crier, certaine qu'Edward la tuerait sur le champ. Il pressait toujours la lame de son couteau sur sa gorge.

**-Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter, mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan, vous allez m'écouter attentivement.**

Sa voix était menaçante. Elle sentait son souffle brûlant contre sa peau.

**-J'ai commis une imprudence cette après-midi en vous dévoilant mon visage. Et ça nous ennuie beaucoup mes frères et moi. Je sais que vous m'avez reconnu ce soir. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir me dénoncer, la seule à être encore _en vie,_ j'entends. Et... Ce serait vraiment... regrettable... que vous bavardiez à mon sujet, ou que vous racontiez ma visite de ce soir à quelqu'un. Vous me comprenez ?**

**-Bien sûr, **répondit Bella terrorisée.

**-Bon ! Je n'ai jamais tué une femme et je n'aimerais pas être contraint de commencer avec vous. Remarquez, il y aurait bien d'autres moyens de vous punir... **Ajouta-t-il en faisant négligemment glisser la pointe de son couteau le long de la gorge de la jeune fille, jusqu'aux lacets de soie de la chemise.

D'un coup sec, il les coupa, dévoilant ainsi ses seins.

Son regard s'embrasa aussitôt. Ils étaient fermes, bien ronds et d'une pâleur diaphane. Leur pointe, dont la couleur évoquait le miel des forêts, se dressa légèrement sous la caresse de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Edward ressentit une vague immense de désir au creux de ses reins.

**-Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'en venir là, Monsieur Cullen, **fit Bella d'une toute petite voix.

Après tout, s'il avait voulu la violer, il l'aurait fait dans les bois cette après-midi, essayait-elle de se raisonner.

Forte de cet argument, elle reprit contenance et poursuivit :

**-Madame Sue m'a déjà expliquée qu'il ne servirait à rien de parler, continua-t-elle. Et je n'ai aucune envie de me mettre à dos les gens de cette ville où je viens de m'installer, pas plus que de perdre mon travail.**

Edward ne prêta aucune attention à ses paroles.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

Brusquement, il s'empara de ses lèvres et posa une main sur sa poitrine laiteuse qu'il se mit à caresser, à tourmenter, à titiller. Son pouce s'attarda sur la pointe de son sein droit qui durcit aussitôt à la grande honte de Bella.

À sa frayeur se mélangeait maintenant une étrange excitation.

La bouche d'Edward pressait toujours la sienne, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus ardemment. Sa langue s'était insinuée entre ses lèvres qu'elle tentait de garder fermées, mais sous sa caresse exigeante et savante, elle finit par céder.

Malgré elle, elle se mit à répondre à son baiser.

Son premier baiser.

Impuissante à réagir, Bella se livra à lui, incapable d'enrayer le flot d'émotions qui naissaient en elle. Consternée, elle découvrit qu'elle frémissait sous ses caresses, et nullement par peur mais par plaisir !

Il s'était enhardi, sa langue affamée explorait la délicieuse bouche de la jeune fille.

Bella se sentait brûlante et toute faible. Ses seins qu'il palpait avec une audace grandissante s'irradiaient en milliers de feux qui se répandaient jusqu'au creux de son ventre. Un désir incontrôlable envahissait tout son être. La tête lui tournait.

Son corps la trahissait. Dans un sursaut de révolte, elle tenta de le repousser, choquée et honteuse.

Mais à nouveau, la lame froide du couteau s'appuya sur sa gorge...

**-Du calme... Vous êtes si douce... **Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.** Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que vous seriez si douce...**

Puis, avant que les terribles images du passé ne viennent abîmer ce merveilleux moment, il la lâcha.

Il tremblait de désir.

Un baiser.

Un seul baiser.

Voilà tout ce qu'il avait pris à cette jeune femme brune qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains.

Elle n'était peut-être pas son type de beauté, mais elle abritait en elle un monde de sensualité insoupçonnable, qu'elle méconnaissait sans doute elle-même et qui l'avait surpris.

Ses propres réactions l'avait étonnée.

Il respira profondément essayant de calmer la tourmente qu'elle avait soulevée en lui, essayant de dissimuler le fait qu'il en voulait plus, beaucoup beaucoup plus...

**-Ne vous avisez pas de quitter la ville, Isabella, **déclara-t-il tranquillement. **Je vous retrouverai, où que vous alliez, et mieux vaudrait vous abstenir de me contrarier. Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit dans la forêt, à propos des femmes qui avaient le don de mettre les hommes en colère ?**

Bella se contenta d'acquiescer en se mordant les lèvres.

Oui, elle venait d'avoir un avant-goût de ce qu'il lui ferait.

Si jamais elle tentait de s'enfuir, il mettrait ses menaces à exécution, à coup sûr.

Inexplicablement, il avait le pouvoir d'abattre les remparts qu'elle avait érigés autour d'elle pour se protéger. Il s'était permis des libertés qui auraient dû la terroriser. Au lieu de cela... Il avait éveillé en elle le démon des sens, elle avait répondu à ses caresses, au mépris de tout ce que son éducation lui avait enseigné.

Au lieu de crier, de s'évanouir ou de se débattre, elle avait aimé son baiser !

Son premier baiser !

**-Je ne dirai rien, **promit-elle en détournant les yeux pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. **A présent, si vous pouviez... me laisser seule...**

**-Je m'en vais, Bella chérie,** dit-il en lui prenant le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. **Mais je reviendrai, n'en doutez pas un seul instant.**

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, brièvement, durement, avant de disparaître dans la nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Quand Monsieur Banner arrêta la voiture à cheval devant la nouvelle maison de Bella, une modeste cabane, elle eut envie de se sauver immédiatement.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à découvrir une aussi misérable masure.

Certes, le directeur de l'école l'avait prévenue qu'elle n'était pas bien grande, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle ruine !

Tout autour, une clôture défoncée par endroits délimitait un terrain envahi de débris et de mauvaises herbes d'au moins un mètre de haut. Mais le pire restait encore l'état déplorable de la bicoque. Elle semblait près de s'écrouler. Bella préféra ne pas s'attarder sur la toiture qui devait laisser passer la pluie et le vent.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle pensa à la belle et grande maison de « La Réserve », à celle plus petite mais tout aussi joliment décorée de Tante Nina au temps où elle faisait l'admiration de tous sur PeachStreet à Atlanta.

Plus que jamais, elle avait envie de rebrousser chemin.

Embarrassé, Monsieur Banner s'éclaircit la voix.

**-Je ne me rendais pas compte... Je ne suis pas venu ici depuis mai, voyez-vous, quand Mademoiselle Hale est rentrée à Chicago.**

Bella songea qu'elle avait peut-être quelques raisons d'être repartie, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle avait vraiment besoin de cet emploi. Elle s'efforça de sourire.

**-Cela devrait pouvoir s'arranger, monsieur Banner. Avec quelques outils, Jacob se chargera lui-même de redonner une apparence décente à cette maisonnette.**

Préférant ne pas penser à ce que lui réservait l'intérieur, elle ajouta :

**-Si vous pouvez me donner une avance, Jacob retournera en ville avec vous et achètera tout ce dont nous aurons besoin pour commencer.**

Monsieur Banner accepta sans discuter, soulagé que la nouvelle institutrice ne prenne pas peur devant les multiples travaux qui l'attendaient.

Consterné de voir que sa maîtresse décidait de s'installer dans un endroit pareil, Jacob descendit les bagages. Bella lui remit une longue liste d'objets indispensables à la remise en état de la bicoque, puis il rejoignit Monsieur Banner dans la carriole et repartit en ville.

Bella et Leah s'aventurèrent prudemment sur les planches branlantes du perron et risquèrent un regard à l'intérieur.

La porte, dont le bas était rongé par les rats, grinça pitoyablement quand la jeune fille la poussa.

Il n'y avait pas de vestibule : on entrait directement dans le salon.

Le sol fait de tasseaux de bois était maculé de poussière et envahi d'un nombre impressionnant de mouches mortes. Trois fenêtres étaient censées éclairer l'endroit, l'une à droite près de la porte, les deux autres sur le mur de gauche, de part et d'autre de la cheminée. Des feuilles de cuir translucides remplaçaient les vitres, trop chères dans ces contrées. Mais elles étaient tellement sales que le jour passait à peine à travers.

Sur une petite table se trouvaient une lampe à pétrole et une boite d'allumettes. Bella l'alluma et contina la visite, suivie de Leah. Un vieux divan défoncé, deux fauteuils et trois autres tables constituaient l'essentiel du mobilier.

Une autre porte donnait sur une chambre où Bella découvrit un lit, deux tables de nuit dont un avait un pied cassé, un vieux chiffonnier, une armoire et une coiffeuse au miroir piqué.

A part ces deux pièces, une petite véranda menait à la cuisine. Les deux femmes eurent l'agréable surprise d'y trouver une cuisinière, un grand évier en fer blanc avec une pompe et une glacière relativement neuve. Dans un coin étaient disposées une table et quatre chaises. Un placard à rangement servait de petit cabinet de toilette et une trappe dans le plancher menait à la cave.

« _A__u moins, la cuisine n'est pas en aussi piètre état que le reste ! _» songea Bella pour se consoler.

Elle enleva sa coiffe, remonta ses manches et se retourna vers Leah.

**-Et bien !** Soupira-t-elle. **Ce n'est pas la première fois que le sort nous en veut ! Alors, prenons notre courage à deux mains !**

Elles trouvèrent avec soulagement des ustensiles de ménage dans le débarras et purent commencer le nettoyage sans attendre Jacob. Après quelques tentatives, l'eau coula de la pompe et, armées d'un morceau de savon sec, elles s'attaquèrent à la cuisine.

Tout en travaillant, Leah se mit à chanter. Peu après, oubliant ses soucis, Bella l'accompagna de sa jolie voix, mélodieuse et claire. La servante comprit alors pourquoi le père de Bella l'avait surnommée « ma petite fauvette ».

Après la première chanson, Bella entonna machinalement une ballade française, _Plaisir d'__A__mour,_ qu'elle avait apprise dans son enfance.

_Plaisir d'amour ne dure qu'un moment_

_Chagrin d'amour dure toute la vie..._

Et Bella pensa soudain à Edward, à son regard vert intense, comme s'il l'embrasait avec ses yeux, réveillant en elle des sensations étranges, inquiétantes, mais tellement ardentes... Auprès de lui, elle s'était sentie devenir femme, pour la première fois.

Quelle idiotie !

Devenait-elle folle ?

Edward n'était qu'un hors-la-loi, peut-être même un meurtrier malgré ce que disait Madame Sue.

Et c'est d'un tel individu qu'elle rêvait ?

Elle qui n'avait jamais laissé un homme lui prendre la main, elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras d'un bandit qui ne s'était pas contenté de l'embrasser : il l'avait caressée d'une façon... d'une façon... trop intime. Et au mépris des convenances les plus élémentaires, elle avait répondu à ses baisers, s'était secrètement grisée de ses caresses...

Pourquoi ?

Bella ne se reconnaissait plus.

Ce dangereux personnage s'était introduit dans sa chambre, l'avait menacée, avait failli abuser d'elle, et elle ne cessait de penser à lui !

Elle donna un coup de balai rageur, et redoubla d'ardeur pour essayer d'oublier Edward Cullen.

Durant trois heures, les deux jeunes femmes travaillèrent sans relâche.

Puis, peu après midi, on frappa à la porte.

**-Il y a quelqu'un ? **Cria-t-on du dehors.

**-Qui cela peut-il bien être ? **S'étonna Bella, couverte de poussière de la tête aux pieds.

Elle regarda Leah qui n'offrait pas un spectacle plus attrayant.

**-Il y a... Ah ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait du monde !**

Une femme rondelette, aux cheveux châtain clair et souriante, fit irruption dans la cuisine.

**-Bonjour ! Je suis Esméralda Cullen, mais tout le monde m'appelle Esmé. Et voici Rosalie et Alice, mes deux belles-filles, **ajouta-t-elle en désignant deux femmes plus jeunes et ravissantes qui la suivaient, un grand panier d'osier à la main. **Vous devez être Mademoiselle Swan, la nouvelle institutrice.**

**-C'est bien moi, **acquiesça Bella tout en songeant que la mère avait le même regard vert-émeraude que son fils. **Voici Leah, mais je... Je crains que nous ne soyons pas vraiment... pas très présentables...**

Elle épousseta vaguement sa robe.

**-Mon Dieu ! **S'exclama Esmé en riant. **Nous ne sommes pas venues pour prendre le thé, rassurez-vous. Non, en réalité, nous avons l'intention de vous aider. Mon fils Edward m'a informée de votre arrivée. Connaissant cette tête de linotte d'Horace Banner, je me doutais bien qu'il n'aurait pas pensé à remettre la maison en état. Vous devez avoir soif, non ? Et je suis sûre que vous n'avez rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner. Ouvrez les paniers, les filles, et montrez à Mademoiselle Swan ce que nous avons apporté.**

Rose et Alice déballèrent leur chargement sur la table : poulet froid, salade de pommes de terre et de haricots verts, petits feuilletés, tarte aux pommes et un pichet de citronnade. Pour ce festin, elles avaient même prévu les assiettes, les couverts en argent, les verres et les serviettes.

Bella n'en revenait pas.

**-Je... Je ne sais comment vous remercier,** bredouilla-t-elle.

**-Oh, mais c'est la moindre des choses entre voisins**, l'interrompit Esmé.** Notre ferme, à mon mari et moi, se trouve juste en haut de la côte, et les terres d'Emmett et de Jasper touchent les nôtres, comme celles d'Edward. Quand mes deux autres fils, Ben et Nahuel, seront mariés, nous leur donnerons des terres à eux aussi. Bien sûr, Edward est revenu à la maison après la mort de sa femme. Il part trop souvent pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses deux petits comme il le faut. C'est moi qui les garde à présent, la plupart du temps. Aujourd'hui, ils sont avec Carlisle, mon mari, et leurs cousins, dans les champs. Maintenant, Mademoiselle Swan, …**

**-Appelez-moi Bella !**

**-Très bien. Bella, asseyez-vous donc un moment avec Leah, et régalez-vous. Avec les filles, nous allons terminer la cuisine.**

**-Oh ! Non ! **Protesta Bella.** Je ne peux pas accepter.**

**-Bien sûr que si ! Les voisins, ça sert à ça ! Vous avez l'air épuisé, vous devez faire une petite pause.**

**-Nous espérons que vous plairez ici et que vous resterez,** rajouta Alice. **Nous souhaitons tous que nos enfants puissent aller à l'école, sans interruption.**

**-Et puis, nous n'allons pas être toutes seules,** reprit Esmé. **Mes fils vont venir nous aider.**

Bella finit par accepter et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle avait du mal à croire que cette femme adorable était la mère des frères Cullen et, que dans un moment, ils seraient là, chez elle !

Quant à Rose et Alice, elles semblaient charmantes, polies et distinguées. Comment pouvaient-elles avoir épousé des bandits de grand chemin ?

Bella ferma brièvement les yeux pour essayer de chasser l'image d'un homme aux cheveux cuivrés, décolorés par le soleil, et au regard vert-émeraude, qui ne cessait de la hanter. Elle pensait encore à lui ! Pire, elle n'était même pas horrifiée à l'idée qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver !

« _Pauvre idiote !_ » songea-t-elle en s'attaquant à la délicieuse salade de pommes de terre. «_ Edward est peut-être un bandit, mais il est l'homme le plus beau qui ait jamais posé les yeux sur toi, voilà la vérité ! Tu n'en es pas encore revenue qu'un homme pareil s'intéresse à une fille banale comme toi !_ »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rosalie et Alice : elles étaient toutes deux ravissantes.

Si Rosalie était une jeune femme calme et silencieuse, qui entamait la trentaine, grande, élancée, blonde, aux yeux d'azur, dont le corps n'avait absolument pas été déformé par ses quatre grossesses successives ; Alice était plus jeune, certainement au milieu de la vingtaine, et n'avait pour l'instant que deux enfants. Elle ressemblait à un petit lutin aux cheveux bruns et au sourire rayonnant, un petit lutin qui s'agitait de partout et qui ne cessait de parler de robes et de couture, tout en étant très efficace dans le rangement et le nettoyage de la maison de Bella.

Non, elle ne devait pas rêver ! Elle n'avait aucune chance de conquérir le cœur d'Edward Cullen, sans compter qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner d'enfant.

Et de toute façon, elle ne le voulait pas, puisque c'était un brigand, un voyou !

Tandis qu'elle attaquait la vaisselle, après le repas, Esmé l'observait avec attention.

« _Nahuel a raison _», pensait-elle. « _Isabella Swan n'est pas du tout le type de fille d'Edward _».

Intriguée par les déclarations de son plus jeune fils, Esmé avait aussitôt accepté de venir l'aider aujourd'hui, comme Edward le lui avait suggéré la veille au soir.

Quand Ben lui avait parlé de l'intérêt qu'Edward semblait porter à la nouvelle institutrice, une fille quelconque, qui boitait légèrement, Esmé s'était montrée incrédule. Elle avait cru que ses deux fils la taquinaient, mais Ben l'avait détrompée :

**-Je t'assure, m'man ! Elle le rend fou ! On ne l'avait pas vu aussi furieux depuis le jour où avec Nahuel, on a coupé la crinière et la queue de son cheval pour offrir une tresse à Tanya Rose ! Si tu l'avais vu quand Nahuel a osé dire qu'elle n'était pas jolie ! En tout cas, c'est bien elle qui était dans le train, cet après-midi.**

**-Comment ? Mes fils ont volé une femme ? **S'était exclamée Esmé mécontente.

**-Non, non, m'man ! On voulait la montre de son domestique, mais elle s'est interposée en disant que cette montre appartenait à son père. Alors Edward nous a ordonné de laisser tomber.**

Un peu plus tard, Edward avait rejoint sa mère dans la cuisine et avait prudemment -trop prudemment- évoqué la nouvelle institutrice et tout le travail qui l'attendait dans sa maison délaissée depuis quatre mois.

Esmé avait alors compris que ses deux fils ne s'étaient pas moqués d'elle.

**-On dirait que cette fille t'intéresse...** Avait-elle glissé.

**-Je tiens à ce que ****A****nthony puisse aller à l'école et si Isab... Je veux dire si Mademoiselle Swan nous abandonne comme Mademoiselle Hale, Horace Banner n'aura pas le temps de la remplacer avant la rentrée, **avait expliqué Edward en évitant le regard si observateur de sa mère.

Si elle avait su qu'il venait de terroriser la jeune fille, et qu'il avait ni plus ni moins envisagé de l'épouser à seule fin d'acheter son silence..., Edward se doutait bien que sa mère lui aurait passé le savon de sa vie.

Edward espérait que sa mère et ses belles-sœurs accueilleraient Bella à bras ouverts.

D'une part, car toutes avaient à cœur que leurs enfants soient scolarisés.

D'autre part car, depuis la mort de Jane, elles ne cessaient d'essayer de lui trouver une femme convenable pour qu'il n'aille plus trouver de plaisirs éphémères dans les bras de prostituées.

Peut-être même qu'elles pourraient toutes les trois dissuader Bella de le dénoncer ?

Si elle prenait sa famille en affection, elle hésiterait avant de parler aux chasseurs de primes de la Démétri Agence...

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'embarras d'Edward n'avait pas échappé à la perspicacité d'Esmé. Ignorant tout des véritables desseins de son fils, elle commençait à espérer qu'Edward allait enfin pouvoir songer à refaire sa vie.

Depuis la mort de sa femme, il n'avait fréquenté que des putes qui savaient si facilement écarter les cuisses pour satisfaire ceux qui payaient pour ce service. Il prétendait qu'avec elles, on savait au moins à quoi s'en tenir. La trahison de Jane l'avait rendu amer et cynique. Pourtant, Anthony et Carlie avaient besoin de la présence d'une mère, douce et gentille, capable de leur faire oublier, tout comme à leur père, les malheurs du passé.

Maintenant, alors qu'elle observait Bella, Esmé comprenait pourquoi elle attirait son fils. Elle avait le même regard désabusé qu'Edward, et de toute évidence, elle avait souffert au point d'être devenue fragile et vulnérable, en dépit de l'air déterminé qu'elle s'efforçait d'afficher.

Mais Esmé remarqua aussi une chose qui avait peut-être échappé à Edward.

S'il voulait Isabella Swan, il devrait la courtiser avec beaucoup de tact, car Bella était une jeune fille timide et craintive.

_« Il faudra que je dise un mot à ce garçon »_ décida Esmé, car elle estimait déjà que Bella conviendrait parfaitement à Edward. Mais s'il mettait pour la séduire la même fougue qu'il déployait pour braquer les banques, il allait sans doute la faire fuir !

**-Bon**, lança Esmé en se levant. **Si nous nous attaquions au salon maintenant les filles ?**

Les deux jeunes femmes terminèrent de récurer l'évier et suivirent leur belle-mère.

-**Mam'selle Bella, Jacob est de retour, **annonça Leah en entendant des roues de chariot crisser sur le chemin pierreux.

**-Oui, c'est bien lui ! **S'écria Bella. **Jacob !** Le salua-t-elle en s'élançant pour accueillir le domestique. **On dirait que tu as trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait ! **Ajouta-t-elle en considérant la charrette pleine à craquer. **Qui t'a prêté cette carriole ? Tu n'avais pas assez d'argent pour l'acheter.**

**-C'est tout comme, man'selle Bella. J'ai rencont'é M. B'andon, et il m'a proposé ce cha'iot pour cent cinquante dolla's seulement. J'ai pensé que nous au'ions besoin d'une voitu'e ici, mam'selle Bella. Alo's, j'ai dit d'acco'd s'il voulait bien qu'on le paie dix dolla's pa' mois. Il a dit oui !**

**-Formidable, Jacob !** S'exclama Bella, à la grande fierté de son serviteur.** Passe par derrière et décharge dans la cuisine. Nous l'avons nettoyée avec Leah. Elle t'aidera.**

**-D'acco'd, mam'selle Bella ! Allez ! Hue Blossom !**

Jacob agita les rênes et la jument noire obéit aussitôt.

La charrette venait de disparaître derrière la maison quand les frères Cullen arrivèrent dans la cour.

Prise au dépourvu, Bella n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir à l'intérieur pour faire un brin de toilette, comme elle l'avait espéré. Edward allait a trouver plus vilaine que jamais... Mais, pourquoi diable s'inquiétait-elle de son opinion ?

Rassemblant son courage, elle avança à la rencontre des cinq hommes.

Elle boîtait un peu plus que d'habitude, à cause de la fatigue. Edward le remarqua aussitôt mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il savait que Bella n'accepterait aucune pitié. Lui-même avait dû endurer les encouragements compatissants de gens bien intentionnés quand Jane était partie. Ils n'avaient fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il épargnerait de telles maladresses à Bella.

Il l'observa silencieusement tandis qu'elle tendait la main à Emmett, puis à Jasper, sachant combien il devait lui en coûter d'approcher cinq hommes, elle qui en avait si peur. Mais il admira la façon dont elle se dominait. Lui seul devina qu'elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Quand ce fut son tour de la saluer, il esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

Bella osa affronter son regard, malgré sa peur et son cœur qui s'affolait. Il la dévisageait comme s'il lisait dans son cœur, comme s'il y décelait tous ses secrets. Malgré les traits sévères de Edward, elle découvrit en lui une gentillesse inattendue et elle comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas abusé d'elle, la nuit dernière.

**-Et bien, re-bonjour, Mademoiselle Isabella.**

**-Je... Bella, Bella tout court, cela suffit, **répondit-elle regrettant plus que jamais de n'avoir pas eu le temps de se coiffer.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, comme chaque fois qu'un homme lui adressait la parole. Il devait penser qu'elle avait apprécier ses baisers et... Oh ! Oui ! Comme elle les avait aimés ! Elle se reprocha aussitôt de telles pensées. Elle aurait dû chasser ce bandit !

Mais Esmé et ses belles-filles n'auraient pas compris sa réaction, elles auraient posé des questions, et Bella n'aurait rien pu expliquer sans trahir les étranges émotions que Edward Cullen lui inspirait.

Affolée à l'idée de laisser paraître ses sentiments, elle baissa les yeux.

Edward remarqua alors une petite veine qui battait à la base de son cou. Elle s'aperçut de son regard et frémit de tout son corps, rougissant de plus belle.

Elle voulut retirer sa main, mais il la maintenait fermement dans la sienne.

L'espace d'un instant, Edward eut l'envie insensée de l'attirer contre lui et de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. De lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur de lui. Qu'il la protégerait.

Bien sûr, il n'en fit rien.

**-Dans le train, j'ai cru vous entendre prononcer « Isabella », **se contenta-t-il de répondre, légèrement embarrassé.

**-Non, je... Mon prénom est Isabella Marie. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Je préfère ce diminutif... Je n'ai pas dû m'exprimer très clairement ce jour-là...**

Elle se demanda soudain si elle devait le remercier de lui avoir permis de garder la montre de son père...

**-Ah ! Bon ? En tout cas, je trouve que Isabella convient mieux à votre genre de beauté.**

Edward comprit immédiatement qu'il avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Elle retira froidement sa main.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi maladroit ?

Bella savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas belle. Elle devait croire qu'il se moquait d'elle, à présent !

Comme il ne pouvait rien ajouter sans envenimer la situation, il se détourna en se maudissant.

Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'avec cette fille, qui n'avait rien pour lui plaire, il se sente comme un petit garçon qui ne savait pas si prendre avec la gente féminine ? Edward ne comprenait pas l'attraction grandissante qu'elle exerçait sur lui.

Furieux de l'avoir humiliée sans le vouloir, il s'efforça d'être franc avec lui-même.

Pourquoi ne s'avouait-il pas que l'idée de l'épouser ne lui était pas si désagréable ?

Les sentiments qu'elle éveillait en lui le désorientaient. En réalité, il avait peur de s'attacher et de souffrir une nouvelle fois.

Il imagina Bella qui l'attendait le soir, quand il rentrerait épuisé. Elle l'accueillait avec un sourire, l'embrassait tendrement et lui servait le souper qu'elle avait gardé au chaud. La nuit, il s'endormaient l'un contre l'autre. Et elle s'intéressait _à lui_, et pas seulement à l'argent qu'il rapporterait de ses escapades.

Au fond, il savait bien qu'il avait besoin d'une femme comme celle-là ... !

Non !

Non ! Non ! Non ! Il n'avait besoin de personne ! Sauf d'une pute de temps à autre pour se vider les couilles !

«_ Tu en es sûr ?_ » Lui souffla une petite voix intérieure. «_ Pense à tes enfants, idiot ! Ils ont besoin d'une femme, eux, d'une femme qui s'extasie sur leurs dessins, qui leur fasse oublier leurs blessures et les console. D'une femme qui les habille chaudement en hiver et les emmène cueillir des fleurs au printemps. D'une femme qui rit avec eux, leur raconte des histoires le soir, comme le font toutes les mères. Oui, tes enfants manquent cruellement d'une présence féminine, malgré la présence constante de leur grand-mère paternelle, et tu ne leur as pas consacré beaucoup de temps depuis la mort de Jane_ ».

Certes, la nouvelle institutrice semblait parfaite pour tenir ce rôle, il devait bien le reconnaître.

De plus, elle n'avait pas un physique susceptible d'attirer d'éventuels rivaux. D'ailleurs, elle avait peur des hommes, et elle était trop craintive pour risquer de se compromettre avec un le changerait de sa précédente femme !

« _Edward Cullen ! Tu devrais avoir honte !_ » Continua la voix. « _Tu n'es qu'un arrogant hors-la-loi recherché dans au moins cinq États, avec deux enfants profondément choqués et traumatisés, et ne possédant qu'une petite ferme de rien du tout ! En vertu de quoi une femme de la classe de Isabella Swan accepterait-elle de t'épouser, toi qui t'es comporté comme le dernier des vauriens avec elle ? Tu n'es sans doute qu'un propre-à-rien à ses yeux ! Tu mériterais qu'elle aille te dénoncer !_ »

Oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul, Edward donna un coup de pied rageur dans une touffe d'herbes folles.

**-Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? **Murmura Emmett à Jasper, en regardant Bella qui souriait à Ben et Nahuel.

La venue des Cullen avait réveillé les souvenirs de la jeune fille. Elle pensait à ses quatre frères... tous morts à la guerre...

**-Tu sais, Emmett,** dit Jasper. **Cette fille a vu le visage d'Edward et elle l'a clairement reconnu. Toutefois, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle tienne sa langue. Si cela se trouve, elle a déjà télégraphié à la Démétri Detective ****A****gence, à Chicago.**

**-Hum... C'est facile à vérifier. Je rendrai une visite à McCarthy ce soir, au bureau du télégraphe. En attendant, on va garder l'œil sur elle... Mais je n'aimerais pas être obligé de tuer une femme. On aurait tout le pays sur le dos, par dessus le marché !**

**-Et tu oublie m'man !** Répliqua Jazz. **Elle nous trainerait elle-même en prison, tu peux en être sûr. A moins qu'elle ne nous écorche vifs avant !**

**-Edward s'en chargerait lui-même, je crois. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, Jazz, mais si je n'étais pas au courant de l'histoire, je jurerais que Edward en pince pour Mademoiselle Bella.**

**-Je suis de ton avis, Em.**

**-Hum, hummm... Le problème, tu vois, c'est que la nouvelle institutrice ne semble pas très attirée par les hommes, et encore moins par les hors-la-loi. Je me demande comment Edward va s'y prendre avec cette petite...**

**-Ben et Nahuel avaient raison : elle n'est pas si terrible.**

**-La beauté n'est pas tout. Souviens-toi de la très ravissante Jane ! **L'avertit Emmett.

**-Oh ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimée, celle-là ! Et Alice non plus ! **Cracha Jasper. **En tout cas, cette demoiselle Bella le changera des prostituées qu'Edward fréquente d'habitude. Et qui sait ? Cette petite maîtresse d'école possède peut-être des talents cachés ?**

Les deux frères, si discrets jusque là, éclatèrent de rire. Edward se retourna et leur jeta un regard noir.

-**Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ? **Leur cria-t-il, persuadé que Bella était l'objet de leur moquerie.

«_ De quoi se mêlent-ils ?_ » pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Ce n'était pas parce que leur vie dépendait aussi du silence de Bella qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de s'immiscer dans ses affaires.

Edward regretta de leur avoir confié pourquoi il s'intéressait à elle, et comment il l'avait menacée la nuit dernière. Mais il préférait qu'ils le croient en mesure de dominer la situation plutôt que de les laisser régler eux-mêmes le problème... par le meurtre peut-être.

A présent, ils se moquaient de lui, certains qu'il s'était épris de Bella et pariant derrière son dos.

Quant à Ben et Nahuel, à qui il avait fait la leçon avant de venir pour qu'ils se montrent courtois envers Bella, ils monopolisaient l'attention de la jeune fille, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'approcher ! Il y avait de quoi le rendre furieux !

Edward faillit enfourcher son cheval et partir au triple galop !

Mais il regarda Bella et comprit qu'il n'en ferait rien.

Il avait eu tort de la terroriser, tort de l'avoir embrassée et caressée.

Il eut un petit sourire en effleurant de ses doigts les griffures sur sa joue. Jamais une femme n'avait repoussé ses avances, même pas Jane. Isabella Marie Swan n'était pas comme les autres.

Inexplicablement, il sentit son coeur battre plus vite tandis qu'il continuait à l'observer.

Non, il ne l'abandonnerait pas à la curiosité et aux sarcasmes de ses quatre vauriens de frères !

Alors que Bella rentrait dans le salon pour continuer le nettoyage en compagnie de Leah, Esmé, Rose et Alice Edward et ses frères aidèrent Jacob à redresser la barrière qui délimitait le jardinet de la maison, à renforcer les poutres du toit et à remettre en état les tuiles pour qu'il ne pleuve plus à l'intérieur.

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fiction._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

Bella repoussa les couvertures et se leva.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de remplacer cet horrible matelas de paille sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

A présent, la maison était propre et le jardin ne ressemblait plus à une jungle.

Demain, Jacob réparerait la porte d'entrée, terminerait de colmater le toit et les murs.

Pendant ce temps, Leah et elle fabriqueraient un vrai matelas et confectionneraient des rideaux.

Quand tout cela sera fini, Jacob s'attaquerait à la remise en état des meubles. Une fois repeints, Bella y dessinerait des motifs pour les rendre plus jolis. Elle avait également décidé de décorer le sol et Leah avait proposé de faire quelques tapis en tressant des chiffons de couleurs.

Pour finir, Jacob n'aurait plus qu'à construire un petit appentis près de la cuisine et des lits décents pour Leah et lui. Actuellement, ils dormaient à même le sol, sur des paillasses aussi inconfortables que le matelas de Bella.

Tout doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Leah, Bella enfila son déshabillé et chaussa ses mules, prit la bougie qui brûlait toute la nuit dans sa chambre et traversa sans bruit le salon où dormait Jacob pour se rendre à la cuisine.

Elle but un peu d'eau fraiche et s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la maison.

Les rayons argentés de la lune éclairaient mystérieusement les feuillages. Des lucioles voletaient de buisson en buisson. La forêt était emplie de milliers de bruits, stridulations, coassements et autres cris inconnus.

Une atmosphère de paix régnait dans l'obscurité, et Bella se souvint des nuits d'été à « _La Réserve_ », avant la guerre. Bien protégée sous sa moustiquaire, elle se plaisait alors à écouter les bruits de la nuit.

Aujourd'hui, elle la redoutait, car des cauchemars venaient la hanter pendant son sommeil. Souvent, elle se réveillait en hurlant, couverte de sueur, essoufflée et terrorisée.

Cinq ans avaient passé, et ses souvenirs la poursuivaient toujours.

Elle avait beau s'efforcer de se rappeler ce qui était arrivé, l'essentiel lui échappait. Elle était en partie amnésique. Si seulement elle avait pu lever ce voile obscur et effrayant, peut-être ces images d'horreur cesseraient-elles de la persécuter ? Mais impossible de se remémorer ce terrible jour à «_ La Réserve_ ».

Bella s'assit à la table et se prit la tête dans les mains.

C'était la première fois depuis cinq ans qu'elle se souvenait de son enfance. La vision de la famille Cullen lui avait rappelé les siens.

La guerre lui avait tout pris. Ses parents, ses frères et ses sœurs. Ses neveux et nièces. Elle avait tout détruit. TOUT.

Chez les Swan, les hommes avaient reçu une éducation irréprochable mais qui ne leur avait pas inculqué la force et la détermination des Cullen, partis de rien et habitués à lutter dans la vie. Ses frères n'avaient pas été préparés à la guerre et celle-ci les avait engloutis.

Étrangement, cette famille de hors-la-loi avait réveillé en elle le désir de se délivrer du passé, de recommencer à vivre et à aimer. Quel bonheur de faire partie d'une grande famille !

Alors elle pensa à Edward, à sa manière d'intimider les voyageurs dans le train. A la façon dont il l'avait menacée... et embrassée. Oui, il avait éveillé son désir. Dès qu'elle songeait à lui, un frisson parcourait son corps.

N'était-elle pas en train de jouer avec le feu ? Sa trop grande solitude la rendait peut-être vulnérable.

Pourquoi était-il venu cette après-midi ?

Pour se faire pardonner son attitude de la nuit ?

Ou pour autre chose ?

Peut-être pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris son avertissement ?

Mais il s'était contenté de l'observer sans relâche, avec une sorte d'avidité et une lueur indéfinissable au fond des yeux...

Bella soupira. Elle se posait trop de questions.

Comme Esmé le lui avait dit, les Cullen n'étaient sans doute venus que pour l'aider, comme c'est l'habitude entre voisins dans cette région. Et peut-être ne reverrait-elle pas Edward de sitôt. Ses occupations devaient le retenir hors de la ville la plupart du temps.

Une fois de plus, elle s'efforça de le chasser de son esprit.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas espérer entrer dans la famille Cullen. Il faudrait pour cela qu'elle épouse l'un d'entre eux, Edward par exemple. Or, elle ne pouvait songer à épouser personne désormais.

Et Edward encore moins, qui exigerait qu'elle se donne à lui totalement.

Elle devait oublier le trouble qu'il lui inspirait, mais cela risquait de ne pas être facile.

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. À bientôt !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

Durant les deux mois qui précédèrent la rentrée des classes, Bella vit Edward plusieurs fois.

Il avait en effet découvert qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle.

Amusés, ses frères l'avaient encouragé dans cette voie, prétendant que puisque c'était son visage qu'elle avait vu, c'était à lui de la surveiller.

Échaudé par son expérience passée avec Jane, Edward se méfiait de Bella.

Certes, il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas parlé.

Mais la compagnie des chemins de fer avait vraisemblablement prévenu la Démétri Détective Agence. Ses chasseurs de primes ne tarderaient pas à venir enquêter à Tumbling Creek. Bella risquait fort de se laisser intimider. Si Edward n'était pas pendu, il passerait le reste de sa vie en prison, car jamais il n'accepterait de dénoncer ses frères.

Pour éviter cela, il s'évertuait à amadouer la jeune fille en la couvrant d'attentions. Il espérait qu'une certaine amitié se créerait entre eux, et peut-être plus, s'il finissait par l'épouser.

Car elle l'attirait.

Indéniablement.

Et plus il la voyait, plus ses penchants se confirmaient, s'amplifiaient.

La courtiser ne pouvait que servir sa cause.

Si elle se mettait à l'aimer un peu, elle hésiterait à raconter ce qu'elle savait.

Edward était donc plutôt confiant, au début, malgré la froideur de Bella. Il estimait qu'aucune femme ne pouvait songer à rester célibataire toute sa vie, quel que soit son passé. Hélas, tous ses efforts restèrent vains_._

S'ils se croisaient en ville, Bella changeait de trottoir pour éviter de le saluer.

S'il allait lui proposer de réparer sa maison, elle lui rétorquait aussitôt que Jacob était là pour ça.

Quand Edward se rendait à l'église le dimanche, elle évitait délibérément son regard.

S'il proposait ensuite de la raccompagner, elle lui rappelait poliment qu'elle avait sa propre charrette.

La conduite de la jeune fille finit par l'irriter, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de subir des revers avec les femmes. Il ignorait cependant combien il en coûtait à Bella. Chaque fois qu'il lui souriait, elle songeait à son baiser et à ses caresses.

Les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour lui la déconcertaient totalement.

De plus, elle faisait de tels efforts pour recoller les bribes éparses de son passé qu'elle craignait de ne pouvoir tout assumer.

Elle avait beau essayer de l'ignorer, il ne cessait de la tourmenter. C'était comme si une part d'elle-même échappait à son contrôle. Il était là, dans sa tête et dans son corps. Il ne la quittait pas. Il la possédait.

Une nuit où Bella ne dormait pas, elle passa sa main sur sa chemise de nuit, imaginant que c'étaient les mains d'Edward qui la caressaient. A sa plus grande honte, elle sentit comme un désir primitif et sauvage naître au creux de son ventre. Un feu qui s'allumait et dont la chaleur se répandait insidieusement dans ses veines, l'irradiant tout entière.

Sous la violence de cette sensation, son cœur s'affola. Elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Elle étouffait...

Au bout d'un moment, elle se rallongea et s'efforça de se raisonner. Edward ne l'aimait pas, et sans amour, il n'y avait pas de tendresse.

Elle devait continuer à le fuir.

Non seulement, elle n'était pas assez belle pour lui, mais en plus elle boitait.

Qu'espérait-elle donc ?

Certes, il ne semblait pas la trouver repoussante, mais justement, elle ne comprenait pas son attitude envers elle et se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas un pervers ou un dérangé. Toutefois, cette image ne cadrait pas avec celle de l'homme qui aurait pu la violer, à l'hôtel, et qui s'était simplement contenté de l'embrasser et de la caresser avec une sensualité et une tendresse merveilleuses.

Et Bella repartit dans ses rêves...

Elle se voyait étendue sous Edward. Il s'emparait férocement de sa bouche et la pénétrait avec fougue. Alors elle lui répondait avec ardeur, ivre de plaisir, folle d'impatience, tout en sachant qu'elle serait punie de sa folie.

Mais, le beau visage d'Edward cédait soudain la place à la face hideuse de l'homme qui l'avait... qui l'avait...

Bella plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.

« _Ne te fais d'illusion, petite Bella. C'est tout ce qu'Edward veut de toi, ça et ton silence _».

Mais Bella voulait bien davantage.

…

À son grand soulagement, dès les jours suivants, Edward sembla avoir disparu. Bella apprit en effet qu'il était parti pour le Kentucky avec ses frères pour « des affaires avec une banque ».

D'un côté, elle était contente, souhaitant même qu'il se fasse prendre.

De l'autre, elle se surprit à espérer qu'il revienne sain et sauf à Tumbling Creek, le plus vite possible !

Décidément, ce hors-la-loi l'obsédait !

Pour chasser ce démon de son esprit, elle jeta toutes ses forces dans le travail.

Après des semaines d'efforts laborieux, la maison était prête pour affronter l'hiver. Tout était remis en état, la porte, les murs, le toit, les meubles et la clôture que Bella avait repeinte, ainsi que le plancher, dans un ton brun très chaud.

Sur les meubles et le sol, elle avait dessiné de belles fleurs mauves, bleues et blanches, agrémentées de cœurs rouges ou jaunes et entrelacées dans des feuillages d'un vert tendre.

Avec Leah, elle avait rembourré le divan et les fauteuils du salon, confectionné des coussins de couleur pour les égayer.

Sur son matelas de plume tout neuf, elle avait installé le jeté de lit écossais de sa tante Irina.

Des rideaux foncés et des tapis multicolores complétaient l'effet douillet de l'ensemble.

Lorsque Bella contemplait son nouveau logis, elle en concevait une certaine fierté.

Jacob avait construit un lit pour Leah que l'on pouvait replier contre un mur de la véranda dans la journée. A présent, il se consacrait avec amour à la construction de son petit appentis, adjacent à la cuisine. Il lui servirait non seulement de chambre, mais l'hiver, il constituerait une deuxième entrée en quelque sorte, où l'on pourrait accrocher les manteaux, les chapeaux et laisser les chaussures enneigées.

Depuis que sa maison était terminée, Bella sortait davantage.

Elle s'était rendue en ville plusieurs fois, ainsi que dans la petite école que Monsieur Banner lui avait fait visiter. Elle pourrait s'y rendre à pied par temps chaud, en empruntant le chemin qui serpentait entre les arbres. Durant la saison froide, elle utiliserait la charrette.

**-Car il fera encore nuit le matin, lorsque vous partirez, **avait déclarer Monsieur Banner. **C'est qu'il neige beaucoup dans nos régions, voyez-vous. Si jamais vous vous trouviez bloquée sur la route, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous venir en aide. Oui, oui. Mademoiselle Jessica vous verra toujours avec sa longue vue. Elle vous enverra du secours.**

Bella le remercia poliment en se demandant s'il ne s'inquiétait pas à tort. Elle n'avait jamais vu la neige et en ignorait tous les dangers.

Quant à Mademoiselle Jessica Crabtree... Crabby Jessie, comme on l'appelait dans son dos, c'était la vieille fille la plus riche de Tumbling Creek. Son père lui avait laissé toute sa fortune et, en souvenir de cet homme qu'elle vénérait, un capitaine qui s'était enrichi en Orient, elle ne s'était jamais mariée.

Pour tromper son ennui, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à épier ce qui se passait chez les autres à l'aide de la longue-vue du capitaine. Bella avait surpris à plusieurs reprises les reflets du soleil dans l'objectif, et elle n'aimait pas beaucoup se savoir ainsi surveillée.

La demeure de Mademoiselle Jessica surplombait la ville et personne n'échappait à sa surveillance. D'ailleurs, la vieille Crabby Jessie n'hésitait pas à rapporter le moindre écart de conduite de ses concitoyens au révérend Weber, qui lui-même s'empressait d'assener un sermon approprié le dimanche pendant la messe.

Il faut dire que Mademoiselle Jessica possédait, entre autres, la principale banque de Tumbling Creek et qu'elle détenait les hypothèques de la plupart des propriétés locales. Il en résultait que personne n'osait l'offenser.

Un matin, n'ayant plus rien à quoi s'occuper dans la maison, Bella décida d'aller à l'école pour faire l'inventaire du matériel mis à sa disposition.

C'était une belle journée d'été, malgré la fraicheur de l'air qui annonçait déjà l'approche de l'automne. Les feuilles des arbres commençaient à jaunir. Bella regretta d'être arrivée trop tard pour faire un potager et un jardin fleuri pour l'année prochaine. Jacob préparait cependant la terre pour les plantations de printemps. Monsieur Yorkie, le grainetier, lui avait déjà promis de bonnes graines.

Dès demain, Jacob irait cherchait la vache et les poules que Bella avait achetées chez Tyler Crowley. Esmé lui avait plusieurs fois assuré qu'après les récoltes, elle trouverait une place dans sa grange pour ses bêtes. En attendant, Bella les garderait dans son jardin.

Esmé était devenue une véritable amie.

**-Bella,** lui avait-elle dit, **vous êtes la septième institutrice de Tumbling Creek en quatre ans. Et vous êtes la première à vouloir vraiment vous installer chez nous. **(Bien sûr, Esmé ignorait tout des menaces de Edward qui avait « conseillé » à la jeune fille de ne pas quitter la ville). **Sachez que nous nous en réjouissons tous. Tout d'abord, vous ne buvez pas comme Monsieur Farns, Dieu merci ! Il passait ses journées à cuver son vin et le dimanche, il trouvait le moyen de réveiller toute la ville en sonnant la cloche de l'école aux aurores ! Vous ne passez pas votre temps à pleurnicher comme Madame Davies qui se plaignait de tout et de rien. Vous ne prenez pas non plus de grands airs comme cette pimbêche de Mademoiselle Hale. Tout le monde vous aime ici, mon enfant, et nous sommes plutôt heureux de vous avoir !**

En se souvenant de ces propos, Bella se sentit envahie d'une bouffée de bonheur. Bien sûr, elle demeurerait encore longtemps une étrangère dans cette ville, mais indéniablement, elle était sur la bonne voie. Du coup, elle continua son chemin d'un pas plus léger.

L'école était un bâtiment carré, monté sur pilotis en prévision de la fonte des neiges.

Construite en planches de pin, et non en rondins comme les autres bâtisses, elle était coiffée d'un toit pointu et d'un clocher. Curieusement, la cloche avait survécu à la guerre, car presque tout le métal de la région avait été réquisitionné pour la construction des armes et des munitions.

Une volée de cinq marche menait à la porte précédée d'un petit palier. Une succession de fenêtres s'ouvraient sur toute la façade.

Comme toutes les maisons de Tumbling Creek, l'école était en bois naturel joliment patiné par le temps et parfaitement intégrée à la nature environnante.

A l'intérieur se trouvait tout d'abord un petit vestibule avec des portemanteaux alignés sur les murs.

La corde de la cloche était attachée à un tasseau de bois, près de la porte.

Sur le mur opposé, deux autres portes donnaient sur la salle de classe.

Des rangées de bancs à deux places et de bureaux pouvaient accueillir quarante élèves. Les cases étaient assez grandes pour contenir tout le matériel indispensable aux écoliers.

A un bout de la pièce se dressait une estrade, et sur le côté, une chaire qui ne servait que le dimanche pour la messe. Le bureau de Bella était situé au centre de l'estrade.

Le grand poêle de fonte et une bonne provision de bûches permettaient de supporter l'hiver.

Dans un coin derrière le bureau, un tabouret haut était sans doute destinés aux fauteurs de troubles.

Sur une petite table, il y avait aussi un seau et une éponge pour nettoyer le tableau à craie.

Sur un pan de mur étaient installés des casiers pleins de livres, surmontés d'un grand tableau noir auquel était fixée une carte des États-Unis que l'on pouvait dérouler.

Légèrement étourdie, Bella monta sur l'estrade et s'assit à son bureau. Elle embrassa la classe du regard, imaginant que quarante paire d'yeux la fixaient. L'espace d'un instant, un sentiment de panique l'envahit.

Mais elle avait besoin de ce travail. Elle devrait s'en sortir malgré sa timidité, coûte que coûte.

Elle se tourna résolument vers les livres et entreprit de les consulter.

Un peu plus tard, comme elle refermait le dernier ouvrage, elle sursauta : un vieil homme se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il était pauvrement vêtu, avec un chapeau déformé, des chaussures trouées et un bâton de berger à la main.

L'inconnu ne semblait pas animé de mauvaises intentions. Il avait un regard doux et rassurant, aussi Bella se leva-t-elle et se dirigea vers lui. Il l'observait d'un air curieux comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours...

**-Bonjour, **dit-il.** Vous devez être Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, la nouvelle institutrice. J'avais oublié que vous alliez arriver. Je croyais ne trouver personne aujourd'hui. Je viens ici quelques fois pour dire quelques prières. Cela me réconforte.**

**-Je comprends,** fit Bella en souriant. **Justement, j'allais partir. Vous pouvez rester.**

**-Oh ! Merci mademoiselle ! Vous êtes gentille. Je vais m'asseoir un moment, la route est longue à travers les bois, pour arriver jusque là...**

**-Vous habitez par ici ?**

**-Oui, depuis toujours. Je suis en quelque sorte le gardien de ces montagnes, après le Seigneur, bien entendu.**

Il sortit une petite boîte à musique de sa poche et la fit fonctionner. Bella reconnut l'air tout de suite : _Plaisir d'__A__mour._ Comme le vieil homme semblait déjà perdu dans ses prières, Bella s'éloigna sans bruit, s'étonnant qu'il choisisse cette mélodie qui n'avait rien à voir avec les chants d'église.

Puis elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas songé à demander son nom à cet étranger personnage.

Au bout d'un moment, resté seul, le vieil homme referma le couvercle de la boîte à musique. Puis il contempla le crucifix et récita ses prières avec recueillement. Et il termina par ces mots :

**-Gardez la foi et l'espoir, mademoiselle Bella, et l'amour viendra. Un amour éternel.**

Hochant la tête silencieusement, il remit la boîte à musique dans sa poche, sachant maintenant pour qui il l'avait fabriquée...

_Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews et votre intérêt pour la fiction. À bientôt !_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

La cloche de l'école carillonna.

Bella, le cœur battant, tirait énergiquement sur la corde. Dès qu'elle l'eut rattachée, elle se hâta vers son bureau.

C'était le jour de la rentrée, et elle espérait que sa nervosité ne se voyait pas trop.

Elle craignait d'avoir du mal à s'imposer. Certains enfants s'imaginaient sans doute que son handicap physique lui ôtait son assurance. Or, ils devaient comprendre dès le premier jour qu'il n'en était rien, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas aviser de contester son autorité.

Heureusement, la plupart devait déjà savoir qu'elle boitait ; ayant eu le temps de s'y habituer, ils le remarqueraient à peine, du moins de souhaitait-elle.

Elle les regardait entrer dans la classe en essayant de deviner quelles seraient les fortes têtes.

Ce robuste gaillard au visage criblé de taches de rousseur, qui tirait les nattes de sa voisine, était certainement l'un d'entre eux. Tout comme cet autre, armé d'une petite tige de bois qui lui servait de sarbacane, devait s'amuser à ennuyer les plus petits que lui. Les deux filles qui jacassaient derrière leurs mains en ouvrant de grands yeux effarés étaient de toute évidence des bavardes incorrigibles. Quant à ce garçon renfrogné qui venait de poser bruyamment ses livres sur son bureau, il constituerait à coup sûr un problème difficile à résoudre.

Elle attendit que tout ce petit monde s'assit pour agiter sa clochette. Le silence se rétablit peu à peu et des dizaines de regards d'enfants se fixèrent sur la jeune fille brune.

Pendant quelques interminables secondes, Bella eut la folle envie de s'enfuir. Elle se sentait soudain incapable de faire front. Ces enfants allaient l'assaillir de questions auxquelles elle ne saurait répondre.

Elle avait tout oublié !

Elle allait fondre en larmes et se ridiculiserait irrémédiablement...

Le directeur serait alors contraint de la renvoyer, et que deviendrait-elle alors ? Et Leah ? Et Jacob ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se raisonna bientôt. Si elle était là, à ce bureau, c'est qu'elle en avait les capacités. Et ces élèves, devant elle, attendaient le début de la classe.

Alors Bella commença.

**-Bonjour les enfants,** dit-elle soulagée de constater que sa voix semblait plutôt assurée. **Je m'appelle Mademoiselle Swan et je suis votre nouvelle institutrice.**

Elle se retourna et inscrivit son nom sur le tableau, en lettres régulières et élégantes.

**-Vous parlez d'une drôle de façon ! **Lança alors le garnement à la sarbacane. **Mademoiselle Hale aussi avait un accent bizarre. Elle était de Chicago,** prononça-t-il en imitant l'intonation nasale de cette dernière.

Un éclat de rire secoua toute la classe. Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi.

**-Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**-Éric. Éric Yorkie.**

« _Yorkie le grainetier_ » songea Bella. Pas étonnant que cet enfant soit armé d'une sarbacane : il avait à sa disposition les munitions rêvées !

**-Et bien, Éric, je ne parle pas comme toi parce que je suis d'Atlanta, en Géorgie. Si tu étais venu dans ma ville natale, ta façon de parler aurait étonné tout le monde.**

Pris au dépourvu, le garçon rougit, ce qui suscita à nouveau l'hilarité générale, mais à ses dépens cette fois.

Bella déroula alors la carte des États-Unis où elle désigna Atlanta.

**-Voilà, je suis née ici à Jonesboro, mais j'ai ensuite vécu à Atlanta. Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici. Combien parmi vous ont-ils déjà visité d'autres villes que Tumbling Creek ?**

Quelques mains se levèrent, peu nombreuses.

**-Combien d'entre vous ont passé les frontières de l'État du Missouri ?**

Cette fois, il n'y eut aucune réponse.

**-Personnellement, en plus de la Géorgie et du Missouri, je suis allée en Alabama, dans le Tennesse, dans l'Arkansas. Dans chaque État, les gens s'expriment différemment. Ils ont des accents régionaux. On peut d'ailleurs deviner d'où ils sont originaires rien qu'à leur accent.**

**-Mince, alors ! **Lança un élève du fond de la classe.

Bella l'ignora.

**-****A****vant la guerre, **continua-t-elle en fixant Éric, **deux de mes frères se sont rendus en Europe. L'anglais n'y est pas très répandu. Chaque pays possède sa propre langue et, si vous ne la connaissez pas, on ne trouvera pas que vous parlez « d'une drôle de façon ». On ne vous comprendra pas du tout.**

Estimant qu'elle avait remis le garçonnet à sa place, mais qu'il ne fallait pas aller plus loin, elle lui sourit.

**-Merci Éric de m'avoir permis d'évoquer cet intéressant sujet ce matin.**

Soulagé, Éric se redressa quelque peu et adressa à ses camarades un regard de triomphe. Bella sentit alors qu'elle venait de se faire un allié.

**-A présent, les enfants, nous allons essayer de nous connaître un peu mieux. Un par un, vous allez vous lever, me dire votre nom et votre distraction préférée.**

Et la matinée se déroula ainsi, dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

A midi, quand ses élèves fermèrent leur pupitre et se précipitèrent dehors pour déjeuner, Bella sut que ce premier jour d'école était un succès.

Il y eut toutefois un incident : à un moment, Georges Brandon se mit à lancer des boulettes de papier un peu partout dans la classe. Bella lui dit simplement que, à la fin de la semaine, il risquait de devoir nettoyer les toilettes de l'école, et elle était sûre que cela lui plairait beaucoup. Plus aucun projectile ne vola à travers la classe...

Tyler Junior Crowley, le garçon renfrogné, semblait pour sa part plus difficile à amadouer. Il commença par refuser de dire son nom à Bella. Elle attendit patiemment en ne le quittant pas des yeux, tandis que les autres gardaient le silence, ne sachant qui aurait le dernier mot. Au moment où Bella allait se résoudre à le punir, le bambin déclina son nom d'un air buté et lui révéla même son passe-temps favori tordre le cou des petits poussins...

Bella se contenta d'acquiescer avec froideur, songeant que cet enfant devait avoir une vie bien difficile. Sans commentaire, elle était passée à l'élève suivant.

Tyler Junior Crowley s'en trouva fort dépité. Lui qui pensait s'attirer les applaudissements de la classe, comme Éric Yorkie un peu plus tôt, en resta pour ses frais. L'indifférence de ses camarades le renfrogna davantage. Il se rassit avec un air plus revêche que jamais. Si un jour Bella découvrait dans son bureau un serpent, un lézard ou un crapaud, ce serait signé Tyler Junior, à ne pas en douter. Elle s'achèterait une paire de gants en cuir, au cas où...

Bella déplia sa couverture sous un pin et ouvrit son panier de pique-nique. Leah lui avait préparé des sandwiches au poulet, du fromage, du fenouil mariné et une pomme, le tout arrosé d'une bonne citronnade.

Autour d'elle, les élèves dévoraient avec appétit le contenu de leur propre panier. Un seul d'entre eux mangeait à l'écart, tout seul. Le cœur serré, Bella constata que c'était Anthony, le fils d'Edward Cullen.

Il avait les mêmes cheveux cuivrés et ébouriffés que son père, des yeux vert-émeraude lui aussi, mais assombris par une tristesse anormale chez un enfant de huit ans. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas remis de la mort de sa mère ?

Bella avait entendu parler du destin de Jane Volturi Cullen, mais elle ne comprenait pas comment une femme pouvait froidement abandonner ses propres enfants. Elle concevait à la rigueur qu'on puisse quitter un homme, surtout un hors-la-loi qui passait le plus clair de son temps loin de son foyer. Mais elle qui ne connaitrait jamais le bonheur d'avoir des enfants trouvait inadmissible que celles qui avaient cette chance les abandonnent.

Un jour, sa grand-tante Irina lui avait dit que si elle avait survécu au drame de « _La Réserve _», c'était que Dieu la destinait à d'autres desseins. Bella y avait longuement repensé. Peut-être Dieu voulait-il qu'elle se consacre exclusivement aux enfants des autres, par l'intermédiaire de son métier ? Peut-être aussi lui réservait-il la tâche d'élever deux enfants dédaignés par leur mère... ?

«_ En voilà assez, Isabella Swan !_ » se gronda-t-elle secrètement. «_ Cesse de rêver à Edward Cullen, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Cet homme est un criminel ! Il t'a montré de quoi il était capable. Alors, oublie-le une bonne fois pour toutes !_ »

Mais depuis que Bella avait vu Anthony, chasser Edward de son esprit s'avérait de plus en plus difficile.

Elle se demandait aussi comment était Carlie.

La fillette n'était pas venue à l'école, aujourd'hui. Elle était peut-être malade ?

Intriguée, Bella jeta son trognon de pomme dans un buisson, rangea ses affaires et s'avança vers Anthony, installé sur un tronc mort.

**-Comment vas-tu, ****A****nthony ? **Lança-t-elle gentiment. **Est-ce que cela t'ennuie si je m'assieds à côté de toi ?**

Le petit garçon secoua la tête et Bella le rejoignit sur le tronc d'arbre.

Anthony la regardait avec défiance, songeant qu'il avait peut-être fait quelque chose de mal en classe. Bella lui sourit pour le mettre à l'aise.

**-Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas avec les autres enfants ? **Le petit garçon haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'en avait pas envie. **Pourtant, tu connais au moins tes cousins ? **Continua de demander Bella.

**-Je suis bien ici, **répondit-il laconiquement.

Bella se garda d'insister pour qu'il ne se renferme pas davantage sur lui. Elle l'avait surtout abordé pour avoir des nouvelles de sa petite sœur.

**-Je voulais te parler de ta sœur Carlie.**

Anthony ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement constatant que sa maîtresse n'insistait pas pour qu'il aille jouer avec les autres, mais il garda son air méfiant.

**-Elle n'était pas là ce matin, et je me demandais si elle n'était pas malade.**

**-Non,** répondit l'enfant en étudiant le bout de ses chaussures. **Papa dit qu'il est inutile qu'elle aille à l'école puisqu'elle ne pourra rien réciter. En plus, les autres enfants risquent de se moquer d'elle. Elle ne peut pas parler...**

**-Tu veux dire que... qu'elle est muette ?**

**-Oui. En tout cas, elle l'est maintenant.**

**-Elle parlait donc, avant ?**

**-Oui, il y a longtemps, avant que... que... Maman ne parte...**

Bella demeura silencieuse.

Apparemment, Anthony ne s'était pas remis de la disparition de sa mère, et sa soeur en était encore davantage traumatisée.

Dans l'hôpital où elle avait passé de longs mois après le drame de « _La Réserve _», elle avait vu des soldats tellement choqués par la guerre qu'ils avaient perdu l'usage de la parole.

**-Il n'y a aucune raison physique au mutisme de ta sœur, si je comprends bien ? **Reprit-elle doucement.

**-Je ne crois pas. Papa l'a montrée à des tas de médecins, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. L'un des docteurs a dit que c'était le départ de Maman qui avait fait ça, et que Carlie serait guérie le jour où elle aurait surmonté ce... choc. Mais moi, je crois qu'elle ne guérira jamais.**

**-Il y a peut-être de l'espoir, tu sais... Merci de m'avoir expliquer tout cela, Anthony. Bon, et bien, maintenant, il faut y aller.**

Durant cette après-midi et les semaines qui suivirent, Bella ne cessa de repenser au garçonnet et à sa petite sœur. D'une certaine façon, elle se sentait proche d'eux, pour avoir vécu elle aussi un drame terrible.

Mais sa grand-tante Irina et son beau-frère Sam l'avaient entourée, soutenue, réconfortée.

Qui avait aidé Anthony et Carlie à surmonter leur chagrin ?

Edward ?

Esmé ?

Alice et Rosalie ?

Avaient-ils eu le temps, la patience et surtout la compréhension nécessaires pour redonner à ces deux enfants le goût de vivre ?

« _Moi, je peux aider ces enfants _» finit par se dire Bella. « _A__vec tout ce que j'ai vécu, je saurais les comprendre »._

Edward devait se débattre avec ses propres démons. Sans compter qu'avec ses activités de hors-la-loi, il était bien souvent absent de son foyer.

Quant à Esmé, elle était adorable et elle était une vraie grand-mère gâteau, mais ces choses-là, les traumatismes psychologiques liés à un choc, la dépassaient certainement.

Alice et Rosalie devaient s'occuper de leurs nombreux enfants, de leur époux et de leur ferme.

Ce dont Anthony et Carlie avaient besoin, elle seule pouvait le leur apporter.

Bella décida aussitôt d'aller parler à Edward. Elle devrait le convaincre, car elle était sûre de réussir !

Le soir même, elle se rendit chez lui en espérant qu'il serait rentré.

_Nedwige Stew et Jus de Carotte : pour répondre à votre question au sujet du vieil homme, relisez le prologue !_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews encourageantes ! Bon week-end et à lundi soir !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci à toutes pour votre soutien et vos encouragements. Bella a tendance à se sous-estimer... Sauf lorsqu'une cause lui tient à cœur... Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 11**

Le soleil poursuivait sa lente descente à l'horizon quand Bella se mit en route.

C'était une agréable soirée.

Blossom, la jument, d'humeur nonchalante, s'arrêtait çà et là pour brouter l'herbe grasse. Bella dut la rappeler à l'ordre. Elle tenait à arriver chez Esmé avant la nuit.

Près d'elle, sur le siège, se trouvait le fusil que Jacob avait acheté chez Monsieur Withlock, l'armurier de la ville. Bella n'aimait pas les armes à feu, et elle espérait n'avoir jamais à s'en servir, mais Jacob avait fermement insisté pour qu'elle le prenne.

Il avait proposé de l'accompagner ; Bella avait refusé.

Elle préférait en effet le laisser seul avec Leah. Elle avait remarqué l'intérêt qu'il lui portait, mais il y avait tant à faire durant la journée que Jacob ne trouvait certainement pas le temps de courtiser Leah. Ce soir, il en irait autrement...

Bella souhaitait qu'il se rende compte enfin qu'il plaisait à Leah. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre et ils formeraient tous les deux un beau couple, beau et heureux.

Bella avait bien changé.

Avant la guerre, elle aurait à peine accordé un regard à deux esclaves noirs. A cette époque, ils faisaient « partie du décor », en quelque sorte. Aujourd'hui, Jacob et Leah étaient ses meilleurs amis et elle avait honte autrefois d'avoir possédé des esclaves. Ils étaient intelligents et vifs d'esprit.

Malheureusement, la loi interdisait aux Noirs d'aller à l'école. Bella leur avait donné l'éducation qu'il leur manquait, et elle n'oublierait jamais le sourire triomphal de Jacob la première fois où il avait signé son nom.

Depuis qu'elle avait obtenu son diplôme, l'enseignement comptait énormément dans sa vie.

Aider la fille d'Edward lui paraissait indispensable, car Carlie risquait d'accumuler d'importants retards si l'on négligeait de l'instruire à cause de son mutisme. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir apprendre à lire, à écrire, à compter, à communiquer avec autrui à l'aide du langage des signes. Aujour'hui, il existait même un alphabet pour les sourds, Edward n'avait donc pas le droit de refuser à sa fille muette une éducation convenable.

Bella n'avait pas vu Edward depuis longtemps et, à cette pensée, son cœur battit un peu plus fort. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était rentré de son escapade.

Le chemin poussiéreux serpentait entre les arbres dont les branches feuillues effleuraient parfois la jeune fille. Des ombres mystérieuses s'étendaient. Le léger vent du soir se leva. Un hibou hulula dans le lointain et Bella frissonna. Il faisait presque nuit et elle rêvassait, laissant Blossom flâner à sa guise.

Alors elle se redressa, imprima aux rênes un coup sec et fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche. Comprenant qu'il était temps d'accélérer le pas, Blossom partit au petit trot. Peu après, Bella aperçut la maison d'Esmé.

Des poules s'envolèrent quand elle pénétra dans la cour. Après avoir fixé le sac de granulés de Blossom à son encolure, pour que la jument puisse manger, Bella monta sur le perron et frappa à la porte.

Esmé apparut aussitôt et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle la jeune fille.

**-Bella ! Quelle agréable surprise ! **S'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. **Entrez, entrez ! Je me demandais quand vous alliez vous décider à nous faire une petite visite. Je sais, l'école a commencé et vous êtes très occupée, mais tout de même, mon enfant ! Il y a un temps pour tout ! Carlisle ! Carlisle, c'est Bella Swan, l'institutrice !**

Un homme de haute taille, d'un certain âge et de belle prestance, les rejoignit tandis que Esmé emmenait Bella au salon.

Carlisle Cullen avait les cheveux gris, le dos un peu voûté et la raideur de ceux qui ont passé leur vie à travailler la terre. Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent quand il salua Bella. Il se gratta la barbe et un sourire amical apparut sur ses lèvres.

**-Esmé m'a tellement parlé de vous, mademoiselle Bella, que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître déjà ! Et puis Anthony nous fait sur vous un rapport journalier. Je sais ainsi qu'avec vous, Éric Yorkie et Marius Brandon marchent droit, et que Tyler Junior Crowley ne saurait tarder à les imiter. Vous semblez connaître votre métier, mademoiselle Bella.**

La jeune fille rougit.

**-Je... Je fais de mon mieux, monsieur Cullen, **répondit-elle en se souvenant soudain que Carlisle était l'un des membres du conseil de classe.

**-Je n'en doute pas. Ces gaillards-là sont des durs à cuire. Il faut les mater, que diable ! Notre petit Anthony, lui... c'est autre chose. Je suis sûr qu'il ne vous embête pas.**

Le vieil homme l'observait avec une grande attention. Dans son regard perçant, Bella reconnut le cran et l'audace qui caractérisaient ses cinq fils.

**-Il aurait affaire à moi, si jamais il voulait jouer au malin, croyez-moi ! Il est plutôt tranquille avec nous, mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut passer par la tête d'un gamin. Avec mes cinq gaillards, je sais de quoi je parle ! **Commenta Carlisle.**Mais Anthony... Il a vécu des choses plutôt dures et... Parfois, je regrette presque qu'il ne soit pas plus casse-cou ! Oui, il est peut-être un peu trop replié sur lui-même.**

**-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, monsieur Cullen. Anthony est l'un de mes meilleurs élèves mais il reste très réservé, c'est vrai. Voilà aussi pourquoi je suis venue aujourd'hui. Je voulais vous parler de lui et de... Carlie.**

**-Carlie ! **S'écria Esmé en échangeant un regard inquiet avec son mari.** Aurait-elle été vous déranger à l'école ? Je sais qu'il lui arrive parfois de suivre Anthony et je...**

**-Oh, non, Esmé ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Je suis venue vous voir parce que je pense pouvoir l'aider. Anthony m'a dit que Carlie était muette et que, selon les médecins, il ne s'agit pas d'un problème physique mais émotionnel.**

**-C'est vrai,** admit Esmé. **La pauvre chérie ne s'est jamais remise de l'abandon de sa mère. Quelque chose a dû se passer, cette nuit-là. Nous ignorons quoi, mais d'après les docteurs, elle se croit responsable du départ de Jane. Carlisle et moi, nous faisons ce que nous pouvons, Bella, mais... Vous savez combien nous nous méfions des étrangers. Nous n'avons pas pu nous résoudre à l'envoyer à Saint-Louis, chez l'un des spécialistes qui s'imaginent que les montagnards comme nous sont des gens un peu... arriérés.**

**-Je comprends. **Bella leur expliqua sa pensée. **Mais si son problème tient uniquement à un choc émotionnel, son éducation ne saurait être négligée. Carlie est capable d'apprendre, comme tous les enfants de son ****â****ge. Je suis prête à m'en charger et à employer mon temps libre pour cela. Je... J'ai moi-même connu de terribles moments et il m'a fallu des années pour m'en sortir. J'ai passé un certain temps à l'hôpital et j'y ai appris beaucoup de choses. Je suis sûre d'être en mesure de l'aider, si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr.**

**-Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, mademoiselle Bella,** intervint Carlisle en se grattant la barbe. **C'est très aimable à vous, mais...**

**-Oh, s'il vous plait ! Permettez-moi au moins d'essayer !**

**-Moi, je suis d'accord, **déclara Esmé, sachant combien il avait été difficile pour Bella d'évoquer son propre passé. **Mais cette décision ne nous appartient pas. Carlie est la fille d'Edward. C'est à lui de décider.**

**-Bien sûr, **répondit Bella dont le cœur s'affola à la seule mention du prénom d'Edward.

D'un côté, elle redoutait de le revoir. De l'autre, elle ne rêvait que de cela...

**-Est-il là ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**-Non, il est là-haut, dans sa ferme. Il y va parfois, quand il a … besoin de penser au passé. Je ne vous conseille pas d'aller le voir ce soir, Bella,** l'avertit Esmé.** Il a tendance à... boire un peu trop quand il s'isole ainsi.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, je dois lui parler. Si vous voulez bien m'indiquer où il habite, je partirai tout de suite. Il se fait tard et j'ai déjà assez abusé de votre temps.**

Ils sortirent sur le perron et Carlisle expliqua à la jeune fille comment se rendre à Whispering Pines.

**-Mon Dieu ! **S'exclama Esmé en joignant les mains.** Je ne me rendais pas compte qu'il faisait si noir ! Vous devriez revenir demain, Bella.**

**-Non, Esmé. Carlie a déjà assez perdu de temps. Plus nous attendrons, plus elle aura de choses à rattraper. Je voudrais commencer le plutôt possible.**

La jeune fille craignait en fait de ne pas avoir le courage de rencontrer Edward une autre fois. Esmé disparut à l'intérieur de la maison et revint avec une lanterne.

**-Prenez ça, puisque vous semblez décidée. La lune ne vous éclairera pas suffisamment. Et surtout, Bella, ne vous éloignez pas de la route, vous pourriez vous perdre. Si seulement Ben ou Nahuel étaient là, je serais plus tranquille. Carlisle, tu devrais peut-être accompagner Bella...**

**-Oh ! Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! Tout ira très bien, je vous assure.**

**-Savez-vous au moins vous servir de ce fusil ?** S'inquiéta le vieil homme.

**-Oui, **affirma Bella qui avait passé de longues heures avec Jacob pour apprendre à tirer. **Je n'aime pas les armes à feu mais je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir, si besoin est.**

**-Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne ?** Insista Monsieur Cullen, visiblement anxieux.

**-Non. J'imagine que vous devez encore vous occuper de vos bêtes. Merci pour tout. Je vous rapporterai la lanterne demain, Esmé. Bonsoir ! Allez hue, Blossom !**

Bella reprit la route de chez elle, puis bifurqua plus loin, au croisement que Carlisle lui avait indiqué.

Il n'était pas facile de se repérer. L'épais feuillage des arbres formait un écran ajouré aux rayons de la lune.

Heureusement, Bella avait cette lanterne, et Blossom avançait bon train, comme pressée d'atteindre sa destination au plus vite.

De temps à autre, des yeux d'animaux luisaient dans la nuit.

Un coyote traversa le chemin juste devant, et la jument s'effraya. Mais, sans doute plus apeuré qu'elle, il disparut entre les herbes aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Aux cris lugubres des hiboux répondaient ceux d'autres animaux sauvages. Bella craignit soudain qu'un loup ou un ours ne l'attaque. Elle frissonna.

A son grand soulagement, elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir la pancarte : WHISPERING PINES.

Elle s'engagea dans la direction indiquée, à travers un sous-bois dense et complétement plongé dans l'obscurité. Quelle folie de s'être aventurée en pleine nuit dans un endroit pareil !

Quand elle en émergea, elle se rendit compte que les champs de la propriété étaient à l'abandon, tout comme la maison elle-même. Il y avait des trous dans les murs et plusieurs carreaux des fenêtres étaient brisés.

Une lumière éclairait l'une d'entre elle : Edward était bien là.

Elle arrêta Blossom.

Armée de la lanterne d'Esmé, elle alla frapper à la porte d'entrée, à plusieurs reprises.

Comme personne ne répondait, elle actionna le loquet et pénétra dans la maison.

**-Edward ?** Appela-t-elle doucement.** Edward Cullen ? **Répéta-t-elle plus fort.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

_Elle arrêta Blossom. _

_Armée de la lanterne d'Esmé, elle alla frapper à la porte d'entrée, à plusieurs reprises._

_Comme personne ne répondait, elle actionna le loquet et pénétra dans la maison._

_-Edward ? Appela-t-elle doucement. Edward Cullen ? Répéta-t-elle plus fort._

Elle entendit le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol de la cuisine. Edward apparut peu après.

A son maintien et à la lueur inhabituelle de ses yeux, Bella comprit aussitôt qu'il avait bu. Son cœur se mit à cogner fort dans sa poitrine.

Edward secoua la tête vivement, comme pour clarifier ses esprits. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Elle était bien là.

Combien de fois avait-il pensé à elle, durant ces longues semaines, et comme elle lui avait manqué !

Il s'était délibérément tenu à distance, d'abord parce qu'elle l'avait rejeté, mais aussi pour lui donner le temps de s'accoutumer à la région, et d'apprendre qu'il était fort recherché dans le comté de Taney, non seulement par les autorités mais aussi par les femmes. Il préférait ne pas la brusquer. Il l'avait suffisamment effrayée.

Elle n'avait rien dit à son sujet, et le gang Cullen avait intercepté sans peine le chasseur de primes de la Démétri Détective Agence qui était descendu dans le sud du Missouri, pour enquêter sur l'attaque du train.

Il devait se montrer patient avec la jeune fille, comme sa mère le lui avait conseillé.

De toute évidence, Bella était une _lady_, bien née et bien éduquée, habituée aux usages les plus raffinés, même si aujourd'hui elle était contrainte de ne plus compter que sur elle-même. Elle possédait beaucoup d'élégance. Jamais son dos ne touchait le dossier lorsqu'elle était assise et, quand elle prenait le thé, elle tenait sa tasse avec une grande délicatesse.

Edward l'avait plusieurs fois observée, sans qu'elle ne le sache. Plus elle l'avait ignoré, plus il l'avait espionnée.

Oui, quel que soit son mystérieux passé, Bella était une vraie _lady_.

Avant la guerre, elle devait vivre dans un monde fort différent, un monde étranger à Edward. Elle avait été victime des circonstances, contrairement à Edward qui avait choisi sa voie dans l'illégalité. Au fond de lui, le jeune homme craignait qu'elle ne continue de le mépriser, et cela lui déplaisait énormément.

Depuis toujours, il avait courtisé les femmes avec succès. Il était beau, plein de charme et habile. Il conquérait les cœurs les plus récalcitrants sans le moindre problème.

Avec Bella, cependant, il en allait tout autrement. Elle lui résistait et, lui qui avait toujours obtenu tout ce qu'il désirait, se trouvait quelque peu désarmé devant cette situation nouvelle...

**-Ça alors ! Ne serait-ce pas l'institutrice qui vient me surprendre en flagrant délit d'école buissonnière ?**

Bella se mordit la lèvre. Puis, elle recula lentement vers la porte.

**-Je crois que... je ferais mieux de partir. Je... Je crains d'être arrivée à un mauvais moment. Excusez-moi.**

Bella se retourna vers la porte mais, avec une vivacité inattendue, Edward la rejoignit. Surprise, Bella tressaillit en remarquant l'étrange lueur dans les yeux vert-émeraude d'Edward.

**-Pourquoi tant de hâte, Isabella ? La nuit commence à peine et vous venez juste d'arriver. Asseyez-vous...**

Il désigna l'un des fauteuils décatis du salon.

**-Asseyez-vous !** Répéta-t-il sans douceur, constatant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Bella frissonna.

Jamais elle n'aurait dû venir.

Elle évalua rapidement ses chances d'atteindre la porte, mais elle n'eut pas le courage d'essayer. Dans l'état où il se trouvait, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la touche. Elle était seule, loin de tout, avec un bandit... Un homme désespéré, ivre de surcroît. Elle était à sa merci...

Prudemment, elle avança vers le fauteuil et s'assit, posant la lanterne sur la petite table près d'elle.

Puis elle scruta son regard. Et s'il était l'un de ses pervers excités par la terreur qu'ils inspiraient aux femmes ? Elle ne devait pas lui montrer sa peur. Surtout pas...

Edward lisait dans ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert.

Qu'elle s'imagine qu'il n'était qu'une sorte de brute sauvage le mit hors de lui. Il considéra la jeune fille avec ironie. Comme elle devait lutter pour lui dissimuler sa frayeur ! Pourtant, il se surprit à admirer son courage. Elle était seule avec un voyou notoire et elle ne cédait pas à l'affolement. Elle l'impressionnait... et elle l'attirait comme un aimant.

D'un pas tranquille, il alla s'installer dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Sans la quitter des yeux, il alluma une cigarette et aspira profondément la fumée.

**-Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici, Bella chérie ?**

Il aimait accoler à son surnom cet adjectif affectueux, qui signifait bien plus qu'une simple relation amicale à ses yeux, et il se plaisait à le prononcer d'autant plus, car il était certain que cela l'irritait.

Bella serrait les mains l'une contre l'autre, pour qu'il ne remarque pas combien elles tremblaient. Elle se demandait à présent par où commencer. En ce moment, un peu d'alcool lui aurait fait du bien à elle aussi. Honteuse à cette pensée, elle se reprit. Les dames ne buvaient pas d'alcools forts. Leurs effets étaient dangeureux et les lendemains forts désagréables. Edward se réveillerait avec une sacrée migraine !

**-C'est... C'est à propos de Carlie,** commença-t-elle, incapable de détacher ses yeux de ceux d'Edward.

Vautré dans son fauteuil, il la regardait comme un oiseau de proie observe sa victime...

Rassemblant son courage, elle lui exposa le but de sa visite. Quand elle eut terminé, il resta silencieux. Avait-il au moins les idées assez claires pour comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit ?

Soudain il écrasa sa cigarette et se pencha vers elle. Leurs genoux se touchaient presque. Il plongea ses yeux vert-émeraude dans les siens. Autour d'eux, l'air se chargea soudain d'électricité. Bella détourna les yeux. Elle sentait la tension et la nervosité d'Edward.

**-Quel est ce choc que vous avez subi, Bella chérie ? Ce choc qui vous pousse aujourd'hui à vouloir vous occuper de Carlie ? Que vous est-il arrivé, pour que vous ayez si peur des hommes ? Si peur de moi ?**

**-Je n'... Je n'ai pas peur de vous, Edward.**

**-Oh ! Si ! J'entends presque votre cœur, tant il cogne dans votre poitrine...**

Son visage touchait presque celui de Bella, à présent. Son souffle lui caressait la joue.

**-Vous avez peur de sentir mes mains sur vous à nouveau, comme l'autre nuit à l'hôtel. Peur que je vous fasse des avances, que je vous viole peut-être,** ajouta-t-il en promenant sur le corps de Bella des yeux pleins de convoitise, s'attardant sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait de plus en plus vite. **Vous écoutez le silence de la nuit et vous vous dites que vous êtes seule avec moi, totalement seule, que personne ne pourrait vous entendre si vous vous mettez à crier, n'est-ce pas, Bella chérie ?**

**-Non... Non ! **S'exclama-t-elle sachant très bien qu'il avait raison.

Brusquement, elle bondit sur ses pieds et courut vers la porte.

Elle parvint à l'ouvrir mais Edward la rattrapa, referma violemment la porte et plaqua la jeune fille contre le battant. Il plaça ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps, pour l'empêcher de lui échapper.

Puis il appuya contre elle de tout son poids, si intimement qu'elle sentait ses muscles fermes contre elle, son cœur battre à une allure folle et la pression impérieuse de ses hanches contre son ventre.

Bella se débattit de toutes ses forces, elle le frappa de ses poings. Mais il se contenta de rire, de son beau rire grave et masculin.

Tout à coup, il lui saisit les cheveux sans douceur et les débarrassa des épingles qui les retenaient. Ils retombèrent alors dans un flot de vagues brunes et souples, jusqu'au creux des reins de Bella.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit contre sa gorge la bouche brûlante d'Edward Cullen.

**-Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez avec Carlie,** murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix rauque. **Mais vous me devez quelque chose en retour, Bella chérie. Un baiser. Un seul. Vous voulez bien payer ce prix ?**

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

**-Je n'ai jamais violé une femme, et je ne commencerai pas ce soir, même si je vous désire comme un fou. Car je vous désire, Bella chérie, depuis la première seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur vous dans ce train. Je vous désire, vous le sentez, n'est-ce pas ?** répéta-t-il en s'appuyant davantage contre elle. **Un baiser. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.**

Incapable de parler, Bella le dévisageait, éperdue, à la fois fascinée et affolée.

Jamais un autre homme ne l'avait embrassée. Et jamais personne ne lui avait dit des mots aussi excitants que ceux qu'il venait de prononcer. Elle se sentait blessée, déroutée, mais tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvée cela.

Une part d'elle-même brûlait d'envie de se donner à lui. Mais elle eut un mouvement de recul, le souvenir de « La Réserve » traversa son esprit. Elle aurait voulu raconter son drame à Edward pour qu'il comprenne sa frayeur. Peut-être la laisserait-il partir, prendre le temps nécessaire pour se décider ? Mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Il la troublait, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir...

**-Edward, **souffla-t-elle.** Edward...**

Il prit sa tentative de protestation pour un encouragement. Aussitôt, ses yeux s'assombrirent de passion et de triomphe. Avec un grognement animal, il se jeta sur elle et s'empara de sa bouche avec fougue.

Ce baiser ébranla totalement Bella. Une vague de désir naquit au creux de son ventre et se propagea dans tout son corps.

Edward redoubla de passion. Son baiser était sauvage, sensuel et en même temps si doux. Dieu comme il la désirait ! De sa langue, il força la barrière de ses lèvres et explora sa bouche avec sensualité.

Les mains crispées sur les bras d'Edward, Bella ne savait plus si elle tentait de le repousser ou si elle l'attirait contre elle. Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Il se montrait tellement persuasif qu'elle finit par répondre à son baiser, à le caresser à son tour de sa langue, à presser son corps contre le sien...

À ce moment, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait, et une sorte de spirale vertigineuse les emporta loin de tout, loin d'eux-mêmes.

Peu à peu, Bella perdait le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle avait l'impression de se dissoudre. Il l'enveloppait étroitement dans ses bras puissants, la faisant ployer à sa guise contre lui. Ses lèvres parcoururent sa gorge et s'arrêtèrent au creux de ses seins. Bella flancha sur ses jambes et s'accrocha à lui, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Comme dans un rêve, elle sentait la brûlure de sa bouche contre sa peau, la morsure de ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les boutons de son décolleté avec les dents. Le bout des seins de Bella tendus par le désir se durcit.

D'une main, Edward lui caressait le bas des reins, et de l'autre, il ouvrit le corsage, puis la chemise de dentelle. Quand elle sentit ses doigts sur sa peau, elle retrouva un semblant de lucidité.

De quel démon était-elle soudain la proie ? Allait-elle se donner à Edward Cullen comme une fille des rues ?

Dans un instant, elle se retrouverait allongée sur le sol, les jupes remontées et...

Des images du passé surgirent alors et le visage d'un ignoble individu au rire gras remplaça celui d'Edward et...

**-Non ! **Cria-t-elle en se débattant furieusement**. Non ! Je vous en prie ! Pas ça !**

Mais, sous l'emprise de l'alcool et du désir, Edward demeura sourd aux protestations de Bella. Ses tentatives de le repousser ne firent qu'enflammer sa passion.

Il dénoua brusquement sa chemise, dénudant ses seins généreux et fermes qu'il rêvait de caresser, d'effleurer de ses lèvres. Mais il prit le temps de les contempler.

**-Edward ! Je vous en prie, arrêtez ! **Hurla Bella, parvenant enfin à se dégager.

Des larmes plein les yeux, elle ouvrit soudaint la porter et heurta Edward à la tempe sans le vouloir.

Etourdi, il tomba à genoux pendant qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la nuit, tentant nerveusement de rattacher ses vêtements.

Trop occupée à vouloir remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, à vouloir couvrir sa poitrine dénudée, elle trébucha dans le noir de la nuit et tomba. Elle se tordit violemment la cheville et hurla de douleur.

À l'intérieur, Edward se remettait debout, brusquement dégrisé.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Mon Dieu ! Si Bella ne s'était pas défendue, il l'aurait violée ! Mais quel monstre était-il devenu ? Il avait perdu la tête. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi. Oh non, pas avec Bella !

Au lieu de procéder avec douceur, en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller sa peur des hommes, il l'avait prise dans ses bras avec brutalité et avait ri quand elle l'avait supplié d'arrêter. Il se détestait à présent. Et comme il avait honte !

La pensée d'avoir perdu Bella lui était insupportable. Il se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il avait terriblement besoin d'elle. Il devait la retrouver, tout de suite, et réparer le mal qu'il avait fait.

**-Bella ! **Appela-t-il en s'élançant à son tour dans la nuit.** Bella !**

Il buta sur une forme étendue sur le sol et s'écroula sur elle.

Terrorisée, Bella se mit à hurler en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Mais Edward enroula ses bras autour d'elle et appuya la tête de la jeune fille contre sa poitrine musclée.

**-Chut... **Murmura-t-il en la berçant. **Tout va bien maintenant. Oh ! Bella... Je suis tellement désolé, tellement ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je vous désirais si fort... Bella chérie, ma Bella, mon trésor, pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais vous faire du mal ! Vous devez me croire, ma chérie... Là, c'est fini...**

Il continua de caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse, d'embrasser les larmes sur ses joues. Bella se calma peu à peu, mais elle tremblait toujours dans ses bras en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Des choses très douces... Oui. Malgré ses manières brutales, elle devina instinctivement qu'il donnerait sa vie pour la protéger. Cette pensée la réconforta et la troubla.

Allait-elle apprécier maintenant que Edward soit un hors-la-loi ?

Car cela signifiait qu'il était de taille à défendre ce qu'il lui appartenait.

Certes, cette nouvelle façon de voir les choses la déconcertait. Mais, depuis la guerre de Sécession, le monde était devenu dangereux. Un monde désabusé, sans valeurs. Elle se souvint des hommes brisés qu'elle avait vus à Atlanta. Ils s'étaient battus pour une cause et avaient tout perdu. Puis elle regarda Edward, ce rebelle qui continuait à risquer sa vie. Les Sudistes avaient peut-être été battus, mais Edward restait fort et déterminé.

Il était fils de fermier et, avant la guerre, Bella n'aurait pas daigné le regarder. Sa mère en aurait été horrifiée. Mais aujourd'hui, Renée Swan était morte et Bella était seule...

_« Edward est-il sincère avec moi ? _Se demanda-t-elle soudain. _Ou bien profite-t-il encore de ma naïveté ? »_ Elle ne pourrait supporter cette dernière éventualité, pas après avoir si passionnément répondu à ses baisers, à ses caresses. Pouvait-il vraiment être sérieux ? …

**-Venez,** dit-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main.** Je vous raccompagne chez vous.**

Bella parvint à se mettre debout, mais elle perdit l'équilibre et s'appuya contre lui. Elle grimaça.

**-C'est... Ma cheville. Elle s'est tordue dans ma chute.**

Sans un mot, il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à sa charrette où il l'installa.

**-Attendez-moi ici. Je vais chercher la lanterne et mon cheval.**

Bella se laissa faire sans protester. D'une main encore un peu tremblante, elle finit par remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, reboutonnant ce qui avait été défait tout à l'heure. Elle ne put toutefois refaire son chignon, et elle était trop fatiguée pour aller chercher les épingles éparpillées dans l'entrée de la maison.

Un peu inquiète, elle se demanda quelles explications elle allait donner à Leah et Jacob.

Si ce dernier apprenait ce qui s'était passé ce soir, sa réaction risquait d'être violente.

Et il n'avait aucune chance face au colt d'Edward.

Il finit par revenir avec la lanterne et son cheval, Blaze, qu'il attacha à l'arrière de la charrette. Il s'installa près de Bella et prit les rênes. Comprenant immédiatement qu'elle avait affaire à une poigne plus autoritaire que celle de sa gentille maitresse, Blossom dressa les oreilles et partit d'un trot alerte sans rechigner.

Peu après, ils arrivèrent à la maison de Bella. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger un mot. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et Leah et Jacob apparurent sur le porche, visiblement anxieux.

**-Mon Dieu ! **S'écria Jacob quand il remarqua l'apparence de Bella. **Mam'selle Bella ! Qu'est-il a''ivé ?**

**-Je... J'ai eu un accident. Il faisait sombre et la charrette a... heurté une racine sur le chemin. Je suis... tombée... et monsieur Cullen a eu la gentillesse de me ramener à la maison.**

Jacob ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. Il trouvait sa maitresse étrange. Peut-être avait-elle reçu un coup sur la tête, dans sa chute ?

**-Vous êtes blessée, mam'selle Bella ?**

**-Je me suis tordue la cheville, c'est tout.**

**-Laissez-moi vous ramener à l'intérieur, **déclara Edward.

Malgré les protestations de la jeune fille, il la souleva à nouveau dans ses bras puissants et la porta jusque chez elle.

Après l'avoir déposée sur le divan, il nota d'un air approbateur tous les changements survenus dans la maisonnette. Il aimait la simplicité chaleureuse de la nouvelle décoration. Elle était le fruit d'un goût très sûr, d'aptitudes artistiques dénuées de toute prétention. Jane aurait dédaigné tout cela. Edward trouvait cette atmosphère apaisante, une atmosphère de bonheur et d'amour.

**-Ne me haïssez pas, Bella chérie, je vous en prie, **murmura-t-il à son oreille en se penchant. **Je ne le supporterais pas...**

Puis il salua Leah et Jacob et se retira.

**-Où sont vos belles manières, mam'selle Bella ?** Demanda sévèrement Leah à sa jeune maitresse. **Vous n'avez même pas remercié Monsieur Cullen de vous avoir raccompagnée. **

**-Ah ! … C'est vrai ? Je dois être plus secouée que je ne le pensais,** répondit Bella en fuyant le regard de sa servante.

**-Vous lui ferez parvenir un petit mot, demain, avec une petite gourmandise. Un pot de confiture de fraises, **suggéra Leah en ôtant à la jeune fille ses bas et ses chaussures. **Jacob ! Que fais-tu planté là, à ne rien faire ? Va donc prendre la cuvette sous l'évier, et remplis-la d'eau chaude salée que tu feras chauffer sur le poêle. La cheville de Mam'selle Bella est tout enflée.**

Si Leah s'exprimait sur un ton de reproche, elle posait sur le grand Noir des yeux emplis d'amour. Ce dernier partit vers la cuisine en bougonnant, mais il avait le même regard. Bella était ravie de constater qu'apparemment son plan avait réussi. Alors qu'elle se réjouissait de leur bonheur, elle se sentit soudaint très seule et, immédiatement, l'image d'Edward apparut dans son esprit.

_« Ne me haïssez pas, Bella chérie, je vous en prie. Je ne le supporterais pas... »._

Elle se rappelait le goût de sa bouche sur la sienne, la pression de ses mains sur ses seins. A nouveau, le désir qu'elle avait éprouvé dans ses bras la fit frissonner tout entière. Le haïr ? Comment le pourrait-elle ?

Bien au contraire...

Bella se demandait avec angoisse si elle n'était pas en train de tomber amoureuse malgré elle.

_Merci pour vos gentils petits messages. À bientôt !_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

Le cauchemar revint cette nuit-là; succession d'images oubliées qui émergeaient des profondeurs de sa mémoire.

Bella se trouvait au bord de l'allée pierreuse qui menait à _« La Réserve »_, la plantation de son père.

À travers les branches épineuses des pins, les feuilles lustrées des magnolias et les mimosas en fleur, elle voyait la maison se dresser fièrement au loin, au pied des collines qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon.

L'air frais du matin sentait bon la forêt, la terre et la rosée. Bella le respirait profondément, se grisant de ses arômes, du bonheur de se trouver là, au cœur de la nature que le printemps s'apprêtait à renouveler.

Ainsi allait le monde, complexe et mystérieux, selon un cycle immuable : naissance, vie, mort, renaissance et ainsi de suite, le tout orchestré par Dieu. À chaque chose, il avait attribué son contraire, car comment apprécier la beauté sans connaître aussi la laideur ?

Bella cueillit une violette sauvage aux pétales délicats, fragiles et doux comme de la soie. Sa couleur, à la fois vive et diaphane, semblait tout droit venue d'un arc-en-ciel. Elle l'accrocha derrière son oreille et regarda à nouveau sa maison et son domaine, _« La Réserve »,_ d'une blancheur éclatante sous les rayons du soleil matinal.

Sur le perron, assis dans leurs fauteuils, ses parents surveillaient leur domaine.

Appuyé contre l'une des colonnes ioniques de la véranda, son frère Jared fumait le cigare. En haut de l'escalier, sa femme Kim racontait une histoire à un groupe d'enfants réunis autour d'elle. Près d'elle, Rebecca et Rachel s'éventaient paresseusement en attendant leurs maris Paul et Embry, deux des frères de Bella, partis dresser un étalon sauvage dans l'enclos.

Dans le jardin, les sœurs de Bella, Catherine et Emily se promenaient au bras de leurs maris, Garett et Sam. Sur la pelouse, Harry -le dernier frère de Bella- jouait au croquet avec sa sœur Claire et leur ami Quil Ridgeway.

Ils levèrent tous les yeux au même moment et sourirent à Bella en lui adressant un signe de la main.

Alors, elle releva ses jupes et se mit à descendre en courant l'allée sinueuse de _« La Réserve »._

À mi-chemin, l'horreur l'attendait, comme d'habitude.

Un être monstrueux émergeait brusquement du couvert des arbres. Du sang coulait de ses narines. Il se jetait sur elle et la renversait par terre. La violette dont elle avait orné son oreille tombait et ses pétales meurtris s'éparpillaient sur l'herbe, derniers vestiges d'un bonheur perdu.

Longtemps, Bella les regardait les yeux pleins de larmes. La rage et le désespoir envahissaient son cœur.

Lentement, elle reprenait conscience et essayait de se remettre debout.

Elle découvrait alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'une plaie vivante. Une douleur insupportable au thorax l'empêchait de respirer, ses jambes étaient brisées. Elle tentait de regagner_ « La Réserve »_ mais elle glissait sur son sang qui coulait à flots.

Et sa maison qu'elle aimait tant avait disparu. Elle n'était plus qu'une ruine dévorée par les flammes.

Alors Bella se mettait à ramper vers la plantation, à la seule force de ses poignets.

Elle retrouvait les membres de sa famille gisant face contre terre. Elle les appelait, mais comme aucun ne répondait, elle les retournait un à un, pour découvrir qu'ils n'étaient plus que des squelettes couverts de poussière.

Elle criait, hurlait... Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Désespérément, elle cherchait un moyen de quitter cette scène irréelle, sans résultat. Les fantômes l'entouraient alors et plus elle cherchait à leur échapper, plus le cercle se refermait sur elle.

Non loin, un homme hideux se pavanait en ricanant et le diable lui-même émergeait du ciel gris en agitant vers la jeune fille une faux étincelante.

Sa tante Irina apparaissait à son tour et pointait un doigt accusateur vers Bella.

**-Où sont tes livres, Isabella ? **Demandait-elle d'un ton furieux. **Tu dois étudier sérieusement si tu veux obtenir ton diplôme d'institutrice. Tu ne pourras jamais te marier, tu es tellement laide...**

Bella regardait sa grand-tante avec stupéfaction.

Ne voyait-elle donc pas ce qui venait d'arriver ? Ne s'apercevait-elle pas que tous ceux qu'elles aimaient étaient morts ?

La jeune fille voulait appeler à l'aide mais constatait alors que sa tante Nina était morte elle aussi.

Un camélia glissé entre ses mains jointes sur sa poitrine, elle reposait dans un cercueil en pin.

Il ne restait donc plus personne pour protéger Bella du diable et des monstrueuses créatures.

A nouveau, elle essayait de s'enfuir mais ses jambes refusaient de la porter. Les démons approchaient, l'effleuraient, ils allaient l'agripper...

Elle hurla en se redressant dans son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la gorge sèche, le corps couvert de sueur. Sa bougie était éteinte. Elle était seule dans le noir. Elle cria à nouveau, affolée, les mains agrippées à ses couvertures.

Dans l'instant qui suivit, Leah se précipita une lampe à pétrole à la main. Jacob resta sur le seuil, les yeux agrandis par l'anxiété. Il ne se permettait pas d'entrer dans la chambre d'une jeune fille blanche.

Leah posa sa lampe sur la table de nuit, s'assit près de Bella et la prit dans ses bras.

**-Allons, allons, mam'selle Bella. C'est fini, c'est fini. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve,** murmura-t-elle en la berçant.** Personne ne vous fera de mal ici, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis là, et Jacob aussi, pour vous protéger. Vous ne risquez rien, rien du tout. Va faire chauffer du lait à la cuisine, **ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Jacob, **et mets-y un peu de brandy. Cela l'aidera à dormir.**

Peu après, Bella se calma et, réconfortée par la boisson, se rendormit sous l'œil vigilant de Leah.

Jacob attira alors Leah contre lui.

**-J'ai bien peur que not'e pauv'e petit agneau n'oublie jamais ce ter'ible jou',** murmura-t-il. **J'aime'ais tellement l'aider...**

**-Moi aussi,** soupira Leah.** Tu es un homme bon, Jacob. Ta présence lui fait du bien, tu sais... et à moi aussi,** ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux. **Je crois que tu le sais depuis ce soir. Je t'aime, Jacob, plus que je ne saurais le dire. Je suis fière que tu veuilles bien de moi.**

**-Et moi donc Leah ! J'ai mis du temps à me rend'e compte que je t'aimais, mais maintenant que je le sais, je se'ai toujou's là pour te p'otéger. Je veux t'épouser Leah. Dès que j'au'ai quelques dolla's en poche, je nous construi'ai un p'tit coin rien qu'à nous.**

**-Oh ! Jacob ! **S'exclama Leah, les yeux pétillants de malice. **Tu n'as jamais économisé un seul penny de ta vie ! Non, je vais te dire comment je vois les choses, **déclara-t-elle**. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué comment missié Edward regardait mam'selle Bella ce soir, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose dans ses yeux qui ne trompe pas. Il ne le sait pas encore mais il l'aime, vois-tu. J'en suis sûre ! Il finira par l'épouser et lui construira une grande et belle maison sur ses terres avec l'argent qu'il a volé à droite et à gauche. Il est gentil, missié Edward. Je crois bien qu'il nous laissera un petit bout de sa vieille maison. Cela me plairait bien, en tout cas.**

Jacob secoua la tête incrédule.

**-Ça alo's, missié Edward et mam'selle Bella ! Mais alo's... Tu c'ois que ce soir, il s'est passé quelque chose ent'e eux ? C'est peut-êt'e bien pour ça que mam'selle Bella avait l'air si troublée et que ses cheveux étaient défaits...**

**-Cela se pourrait bien, **approuva Leah**. Mais ne lui en parle pas, Jacob ! Missié Edward a déjà fort à faire pour l'aider à surmonter sa terreur des hommes. Il a dû l'embrasser, à mon avis, un peu de force... et il l'a regretté ensuite. Il avait l'air honteux, terriblement honteux ! Sa mère est là de toute façon : elle aime bien mam'selle Bella, elle n'admettra pas que son fils fasse le mariole et lui donnera sans hésitation une ou deux claques s'il ne se tient pas bien avec mam'selle Bella. Bon, il est tard, à présent... Allons nous coucher, Jacob !**

**-Leah... je... Enfin, tu vois... Je se'ai le plus heu'eux des hommes si... Si tu voulais bien passer la nuit avec moi...**

**-Jacob ! **Répondit Leah avec un sourire très doux. **Enfin ! Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider !**

Raffermissant leur étreinte, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit appentis. Sans hâte, savourant tous les instants, ils commencèrent à se dévêtir. Puis ils se glissèrent entre les draps, leurs corps étroitement enlacés.

Pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour tendrement, encore et encore, Bella replongeait dans le royaume des rêves...

Cette fois, au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour crier, un brusque coup de vent balayait tout, tel un cyclone. Edward Cullen, monté sur son alezan, surgissait d'entre les arbres, prenait Bella dans ses bras et l'emportait loin de ses frayeurs et des drames du passé.

_Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte/favoris. À bientôt !_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14**

Tous les dimanches, Bella, Jacob et Leah allaient à l'église.

Bella avait été élevée dans la religion anglicane, mais à Tumbling Creek, on ne pratiquait que le baptisme. Chaque semaine, elle devait endurer un service terriblement austère, fort différent de la messe anglicane, éclatantes et magnifique.

Chaque fois qu'elle voyait le révérend Weber dans son triste habit noir à col blanc, elle pensait avec nostalgie aux superbes robes des prêtres d'Atlanta dont les couleurs et les ornements changeaient à chaque saison. Ici, on ne s'agenouillait pas pour boire le vin au calice et recevoir l'hostie en même temps que la bénédiction. On se contentait de passer dans l'assemblée un plateau contenant du jus de raisin et du pain dur.

L'odeur envoûtante de l'encens lui manquait tout autant que le son de la clochette, au moment des prières. Dans sa religion, un bref sermon suivait la messe ; ici, le sermon constituait le service à lui tout seul. Et il semblait toujours s'éterniser...

Bella craignait de ne pouvoir parvenir à s'habituer à cet aspect de sa nouvelle vie.

Elle souffrait sur les bancs inconfortables de l'école et comprit tout à coup pourquoi ses élèves ne tenaient pas en place.

Ce dimanche-là, le révérend glissa dans son sermon qu'un père aimant devait châtier son fils quand il fautait. Bella devina aussitôt que Jessica Crabtree lui avait fait un rapport détaillé sur la dernière friponnerie de Tyler Junior Crowley que son père n'avait pas dû punir. Certes, Tyler Senior gâtait peut-être trop son fils, mais de l'avis de Bella, cela ne regardait ni Mademoiselle Jessica, ni le révérend Weber.

Plusieurs fois, la jeune fille avait parlé à Monsieur Crowley de la mauvaise conduite de Tyler Junior, tout en mesurant ses propos. À deux reprises, elle avait trouvé un serpent dans son bureau, non venimeux heureusement, mais elle redoutait d'être moins chanceuse la prochaine fois. Tyler avait promis de parler à son fils, mais Bella savait maintenant que le petit garçon était incorrigible depuis qu'il avait perdu sa mère, quelques années auparavant, dans un accident de chariot.

Tyler, qui conduisait ce jour-là, se considérait comme responsable du drame. Sachant combien la présence d'une mère manquait à son fils, il se montrait trop permissif en contrepartie.

Tout le monde le comprenait, mais Tyler Junior commençait à dépasser les limites. Presque tous les habitants de la ville avaient un jour ou l'autre été victimes de ses tours diaboliques. Or, depuis que Anthony avait lui aussi perdu sa mère sans pour autant devenir un gredin, Tyler Junior souffrait de la comparaison.

Bella savait que le jeune garçon n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, et elle comptait beaucoup sur l'aide de Lauren Mallory, la couturière de la ville que Tyler courtisait, avec trop de timidité cependant...

En observant Tyler Junior, qu'elle savait intelligent, Bella devina qu'il avait très bien saisi l'allusion et elle sourit discrètement en imaginant les désagréments dont Mademoiselle Jessica et le révérend risquaient de pâtir d'ici peu. Après tout, cette vieille fille acariâtre n'avait qu'à trouver une autre occupation que l'espionnage des voisins ! Sans doute avait-elle déjà informé toute la ville que Edward Cullen avait raccompagné l'institutrice, la veille au soir...

Tatania Denali, surnommée Tanya Rose, qui se prétendait la maîtresse officielle d'Edward Cullen, ne cessait d'envoyer à Bella des regards meurtriers...

Au lieu de la plonger dans l'embarras, l'attitude de la jeune prostituée flattait Bella, ravivant ses espoirs. D'un autre côté, elle se sentait un peu perdue. Pour que Tanya Rose, qui était vraiment très jolie, une femme blonde fine et élancée aux attributs féminins développés, la considère comme une rivale, il lui fallait de sérieuses raisons.

Comment Edward pouvait-il s'intéresser à une fille banale comme elle face à une telle beauté resplendissante ?

Contre toute attente, Bella se sentait jalouse. Si elle n'était pas certaine d'aimer Edward Cullen, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle détestait l'imaginer avec cette créature qui savait représenter la luxure incarnée.

D'un air détaché, elle parcourut des yeux l'assemblée à la recherche d'Edward Cullen. Mais il n'était pas là, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

La rumeur courait qu'il y avait eu une rixe au RazorBlack Saloon la nuit dernière, à laquelle il avait sans doute participé. Edward devait souffrir d'un sacré mal de tête en ce moment !

Mike Newton, en revanche, ne manqua pas de capter son regard et lui adressa un signe de tête. Bella rougit et reporta aussitôt son attention sur le révérend.

Mike Newton, du magasin de meubles Newton & fils, était un homme dégingandé et rougeaud, affublé d'une pomme d'Adam proéminente qui tressautait dans sa gorge chaque fois qu'il s'énervait. Plus âgé que Bella d'une dizaine d'années, il demeurait tellement puéril qu'il paraissait plus jeune.

Georges Newton, son père, ne cachait pas sa déception à propos de ses fils qu'il considérait comme des ratés. Il ne cessait de les ridiculiser en public. Si l'ainé, Gabriel, prenait les rebuffades de Georges avec humour, le fragile Mike en souffrait et s'empressait d'aller se consoler dans les jupes de sa mère, Virginia, qui était d'une bêtise affligeante.

Possédant le seul magasin de meubles de Tumbling Creek, les Newton étaient assez riches. Hélas ! La réussite de son mari était un peu montée à la tête de Virginia. Elle s'était mise à minauder à tout propos et à prendre de grands airs qu'elle croyait fort élégants.

Gabriel s'était laissé gagner par cette manie. Il passait pour un snob, et Mike essayait malheureusement de l'imiter. Il ne parvenait qu'à produire une pâle copie de son frère, aussi bien physiquement qu'intellectuellement. Au grand désespoir de sa mère, jamais une femme de la ville ne s'était intéressée au pauvre Mike, même après la guerre, où les hommes étaient devenus plus rares.

Autrefois, obsédée par la nécessité d'assurer la continuation de la dynastie Newton, Virgnia avait supplié Gabriel de se marier. Le jeune homme lui avait fait comprendre qu'il se marierait quand il serait prêt. Sa mère avait alors reporté ses espoirs sur Mike. Elle avait échafaudé les plus habiles mises en scène pour lui présenter des fiancés possibles.

Mais quelle jeune fille aurait été ravie de s'entendre dire qu'elle avait de beaux yeux comme des morceaux de sucre candy ? Quelle femme aurait apprécié de voir ses nouvelles chaussures piétinées par de grands pieds maladroits ? Au grand désespoir de sa mère, Mike les avait fait fuir les unes après les autres...

L'arrivée d'Isabella Swan avait vu renaître les espérances de l'inébranlable Madame Newton. La nouvelle institutrice, boiteuse et plutôt laide à ses yeux, offrait une proie de choix. En voilà une qui ne ferait pas la fine bouche ! Aussitôt Virginia avait ordonné à son fils Mike de poursuivre Bella de ses assiduités.

Cette dernière ignorait tout de ce complot. Aussi, quand elle croisait Mike et qu'il l'accostait, elle s'efforçait de se montrer aimable malgré l'insistance pesante du jeune homme.

Bella soupira. Mike l'attendrait certainement à la sortie de l'église et lui offrirait de l'accompagner à la vente de charité qui devait avoir lieu dans la semaine.

Dans les Ozarks, la coutume voulait que chaque dimanche, les célibataires de tous âges quittent l'église en premier et s'alignent à l'extérieur. Les femmes sortaient à leur tour, et les hommes s'inclinaient devant les dames de leur choix afin de les inviter à une sortie.

Bien sûr, ces propositions ne s'adressaient qu'à celles qui étaient libres ; elles attendaient toutes ce moment avec impatience.

**-Amen, **prononça soudain la voix du révérend, et Bella retourna au présent.

**-Amen, **répondirent en chœur les fidèles.

Imperceptiblement soulagé, chacun gagna la sortie. Une chaude animation s'empara alors de l'assistance. On parlait, on riait, on s'appelait. Des groupes se formaient.

Comme Bella le craignait, Mike Newton l'attendait bien à l'extérieur. Sa cravate était trop étroite. Sa pomme d'Adam s'agitait plus que jamais et il était rouge comme une pivoine. Il ressemblait à un épouvantail dans son costume trop petit pour lui. Une mèche de cheveux blonds trop longs lui tombait dans les yeux. Il essuya ses paumes moites sur son pantalon avant de serrer la main de Bella.

**-Bonjour, mademoiselle Bella ! **S'exclama-t-il avec ferveur, car Bella était la seule femme, à part sa mère, à s'être jamais montrée un peu gentille avec lui. **Vous êtes charmante aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dames qui pourraient supporter votre couleur de cheveux. Ils me font penser à des feuilles d'automne qui brunissent avant de se recroqueviller pour mourir, pas vous ? … Euh... J'espérais... Euh...** Il ne cessait de bégayer encore et encore. **Je souhaiterai... Euh... Voulez-vous... ? Euh... J'espérai... Que vous pourriez m'accompagner à la vente de charité cette semaine. Sinon, ma mère m'a dit que je devrais emmener ma nièce. Or, elle est tellement vilaine, qu'il faudrait lui mettre un sac sur la tête avant de sortir. Vous viendrez, mademoiselle Bella ? Vous voulez bien ?**

Bella aurait tant aimé que Edward l'invite ! Mais il ne s'était pas montré à l'église. Il se moquait sans doute qu'un autre la convie. Puisque cet autre était Mike, Bella accepta. Au moins, avec lui, elle serait tranquille. Il n'essaierait pas de lui prendre la main, encore moins de l'embrasser.

**-Bien sûr, Mike, **dit Bella en s'efforçant de lui cacher sa déception... que de toute façon, Mike n'aurait même pas remarquée...

**-Formidable ! Merci mademoiselle Bella ! Je vous retrouverai chez vous, vendredi, vers onze heures.**

Il était tellement excité que, sans attendre la réponse, il se précipita vers sa mère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Pauvre Mike ! Bella plaignait la malheureuse qui épouserait un homme pareil !

Elle se fraya alors un chemin à travers la foule à la recherche de Jacob et Leah. Ne les voyant pas, elle regagna la charrette. Ils étaient sans doute rentrés à pied, sans l'attendre, pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

Relevant ses jupes, elle s'apprêtait à monter dans la voiture quand elle sursauta. Edward Cullen ! Il était assis sur le siège du conducteur !

**-Bonjour Bella chérie,** fit-il d'une voix trainante en souriant.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il enchaina :

**-Et bien, allez-vous rester là, debout, à montrer tous vos jupons à la ville entière ? Ou allez-vous vous décider à me rejoindre ?**

Bella s'empourpra. Elle se rendit compte tout à coup qu'elle découvrait même ses chevilles, et elle s'empressa de prendre place près d'Edward. Comme toujours, dès qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

**-Vous... Vous m'avez surprise,** bredouilla-t-elle.

**-Moi ?** Feignit-il de s'étonner alors qu'il l'avait vue dans l'église, le cherchant du regard.

Sur ce, il agita les rênes, et Blossom se mit au pas.

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris. _

_Une mention spéciale à LyraParleOr qui a laissé une review intéressante pour chaque chapitre. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

_Relevant ses jupes, elle s'apprêtait à monter dans la voiture quand elle sursauta. Edward Cullen ! Il était assis sur le siège !_

_-Bonjour Bella chérie, fit-il d'une voix trainante en souriant._

_Comme elle ne répondait pas, il enchaina :_

_-Et bien, allez-vous rester là, debout, à montrer tous vos jupons à la ville entière ? Ou allez-vous vous décider à me rejoindre ?_

_Bella s'empourpra. Elle se rendit compte tout à coup qu'elle découvrait même ses chevilles, et elle s'empressa de prendre place près d'Edward. Comme toujours, dès qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort._

_-Vous... Vous m'avez surprise, bredouilla-t-elle._

_-Moi ? Feignit-il de s'étonner alors qu'il l'avait vue dans l'église, le cherchant du regard._

_Sur ce, il agita les rênes, et Blossom se mit au pas._

Le visage de Bella virait à l'écarlate. Tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage.

Très à l'aise, quant à lui, Edward saluait poliment les dames et sifflotait avec désinvolture. Il semblait se moquer de la curiosité des gens et guida la charrette dans la cour encombrée de l'école.

Déjà, les commères se regroupaient et chuchotaient sur leur passage.

Virginia Newton écumait de rage, le pauvre Mike paraissait avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête.

Dans sa voiture, Mademoiselle Jessica était tellement impatiente de retrouver sa longue-vue pour suivre l'événement jusqu'au bout qu'elle faillit renverser le révérend Weber.

Tanya Rose arborait une mine déconfite : Edward ne l'avait pas même gratifiée d'un regard... Ce qui ne manqua pas d'intéresser les autres hommes, qui pouvaient à nouveau espérer emporter les faveurs de la plus belle des filles de joie de la ville.

Totalement indifférent à toute cette agitation, Edward continuait de siffloter gaiement.

Bella lui lança un coup d'œil furtif.

_Pourquoi donc était-il venu la chercher au vu et au su de toute la ville ?_

Trop timide pour le questionner, elle attendit qu'ils aient rejoint la route, loin du monde.

Quand ils passèrent devant Horace Banner, le vieil homme les regarda avec un air tellement ébahi que Bella commença à s'inquiéter.

Elle était institutrice à Tumbling Creek et Edward n'était qu'un hors-la-loi. Les gens de la ville, qui lui confiaient leurs enfants, risquaient de trouver que cette « jeune fille d'une moralité irréprochable » avait de biens mauvaises fréquentations...

_Et si elle perdait son travail à cause d'Edward ? _

Partir sans la moindre référence serait catastrophique pour elle. De quoi vivrait-elle, avec Leah et Jacob ?

Après un moment d'affolement, Bella tenta de se raisonner. Edward n'était pas son prétendant, après tout. Certes, il l'avait embrassée, et elle lui avait répondu avec une ardeur incompréhensible. Oh, si seulement, elle ne se sentait pas aussi désorientée dès qu'elle pensait à lui ! Si seulement sa présence pouvait la laisser indifférente ! Après ce qu'il lui avait fait à l'hôtel, puis la veille dans sa maison, elle n'aurait jamais dû le revoir... Apparemment, elle en était incapable.

Elle tenta de l'épier discrètement mais il surprit son regard. Aussitôt, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Bella rougit de plus belle.

**-Vous êtes en colère à propos d'hier soir, Bella chérie ?**

**-Et bien... à vrai dire... n... Non, **balbutia-t-elle si doucement qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre.

**-Alors, vous viendrez avec moi à la vente de charité, vendredi midi ?**

Le cœur de Bella fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'invite maintenant qu'elle avait accepté de s'y rendre avec un autre ? Elle envisagea de refuser l'invitation de Mike, mais jamais elle ne pourrait se résoudre à faire de la peine au pauvre garçon.

Après tout, Edward n'avait qu'à s'y prendre plus tôt ! Elle n'était pas à sa disposition.

S'il apprenait qu'elle préférait sortir avec lui plutôt qu'avec Mike, il se croirait ensuite tout permis.

Non, elle ne devait pas accepter, même si l'idée de contrarier Edward l'inquiétait. Il avait l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait... Peut-être allait-il tuer Mike ? L'image des deux hommes se battant pour la vilaine petite boiteuse lui apparut soudain totalement saugrenue. Les hommes ne risquaient pas leur vie pour des femmes comme elle.

**-Je suis désolée Edward, **répondit-elle d'un ton mal assuré.** J'ai déjà promis à Mike Newton de l'accompagner.**

Les mains d'Edward se crispèrent sur les rênes.

**-Je vois. J'ignorais que vous et Mike sortiez ensemble.**

En fait, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait avoir un rival, et cette idée ne lui plaisait guère.

**-Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, **s'empressa de rectifier la jeune fille. **Il m'a raccompagnée de l'église deux ou trois fois, c'est tout.**

**-Je vois,** répéta Edward sèchement.

Il connaissait bien Virginia Newton et il devina sans mal ce qu'elle pensait... et mijotait. Bella n'était pas belle et elle boîtait : dans l'esprit pervers de la mère de Mike, aucun homme ne risquait de s'intéresser à la jeune fille. Elle accueillerait les avances de son fils comme un don du Ciel !

La colère s'empara d'Edward.

À présent, quand il pensait à Bella, il oubliait totalement qu'elle n'était pas jolie. Au contraire, il songeait aux courbes délicates de son visage, à ses taches de rousseur sur son petit nez retroussé, à son sourire lumineux, à ses yeux chocolat toujours lumineux.

Il songeait également à son courage, à sa gentillesse, à sa noblesse.

En réalité, depuis qu'il la connaissait, il ne cessait de lui découvrir des qualités.

Peu à peu, elle s'était immiscée dans son cœur si discrètement et avec une telle douceur qu'il se demandait aujourd'hui comment il avait pu se passer d'elle.

Quant à son boitillement, il ne le remarquait même plus.

Mais il éprouvait le besoin d'être auprès d'elle et de la protéger, notamment de la cruauté des gens comme Virginia Newton. Cette vieille pimbêche méritait une bonne correction pour avoir osé penser que son benêt de fils était digne de Bella !

Quand Edward arrêta la charrette devant la maisonnette de Bella, elle constata avec surprise que Blaze était attaché au porche. Il avait donc marché jusqu'à l'école dans l'intention de la raccompagner après la messe... Elle le regarda étonnée, tandis qu'il l'aidait à descendre en la prenant par la taille.

**-Merci d'être venu de me chercher, Edward.**

Elle frissonna légèrement à son contact. Quand il la lâcha, elle chancela un peu, regrettant qu'il ne la tienne pas toujours ainsi... Il plongea son regard vert-émeraude dans ses yeux chocolat, avec une telle intensité qu'elle en perdit le souffle.

_Allait-il lui demander de la revoir, de l'autoriser à la courtiser, à devenir son prétendant ? _

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Bella.

Mais quand Edward parla, ce fut comme si elle recevait une douche froide.

**-Ne sortez plus avec Mike Newton, **ordonna-t-il d'un ton tranchant et définitif.

**-Co... Comment ?**

**-Vous m'avez bien entendu. Je ne veux pas que vous revoyiez Mike Newton à l'avenir.**

Sous le choc, Bella resta sans voix. Il la considérait comme une petite fille récalcitrante.

Quel être insupportable, dépourvu de manières, de finesse, de... de tout !

Il buvait trop, il l'embrassait comme un sauvage, il prenait des libertés avec elle qu'aucun homme convenable n'aurait jamais imaginées … ! Il s'était affiché avec elle aujourd'hui, de sorte que toute la ville jasait sur leur compte à présent. Elle risquait même de perdre son travail. Monsieur Banner n'avait pas semblé très content de les voir ensemble...

Et voilà, que maintenant, Edward Cullen se croyait autorisé à lui dicter sa conduite !

S'imaginait-il qu'elle allait se trainer à ses pieds, comme toutes les femmes de Tumbling Creek ?

**-Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?** S'écria-t-elle. **Je ne vous appartiens pas ! Vous êtes furieux que Mike m'invite à la vente de charité avant vous ? Moi, je m'en réjouis ! Jamais je ne serai allée avec vous ! Mike est... le plus gentil garçon que je connaisse et vous, vous n'êtes qu'un... bandit ! Je verrai Mike quand je le souhaiterai et ce n'est pas vous qui m'en empêcherez !**

**-Vraiment, Bella chérie ? **Fit Edward d'un ton nonchalant en levant les sourcils.

Soudain, il la plaqua contre la charrette. Elle se sentit envahie par la peur et par une sorte... d'exaltation.

**-Et bien, nous allons voir, **continua-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Bella avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il allait l'embrasser !

En fait, il n'en fit rien et, à sa grande honte, la jeune fille le regretta.

Pour tout arranger, elle surprit un soudain éclair entre les arbres : Mademoiselle Jessica ne perdait rien de la scène. Dieu du ciel ! Qu'est-ce que la vieille fille allait raconter au révérend ? Bella serait à coup sûr l'objet du prochain sermon.

**-Ne me touchez pas ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir !**

Edward éclata de rire.

**-Je ne crois pas, Bella. Vous êtes seulement vexée de ne pas venir à la vente avec moi. Remarquez, à votre place, je serais sans doute dans tous mes états si je devais y aller avec une godiche comme Mike.**

**-Vous... Oh ! Vous n'êtes qu'un... qu'un... **

**-Et moi qui imaginais que vous seriez ravie d'accepter mon invitation... Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, **ajouta-t-il avec une détermination nouvelle. **Vendredi prochain, vous déjeunerez avec moi, et Mike ne sera qu'un désagréable souvenir.**

**-J'empoisonnerai votre dîner plutôt que de le partager avec vous !**

Edward partit à nouveau d'un grand éclat de rire.

**-Bella chérie, vous n'êtes pas une criminelle, ne l'oubliez pas...**

Et sans crier gare, il se pencha et l'embrassa, tendrement... mais si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

**-Vous croyez sans doute que j'aime vos baisers ? **S'exclama-t-elle ensuite, furieuse de s'être laissée prendre.

**-Absolument ! **Répondit-il avec assurance. **Et Crabby Jessie doit être aux anges, elle aussi !**

Sur ce, il sauta sur sa selle, fit un grand salut vers la longue-vue, et partit au galop.

**-Vendredi soir ! **Cria-t-il à Bella par-dessus son épaule. **J'aime le poulet frit et les biscuits au lait battu... Sans arsenic de préférence !**

Bella le regarda s'éloigner en fulminant.

Comment avait-elle pu s'illusionner au point de se croire amoureuse d'Edward Cullen ? Quelle idiotie !

Oh ! Elle détestait tous les hommes ! À n'en pas douter !

Enfin... Presque...

_En espérant que cela vous plaît toujours autant ! À bientôt !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Pour le rendez-vous de vendredi midi, il va falloir patienter quelques chapitres. Nous retrouvons ici Bella dans son rôle d'institutrice._

**Chapitre 16**

Le lundi suivant, après la classe, Bella attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis pour adresser à Anthony un sourire d'encouragement.

**-Anthony, tu peux amener Carlie maintenant. **

**-Oui, mademoiselle Swan, **répondit le petit garçon en se dirigeant vers la porte, visiblement nerveux.

Anthony aimait beaucoup sa petite sœur. Bien sûr, il espérait qu'elle puisse bientôt parler, apprendre à lire et à écrire, comme tous les autres enfants. Mais elle était tellement fragile qu'il craignait qu'elle ne soit bouleversée par l'attention soudaine qu'elle suscitait. Tout le monde voulait l'aider à sortir de sa coquille, mais elle risquait de s'y recroqueviller encore plus profondément...

Il ignorait pourquoi Carlie ne parlait plus, mais il savait qu'elle avait souffert autant que lui du départ et de la mort de leur mère. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre encore.

Apprendre que leur maman ne les avait pas désirés, qu'elle ne les avait jamais vraiment aimés, avait été terrible. Jane le leur avait souvent répété, quand personne d'autre n'était là pour l'entendre. Elle se plaisait à leur expliquer combien ils avaient abimés sa silhouette de femme fatale, et quel fardeau ils avaient été ensuite pour elle.

Anthony et Carlie avaient pourtant essayé de lui plaire. Sans succès. Elle les traitait invariablement de « bons à rien », elle leur répétait qu'ils ne seraient jamais que des bouseux ou bien des hors-la-loi comme leur père.

Mais le plus dur était les moments où elle s'en prenait à leur père, se moquant de lui, l'insultant ou l'accusant des pires choses dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. La haine déformait alors son si beau visage.

**-Tu m'avais promis de m'emmener loin de ce trou infâme,** hurlait-elle à l'encontre de son mari absent de la maison.** Tu devais nous trouver une belle maison à Springfield, à Jefferson City ou à Saint-Louis. M'offrir les plus belles robes et une femme de chambre à ma disposition ! Au lieu de cela, nous croupissons dans cette bicoque terreuse ! J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter mon frère, Alec. Je serais partie avec lui ! Il avait des amis puissants, lui ! Des gens importants qui étaient arrivés dans la vie !**

_« Maman voulait toujours plus, elle avait toujours envie des choses les plus chères »_ songeait souvent Anthony. Elle n'avait jamais compris que la guerre avait détruit les rêves de beaucoup d'hommes.

Ses incessants reproches avaient finalement poussé Edward à voler, à faire de plus en plus de hold up. Mais il était déjà trop tard...

Elle ne tarda pas à partir, puis à mourir...

Après, son père n'avait plus jamais été le même. Il était devenu indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il s'était mis à boire, et les deux enfants étaient partis vivre chez leurs grands-parents, Carlisle et Esmé.

Pourtant, depuis l'arrivée de Mademoiselle Swan à Tumbling Creek, Edward semblait prêter à nouveau attention à ses enfants. Il s'était d'abord intéressé à ce que Anthony faisait en classe. Tous les soirs, il venait diner chez Carlisle et Esmé et il demandait à chaque fois à Anthony de lui parler de ce qu'il avait appris à l'école.

A présent, il autorisait Mademoiselle Swan à s'occuper de Carlie.

Anthony en déduisait que son père avait un faible pour son institutrice. D'ailleurs, depuis quelques temps, il prenait soin de son apparence, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps... Il s'était fait coupé les cheveux, allait chaque jour chez le barbier pour qu'il rase sa barbe. Il avait même demandé à Esmé de nettoyer son costume et de recoudre les boutons manquants à ses chemises préférées.

Anthony avait cru comprendre que vendredi soir, son père dînerait avec Mademoiselle Swan. Et s'il la demandait en mariage ?... Anthony l'espérait un peu. Oui, l'idée d'avoir à nouveau une famille ne lui déplaisait pas, et Mademoiselle Swan était gentille. Elle semblait craintive et fragile comme Carlie. Peut-être pourrait-elle aider sa petite sœur après tout ?

**-Viens Carlie, **dit Anthony en tendant sa main à la fillette. **N'aie pas peur. Je suis sûr que Mademoiselle Swan te plaira. Elle ne t'obligera pas à parler, elle l'a promis.**

Carlie leva un regard grave sur son frère puis, lentement, elle prit sa main. Elle avait un peu peur malgré tout. Elle n'aimait pas rencontrer des étrangers. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle ne parlait pas. Mais Anthony ne lui mentait jamais, car il l'aimait. S'il estimait qu'il pouvait la présenter à Mademoiselle Swan, il avait raison.

Tout doucement, les deux enfants entrèrent dans l'école.

Quand Bella les vit arriver, son cœur se serra et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer. Tous ses espoirs d'une vie avec Edward s'envolaient en fumée : elle venait de comprendre que jamais il ne s'intéresserait à elle. Il n'avait fait que s'amuser jusqu'ici, uniquement pour qu'elle se taise et qu'elle ne le dénonce pas. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours craint...

Il ne pouvait en être autrement : elle n'était qu'une vilaine petite et pauvre boîteuse alors que la femme d'Edward était d'une beauté exceptionnelle, à en juger par la délicieuse petite fille qui se tenait à présent devant elle.

Carlie avait les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, brillants et soyeux, qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille. Sa peau au teint de pêche était d'une finesse incomparable, sans la moindre tache de rousseur. Ses yeux immenses évoquaient deux améthystes frangées de longs cils bruns et épais. Un minuscule petit bout de nez surmontait des lèvres pleines et si délicatement ourlées qu'elles faisaient penser à un bouton de rose. Elle était aussi gracieuse et fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine.

Jamais Bella ne s'était trouvée aussi laide et malhabile qu'en ce moment.

_Non !_ décida-t-elle, elle n'avait aucune chance d'attirer un homme qui avait aimé une beauté comme Jane Volturi Cullen.

L'espace d'un instant, elle regretta même d'avoir proposé de s'occuper de Carlie, mais bien vite, la raison reprit le dessus.

Derrière la beauté de la petite fille se cachait une terrible souffrance. Cette mère à qui elle ressemblait tant n'était plus. Comment parvenait-elle à surmonter un tel déchirement ? Chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans un miroir, Carlie devait penser à sa maman.

Soudain, Bellla sut ce qu'elle allait faire. Se retournant, elle prit un livre sur l'étagère puis descendit de l'estrade et s'avança à la rencontre des enfants.

**-Bonjour Carlie,** dit-elle gentiment à la fillette. **Je suis Mademoiselle Swan, mais pendant nos leçons particulières, Anthony et toi, vous pourrez m'appeler Bella, car je souhaite que nous devenions amis.**

Elle se garda bien de mentionner le mutisme de Carlie. Elle ajouta en indiquant l'un des bancs de bois.

**-Venez vous asseoir près de moi, tous les deux. Aujourd'hui, je veux vous lire une histoire. Nous nous contenterons de regarder les mots, et les images aussi.**

Assise entre les deux enfants, elle ouvrit le livre.

**-Ce conte a été écrit pas un homme nommé Hans Christian Andersen. C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon comme toi, Anthony, et d'une petite fille comme toi, Carlie. Cela s'appelle _La Reine des Neiges._ **

Et Bella commença la lecture d'un ton clair et vivant, en suivant les phrases du bout de l'index.

Anthony et Carlie l'écoutaient avec attention, immédiatement captivés. Jamais personne ne leur avait lu des histoires jusque-là. Seul leur grand-père Carlisle leur racontait parfois des choses invraisemblables le soir, les yeux tellement rieurs que les enfants devinaient aussitôt qu'il les taquinait. Toutefois, ils aimaient bien les histoires du vieil homme, même si elles n'étaient pas tout à fait vraisemblables.

Il y avait celle – véridique selon lui- où il s'était fait attaquer par un chat sauvage pourvu de crocs longs comme son bras et de griffes affûtées comme des rasoirs. Saisissant l'animal par la queue, il l'avait envoyé dans les nuages après plusieurs moulinets.

Il y avait celle où il s'était battu avec un ours énorme qui rugissait si fort qu'il faisait trembler les montagnes. Cette fois-là, il s'était débarrassé du monstre en lui sautant sur le dos. Il lui avait alors saisi les oreilles et lui avait secoué la tête si violemment que toutes ses dents étaient tombées. Anthony savait que cette histoire était fausse, car oncle Emmett racontait la même à ses fils avant de dormir... Sauf qu'il disait que c'était lui le héros de l'histoire, et non grand-père Carlisle.

Il y avait aussi l'histoire dans laquelle grand-père Carlisle aurait maitrisé un sanglier géant en le ficelant comme un saucisson... Lorsque grand-père racontait cette aventure, oncles Ben et Nahuel se moquaient toujours de lui. Anthony se demandait donc toujours si c'était une histoire vraie qui lui était arrivée ou juste un conte pour endormir ses petits-enfants.

Mais si les histoires de grand-père Carlisle étaient drôles, surtout que le vieil homme savait mettre le ton et l'humour pour qu'elles plaisent à ses petits-enfants, elles ne ressemblaient en rien à celle que Mademoiselle Swan leur lisait en ce moment.

La Reine des Neiges était la plus belle femme du monde. Elle n'était faite que de cristaux de neige et elle scintillait comme de froids diamants. Elle vivait dans un splendide palais de glace et de vent, éclairé par l'aurore boréale. Mais, malgré sa beauté fascinante, ses richesses immenses, la Reine des Neiges n'étaient pas heureuse. En effet, au lieu d'être bonne, douce et généreuse, elle était froide, cruelle et égoïste : son cœur n'était qu'un morceau de glace.

Un soir, un petit garçon et une petite fille virent un énorme flocon se poser sur le rebord de leur fenêtre. Le flocon grandit, grandit, et prit la forme d'une dame toute blanche...

Quand Bella eut terminé le conte et refermé le livre, les deux enfants, hypnotisés par l'histoire, semblaient perplexes, tristes et préoccupés, mais une imperceptible lueur d'espoir apparaissait tout au fond de leurs yeux.

**-Alors, malgré sa beauté et toutes ses richesses, la Reine des Neiges restait une très méchante femme, n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda gravement Anthony.

**-Oui, Anthony.**

**-Mais... le petit garçon et la petite fille n'y étaient pour rien, non ? Je veux dire... que... bien avant qu'ils entrent dans sa vie, elle était déjà mauvaise, c'est ça ?**

**-Oui, elle l'était déjà, **répondit Bella avec douceur, en songeant que les enfants commençaient à comprendre pourquoi elle avait choisi cette histoire.

**-Et... tout le mal que se donnaient le petit garçon et la petite fille pour essayer de lui plaire ne changeait pas grand chose, **continua Anthony. **Elle ne se serait vraiment jamais... inquiétée d'eux, de toute façon... **

**-Non, Anthony, jamais. Mais tu ne dois ni haïr ni condamner la Reine des Neiges pour autant. Elle était ainsi, tout simplement, incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Au fond, elle était seule. Nous devons plutôt plaindre les gens comme elle, car ils demeurent à tout jamais malheureux.**

Bella garda le silence, laissant à Anthony et Carlie le temps de réfléchir.

Puis, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle posa ses mains sur leurs épaules et les attira contre elle pour les réconforter. Ils n'opposèrent aucune résistance à ce geste de tendresse, comme elle l'avait craint. Au contraire, avec la confiance innocente des enfants, ils se blottirent contre elle. Un sentiment de paix et de bonheur intense les enveloppa tous les trois.

Depuis l'entrée de la classe, Edward observait sans bruit leurs têtes penchées, si proches les unes des autres. Ne voulant pas les déranger, il recula doucement et sortit avec la désagréable impression d'avoir surpris une scène très intime.

Il était venu en avance pour raccompagner ses enfants, mais l'histoire de la Reine des Neiges l'avait tellement absorbé qu'il était resté dans le vestibule à écouter les mélodieuses inflexions de la voix de Bella.

Lui aussi avait saisi le message.

L'extrême délicatesse avec laquelle Bella avait montré aux enfants qu'ils n'avaient pas à se reprocher le départ et la mort de leur mère l'émouvait profondément. Avec une intuition très fine, elle avait compris que Jane était plus pitoyable que méprisable, car jamais elle n'avait été heureuse. Et lui aussi n'aurait rien pu y changer...

Comme il avait haï Jane de l'avoir trahi !

A présent, il avait honte : son amertume lui avait fait oublier à quel point ses enfants avaient besoin de lui. Jane était la mère d'Anthony et de Carlie, et ils l'avaient aimée. Mais il s'agissait d'un amour à sens unique et ils s'étaient crus indignes d'elle. Quand elle les avait abandonnés, ils étaient trop petits pour comprendre qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'en vouloir.

Très préoccupé par sa propre souffrance, Edward ne s'était soucié que de lui et se le reprochait amèrement tout à coup. Le trouble et la confusion qui s'étaient emparés de ses enfants lui avaient totalement échappé. Trop jeunes pour supporter le terrible sentiment de culpabilité qui s'était abattu sur leurs épaules, ils n'avaient même pas pu se réfugier auprès de leur père.

Bella avait compris tout cela. Elle était venue le voir en pleine nuit pour lui demander la permission de s'occuper de ses enfants. Elle avait même ignoré ses odieuses avances d'ivrogne...

Tout à coup, Edward se rendit compte à quel point Isabella Marie Swan comptait pour lui. Elle était devenue une part de lui-même.

Il aimait ses taches de rousseur, la façon dont son sourire illuminait son visage. Il admirait sa loyauté, sa chaleur, son courage. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, le soir, en sachant qu'elle l'attendait.

Il avait d'abord voulu la courtiser pour acheter son silence, en quelques sorte. Maintenant, il savait que Bella n'avait rien d'une bavarde. Elle ne parlait pas à tort et à travers. Elle était digne de confiance. Elle était l'air qu'il respirait, elle était la vie elle-même.

Au fond de son cœur, Edward devait admettre qu'il le savait depuis le début, sans vouloir l'admettre. À présent, il avait envie de le crier sur tous les toits.

_« Je vous aime Isabella Swan ! Je vous aime ! »_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Edward éprouva de la peur : et s'il perdait Bella ? Et si, de son côté, elle ne l'aimait pas ?

Qu'avait-il à offrir à une femme comme elle, il n'était qu'un hors-la-loi, comme elle le lui avait bien fait remarqué la dernière fois.

Il pensa soudain à tout l'or qu'il avait amassé avec ses frères : il ne lui servirait à rien pour la conquérir.

L'amour de Bella ne pouvait être acheté, il devait être gagné. Il grandirait par des regards complices, des rires étouffés, des mots chuchotés et de tendres étreintes ; des moments de silence et des aveux partagés. Cet amour serait si fort qu'il ne craindrait nullement les revers de la vie... qualités qu'il n'avait jamais connu auprès de Jane.

Maintenant qu'il avait compris toutes ces choses, courtiser Bella lui paraissait bien difficile.

S'il échouait, il y laisserait son cœur et son âme, les seules choses qui comptaient. Mais il était prêt à tout pour obtenir Bella.

Car soudain, il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17**

Sagement assise près de son père sur le banc de la charrette, Carlie pensait à l'histoire de la Reine des Neiges et aux questions que son frère avait posées ensuite. Elle comprenait qu'elle devait plaindre sa mère, mais la peur que Jane et le terrifiant James le Borgne lui inspiraient demeurait aussi forte.

Les pensées de Carlie s'envolèrent vers ce jour terrible où sa mère était partie...

Son père s'était absenté pour plusieurs jours, comme cela lui arrivait souvent. Dans ces moments-là, Jane se sentait désœuvrée et s'ennuyait plus que jamais.

Incapable de surmonter son ennui, Jane quitta alors brusquement la ferme pour aller en ville.

Anthony et Carlie restèrent seuls.

Au début, ils n'eurent pas peur car il faisait jour. Mais quand la nuit commença à tomber, qu'ils eurent faim et que leur mère ne rentrait toujours pas pour leur préparer à dîner – ce qui ne lui prenait jamais beaucoup de temps car elle détestait faire la cuisine –, l'inquiétude les gagna.

Finalement, Anthony se résigna à fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine où il trouva du pain, du fromage et des fruits. Après le repas, il alluma une lampe à pétrole et s'installa avec sa sœur dans le salon où ils parlèrent, chantèrent et jouèrent aux dames pour passer le temps.

Mais le temps s'écoulait et la nuit tomba totalement. Au-dehors, les loups et les coyotes hurlaient. Un hibou hulula, un chat sauvage miaula au loin. Anthony et Carlie, les yeux agrandis par la peur, ne se parlaient plus qu'en chuchotant. Leur imagination s'enflammait au fur et à mesure que les bruits nocturnes s'amplifiaient autour de la maison. Carlie était sûre qu'il y avait un ours dans la cuisine. À pas feutré, elle s'avança dans le couloir avec son frère pour voir si elle avait raison. Tous deux soupirèrent de soulagement en découvrant que la pièce était vide.

Ils finirent par se mettre au lit, mais sans éteindre la lampe car leur père n'était pas là pour chasser les monstres qui risquaient de surgir de l'obscurité.

Longtemps, ils épièrent les bruits du dehors, attendant celui des roues de charrette qui aurait annoncé le retour de leur mère. Mais rien de tel ne leur parvint.

Ils finirent par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Plus tard, au cœur de la nuit, Carlie se réveilla en sursaut. Un courant d'air avait éteint la flamme de la bougie, il faisait noir. Elle se glissa hors du lit en tremblant. Le sol était glacé sous ses pieds nus et ses dents claquaient. Elle s'approcha du lit de son frère.

**-Anthony**, murmura-t-elle. **Anthony.**

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle continua de l'appeler plus fort, elle le secoua. Mais il maugréa dans son sommeil : il refusait de se réveiller.

Carlie avait entendu un bruit, elle en était sûre ! Il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison … ou quelque chose.

Ne sachant que faire, elle décida finalement de se cacher. Oui, c'était la seule solution. Elle rabattit les couvertures sur la tête de son frère puis se glissa dans la chambre de ses parents. Elle pénétra dans l'armoire de robes de sa mère et s'y enferma.

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était là quand tout à coup, elle entendit des voix. Très proches d'elle.

Tout d'abord affolée, elle se sentit soudain rassurée quand elle reconnut la voix de sa mère. Avec mille précautions, elle entrebailla la porte de l'armoire pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. À la lumière de la lune qui éclairait la chambre de lueurs blanchâtres, elle aperçut sa mère dans les bras d'un homme.

Carlie étouffa un cri. Cet homme n'était pas son père !

Quand l'inconnu se retourna dans sa direction, sans la voir dans l'armoire entrouverte, elle aperçut ses cheveux noirs, sa moustache tombante, l'horrible cicatrice sur sa joue. Un bandeau noir recouvrait l'un de ses yeux.

Carlie crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, tant sa frayeur était grande. Sa mère se prêtait aux baisers de cet ignoble personnage. C'était horrible ! Elle riait, se frottait contre lui et se trémoussait tandis qu'il lui caressait les seins sur sa robe, qu'il déchira pour les découvrir et les gober.

Carlie savait qu'elle ne devait pas regarder, que c'était très mal alors que sa mère baissait le pantalon de l'homme affreux dévoilant ses fesses laides. Mais comment sortir de cette armoire, à présent, sans se faire remarquer ? Elle resta donc dans sa cachette et ferma les yeux pour ne plus rien voir de l'odieux spectacle. Son père serait furieux lorsqu'il apprendrait ce que Jane faisait pendant son absence dans leur propre lit.

Bientôt suivirent les craquements du lit et d'autres sons, des soupirs, des gémissements, des cris. Carlie ne savait pas très bien ce que cela signifiait, mais elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait de choses que l'on ne devait faire que dans le cadre du mariage. Elle se rappelait avoir entendu des amies de sa mère raconter que Victoria Watkins avait fait la même chose, qu'elle s'était ensuite retrouvée enceinte et qu'elle avait été chassée par sa famille parce qu'elle n'avait pas de mari.

Sa maman ne risquait rien puisqu'elle était mariée, songea la fillette, vaguement rassurée. Puis elle se souvent que son père avait un jour raconté que Monsieur Banner avait répudié sa femme parce qu'elle avait fait la « chose » avec un autre homme. L'inquiétude la reprit et s'accentua d'autant plus que l'enfant entendait sa mère hurler des _« plus, plus fort, plus vite » _et qu'elle se demandait si le vilain monsieur lui faisait du mal.

Au bout d'un moment, le silence revint dans la pièce. Sa mère et son compagnon se mirent alors à parler. Ils évoquèrent le nom d'Alec. Carlie frissonna : elle n'aimait pas l'oncle Alec, le frère de sa mère. Il racontait toujours des histoires, mais bien moins drôles que celles de grand-père Carlisle. Il parlait toujours de richesses et de puissance, qui ne s'obtenaient que grâce aux relations. Son père non plus m'aimait pas l'oncle Alec. Il disait qu'il était bête et prétentieux, et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de réclamer de l'argent à sa sœur au lieu de chercher un travail digne de ce nom.

**-Alors, viens-tu avec moi, Jane ? **Demanda l'homme d'une voix gutturale.

**-Que ferai-je sans toi, mon beau chevalier borgne ? **Répondit sensuellement sa mère avant de se précipiter sur les lèvres de son amant.

Ensuite, ils se levèrent et commencèrent à s'habiller. Carlie s'aperçut ensuite que sa mère prenait un sac de voyage sous le lit, le posait sur une chaise et se dirigeait vers l'armoire. La fillette retint son souffle. Elle tenta de se cacher sous les vêtements. C'est alors que Jane la découvrit. Elle la tira hors du meuble et la secoua si violemment que Carlie crut qu'elle allait l'assommer.

**-Que fais-tu ici, espèce de sale gamine ? Depuis combien de temps m'espionnais-tu, petite morveuse ?**

**-Je... Je ne t'espionnais pas, maman ! Je te jure !**

Ivre de colère, sa mère se mit à crier et lui envoya une gifle qui la précipita au sol.

**-Ne me contredis pas ! Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien, comme ton père ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes au monde, hein ?** Hurla-t-elle en se tournant vers son amant. **Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ? La petite peste ! Elle va tout raconter à son père, c'est sûr ! Et Edward nous poursuivra, lui et ses satanés frères. Tu as intérêt à te taire, petite peste. Tu m'entends ? Je vais quitter ce trou à rats et ce n'est pas ton père et ses frères qui m'en empêcheront. Si tu as le malheur de dire à qui que ce soit ce que tu as vu ce soir, je reviendrai, Carlie, et je te couperai la langue !**

**-On ferait peut-être mieux de la lui couper tout de suite, ce serait plus sûr,** intervint l'homme. Il posa sur la fillette un regard glacial alors qu'il se penchait vers sa besace pour en sortir un couteau. **Tu ne crois pas, Jane ?** Continua-t-il en observant sa lame si brillante.** Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur d'Edward Cullen, mais je ne tiens pas trop à l'avoir lui et ses frères à mes trousses.**

Il attrapa Carlie par les cheveux et approcha la lame acérée de sa bouche.

**-Tire la lanuge, ma petite. Allez ! Tire la langue !**

Terrorisée, la fillette refusa d'obéir, mais l'homme lui pinça la joue si fort qu'elle finit par céder. Il lui prit la langue entre ses doigts et appuya dessus le tranchant du couteau. Le goût du sang envahit la bouche de la petite fille et les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Elle tourna vers sa mère un regard implorant. Horrifiée, elle découvrit que Jane souriait, riait même à gorge déployée, comme si elle prenait plaisir à la scène.

**-Vas-y ! Coupe ! **L'encouragea Jane. **Allez, James ! Ça lui servira de leçon ! C'est une sale petite peste ! Une sale petite espionne ! **

**-Réfléchis, Jane, **dit soudain l'homme pensif. **Que ferait Edward Cullen s'il trouvait sa fille la langue coupée et apprenait que non seulement sa femme a assisté à la scène sans broncher, mais qu'elle m'a chaudement encouragé ?**

Jane se troubla et porta une main à sa gorge.

**-C'est bien ce que je pensais, **fit James le Borgne, avant de ramener son attention sur Carlie. **Je t'épargne pour cette fois, petite. Mais si jamais tu ouvres la bouche à nouveau, ne serait-ce que pour un murmure, je reviendrai et je finirai ce que j'ai commencé. Tu peux croire James le Borgne ! Maintenant, retourne te coucher et tais-toi à jamais !**

Trois jours plus tard, Carlisle et Esmé se rendirent à la ferme pour une visite, et découvrirent leurs petits-enfants tout seuls dans la maison. Ils étaient affamés et paniqués.

Anthony avait compris que sa mère était partie pour de bon et que quelque chose était arrivé à Carlie. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le départ de Jane.

Depuis ce jour, la fillette ne parlait plus. Cela lui brisait le cœur de ne pas répondre à son père et à ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais elle pensait toujours à la terrifiante menace de James le Borgne, et elle se taisait... toujours...

À présent, elle soupira en songeant que la Reine des Neiges l'avait aidée à comprendre sa mère. Elle se demanda si Mademoiselle Swan connaissait aussi une histoire sur un borgne. Ce serait formidable ! Elle saurait peut-être si ce monstre tiendrait ou non sa promesse. S'il avait simplement voulu lui faire peur, elle pouvait se risquer à prononcer un mot... Non, jamais elle n'oserait, tant qu'elle n'en serait pas absolument certaine.

Mieux valait se taire plutôt que d'encourir le terrible châtiment de James le Borgne et de son couteau...


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster ce soir, donc voici exceptionnellement un chapitre du matin ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, que vous soyez des lectrices de la première heure ou de nouvelles lectrices venant rejoindre les personnages depuis quelques chapitres. À bientôt !_

**Chapitre 18**

Pour la cinquième fois, Bella ôta les épingles et les rubans de ses cheveux. Jamais elle n'y arriverait ! Sans Leah, elle était incapable de se coiffer. Mais Leah avait passé la matinée à s'occuper des préparatifs de la vente de charité. Sans elle, comment discipliner ses longues boucles brunes, les remonter sur le sommet du crâne et y entrelacer les rubans de la plus jolie des façons ? Bella obtenait une coiffure qui penchait d'un côté ou de l'autre et son nœud était si gros qu'elle ressemblait à un œuf de Pâques !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à les laisser libres ! Elle se contenterait de relever deux larges mèches de chaque côté et de les nouer tant bien que mal. Ils formeraient ainsi une cascade de boucles jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle aurait peut-être l'air d'une petite fille, mais au moins cela résoudrait le problème des rubans et du nœud.

À la première tentative, Bella attacha si haut les deux mèches qu'elle sembla coiffée d'un plumeau !Finalement, elle réussit ensuite une coiffure acceptable et un nœud convenable. À l'aide de son petit miroir en argent, elle examina l'effet obtenu de dos.

Ses cheveux ondulaient librement dans son dos. De la partie qu'elle avait attachée, au milieu, jaillissait une longue trainée de boucles où s'entremêlaient les deux pans du ruban. C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait : elle avait tout d'une écolière ! Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, il était trop tard pour chercher une solution.

Elle choisit toutefois de libérer, à l'aide du peigne, quelques boucles de chaque côté du visage.

Elle s'observa ensuite d'un œil critique. Sa robe de mousseline couleur pêche aurait mieux convenu au printemps qu'à l'automne, mais elle n'en possédait pas de plus jolie. Avec son col montant, son corsage ajusté, sa taille ornée d'une large ceinture à nœud bouffant dans le dos et sa jupe à pans, elle était simple et de bon goût. De fines bandes de dentelle ivoire agrémentaient l'encolure et les longues manches étroites sur toute leur longueur. Sur la poitrine, une découpe en V laissait apparaître une frivolité des plus délicates qui mettait admirablement en valeur ses rondeurs. Au milieu du buste, du cou à la taille, une rangée de petits boutons de nacre scintillait. Sous ses jupes vaporeuses, ses jupons bruissaient malicieusement. La robe aurait supporté un cerceau, mais ils étaient passés de mode.

Un châle de laine léger, des bas de soie rosés, des escarpins de maroquin assortis au petit sac, des gants d'ivoire et un éventail du même ton complètaient l'ensemble.

Bella espérait qu'il ne ferait pas trop froid, car elle n'avait pas l'intention de prendre son manteau marron tout raccomodé.

Elle soupira encore. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas vêtue comme tous les jours ? Cette robe n'était décidément pas de saison. Pourtant, Bella tenait à se présenter dans ses plus beaux atours. Mike Newton paraissait toujours mal fagoté, mais ses vêtements comptaient toujours parmi les plus chers. À Tumbling Creek, seule Jessica Crabtree s'habillait mieux que les Newton.

Le miroir lui renvoya son propre regard... Un regard réprobateur.

_« Sois franche, Bella Swan ! Tu te moques éperdument de l'opinion de Mike. C'est Edward Cullen que tu veux impressionner et il ne s'intéresse guère à toi. Il s'est amusé avec toi, rien d'autre, et tu ferais mieux de ne pas oublier cela car tu vas perdre la tête à cause de lui, ainsi que ton cœur et ton travail ! »_

Elle se fit une petite grimace dans la glace et se souvint que Edward lui avait promis de dîner avec elle, ce soir. Aussitôt, son cœur s'emballa...

**-Mam'selle Bella ! Mam'selle Bella ! Je suis rentrée !**

**-Je suis là, Leah.**

**-Oh ! …. mais... Oh !** S'exclama Leah avec un sourire admiratif.** Que vous êtes jolie ! Tournez-vous... Vraiment, mam'selle Bella, je ne souviens pas de vous avoir déjà vue aussi élégante ! Mike Newton va être drôlement fier de sa cavalière.**

Bella rougit et secoua timidement la tête. Elle se fichait de Mike et se demandait surtout comment Edward allait réagir.

**-Avez-vous préparé votre déjeuner ?**

**-Oui, mais Leah, je tiens à emporter du jambon plutôt que du poulet. Mike... Mike préfère le porc,** mentit la jeune fille, sachant très bien qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à contrarier Edward.

**-Voyons, mam'selle Bella, vous savez très bien que nous n'avons pas de cochons, **rappela Leah**. Et puis, cette grosse poule a bien mérité ce qui lui est arrivé ! Elle ne pensait qu'à manger et elle ne pondait même plus ! On en a passé du temps, Jacob et moi, à chercher ses œufs dans les moindres recoins du poulailler ! Bon, allons voir si vous avez pensé à tout.**

Leah se dirigea vers la cuisine.

**-Je suis désolée de ne pas être rentrée à temps pour vous aider, mais avec le révérend Weber et Mademoiselle Jessica, les choses que je faisais ne convenaient jamais ! Je n'ai pas osé m'en aller avant. Les stands sont magnifiques, pour ça oui ! L'église va récolter beaucoup d'argent, avec tout ce que les gens ont apporté pour vendre... C'est votre repas, dans ce panier, mam'selle Bella ?**

Leah examina l'intérieur.

**-Oui. Pourquoi ?**

**-Pour rien. Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu mieux faire. Mais je vous avais laissé sur la table une boîte en carton pour l'emballer.**

**-Cette vieille chose informe ? Je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait servir ! Ce panier est beaucoup plus joli, Leah.**

**-C'est vrai, mam'selle Bella, **reconnut la servante, toute penaude.** Mais j'avais pensé que...**

**-Oh oui, je comprends ! Tu voulais que je la décore afin que Mike puisse la mettre aux enchères, c'est cela ? Oh ! Leah, quelle idiote je fais ! **Ragea Bella en tapant du pied. **Je n'y ai même pas pensé ! Je n'ai plus le temps de la peindre maintenant, Mike va arriver d'une minute à l'autre...**

**-Attendez, mam'selle Bella. On va trouver une solution.**

Leah se mit aussitôt à transférer le contenu du panier dans la boîte. Puis elle regarda le ruban dans la coiffure de sa maîtresse.

**-Est-ce qu'il vous reste des rubans de couleur pêche quelque part ?** Demanda-t-elle. **Et avez-vous toujours ce vieux chapeau de paille avec des fleurs en soie ?**

**-Oui, oui ! Je vais les chercher ! **S'exclama Bella ravie.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sortait le chapeau de paille de la vieille malle poseé au pied de son lit et munie de tous les rubans qui lui restaient, elle rejoignit Leah dans lacuisine.

Elles ôtèrent les fleurs multicolores du chapeau, les nouèrent sur les longues bandes de ruban et enrobèrent la boîte. Le résultat ne manquait pas de charme.

**-Formidable, Leah !** S'écria Bella en étreignant sa servante. **Que ferai-je sans toi ? À présent, dépêche-toi ! Je crois entendre Jacob qui arrive.**

**-Mon Dieu ! Et moi qui ne suis même pas prête !**

**-Habille-toi dans ma chambre. Le miroir est tout craquelé mais tu pourras tout de même te voir entièrement.**

**-Merci, mam'selle Bella.**

Leah se précipita vers la chambre de sa maîtresse. Bella emporta la boîte décorée dans le salon où elle s'assit pour attendre Mike.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait dans le luxueux buggy familial.

Bella se demanda si Mike venait de se laver les cheveux sans avoir pris le temps de les sécher, ou bien s'il avait abusé de l'huile de macassar pour les plaquer en arrière. Son nœud de cravate était trop serré, comme toujours, et les manches trop courtes de sa veste découvraient des poignets osseux. Nerveux et maladroit, il tendit un petit bouquet de fleurs des champs à la jeune fille brune. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, sa pomme d'Adam se mit à s'agiter.

**-Vous êtes... jolie comme une... comme une pêche, mademoiselle Bella ! **Lança-t-il en rougissant.

Bella réprima un accès de fou rire.

**-Vous êtes très beau vous aussi, Mike, **répondit-elle poliment comme il l'aidait à s'installer dans la voiture.

Il fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche et l'élégant couple de chevaux gris partit au petit trot. Bella aurait dû se sentir flattée d'arriver à l'église dans un vrai buggy. Ces véhicules coûteux étaient fort rares, notamment dans les Ozarks. Mais elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver en ce moment dans une simple charrette auprès d'Edward.

Elle imagina qu'il allait les doubler sur la route. Il prendrait la place de Mike dans le buggy et emmènerait Bella à travers les bois. Arrêtant la voiture à l'abri des arbres, il l'embrasserait alors passionnément avant de lui déclarer son amour...

Mais elle tenta de se raisonner en songeant qu'un baiser ne suffirait pas à un homme comme Edward. Il exigerait d'elle beaucoup plus pour apaiser ses apétits. Or, rien ne l'y autorisait. Non seulement il n'était pas son mari, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Elle perdrait son âme en lui cédant, même s'il se montrait tendre, ce dont elle n'était pas si sûre, lorsqu'elle se souvenait du soir où il avait bu à sa ferme.

_Non, non, NON !_ Elle ne partagerait jamais le lit d'Edward. Jamais. Ni celui d'aucun autre homme, et surtout pas celui de Mike ! _Brrrr... !_

Cette seule pensée la fit frissonner, si fort que le jeune homme qui la conduisait lui demanda si elle avait froid. Elle secoua la tête. L'automne jaunissait déjà le feuillage des arbres mais les nuits gardaient encore une douceur estivale.

Quand ils atteignirent les abords de Tumbling Creek, la fête battait son plein. Au grand étonnement de la jeune fille, la petite ville était méconnaissable. Pas une seule devanture n'avait échappé aux talents des décorateurs. D'immenses rames de papier fleuri et des banderoles, dans les tons fauves, ornaient les rues qui ressemblaient à des jardins d'automne. Des rubans enveloppaient les poteaux.

Sur les trottoirs, des épouvantails de paille étaient assis, les mains jointes pour recevoir les dons. L'un d'eux avait déjà reçu une énorme citrouille, un autre du maïs.

Des tentes s'élevaient partout, chacune arborant une enseigne indiquant l'objet de son commerce. Certaines étaient déjà très animées. Monsieur Yorkie avait ouvert sa vaste graineterie où il avait menagé un espace pour se réunir, manger et danser.

Mike gara le buggy. Bientôt Bella et lui se mêlèrent à la foule. À chaque pas, des gens les arrêtaient pour les saluer. Ils progressèrent lentement.

Bella ne cessait de chercher Edward des yeux, sans succès. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regretter, à tel point qu'elle finit par s'en vouloir. Ce n'était pas très charitable pour le pauvre Mike. Pour se racheter, elle lui prit le bras. Du coup, il bomba le torse et continua d'avancer d'un pas plus léger.


	20. Chapter 20

_Pour celles qui connaissent le livre de Margaret Mitchell « Autant en Emporte le Vent », elles devraient reconnaître rapidement une des fameuses scènes entre Scarlett et Rhett._

**Chapitre 19**

Quand elle déposa son pique-nique à la graineterie, Bella constata, le cœur serré, que sa boîte était la plus laide d'entre toutes. Les fleurs de soie et les rubans couleur pêche semblaient bien ternes comparés aux décorations multiples et originales de ses voisines.

Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Déjà, le maire McCarthy réclamait l'attention générale en présentant la première boîte.

**-Messieurs ! Cette superbe création rouge, blanche et bleu pervenche a été réalisée par une femme qui en connaît bien plus que moi sur la politique.**

Un éclat de rire parcourut l'auditoire : la boîte appartenait à la femme du maire.

**-Comme je tiens à être réélu, mais aussi à pouvoir rentrer chez moi ce soir... Je fixe la mise à pris à un dollar.**

**-Moi, je dis deux dollars, monsieur le maire !** Cria quelqu'un au fond de la salle.

La coutume voulait que celui qui acquérait la boîte d'une dame avait le privilège de déjeuner avec elle et de passer l'après-midi en sa compagnie. Mais on ne révélait pas le nom de la propriétaire. Il s'agissait de le deviner d'après les indications données par le maire qui proposait les enchères.

Au grand amusement de tous, le maire dut payer quinze dollars pour pouvoir déjeuner avec sa propre femme. Tyler Crowley, qui courtisait la couturière Lauren Mallory y laissa une petite somme ensuite.

Bella connut un bref instant de panique quand le maire présenta sa boîte. Elle avait envie de se sauver en courant. Rassemblant son courage, elle prit un air dégagé, comme si elle se moquait de l'allure simpliste de sa boîte.

**-Maintenant, mes chers amis, ceci va vous intéresser tout particulièrement,** continuait M. McCarthy. **Voici l'oeuvre d'une dame fort intelligente qui, selon ma fille, excelle tout autant à enseigner les travaux manuels que l'art et la manière de lire dans les livres. Hum... Quel est votre prix, messieurs, pour cette boîte exceptionnelle ?**

À la grande joie de chacun, un de ses élèves, Eric Yorkie leva la main et clama :

**-Cinq cents !**

Les joues de Bella s'enflammèrent.

Pour ne pas être en reste, Marius Brandon lança :

**-Un dollar !**

Tyler Junior Crowley entra alors dans la plaisanterie et annonça que sa maîtresse valait bien un dollar et demi, tout de même ! Bella ne put retenir un sourire. Mike, quant à lui, avait les oreilles cramoisies et n'appréciait pas le jeu des élèves de Bella.

**-Cinq... ci... cinq do-do-do-dollars, **bégaya-t-il en jetant un regard furibond aux enfants.

**-Dix dollars,** rétorqua immédiatement Eric Yorkie.

Bella constata que ses élèves surenchérissaient chaque fois après Mike, si bien que son horrible boîte atteignait maintenant un prix tout à fait déraisonnable.

**-Vingt-cinq dollars ! **S'étranglait Mike, furieux après les garnements qui le ridiculisaient aux yeux de toute la ville.

**-Trente dollars,** s'exclama Marius Brandon avec un sourire espiègle.

**-Cinquante dollars !** Déclara Mike, défiant du regard l'assemblée.

Bella lui jeta un œil inquiet. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas du tout la plaisanterie. Elle adressa à Tyler Junior Crowley un petit signe dissuasif, au moment où il allait à nouveau faire monter l'enchère.

La boîte de Bella avait maintenant atteint un prix bien supérieur à toutes les autres. D'un côté, elle se sentait flattée, mais de l'autre, elle était ennuyée pour Mike. Elle lui serra légèrement la main.

**-N'allez pas plus loin, Mike, **murmura-t-elle. **Éric et les autres élèves ne pourront pas payer, c'est évident. Vous gagnez par défaut.**

**-Cinquante dollars... Qui dit mieux ? **Proposa le maire.

Les garçons s'étaient réunis dans un conciliabule, pour connaître la somme totale qu'ils atteignaient s'ils réunissaient toutes leurs économies. Ainsi, ils pourraient savoir s'ils pouvaient continuer leur petit jeu et se battre pour obtenir le droit de déjeuner avec leur maîtresse d'école.

Une voix grave et traînante s'éleva soudain au fond de la salle :

**-Cent dollas, en or.**

Un silence glacial tomba sur l'assemblée, puis toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Edward Cullen, debout sur le seuil, les pouces fichés dans sa ceinture, légèrement déhanché, dans une pause provocante.

Stupéfaite, Bella le dévisageait comme tout le monde. Il lui adressa un sourir de triomphe. Mike s'était assombri. Comment Bella pourrait-elle déjeuner avec un criminel ? C'était impensable !

Mais Mike ne pouvait rien contre cent dollars, et en or de surcroît !

**-Cent dollars une fois, deux fois... La boîte de l'institutrice est adjugée à Edward Cullen !** Proclama le maire d'une voix de stentor en cognant son marteau contre la table.

Chancelante, évitant les regards de la foule, Bella se dirigea lentement vers Edward, sans même se rendre compte que Mike marchait derrière elle.

**-Bonjour Bella. Salut Mike,** fit Edward nonchalamment.

Mais il lançait à Mike un regard de défi.

**-Vous... vous n'avez pas... pas le droit, monsieur Cullen. Mademoiselle Bella est venue avec moi et... et... je vais déjeuner avec elle.**

**-Il faut être bon joueur, Mike. Vous avez perdu, reconnaissez-le. Venez ! **Ajouta Edward d'un ton sec à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

**-C'est comme cela que vous voyez aussi les choses ? **Demanda le jeune homme dépité à Bella, l'air implorant.

Bella ne savait comment agir. Que se passerait-il si elle ne suivait pas Edward ? L'église devrait-elle refuser son argent ? Elle ne savait pas...

**-Vous m'avez entendu, Mike ? **Ajouta Edward d'une voix menaçante, laissant glisser ses mains le long de ses deux colts.

Risquait-il de tuer Mike s'il le provoquait ? Bella n'avait aucune envie de le vérifier.

**-Je vous en prie, Mike,** dit-elle en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune homme.** Je ne veux pas créer le moindre incident.**

À son grand étonnement, le jeune homme timide retira sa main et s'éloigna sans insister. Bella se retrouva seule avec Edward.

**-Sortons, **suggéra-t-il en lui proposant son bras. **Nous avons suffisamment alimenté les commérages pour cette journée.**

Comme assommée, Bella prit son bras et le suivit. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Un bandit notoire se comportait en public comme si elle était sa fiancée, et elle l'encourageait ! Au lieu de protester, de refuser, elle obéissait aux ordres d'un criminel ! Qu'allait-on penser d'elle à présent ? Et Horace Banner ? Et le conseil de classe ? Comment la jugeraient-ils, mon Dieu ?

**-Que se passe-t-il, Bella ? Préférez-vous déjeuner avec Orville ?**

**-Et bien, oui ! Vous avez mal agi, Edward, et vous le savez !** Edward sourit malicieusement en entendant ce commentaire. **Vous êtes un hors-la-loi, et moi une institutrice. Je représente un certain modèle que vous venez de bafouer. Je ne serai pas surprise d'être renvoyée ! Après ce que vous avez fait ce matin, Monsieur Banner et les autres penseront que je ne vaux pas mieux que... que Tanya Rose.**

**-Taisez-vous, Bella chérie,** la tança Edward. **Vous n'êtes pas Tanya Rose et jamais il ne m'est venu à l'esprit de vous comparer à elle. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que vous, une lady, prononciez seulement son nom. D'autre part, sachez qu'ici, vous ne serez jamais chassée à cause de moi. Mon père fait partie du conseil de classe, ainsi que mon frère Emmett. Quant à savoir si je suis... fréquentable, eh bien, c'est à vous de voir,** suggéra-t-il**. Bon, trouvons-nous un endroit pour déjeuner, à présent. J'ai une faim de loup.**

Edward chercha un coin un peu retiré, plus intime, mais n'en trouvant aucun, il choisit finalement de s'installer à l'arrière de sa charrette. Il étendit une couverture sur le plancher et aida sa compagne à l'y rejoindre. Elle commença à déballer le contenu de sa boîte en songeant qu'il allait se moquer d'elle.

**-Je me demande pourquoi vous avez dépensé autant d'argent,** dit-elle en considérant la laideur de sa boîte en carton. **C'était la plus vilaine de toutes.**

**-Ce n'est l'enveloppe qui compte, mais ce qu'elle renferme.**

À ces mots, le cœur de Bella manqua un battement. Des voix venues du passé résonnèrent dans son esprit :

_« L'apparence n'est rien, Bella... Ta beauté est tout intérieure, c'est la seule qui importe, car l'autre est aussi éphémère que les roses. Lorsqu'elle s'étiole, qu'en reste-t-il ? Ne t'inquiète pas... Un jour, un homme digne de ce nom viendra. Il te prendra la main, mettra un genou à terre et te dire : Isabelle Marie Swan, je vous aime... Voulez-vous m'épouser ? ... »_

Consternée, Bella ne put retenir ses larmes. Elles coulèrent sur ses joues, malgré tous ses efforts pour les en empêcher.

**-Qu'y a-t-il, Bella ? Ai-je dit quelque chose qui... ? … Ô mon Dieu ! **S'affola Edward.** Qu'ai-je fait ? **

Bella prit son mouchoir dans son sac en reniflant.

**-Désolée... Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive... Je crois que... **Hésita-t-elle. **Je crois que... ce que vous venez de dire m'a rappelé quelque chose... Une époque avant que la guerre ne vienne tout ruiner... C'était une voix qui disait... **Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, **qui disait... que...**

**-Que disait cette voix, Bella ? À qui appartenait-elle ? **

Jamais Bella n'avait vu une telle expression de tristesse sur le visage d'Edward. De toute évidence, il semblait jaloux de cette voix qu'il attribuait sans doute à un amoureux. Et pourquoi n'en aurait-elle pas eu des dizaines ?

**-C'était un homme, Bella ?** Insista Edward, la machoire crispée.

Bella secoua doucement la tête.

**-Non, Edward. Vous m'avez fait penser à une chose que me disait ma sœur Claire.**

**-Ah ! …**

Tout d'un coup, Edward se sentit stupide.

**-J'ignorais que vous aviez une famille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vous croyais... **Il hésita sur le dernier mot.** … orpheline.**

**-Mon père a été tué par les Yankees. Ma mère est morte peu après, de fièvre et... et de chagrin.** **Ils s'aimaient tant, **soupira Bella en essayant de se rappeler des souvenirs heureux de ses parents.

**-Aviez-vous des frères ?** La questionna Edward d'un ton intéressé.

**-Quatre,** affirma Bella. **Tous morts à la guerre.**

**-Je suis désolé, Bella, tellement désolé... Je ne savais pas... Pardonnez-moi. Pardonnez mon insatiable curiosité.**

**-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir... Ne voulez-vous pas dîner, Edward ?** Reprit-elle en lui tendant un plat de petits pains au lait. **J'ai pris de l'arsenic chez l'apothicaire, je les ai faits tout spécialement pour vous !**

Edward esquissa un sourire devant la tentative maladroite de la jeune fille qui souhaitait changer de sujet de conversation. Ne voulant pas la mettre à nouveau mal à l'aise, il choisit un pain au lait et y mordit à belles dents. Il avala plusieurs bouchées, puis soudain il gémit et se prit la gorge, comme s'il s'étranglait.

**-Edward ! **S'exclama aussitôt Bella, surprise par son attitude.** Qu'avez-vous ?**

Sans répondre, il laissa tomber son reste de petit pain et s'écroula, les bras en croix, sur le plancher de sa charrette.

**-Edward ! Edward ! **

Affolée, Bella se pencha sur lui pour voir s'il respirait encore. Elle maudissait l'idée précédente d'Edward qui avait souhaité s'écarter des autres habitants du village pour déjeuner en toute intimité.

Alors il éclata de rire, incapable de se contenir davantage. Se rejetant en arrière, elle se mit à l'abreuser d'injures châtiées et lui lança les petits pains à la figure.

**-Et bien, eh bien ! En voilà un caractère, Bella chérie !** Pouffa Edward. **Et quel langage ! Vous passez trop de temps avec vos garnements, c'est sûr !**

Puis, sans qu'elle eût le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva dans ses bras.

**-Arrêtez, Edward ! **Protesta-t-elle quand il déposa de petits baisers dans son cou. **Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir...**

**-Et alors ? Je vous veux, Bella chérie, et je tiens à ce que le monde entier le sache !**

Il s'empara de ses lèvres si ardemment que Bella se raccrocha à ses épaules pour ne pas s'évanouir.

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews._

_À Jus de Carotte : oui, Jane est bien décédée lorsque Bella arrive en tant qu'institutrice._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 20**

**-Non, non, non...**

Si Bella se rebiffa, ce n'est pas par crainte d'être vue, mais parce que les images horribles du passé se superposèrent à la réalité.

**-Non, Edward... Non ! **S'écria-t-elle soudain en le repoussant de toutes ses forces.

Surpris, Edward se redressa et s'éloigna d'elle. Il la considéra avec perplexité.

**-Je vous l'ai déjà demandé une fois, Bella : que s'est-il passé autrefois ? Pourquoi avez-vous si peur des hommes ? Si peur de moi ?**

**-Je vous en prie, **fit-elle en se détournant pour fuir son regard qui semblait fouiller ses pensées. **Je... Je ne veux pas en parler... Pas maintenant. Pas ici.**

Après un bref silence, le hors-la-loi qu'il était refit surface et dit brutalement :

**-Avez-vous été violée ?**

**-Non ! Mon Dieu, non ! **Protesta-t-elle vigoureusement, baissant la tête, se cachant le visage dans les mains et semblant terrorisée à ces mots.

Son objection fut si violente qu'Edward la crut. Il demeurait toutefois préoccupé par l'attitude corporelle qu'avait adoptée la jeune fille à son encontre.

**-Alors, je ne comprends pas.**

**-Je vous en prie, Edward... N'insistez pas...**

**-Bon, très bien, **accepta-t-il se promettant de découvrir le secret de la jeune fille brune un autre jour. **Je vois que vous avez apporté du poulet frit, comme je l'avais demandé, **continua-t-il d'un ton plus léger, changeant habilement de conversation.** Qu'y a-t-il d'autre dans cette boîte ?**

Bella lui fut reconnaissante de cette marque de délicatesse. Elle s'empressa de déballer son pique-nique en s'efforçant de dissimuler le tremblement de ses mains. Edward feignit de ne pas le remarquer et lui parla de choses et d'autres afin de lui laisser du temps pour se calmer.

Un millier de questions se pressait sur ses lèvres, mais il les refoula. Il devait aller doucement avec Bella, il le savait. Elle demeurait meurtrie et craintive à l'égard des hommes. _Pourquoi ? _Cette dernière interrogation contacta une nouvelle fois ses mâchoires.

S'il voulait gagner son cœur, il lui faudrait s'armer de patience, de tendresse et de compréhension, tout comme Bella l'avait fait à l'égard de Carlie et Anthony, se rappela-t-il. Quand il aurait découvert la cause de ses craintes exponentielles, il lui montrerait que l'amour n'engendre pas la peur, mais la douceur, la communion entre deux êtres et le plaisir intense d'être ensemble.

Il se reprocha une fois de plus de l'avoir brusquée. Mais dès qu'il l'approchait, il ne parvenait plus à contenir les battements de son cœur et le déferlement de ses émotions. Il devait pourtant essayer. Sinon, il la perdrait.

Edward souffrait de cette situation. Comment se contenter seulement de mots doux, de timides caresses et de chastes baisers avant de pouvoir la faire sienne ? Entièrement sienne ! Il craignait de ne pouvoir contrôler le désir fou qu'elle éveillait en lui.

Edward aimait Bella de toute son âme, et il voulait l'épouser. Mais il devinait qu'elle n'y consentirait pas tant que le lit conjugal lui inspirerait une telle frayeur.

Il la regarda d'un air pensif et lui sourit.

**-Dites-moi la vérité, maintenant. Avez-vous réalisé ce déjeuner vous-même ou bien est-ce l'oeuvre de Leah ?**

**-Puisque vous voulez le savoir, c'est moi qui l'ai préparé. Leah a passé la matinée à aider à l'installation des stands dans la ville.**

**-Et bien, Bella chérie, c'était délicieux ! Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais goûté un aussi bon repas... et en si agréable compagnie.**

**-Heureusement que votre mère et vos belles-soeurs ne vous entendent pas ! **S'exclama la jeune fille aux joues rougies devant les compliments.** Ne sont-elle pas d'excellentes cuisinières ?**

**-Si, mais pour la compagnie, il n'y a aucune comparaison... Vous n'avez jamais déjeuné chez mes parents, avec Anthony qui parle tellement que personne n'arrive à placer un mot ! Pas même ses cousins qui ne cessent de chahuter ! Quant à Emmett, il ne cesse d'épier tout le monde pour vérifier que personne ne regarde sa femme. C'est encore pire quand des hommes extérieurs à la famille sont présents au repas ! Et Jazz ! Il est toujours dans les nuages à penser à ses inventions ! On pourrait penser que sa femme le rappelle à l'ordre ! Même pas ! Alice ne pense qu'aux tissus qu'elle veut acheter pour refaire sa garde-robe, celle de son époux ou celles de ses enfants. Heureusement qu'elle ne se mêle pas de la mienne, parce que sinon... !**

Bella riait, riait et riait à gorge déployée.

**-J'aime beaucoup votre famille,** dit-elle avec ferveur. **Les grandes familles avec des enfants bruyants ne me dépaysent pas.**

**-Vous devriez être mariée, Bella chérie, avoir des enfants, **ne put s'empêcher de répondre Edward sachant très bien que c'était une erreur.

Bella pâlit aussitôt, Edward souhaita reprendre ses paroles, mais le mal était fait.

Depuis que Bella connaissait Edward et vivait avec lui cette étrange relation, elle avait oublié que jamais elle ne pourrait avoir d'enfants. De toute évidence, un homme comme lui souhaitait plusieurs fils pour assurer sa descendance, et des filles aussi. Emmett et Jasper en avaient déjà plusieurs... Et Alice affichait depuis peu de nouvelles rondeurs qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que la famille Cullen s'agrandirait probablement avant la fin de l'année.

Bella soupira de désespoir.

**-Je... Je ne peux... **Sa voix tremblotait. **Je ne peux... pas avoir d'enfants, Edward,** avoua-t-elle contrainte et mal à l'aise.** J'ai eu un... un accident juste après la fin de la guerre. Et en plus j'ai eu... les jambes brisées.** Courageuse, elle poursuivit. **La gauche a été plus grièvement blessée, comme tout le monde peut le constater.**

**-Mon Dieu ! … Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Rien qu'un pauvre imbécile, Bella chérie ! **S'affligea Edward. **Pardonnez-moi. C'est affreux. Vous auriez été une mère merveilleuse. Regardez ce que vous avez fait pour Carlie en quelques jours : elle sait déjà écrire son prénom.**

Son visage s'adoucit soudain.

**-Vous auriez dû la voir, l'autre soir, quand elle est venue me montrer ce qu'elle avait appris avec vous... Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour la rendre aussi heureuse.**

Bella considéra Edward avec une pointe de compassion. En dépit de son arrogance, de ses airs moqueurs et de sa gaieté, il était aussi profondément blessé qu'elle-même. Parfois, ses yeux verts s'emplissaient d'une telle souffrance qu'ils semblaient sans âge, comme en ce moment. Elle eut envie de se blottir contre lui et d'avouer les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

**-Carlie vous aime tendrement, Edward. Il suffit de prononcer votre nom pour que ses yeux s'éclairent aussitôt. Vous êtes tout pour elle, ainsi que pour Anthony. **

**-Je l'espère bien ! **S'enorgueillit Edward. **Après la mort de Jane, j'ai perdu le contact aves mes enfants. Je sais maintenant combien j'ai eu tort. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment me comporter avec eux, Bella. Ils ont besoin de moi, mais il leur faudrait une mère aussi. Une mère, oui, et ils n'en ont jamais eu ! Jane a été si affreuse avec eux... **Edward frissonna en se rappelant les mensonges horribles que son odieuse mais si magnifique femme leur racontait. **Vous êtes si bonne avec les enfants, Bella. Vous savez vous y prendre, je vois bien comment réagissent Carlie et Anthony. Et moi, comment dois-je m'y prendre ? Aidez-moi, Bella chérie !**

**-Aimez-les ! Accordez-leur un peu de votre temps. Écoutez-les ! **L'encouragea Bella. **Pas seulement ce qu'ils disent, mais surtout ce qu'ils ne disent pas. Comme tout le monde, les enfants ont besoin d'amour, de compréhension, de communiquer avec ceux qui les entourent. Il leur faut certains repères fixes, une maison et un endroit pour s'isoler de temps en temps, comme leur chambre, et une personne sur laquelle ils savent qu'ils pourront toujours compter, comme l'un des parents. C'est tout, Edward.**

Il lui prit la main.

**-D'où tenez-vous une telle sagesse, Isabella Swan ? Quel ****â****ge avez-vous ? Dix-neuf ? Vingt ? Vingt-et-un ? **L'interrogea-t-il sans pour autant attendre de réponse puisque demander l'âge d'une demoiselle ou d'une dame ne faisait pas partie des usages de la politesse que lui avait enseigné sa mère. **Votre joli visage révèle déjà une grande expérience de la vie. Oui, j'ai bien dit « joli » et je le maintiens, **affirma Edward devant les dénégations de la jeune fille.** Depuis quelques temps, je suis devenu très amateur de taches de rousseur, et je n'admettrai pas que quiconque y trouve à redire !**

Il observa une pause avant de reprendre :

**-Mes parents sont par là avec les enfants. Seriez-vous d'accord pour qu'on aille chercher Carlie et Anthony ? On pourrait se promener un peu avec eux.**

**-Oh oui, Edward ! **S'enthousiasma Bella. **Ils seraient ravis, j'en suis sûre.**

**-Et bien, venez Bella chérie ! **L'invita-t-il en lui donnant son bras pour qu'elle se remette debout. **Le premier arrivé à la graineterie ! **Lui lança-t-il comme défi d'un ton rieur.

Les gens de la ville crurent sans doute que Bella et Edward étaient devenus fous quand ils les virent dévaler la rue principale en courant et en riant. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Bella ne se soucia pas de ce que l'on pensait d'elle. Rien ne lui importait dès l'instant que Edward était à ses côtés, à prendre soin d'elle et de son boitillement.

Edward avait ramené un peu de joie dans sa vie. Pour cette seule raison, elle l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde, même si elle ne tenait pas encore à le lui avouer.

Les parents d'Edward se montrèrent enchantés de leur initiative, mais surtout Anthony et Carlie étaient si excités de passer du temps avec leur père et leur institutrice qu'ils se mirent à sautiller autour des quatre adultes.

**-Grand-mère Esmée voulait qu'on reste au stand avec elle, **expliqua Anthony, **parce que Grand-père va aller boire avec ses vieux copains et leur raconter des histoires. Mais maintenant, on va pouvoir admirer le spectacle nous aussi, avec vous, pas vrai, Papa ?**

Edward songea soudain que si Bella n'avait pas été là, il aurait probablement passé l'après-midi au saloon à boire, fumer des cigares et jouer au poker, encouragé dans ses coups de bluff par les oeillades et le décolleté alléchant de Tanya Rose. Puis il serait monté la baiser toute la nuit dans sa chambre à l'étage du saloon, sans se soucier le moins du monde de ses enfants.

Il découvrait qu'il était un bien mauvais père et il en avait honte. S'efforçant de prendre un air insouciant face à ses enfants et à Bella, il se tourna vers son père :

**-Papa, tes amis doivent connaître par cœur l'histoire du chat sauvage et celle de l'ours, non ?**

**-Et les leurs, ne crois-tu pas qu'elles sont mieux ? J'ai entendu cent fois les histoires de pêche d'Alistair ou de Vladimir, c'est toujours la même rengaine !** S'écria le vieil homme, l'oeil espiègle de boire un coup et s'amuser avec ses amis de longue date.

**-Bella, **glissa Esmée discrètement,** ce grand benêt de Mike s'est mis à bouder ferme après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, et il est rentré chez lui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Edward vous raccompagnera. **

« _Mike_ ! » songea Bella en mettant la main sur sa bouche. Elle l'avait complètement oublié !

**-Je ne veux pas que de mauvais souvenirs viennent vous g****â****cher l'après-midi,** murmura Edward à son oreille.

**-Mike n'est pas un mauvais souvenir, il devait me raccompagner tout à l'heure !**

**-Plus maintenant, **trancha Edward avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres témoignant de son plaisir à avoir évincé son concurrent. **Venez ! Les enfants nous attendent !**

Malgré un vague sentiment de culpabilité, Bella le suivit, le cœur en fête, tandis que les deux enfants heureux s'empressaient de leur emboîter le pas.

Ils visitèrent chaque stand, admirèrent les réalisations parfois magnifiques exposées : châles au crochet et autres dentelles, soieries brodées et satins brillants. Dans l'un d'entre eux, de superbes poupées de porcelaine attirèrent l'attention d'Edward qui voulut en acheter une pour Carlie. Mais la fillette préféra une poupée de chiffon grossièrement vêtue, avec des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, des taches de rousseur et un joli sourire. Edward comprit aussitôt que la poupée lui rappelait Bella. Il serra brièvement Carlie dans ses bras, en rougissant, puis paya le prix demandé pour la poupée.

Au stand de Madame Masen, dont le mari possédait la scierie, Edward acheta pour son fils un cheval sculpté dans du bois.

**-Il ressemble à Blaze, ne trouves-tu pas, Papa ?**

**-C'est vrai, mon fils,** approuva Edward.

Il pensa tout à coup qu'il était peut-être temps que lui et sa sœur montent des poneys. Il se demanda alors si leur grand-père Carlisle ne leur en avait pas déjà offert un... Il ne le savait même pas ! À nouveau, il se sentit honteux. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de tous ces moments si importants dans la vie des enfants ? Finalement, il ne valait pas mieux que Jane, mauvaise mère avérée qu'il avait beaucoup critiquée. Une nouvelle fois, il remercia silencieusement Bella de lui avoir ouvert les yeux.

Il lui sourit avec tendresse. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Edward repéra alors un stand où l'on vendait des boîtes à musique.

**-Je vous laisse les enfants une minute, Bella chérie.**

Il revint un moment plus tard avec une petite boîte à la main qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

**-Voici pour vous, ma Bella chérie.**

Bella allait protester mais elle se ravisa. Elle ignorait ce que Edward ressentait pour elle, s'il s'amusait seulement comme elle le redoutait, ou s'il s'intéressait vraiment à elle. Mais même si cette après-midi ne devait être suivie d'aucune autre, elle voulait en garder un petit souvenir.

**-Merci,** répondit-elle en baissant modestement les yeux.

Elle observa ce magnifique cadeau : des cœurs et des fleurs étaient peints à la main sur le couvercle. Edward l'avait sans doute choisie parce qu'elle convenait à merveille avec le décor de sa maison.

Ce fut seulement plus tard, quand cette belle journée se termina, que Bella, enfin rentrée chez elle, ouvrit le couvercle de son cadeau.

Un léger cri lui échappa. C'était la boîte à musique de l'Ancien, le vieil homme venu prier à l'école. Celle qui jouait cette mélodie qu'elle aimait tant, _Plaisir d'Amour_...

_Voilà de quoi rêver pour ce week-end. A bientôt !_


	22. Chapter 22

_Je suis ravie que la douceur du chapitre précédent vous ai plu._

_À Personne (guest) : je ne sais pas du tout si l'arsenic servait de levure à l'époque, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela... _

_Merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews et vos mises en alerte. À bientôt !_

**Chapitre 21**

**-Prête, Carlie ?**

Bella sourit à la fillette pour l'encourager. Carlie hocha la tête.

**-Tu peux commencer.**

L'enfant ouvrit son bloc et se mit à mordiller son crayon. Aujourd'hui, elle devait écrire l'alphabet tout entier, et elle n'était sûre que des lettres qui composaient son prénom et son nom de famille. Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas peur. Si elle échouait, Bella lui ferait simplement recommencer. Elle ne la gronderait pas, et surtout, elle ne la giflerait pas en la traitant de bonne à rien. Non. Bella lui sourirait et lui dirait avec gentillesse : _« Bon, c'est presque ça. On essaie encore ! Courage Carlie ! »_

Mais Carlie voulait réussir du premier coup, pour faire plaisir à Bella, et elle s'appliqua à former les lettres sur son cahier.

Bella l'observa avec attention. Elle retenait sa respiration chaque fois que la petite fille hésitait, puis soupirait de soulagement quand elle passait le cap difficile avec succès.

Quand Carlie eut terminé, Bella examina rapidement son travail.

**-Oh ! Mais c'est formidable !** S'exclama-t-elle en serrant tendrement la fillette contre elle.** Elles y sont toutes, les vingt-six, et dans le bon ordre ! Bravo !**

Bella prit son porte-plume et traça un grand « très bien » en haut de la page, assorti d'un « 10 sur 10 ».

**-Tu pourras l'emporter chez toi et le montrer à ton père et tes grands-parents ce soir. Ils seront fiers de toi, surtout ton papa !**

Carlie manifesta son bonheur en tapant dans ses mains. Être appréciée pour ses capacités constituait pour elle une nouveauté, et elle était ravie que Bella soit contente. Anthony avait raison : son institutrice était vraiment gentille. Avec son frère et ses cousines, elle était la seule amie que Carlie ait jamais eue.

Timidement, la fillette s'approcha de Bella et l'embrassa sur la joue. Bella l'étreignit chaleureusement et déposa un baiser sur son front, tel qu'une mère attendrie l'aurait fait.

Carlie aurait tellement aimé lui parler de James Le Borgne ! Elle était sûre que Bella saurait quoi faire, la petite fille apeurée n'en doutait pas. Mais si jamais elle la mettait au courant, l'horrible bonhomme risquait de revenir à Tumbling Creek et de faire du mal à Bella aussi. Et cela, Carlie ne le supporterait pas : elle ne voulait pas que l'on fasse du mal à son adorable maîtresse.

L'enfant et la jeune fille ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte de la présence de l'homme qui les observait, au fond de la salle de classe. Un homme très étrange...

Dès qu'elle le vit, Carlie se blottit dans les bras de Bella, en se demandant si le simple fait d'avoir pensé à James Le Borgne n'avait pas provoqué l'apparition d'un de ses émissaires, venu pour la menacer... Voir même lui couper la langue, comme il l'avait avertie.

L'homme était fort et musclé. Il portait un vieux chapeau enfoncé sur ses petits yeux perçants. Une barbe naissante assombrissait son visage et ses vêtements étaient tout froissés, comme après un long voyage. Avec ses larges épaules carrées et son long cache-poussière, il ressemblait à un oiseau de proie.

Carlie frissonna et se cacha derrière son institutrice, en espérant que l'homme ne la remarquerait pas.

**-Bonjour, **fit l'homme en effleurant le bord de son chapeau par politesse. **Êtes-vous mademoiselle Swan ?**

**-C'est moi, oui,** approuva Bella.

**-Je m'en doutais bien. Un gars de la ville m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici. Je m'appelle Amun Carter, de la Démétri Detective Agency. **

L'homme sortit sa carte de la poche de son veston et s'avança vers la jeune fille pour la lui montrer. Elle l'étudia attentivement.

**-J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.**

**-À quel sujet ? **S'étonna-t-elle en lui rendant sa carte.

**-À propros du gang Cullen. Je crois savoir que vous êtes une amie d'Edward Cullen.**

Bella tressaillit. Qui avait bien pu parler à ce détective de ses relations avec Edward ?

S'il espérait qu'elle allait le renseigner sur les Cullen, il serait déçu. Le comportement d'Edward ces temps derniers lui donnait à penser qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à elle. Il ne cherchait ni à s'amuser, ni à la terroriser, Dieu merci ! Si elle parlait à ce détective, elle détruirait tout. Et cela, elle ne pourrait le supporter. La petite boîte à musique qu'il lui avait offerte était tellement chargée de signification et de promesses. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas causer du chagrin aux enfants d'Edward, ni à sa famille en le livrant à la police.

**-Je... Je connaîs Monsieur Cullen, en effet. Mais pas très bien. Je ne suis pas à Tumbling Creek depuis longtemps. Il est simplement le père de deux de mes élèves.**

Bella serra Carlie contre elle pour lui signifier de ne pas bouger. Certes, la fillette ne parlait pas, mais elle risquait de révéler involontairement par une expression ou un mouvement que Bella ne répondait pas franchement aux questions du détective.

**-Je comprends, mademoiselle Swan. Mais pour votre propre sécurité, je vous conseille de me dire ce que vous savez sur ce gang, **l'avertit Amun Carter d'un ton sec. **Edward Cullen et ses frères sont des hors-la-loi, recherchés dans plusieurs États pour attaques à main armée et autres méfaits. Ce sont des hommes dangereux. Malheureusement, ils ont échappé à tous mes prédécesseurs. Monsieur Démétri, le fondateur et président de la Démétri Detective Agency, commence à perdre patience. Il m'a chargé de l'affaire et me voilà ! J'ai la ferme intention d'arrêter les Cullen.**

Après quelques instants de silence, il continua.

**-Voyez-vous, j'ai la conviction que ce sont eux qui ont attaqué la Ozark Montain Railroad Company il y a quelques mois. Ils ont volé un chargement d'or destiné à la bourse de Kansas City. Vous étiez dans ce train au moment du vol, n'est-ce pas ? Pourriez-vous identifier l'un des bandits qui vous ont dépouillée, mademoiselle Swan ?**

Bella essaya de ne pas laisser paraître sa surprise. Elle croyait l'affaire classée depuis longtemps. Le Marshall Billy Black n'avait pas posé la moindre question à quiconque sur ce sujet. Sa surprise était d'autant plus grande qu'elle constatait que Amun Carter s'était renseignée de manière relativement précise à son sujet. Qu'avait-il appris d'autre sur elle ? Elle frissonna en pensant à son horrible passé puis respira de manière à se reprendre afin de prendre la défense d'Edward et de ses frères.

**-Personnellement, monsieur Carter, je n'ai pas été dépouillée, et je ne sais pas qui a attaqué le train,** mentit-elle en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle n'allait pas se trahir en rougissant.** Je n'ai vu que deux hommes, et leurs visages étaient cachés par des foulards. Mais je puis affirmer qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la famille Cullen, monsieur Carter. Ils semblaient être de couleur mate, or la famille Cullen est réputée dans la région pour la p****â****leur de leur teint, si je ne me trompe.**

Le détective la fixait de son regard perçant.

**-Savez-vous que protéger des criminels est un grave délit, mademoiselle Swan ?**

**-Oui, je le sais. Mon beau-frère est l'un des avocats les plus connus d'Atlanta. Je puis vous assurer que je vous aiderai si je le pouvais, monsieur Carter,** lui certifia-t-elle dans toute sa candeur**. Hélas, je n'ai pas revu ces deux hommes. Je ne les cache pas chez moi non plus. Vous êtes libre de fouiller ma maison, si vous le désirez. D'autre part, si c'est Edward Cullen qui vous intéresse, pourquoi ne lui rendez-vous pas visite dans sa ferme, Whispering Pines ? Je peux vous indiquer le chemin si vous ne le connaissez pas déjà... ce qui m'étonnerait grandement.**

Bella savait que Edward n'était pas là. Elle espérait se débarasser ainsi de Amun Carter et de trouver Edward avant lui.

**-J'y suis déjà allé, mademoiselle Swan, ainsi que chez Monsieur et Madame Carlisle Cullen, et chez Emmett Cullen, puis chez Jasper Cullen, **narra le détective lentement, racontant ainsi son après-midi à courir après les hors-la-loi. **Je n'ai curieusement ni trouvé Edward Cullen, ni aucun des hommes Cullen. Seules leurs épouses étaient présentes : aucune ne sait où où se trouve son conjoint. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi mes prédécesseurs sont tous redevenus bredouilles. Personne ne sait rien sur le gang Cullen à Tumbling Creek. C'est bizarre, non ?**

**-Vous savez, les Cullen ont beaucoup d'amis et de famille dans les Ozarks, **expliqua Bella. **Ils ont la réputation d'être rancuniers et de s'emporter facilement, tout en étant généreux avec ceux qu'ils apprécient. Personne n'a envie de se retrouver couvert de goudron et de plumes, voyez-vous, et moi non plus. Je n'oublie pas qu'ils ont été présents lorsque je suis arrivée dans ce village pour m'aider à remettre en état ma maisonnette,** se rappela-t-elle. **À présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.**

Nerveuse, Bella rassembla les papiers devant elle et prit son porte-plume. Mais au lieu de s'en aller comme elle s'y attendait, le détective insista encore :

**-À votre place, j'éviterais de me compromettre avec Edward Cullen. Tôt ou tard, il se fera prendre et il finira au bout d'une corde, ou alors tué d'un balle dans le dos.** À l'entente de ces durs propos, Bella sentit Carlie frissonner contre elle. Elle allait devoir rassurer l'enfant, une fois que ce Amun Carter aurait quitté sa salle de classe. **Vous êtes célibataire, et institutrcie. Pardonnez-moi de vous dire cela, mademoiselle Swan, mais... où irez-vous alors ? Faut y penser ! Quand il ne sera plus là pour vous protéger, vous risquez de trouver les gens de Tumbling Creek beaucoup moins charitables envers vous qu'aujourd'hui. Qui se souciera du sort de la « femme » d'un criminel notoire, selon vous ?**

**-Comment osez-vous m'insulter de la sorte ?** S'exclama Bella furieuse. **Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez. Vos insinuations envers ma vertu ne sont pas dignes d'un gentleman ! Sortez d'ici ! Jacob ! Jacob !** Appela-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait de plus en plus forte.

Jacob ne tarda pas à apparaître sur le seuil de la porte, essoufflé d'avoir couru pour voler au secours de sa maîtresse.

**-Oui, mam'selle Bella ! Me voilà ! Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Jacob, ce... monsieur doit partir immédiatement et ne jamais remettre les pieds ici !**

**-Oui, mam'selle Bella. Tout de suite.**

Amun Carter évalua Jacob du regard, remarqua la grosse pelle que l'homme noir tenait à la main. Puis il reporta son attention sur Bella en secouant la tête.

**-Vous êtes en train de commettre une grave erreur, mademoiselle Swan. Vous le regretterez. Amèrement.**

**-Je ne crois pas, monsieur Carter. C'est vous qui vous trompez, **répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard furibond. **Je ferai un rapport sur vos méthodes inadmissibles à Monsieur Démétri lui-même !**

L'argument ébranla le chasseur de primes. Le président Démétri tenait les femmes en haute estime, particulièrement les ladies qui s'étaient retrouvées démunies après la guerre, et se voyaient obligées de subsister par leurs propres moyens, comme cette demoiselle Swan. D'ailleurs, la Démétri Detective Agency avait été la première aux États-Unis à engager une femme. Non, Monsieur Démétri n'approuverait pas du tout la conduite de Amun envers mademoiselle Swan.

**-Je... Je regrette, vous avez mal interprété mes propos, **s'excusa-t-il.** Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Désolé de vous avoir importunée. Au revoir, mademoiselle Swan. **

Bella attendit que Amun Carter remonte sur son cheval et s'éloigne vers la route.

**-Suis-le,** dit-elle à Jacob. **Quand il sera loin, je veux que tu prennes Blossom et la charrette et que tu ailles chez Esmée et Carlisle. Essaie de savoir où sont les frères Cullen. Dis-leur ce qui vient de se passer. Cet homme va nous surveiller, j'en suis sûre ! Il ne faut pas que Edward vienne ici et tombe dans le piège ! Il penserait que c'est moi qui l'ai trahi. Jacob, je compte sur toi !**

Un peu troublé, Jacob sourit néanmoins.

**-Je ne vous ai jamais laissé tomber, mam'selle Bella. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer ! Vot'e fiancé se'a p'évenu à temps.**

**-Il n'est pas mon fiancé, Jacob ! Va vite, maintenant ! **

Bella se tourna ensuite vers la fillette. Carlie était visiblement bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**-La leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Viens, allons boire un thé à la camomille en attendant que ta grand-mère vienne te chercher, **proposa Bella. **Carlie, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ton papa et tes oncles : ils sont malins et vont se cacher suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas être menacés par ce chasseur de primes, d'accord ? **La fillette acquiesça suite à la tirade rassurante de son institutrice. **Tiens ma chérie, prends ton cahier avec l'alphabet : tu le montreras ce soir à Esmée. Et rappelles toi : ne t'inquiètes pas. Ton père ne risque rien, je te le promets. Il est bien plus intelligent que tous les hommes de la Démétri Detective Agency réunis ! Il saura facilement fausser compagnie à celui-là comme aux autres !**

Mais alors que Bella prononçait ces mots apaisants pour calmer la fillette muette en pleurs, le doute s'insinuait dans son esprit. Amun Carter n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnent facilement. Il serait un adversaire redoutable pour les Cullen.

Elle prit Carlie par la main et l'entraîna à pied vers sa maison. Un vent fort se levait, qui emportait dans ses tourbillons des nuages de feuilles mortes. Les bourrasques s'engouffraient sous les jupes de Bella et de Carlie. Elles se mirent à courir sur le chemin. De grosses gouttes de pluie se mêlèrent aux rafales de vent et bientôt elles furent toutes les deux trempées.

Tout à coup, Bella comprit dans quelle situation dangereuse elle était à présent.

En refusant de coopérer avec la police, elle devenait la complice d'un bandit recherché. Elle avait défendu Edward Cullen, elle s'était rangée par amour du côté des hors-la-loi !


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 22**

Il était tard quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appenti.

Bella, Jacob et Leah s'étaient réunis dans la cuisine autour d'une tasse de thé. Ils sursautèrent.

En évitant de faire racler sa chaise sur le sol, Jacob alla ouvrir le tiroir du buffet où il prit un couteau de boucher. Un doigt sur la bouche pour faire comprendre aux deux femmes de ne pas faire de bruit, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'appentis.

Les coups se répétèrent un peu plus forts cette fois.

**-Bella, c'est Edward ! **Fit une voix étouffée.

**-Mon Dieu ! **S'exclama la jeune fille en jetant un regard accusateur à Jacob.

Elle se précipita pour ouvrir la porte.

**-Mam'selle Bella, je vous ju'e que j'ai bien t'ansmis vot'e message ! **Protesta Jacob vigoureusement.** J'ai tout bien expliqué, comme vous m'aviez dit, mam'selle Bella, je vous le p'omets ! Mais je savais bien que missié Edwa'd n'écoute'ait 'ien et qu'il n'en fe'ait qu'à sa tête !**

**-Tu as vu juste, Jacob ! **Lança Edward en faisant irruption dans la cuisine. **Baissez la lampe, Leah, il ne faut pas qu'on distingue nos silhouettes à travers les rideaux.**

Il se tourna alors vers Bella, son regard brillait.

**-Oh ! Edward ! Vous êtes fou, complètement fou ! Je vous ai fait prévenir de ne surtout pas venir ici ! Je suis sûre que cet ignoble individu est caché là, quelque part dans les bois, à épier la maison !**

**-Dans ce cas, il doit être très fort car voilà une heure que nous le cherchons partout avec mes frères, sans aucun résultat. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Bella chérie, Ben et Nahuel continuent les recherches. Ils finiront par le trouver, s'il rôde dans le coin. Il est peut-être en train de surveiller ma maison, ou celle de mes frères. Maman, Rose et Alice sont folles d'inquiétude depuis l'arrivée de ce type.**

**-Mon Dieu ! **S'exclama à nouveau la jeune fille. **Cette inquiétude n'est pas bonne pour Alice en ce moment, il ne faudrait pas que l'enfant qu'elle porte en p****â****tisse...**

**-Mère et Rose prennent soin d'elle et du bébé, je vous le promets, **la coupa gentiment Edward, un sourire sur les lèvres : il pensait à ce que Jacob leur avait raconté. **Bella chérie, il paraît que vous aussi, vous l'avez mis à la porte plutôt vertement, cette fouine de détective ?**

Bella se sentit rougir.

**-À vrai dire, je... Je ne sais pas très bien ce que j'ai fait ! J'aurai dû l'envoyer directement à ces grottes dont vous m'avez parlé, qui bordent votre propriété, car c'est bien là que vous vous cachiez, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-En effet. J'y suis en sécurité. Mes frères et moi connaissons ces grottes commes nos poches,** affirma le hors-la-loi aux yeux verts.** Même si vous m'aviez dénoncé, Amun Carter n'avait aucune chance de nous trouver. Un crétin de chasseur de primes est déjà enterré là-bas. Il est tombé dans un précipice en essayant de nous mettre la main dessus... **Bella frissonna aux propos du voleur que son cœur aimait. **Écoutez, Bella chérie, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je vais quitter la ville et me faire oublier un moment. Je suis seulement venu vous dire au revoir. Je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que je reviendrai dès que possible. Alors, n'en profitez pas pour laisser Mike Newton vous compter fleurette. S'il vous approche, il aura affaire à moi à mon retour... et vous aussi !**

Le cœur de Bella bondit dans sa poitrine. Ainsi, elle comptait donc un peu pour lui... Mais oui ! Autrement, il n'aurait pas risqué sa vie pour lui faire ses adieux.

**-Oh, Edward ! Soyez prudent, je vous en prie ! Anthony et Carlie ont besoin de vous. Carlie a écrit l'alphabet tout entier cet après-midi. Elle était tellement fière ! **

Le visage d'Edward s'assombrit.

**-Et à cause de cet Amun Carter de malheur, je ne pourrai même pas embrasser mes enfants avant de partir ! Quand je pense que je commençais tout juste à me rapprocher d'eux ! **Pesta-t-il en tapant du pied. **Faites-le pour moi, Bella chérie, embrassez-les pour moi ! Dites leur que je serai bientôt de retour... **Un sifflement retentit au cœur de la nuit. **Avez-vous entendu ? C'est Ben qui s'impatiente. Il faut que je parte.**

Edward se rapprocha de son aimée et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille aux yeux chocolat. Elle allait lui manquer... bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

**-Grrr... Quand je pense à ce que cet Amun Carter m'oblige à faire, il me vient des idées de meurtre,** dit-il d'une voix rauque.

**-Mais vous n'allez pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda timidement Bella. **Madame Sue m'a dit que vous n'avez jamais tué personne.**

Edward estima soudain que Bella avait le droit de savoir. Elle n'avait rien dit au chasseur de primes alors qu'elle aurait pu le dénoncer puisqu'elle était la seule à avoir vu son visage le jour de l'attaque du train.

**-Susan a raison sur un point : nous ne tuons jamais, à moins que notre vie en dépende et que l'autre ait dégainé le premier. J'ai tué des hommes pendant la guerre, et beaucoup. Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez. Je suis un hors-la-loi, Bella chérie, vous ne l'ignorez pas. Et si jamais vous décidiez de me livrer à la justice, vous toucheriez une belle récompense : mille dollars !**

Il la dévisagea un moment, puis reprit :

**-Je crains qu'en continuant de vous taire, vous alliez au-devant de gros ennuis, Bella chérie. Je ne pensais pas ce que je vous ai dit le premier soir à l'hôtel de Susan. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous vous retrouviez en prison pour avoir couvert des bandits. Alors, si ce chasseur de primes revient, dites-lui la vérité.**

**-Non...** Murmura Bella.

Il ignora les faibles protestations de la jeune fille et se tourna vers Leah et Jacob. Son visage était grave.

**-Prenez bien soin d'elle, **leur dit-il. **Ne la laisser pas g****â****cher sa vie à cause de moi.**

Sur ce, il embrassa Bella rapidement sur ses lèvres, mais avec une envie qui ne dissimulait pas la passion qu'il ressentait. Puis il sortit de la maisonnette et s'enfonça au cœur de la nuit sombre.

De la porte de l'appentis, Bella vit Ben émerger de l'ombre pour aller à la rencontre de son frère. Les deux hommes remontèrent à cheval et disparurent dans les ténèbres.

La jeune fille resta un moment dehors, après leur départ. Quand elle fut certaine que personne ne s'était lancé à leur poursuite, elle se détendit et rentra dans sa maisonnée. Certes, Amun aurait d'autres occasions de les attraper, et la prochaine fois, Edward n'aurait peut-être pas autant de chance. L'imaginer au bout d'une corde la mettait au supplice. Elle se demanda comment Rosalie et Alice parvenaient à endurer cette vie d'angoisse, cette attente insupportable quand leurs maris partaient ainsi.

Edward lui reviendrait-il ? Ou finirait-il dans un cercueil, comme presque tous ceux qu'elle avait aimés ? Elle ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter cette incertitude, ni un nouveau drame dans sa courte vie qui en avait déjà connu des dizaines.

Elle alla se coucher, mais le sommeil la fuyait. Le vent redoubla soudain d'intensité et la bruine se transforma en un véritable déluge.

La vieille maison se mit à craquer de toute part sous les assauts des bourrasques. La pluie fouettait si fort les fenêtres que Bella se leva pour fermer ses volets. Elle oublia ensuite le martèlement assourdissant de la pluie sur le toit, car elle pensait à Edward, qui galopait dans l'obscurité sous l'orage. Des éclairs déchiraient la nuit. La foudre tomba quelque part dans les montagnes. Les éléments se déchaînaient.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Tumbling Creek, Bella se souvint qu'en altitude, la violence des tempêtes provoquait parfois des catastrophes. Il arrivait que les rivières débordent, dévalent les pentes en emportant tout sur leur passage. Elle pensa à la ferme d'Edward, Whispering Pines. Elle bordait la White River. Serait-elle toujours debout le lendemain ?

Oui, songea Bella, Edward avait dû la construire sur une hauteur. Elle tenta de se rappeler si c'était le cas... Mais elle n'avait vu Whispering Pines qu'une seule fois, et la nuit. Mais pourquoi cela lui semblait-il si important tout d'un coup ? Peut-être espérait-elle qu'un jour, la ferme d'Edward deviendrait aussi la sienne... ?

Un long frisson la parcourut. Elle s'imaginait à Whispering Pines, avec Edward, Anthony et Carlie. C'était l'image du bonheur. Elle se voyait s'occupant de la maison, racontant des histoires aux enfants le soir ou reprisant des chemises d'Edward à la lueur d'une lampe. Ensuite Anthony et Carlie allaient se coucher et elle restait seule avec Edward. Leurs regards se rencontraient, ils se souriaient...

Mais Bella ne parvint pas à voir au-delà. Ses pensées ne pouvaient franchir la porte de leur chambre, qui donnait pourtant dans le salon. Les horribles souvenirs du drame de « La Réserve » s'interposaient toujours dès qu'elle s'aventurait à évoquer l'amour. Comment faire pour cicatriser ses blessures ? Comment faire pour apprendre à refaire confiance à un homme ? …

Elle songea au baiser qu'Edward lui avait donné avant de partir, et tenta d'en retrouver le goût sur ses lèvres. Mais aussitôt, elle se souvint de ses caresses sauvages, le soir où il était ivre, de la violence avec laquelle il l'avait embrassée et tenté de la dévêtir ce soir-là à Wispering Pines. Il existait en lui une face cachée, un côté sombre qui lui rappelait son effrayant passé et surtout les horribles démons qui le peuplait et qui lui avait fait du mal.

Pourtant, elle aimait Edward. Oui, elle l'aimait, sinon elle n'aurait jamais pris sa défense devant les accusations de ce maudit chasseur de primes ! Toutefois, même si elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé un homme, elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de se donner totalement à lui. Le temps n'avait pas encore guéri toutes ses plaies, mais peut-être que Edward y parviendrait à son retour...

Bella ne savait plus où elle en était. Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie aussi désorientée et confuse. Elle voulait Edward et son amour, mais d'un autre côté, elle en avait peur.

Elle écouta le vent, la façon dont il hurlait furieusement avant de s'apaiser pour se transformer en un murmure plaintif. Elle s'imagina qu'il lui parlait, se moquant d'elle doucement, avec un air de défi victorieux... Tout comme Edward, il faisait naître en elle un mélange d'émotions diverses, il semblait la harceler pour exiger d'elle tout ce qu'elle avait si peur de donner.

_Un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews, aux nouvelles venues comme aux habituées ! _


	24. Chapter 24

_Je n'ai pas pu poster hier soir, donc je vous poste deux chapitres ce matin._

**Chapitre 23**

Après le dépard d'Edward, les jours s'étirèrent en longueur, ternes et monotones.

Bella comprit à quel point Edward faisait désormais partie de sa vie et combien elle lui semblait vide et ennuyeuse sans lui. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il lui manquerait autant. Elle regrettait ses sourires moqueurs et la douceur de ses baisers.

Elle s'efforçait pourtant de se raisonner, de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, à chaque instant.

Les jours raccourcissaient, il faisait nuit et froid à présent le matin lorsqu'elle se préparait à partir pour l'école. Leah faisait chauffer de l'eau mais il n'y avait pas de poêle dans la chambre de la jeune fille, et la chaleur de celui du salon ne parvenait pas jusqu'à elle. Elle se dépêchait donc de faire sa toilette et de s'habiller avant d'aller se réchauffer dans la cuisine.

Ce matin-là, comme chaque matin, Bella but son café en se demandant si Edward se portait bien et s'il avait chaud. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui depuis son départ.

Elle rassembla ensuite ses affaires dans le salon où trônait maintenant un sapin que Jacob avait abattu pour Noël. Avec Leah, Bella confectionnait les décorations depuis quelques jours : guirlandes de papier, personnages en sucre, étoiles de carton. La jeune fille préparait aussi des cadeaux pour ses élèves, des friandises qu'elle emballait dans de jolis petits sacs, avec des billes ou de petites balles.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule. Elle devait partir pour l'école. Elle s'enveloppa dans son manteau et traversa la cour en courbant les épaules sous les assauts du vent glacé. Jacob l'attendait dans la charrette.

De gros nuages gris encombraient le ciel. Le sol gelé crissait sous le poids des roues. Peut-être allait-il neiger ?

Bella essaya d'imaginer le paysage sous un blanc manteau. Jamais il n'avait fait aussi froid à Atlanta, et l'hiver commençait à peine. Elle se félicita que les animaux puissent s'abriter à présent, car Jacob avait enfin terminée la construction de l'étable.

Elle avait d'ailleurs donné sa première fête chez elle, pour marquer l'événement, en espérant en secret que Edward serait de retour pour y assister. Mais il ne s'était pas montré, ni ses frères. Alice et Rosalie étaient venues en compagnie de Esmée et Carlisle.

Une fois à l'école, Bella fit tinter la cloche et s'empressa d'allumer le poêle. Dès que tout le monde fut rassemblé, la classe commença.

Elle écouta d'un air distrait ses élèves réciter leurs leçons, les corrigeant machinalement et les félicitant de leurs efforts. Edward occupait toutes ses pensées.

Elle ne remarqua pas que Tyler Junior Crowley, profitant de son inattention, s'employait à creuser un large trou dans un recueil de cantiques à l'aide de son canif. Le livre était épais, mais Tyler Junior était patient. Il prendrait tout son temps pour mettre au point son plan de vengeance contre Crabby Jessie. À cause d'elle, son père et lui avaient été la cible du sermon du révérend Weber, et elle le paierait cher. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il imagina Crabby Jessie tranquillement assise à l'église. Elle allait avoir une sacrée surprise !

Il leva les yeux sur sa maîtresse. Non, elle ne soupçonnait rien. Elle rêvassait toujours. Cela lui arrivait souvent, ces derniers temps. « _Elle doit être amoureuse_ », décida Tyler en songeant au comportement de son père depuis qu'il s'était épris Lauren Mallory. Il finirait peut-être par demander la couturière en mariage. Tyler le souhaitait vraiment car il aimait bien Lauren : elle racommodait ses pantalons déchirés sans le gronder. Et puis, la seule fois où il l'avait choisie comme victime pour l'une de ses farces, elle s'était contentée de l'embrasser sur le front en lui pinçant la joue. Puis elle avait essayé de le ligoter avec son mètre-ruban. Ils avaient beaucoup ri tous les deux ensemble ! De ce point de vue-là, Lauren recemblait à Mademoiselle Swan. Elle n'appréciait pas que l'on se paie de sa tête, mais elle jouait le jeu.

Il éprouvait une certaine admiration pour Bella. Il n'avait pas oublié la façon dont elle l'avait regardé ce jour-là à l'église quand le révérend faisait son sermon contre lui et son père. Elle l'avait soutenu avec son regard chaleureux. Tyler était donc sûre qu'elle allait bien rire quand elle verrait ce qu'il avait réservé à Crabby Jessie...

Quand Jacob vient chercher Bella après la classe, il neigeait. Tous deux regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis les flocons de neige tourbillonner autour d'eux. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Leah était dehors. Elle marchait devant la maison en contemplant ses empreintes d'un air effaré.

Aussitôt Bella et Jacobt la rejoignirent en riant et une joyeuse bataille de boules de neige s'ensuivit. Ils construisirent ensuite un bonhomme de neige. Bella avait soigneusement écouté les leçons de ses élèves en la matière. Ils avaient été stupéfaits d'apprendre que leur institutrice n'avait jamais vu la neige.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur bonhomme, Jacob et Leah échangèrent un regard plein d'amour. Et Bella songea qu'elle aussi était amoureuse. Où était-il en ce moment ? Pensait-il à elle comme elle pensait à lui ?

_Et le deuxième dans la foulée..._


	25. Chapter 25

_Et le deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui..._

**Chapitre 24**

Bien loin de là où était Bella, dans les Black Hills du Dakota, Edward finissait de boire son café en se réchauffant les mains au-dessus des flammes du feu de camp.

Il ne cessait de surveiller les environs. Ses frères et lui avaient choisi leur cachette avec soin, et le ravin où ils s'étaient réfugiés paraissait une protection suffisante. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins vigilant. Il ne croyait pas qu'un homme de la Démétri Detective Agency les poursuivrait jusque -là, mais mieux valait rester prudent, puisque Amun Carter leur avait donné du fil à retordre.

En outre, les frères Cullen se trouvaient en territoire sioux, et ces derniers n'étaient pas tendres avec les intrus, encore moins avec les hommes blancs.

**-Quel drôle d'endroit pour célébrer Noël !** Remarqua-t-il avec amertume, formulant tout haut ce que pensait ses frères.

**-Tu l'as dit !** Renchérit Ben qui se demandait avec inquiétude si Angela s'était choisi un autre compagnon pour les fêtes. Il regrettait de ne pas s'être déclaré avant son départ.

**-Ce n'est pas normal que nous ne puissions pas rentrer à la maison,** rajouta Jasper tristement. **Maman doit être bien triste, sans parler des femmes et des petits. Et je ne suis même pas là pour voir la taille de ma douce Alice s'arrondir...**

Le reste de la fratrie acquiesca d'un air morne.

Un peu à l'écard, Edward croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pour se protéger de la morsure du froid. Il envoya en pensée tous les chasseurs de primes aux flammes de l'enfer. À cause d'eux, il ne pourrait pas passer son premier Noël avec Bella. Amun Carter les avait suivis quand ils avaient quitté Tumbling Creek et, malgré tous leurs efforts pour le semer, il s'était débrouillé pour retrouver leurs traces. À deux reprises, il avait même échappé aux pièges qu'ils lui avaient tendus. Ce satané chasseur de primes était plus malin que prévu. Il était un excellent traqueur : Edward pouvait sentir comment Démétri l'avait formé.

Au lieu d'être bien au chaud auprès de Bella et ses enfants, tranquille et serein, il fallait qu'il cavale pourchassé sans relâche par un type comme Amun Carter ! Edward en était presque à regretter son passé de hors-la-loi. Mais il avait bien conscience que sans ce type de vol, lui et ses frères auraient vu leurs enfants mourir de faim.

À l'heure qu'il était, Bella devait faire la classe. Il songea à leur déjeuner à la vente de charité. Il avait senti qu'elle commençait à se rapprocher de lui, que la glace fondait petit à petit. Et c'est ce moment que Amun avait choisi pour venir l'ennuyer, le bougre ! Au lieu de courtiser Bella en bonne et due forme et de parvenir peut-être à gagner son cœur, il avait dû quitter la ville comme un malpropre !

Quand il regagnerait Tumbling Creek -si toutefois, il y retournait un jour-, Bella aurait sans nul doute redressé toutes les barrières qu'il avait patiemment abattues entre eux. Il devrait repartir de zéro. Cette seule pensée le rendait fou !

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il devienne un hors-la-loi ? Lui et ses frères avaient pourtant été élevés dans le respect de l'ordre, de la loi et des valeurs. Comment avaient-ils glissé dans l'illégalité ? Il ne le savait pas... Enfin si, il se mentait : la guerre et le comportement dépensier de Jane avaient changé bien des choses... Et tout cela, il risquait de le payer très cher...

Oui, la guerre avait tout changé pour lui et ses frères. En ce qui le concernait, c'était surtout la terrible bataille de Lawrence qui l'avait marqué. Dès lors, sa vie avait dévié. Souvent il se demandait ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas suivi le colonel Quantrill, ce jour-là...

_Prochain chapitre : on explore une partie du passé d'Edward._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 25**

_Lawrence, Kansas, 1863_

Qui aurait cru que ce petit homme maigre, qui posait son regard délavé et désabusé sur le monde comme sur une classe d'élèves récalcitrants, était colonel ? Le colonel William Clarke Quantrill. Tout en lui évoquait le maître d'école qu'il avait été jadis. Pourtant, songeait Edward en l'observant, cet homme avait pris la tête d'une guérilla de soldats attachés à l'armée confédérée, les Bushwackers.

Il fallait connaître le passé de Quantrill pour comprendre comment il avait pu entrainer derrière lui quatre cent cinquante cavaliers aguerris qui chevauchaient à sa suite, dans un nuage de poussière à travers le Missouri, vers la frontière du Kansas.

En dépit de sa stature fragile, Quantrill était un homme solide, tenace et intelligent. Il n'avait pas toujours été instituteur. À une époque, il était joueur professionnel. La grande maîtrise de soi qu'il avait acquise grâce au poker lui servait aujourd'hui pour diriger ses hommes. De plus, il était un tireur hors pair, maniant le pistolet avec autant d'adresse que le fusil. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient se mesurer à lui, pas même Edward !

À Lawrence, il avait cotoyé Ephraïm, le fils du chef des Indiens du Delaware. Quantrill, plus connu sous le nom de Charlies Hart, s'était mis à fréquenter le North Ferry, un endroit où se retrouvait toute la mauvaise graine de la société. Il s'était ainsi acoquiné avec une bande vauriens qui, pour l'argent, pourchassait les esclaves en fuite et les ramenait à leurs propriétaires dans le Missouri. Auprès des citoyens anti-esclavagistes de Lawrence, il n'hésitait pourtant pas à se faire passer pour un abolutionniste. Tout le monde ignorait ses escapades honteuses jusqu'au jour où il fut arrêté et jeté en prison. Il s'en évada avant d'être jugé et quitta la ville.

Edward comprenait finalement pourquoi Quantrill exerçait un tel ascendant sur ses hommes. Tous ces insoumis étaient un peu comme des enfants désobéissants. Ils avaient besoin d'une main de fer capable de les tenir. L'ancien instituteur possédait ces qualités. Ceux qui lui avaient tenu tête l'avaient amèrement regretté.

Trois ans après ses incartades, Quantrill revenait donc à Lawrence à la tête de cette bande de maraudeurs. Lawrence était un symbole, la citadelle de l'Etat libre du Kansas.

Une quinzaine de jours plus tôt, une centaine d'hommes avaient été tués dans le Missouri par des renégats de l'Union.

Peu après, un groupe de femmes proches de plusieurs des hommes de Quantrill avaient été arrêtées par le général Thomas, un commandant général siégeant à Kansas City. Selon la rumeur, soupçonnées d'espionnage, elles avaient été emmenées pour être interrogées. On les avait alors incarcérées dans un vieux bâtiment en ruines qui s'était écroulé lors d'un violent orage, faisant plusieurs victimes, dont les trois sœurs de Bloody Randall, le bras droit de Quantrill.

Ces deux incidents avaient exalté le désir de vengeance sudiste de la bande.

Lawrence était pour eux un objectif rêvé : la ville abritait en effet le quartier général des Jayhawckers, qui étaient des sympathisants des Nordistes. Ils n'étaient surtout que des voyous qui utilisaient la politique et profitaient de la guerre pour semer la terreur et perpétrer crimes, pillages et viols dans tout le Missouri. À leur tête se trouvait le général Jim Lang. Quantrill voulait le tuer ainsi que la plupart de ses hommes en attaquant la ville.

Comme ils approchaient des frontières du Kansas, Edward ralentit son cheval et regard Emmett, en grande conversation avec Frank James, Peter et Jim Young.

Franck était contrarié car son petit frère Jesse, âgé de quinze ans, n'avait pas été accepté parmi eux. Il était trop immature et surtout trop tête brûlée ! Quantrill avait décidé que les nouvelles recrues resteraient dans le Missouri.

Ben et Nahuel avaient eux aussi été renvoyés chez eux et, pour sa part, Edward s'en réjouissait. Ses deux frères étaient bien trop jeunes pour combattre. Ben était aussi impétueux que Jesse James et Nahuel ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Ils avaient le don de l'irriter et leur absence ne lui manquait pas.

De plus, si Em, Jazz et lui venaient à disparaître, Edward savaient que ses parents auraient besoin de leurs deux jeunes fils pour les aider à travailler les terres des aînés disparus. Sans compter que leurs épouses et enfants, devenus veuves et orphelins, auraient besoin eux aussi de soutien.

Il faisait une chaleur écrasante. Edward avait la bouche sèche et pleine de sable, malgré le foulard rouge qu'il avait noué autour de son visage. Trempée de sueur, sa chemise lui collait à la peau. Il rêvait d'une longue gorgée d'eau fraîche mais devrait attendre la prochaine pause pour se déshaltérer. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres qui semblaient avoir du mal à rester assis sur leur selle, il tiendrait sans aucun problème jusque-là, même si cette perspective l'enchantait guère. Il maudit Quantrill qui n'autorisait pas ses hommes à boire entre les pauses, qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop rares.

**-Mieux vaut que le colonel ne t'entende pas !** Lui dit Jasper qui l'observait.

**-Écoute ! Il nous traite comme du bétail !** Râla Edward. **Il serait capable de se servir de son fouet !**

**-T'inquiète pas. C'est ce qu'il fera dès que nous serons à la frontière. Tu verras, il dira que les flemmards n'ont pas leur place dans cette terrible mission.**

**-Dis donc, petit, **intervint un dénommé Sasha Redkins.** Le colonel a raison de nous traiter si durement. On va se battre, pas boire le thé autour d'une table !**

Ce Redkins n'était qu'un voleur et un assassin sans foi ni loi. Il suivait aveuglement Quantrill tant qu'il y trouvait son compte en pillages, violences et femmes. Edward ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il aurait tué sa propre mère pour quelques sous. Sans même lui accorder un regard, il éperonna son cheval et s'éloigna.

Les yeux du tueur étincelèrent dangereusement.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?** demanda-t-il à Jasper.** Y a quelqu'un qui pue par ici ?**

Jasper eut un sourire énigmatique.

**-Ce ne serait pas toi, par hasard ? **Jeta-t-il avant de lancer à son tour son cheval au galop pour rattraper son frère.

Redkins jura copieusement en les regardant s'éloigner, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour les rattraper et exiger des excuses. Edward tirait bien trop vite à son goût, et le talent de Jasper à manier les explosifs était déjà légendaire. Et puis, il savait bien que s'il s'en prenait à un Cullen, il aurait tous les autres frères sur le dos, à commencer par leur colossal et redoutable aîné.

…

Quantrill et ses soldats passèrent la frontière entre le Missouri et le Kansas en milieu d'après-midi. La chaleur était accablante et les hommes, comme les chevaux, peinaient. S'apercevant qu'ils étaient tous au bord de l'épuisement, il donna l'ordre de faire une pause.

**-Reposons-nous ici, et ensuite nous nous presserons. Nous devons atteindre Lawrence à l'aube, demain matin.**

Il se tourna vers ses officiers et ajouta :

**-Lieutenant Gregg ?**

**-Oui, colonel ?**

**-Trouvez-moi ces hommes, **fit Quantrill en lui tendant une liste de noms. **Je veux les voir. **

**-Tout de suite, colonel.**

Pendant que Quantrill intruisait ceux qu'il avait choisi d'envoyer en éclaireurs à Lawrence, Edward se rafraîchissait.

Il s'aspergea la tête et le visage. Quel bien-être après la fournaise qu'il avait endurée ! Il se désaltéra ensuite à sa gourde. Il devait se contenter d'une seule gorgée. Par cette chaleur, boire en trop grande quantité l'aurait rendu malade. Il replaça sa gourde dans la sacoche accrochée sur la croupe de son cheval puis s'assit contre un rocher pour se rouler une cigarette.

Il disposa une pointe de tabac sur le papier fin, le roula adroitement entre ses doigts et humecta le bord de la feuille du bout de la langue. Puis il alluma sa cigarette et aspira profondément la bouffée. Peter Young venait vers lui.

**-Quelle chaleur ! **Soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber près d'Edward.

**-Oui, je ne connais rien de pire que le Kansas au mois d'août. L'enfer sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ?**

Peter eut un petit rire.

**-C'est en tout cas ce que penseront ces foutus Jayhawckers quand nous les attaquerons ! Je n'ai jamais vu le colonel si énervé.**

**-Moi non plus, **reconnut Edward. **Remarque, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ces damnés massacrent deux cents de nos hommes, sans parler des femmes enterrées vivantes sous les ruines de cette foutu b****â****tisse.**

**-C'était un accident, Edward, **essaya-t-il de le calmer.

**-Je sais, oui l'orage nous a-t-on dit, **souffla-t-il durement, **mais essaie d'expliquer cela aux autres,** fit-il en désignant les hommes rassemblés autour d'eux.** Certains ont perdu celles qu'ils aimaient dans cette histoire, d'autres leur sœur ou leur mère...**

**-Ouais, c'est terrible la guerre. J'ai hâte qu'elle soit finie.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu feras, après ? **

C'était une question qu'Edward s'était souvent posé à lui-même sans jamais vraiment y répondre. Jane exigeait tellement de lui, elle voulait tellement plus que vivre dans une ferme.

Peter haussa les épaules.

**-J'sais pas... Je resterai sûrement un rebelle. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre.**

**-Moi non plus, Peter, **admit Edward d'un air pensif. Il songeait qu'il ne pourrait plus reprendre le travail de la terre, qu'il n'en aurait plus envie. **Moi non plus...**

…

Le capitaine Pike des Volontaires du Kansas jeta un regard irrité vers la porte où l'on venait de frapper. Qui pouvait bien oser le déranger alors qu'il dînait ?

**-Oui, sergent ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Jeta-t-il d'un ton sec alors que l'intrus pénétrait dans la pièce.

**-Désolé de vous déranger, capitaine, mais j'ai cru bon de vous avertir qu'un important détachement d'hommes est en vue, à environ un kilomètre du poste, **répondit le sergent visiblement inquiet.

**-Des confédérés ?**

**-Nous l'ignorons, capitaine. Ils ne portent pas d'uniforme.**

**-Combien sont-ils ?**

**-Quatre ou cinq cents... Difficile de compter de manière exacte...**

Le capitaine se leva d'un bon en jetant sa serviette sur son assiette à moitié pleine. Ses soldats n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour combattre autant d'hommes. Il savait déjà que si les arrivants avaient appartenus à l'armée régulière de l'Union, ils auraient été en uniforme. Et puis, il aurait été informé de leur venue.

**-Sonnez le rassemblement, sergent. Allons jeter un œil !**

_Et je vous promets un deuxième chapitre dans la foulée ! Juste le temps de le poster ! À bientôt !_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 26**

Edward observait attentivement les uniformes bleus des Nordistes qui s'alignaient dans la prairie, au loin. Allaient-ils se battre ?

**-Attendez qu'ils tirent pour attaquer ! **

L'ordre de Quantrill faisait le tour des rangs.

Pendant ce temps, le capitaine Pike se rassurait en se disant que la cavalerie massée au loin ne tenterait rien contre ses maigres troupes. En conséquence, il ne bougeait pas non plus. Après tout, il n'était pas sûr de l'identité de ces inconnus. Et s'il s'agissait de troupes ayant quitté l'Union ? Il n'allait tout de même pas prendre le risque d'ouvrir le feu sans savoir sur qui il tirait !

**-On dirait qu'ils s'apprêtent à traverser la ville d'Olathe ou celle de Lawrence,** prononça-t-il tout haut.

Il se tourna vers une nouvelle recrue dont il ignorait le nom.

**-Soldat ! Prenez un cheval et allez tout de suite avertir le commandant du poste suivant de ce qui se passe. Peut-être saura-t-il qui sont ces hommes après tout.**

**-Oui, capitaine !**

Pressé de se rendre utile et d'obtenir peut-être de l'avancement, le jeune soldat partit au triple galop malgré la chaleur accablante. Comme beaucoup de jeunes volontaires, il ignorait que dans ces régions si arides et si ensoleillées, il fallait être fou pour mener sa monture à une telle vitesse. Peu après, son cheval se mit à écumer, à étouffer et finit par s'écrouler sur le sol, raide mort.

Quatre heures plus tard, le malheureux soldat atteignait à pied le poste suivant, pour constater qu'ils étaient aussi peu nombreux qu'eux à Lawrence, et qu'ils n'en savaient pas davantage. Le commandant envoya néanmoins des messagers à Fort Leavenworth et Fort Rives, mais il était déjà trop tard.

L'aube se levait sur Lawrence, et Quantrill était aux portes de la ville avec ses soldats.

…

Satisfait, Quantrill écouta le rapport du lieutenant Gregg qui avec cinq hommes les avaient précédés pendant la nuit pour s'assurer qu'à Lawrence, personne ne se doutait de leur approche. La partie s'annonçait gagnée d'avance...

La ville était pauvrement défendue. De plus, toutes les munitions de la cité se trouvaient enfermées dans l'arsenal central. La majorité des citoyens étaient donc désarmés.

Quantrill distribua des plans et les ordres de mission à chaque officier, avec leurs objectifs clairement définis.

**-Je veux que des hommes se postent dans toutes les rues qui mènent hors de la ville et au bateau qui relie Lawrence au poste militaire de l'autre côté de la Kaw River. Personne ne doit s'échapper. Tuez tous les hommes que vous verrez, même les jeunes ! **Ordonna-t-il. **Souvenez-vous que les gosses d'aujourd'hui feront les combattants de demain ! On les recrute même à partir de quatorze ans maintenant ! Chargez-vous d'abord de ceux indiqués sur les listes. Épargnez les** **femmes,** rappela-t-il. **N'oubliez pas que les Sudistes sont des gentlemen, et qu'ils ne tuent pas non plus les enfants. Maintenant à cheval ! Et en avant !**

Il était cinq heures du matin. Le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon quand les Bushwhackers entrèrent dans Lawrence. Cette masse d'hommes envahissant soudain les rues de la ville formait un spectacle impressionnant. Et surtout effrayant.

En tête de la colonne, Quantrill était sur son alezan. Derrière lui se tenait Bloody Randall, les brides décorées des scalps, souvenirs de ses méfaits passés. Et puis Georges Todd, qui maugréait dans sa barbe sur ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire à ces satanés de « voleurs de nègres ».

Tout était calme. Les habitants dormaient, sans savoir que ce jour serait leur dernier.

Edward se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas tuer, encore moins dans ces conditions. Puis il se souvint que les renégats de l'Union n'avaient pas non plus pris la peine de prévenir la centaine de Sudistes qu'ils avaient massacrés. Du coup, sa détermination redoubla de vigueur.

Juste avant d'aborder le quartier des affaires, Quantrill tira en l'air. C'était le signal. Les premiers tués furent les Nordistes apparus sur le perron des maisons de Berley Street.

Presque simultanément, les Noirs qui formaient la garde jaillirent de leurs tentes. Les Confédérés ne leur laissèrent aucune chance. Ils opérèrent en silence et avec une efficacité diabolique.

Puis Quantrill et William Gregg lancèrent le cri de guerre des Sudistes et ils chargèrent dans les rues.

Edward devait se rappeler cette matinée guerrière et sanglante toute sa vie, et dans les moindres détails. Comment oublier un tel carnage ?

Très vite, les choses dégénérèrent. Les Confédérés pénétrèrent dans les maisons, terrorisant les femmes, assassinant les hommes, incendiant tout sur leur passage.

De son côté, Quantrill en épargnait certains en acceptant de faire des prisonniers qu'il conduisit sous bonne garde au City Hotel, dirigé par un ancien ami à lui, Nathanaël Stone. Il y rencontra une parente de son amie, une certaine Lydia Stone. En larmes, elle lui raconta qu'un des soldats lui avait volé sa bague en diamants. Elle donna à Quantrill une description du voleur si précise qu'il put aisément l'identifier : il s'agissait de Sasha Redkins. Or, c'était Quantrill lui même qui avait offert cette bague à la jeune femme pour la remercier de l'avoir soigné lors d'une grave maladie.

Furieux, il appela Edward.

**-Capitaine Cullen, trouvez-moi Sasha Redkins et amenez-le moi ! Je veux que la bague soit restituée immédiatement à Mademoiselle Stone. **

**-Oui, colonel.**

Edward le salua rapidement et partit à la recherche de Redkins.

La nuit n'avait pas rafraîchi l'atmosphère. Il faisait une chaleur torride. Edward pressa son cheval à travers les rues encombrées de hordes de gens affolés. Pour ne rien arranger, l'arsenal avait été pris et incendié dès le début des opérations. Après les explosions successives, l'air déjà rare s'était chargé de vapeurs suffocantes. Malgré sa gorge qui piquait, Edward pensa à Jasper en souriant. Son frère avait fait du bon travail.

En dépit de ses yeux rouges et irrités, Edward parvint à repérer sur la carte l'endroit où opérait le détachement de Redkins. Il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville.

La bride de son cheval entre les dents, ses deux pistolets à la main, prêt à tirer, Edward prit cette direction en espérant que Redkins était bien là-bas, car l'homme était connu pour désobéir à la moindre occasion.

Curieusement, personne ne lui accorda la moindre attention, et il traversa la ville assiégée sans encombre. Des hommes désarmés étaient abattus sans pitié. Partout des torches vivantes jaillissaient des maisons incendiées en hurlant. Ce n'était plus une guerre, mais un carnage. Beaucoup étaient ivres, après avoir pillé les saloons. Leurs plus bas instincts réveillés par l'alcool, ils ne savaient plus ce qu'ils faisaient.

Des femmes se lamentaient sur le corps de leur mari défunt. Des enfants hurlaient de terreur. Edward vit un jeune garçon criblé de balles, gisant au milieu de la rue. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans.

L'attaque de la ville se transformait en une horrible boucherie qui le dégoûtait.

**-Edward ! Edward Cullen !**

Edward tourna la tête et aperçut avec stupéfaction Peter Young, occupé à sortir un piano d'une maison. Près de lui se tenait une femme, qui regardait sans rien dire sa maison brûler.

**-Tu pourrais peut-être me donner un coup de main ?** Demanda Peter à Edward.

**-Nom d'un chien ! Tu es devenu fou, Peter ?!**

**-Oui ! Cette tuerier me rend fou, parfaitement fou furieux ! Dieu du ciel, Edward ! Je ne suis pas fait pour massacrer des femmes et des enfants ! Ou pour les laisser sans abri ! Ou pour les laisser cramer dans leurs maisons en flammes ! Tu veux me dire pourquoi ces petits minables s'acharnent à incendier la maion de cette pauvre femme ? Alors, m'aides-tu à sortir son piano, oui ou non ?**

Heueux de rencontrer quelqu'un qui partageait ses sentiments, Edward oublia pour le moment Sasha Redkins et descendit de cheval pour aider Peter. Malheureusement, le piano était trop lourd pour eux. Ils ne parvinrent pas à le lever assez haut pour passer la barre du portail. Ils s'employèrent alors à sauver tout ce qu'ils purent des meubles. Apercevant un grand tapis roulé dans la cour, Edward le poussa avec le pied quand soudain un cri en sortit.

**-Mon Dieu ! **S'écria la femme apeurée.** Mme Fisher, êtes-vous blessée ? Et … et vous ? **Rajouta-t-elle en observant en biais Edward avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le tapis.

Elle se précipita vers le tapis et, affolée, essayant d'en dissimuler l'intérieur avec ses jupes longues. Peter et Edward échangèrent un regard entendu.

**-Non, madame, je ne suis pas blessé, **dit Edward. **Mais je crois que votre tapis l'est... Pourquoi ne l'examinez-vous pas de plus près pendant que Peter et moi, nous montons la garde à la porte ?**

Les yeux de la dame s'emplirent de larmes.

**-Comment vous appelez-vous ?** Leur demanda-t-elle, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

**-Edward Cullen.**

**-Et Peter Young.**

**-Mon mari... le révérend Fisher et moi-même vous le rendrons. Nous ne vous oublierons jamais et nous prierons pour vous.**

**-Merci madame, **fit Edward embarrassé.

Il ne se sentait pas digne d'une telle reconnaissance, même s'il épargnait le mari de cette femme, caché dans le tapis, désobéissant à un ordre direct de son supérieur.

**-Bon, je te laisse, **dit-il peu après à Peter. **Tu n'aurais pas vu Sasha Redkins ? Il a volé la bague d'une amie de Quantrill, et le colonel est fou furieux. Il m'a chargé de lui ramené Redkins le plus rapidement possible.**

**-Oui, je l'ai vu, cette crapule ! Il est dans le coin. Il a tué un gosse pour lui voler sa montre ! Tu te rends compte ? Un gosse ! Ensuite, il a jeté le petit frère du gamin dans une maison en feu. Ce type est une bête malfaisante.**

Edward ferma les yeux, se souvenant du petit corps criblé de balles au milieu de la rue.

**-À plus tard, Peter, **dit-il en remontant en selle.

Edward repéra Redkins au moment où il s'engouffrait dans une maison avec ses hommes. Il les suivit.

**-Où le caches-tu, hein ? **Hurlait Redkins à l'une des femmes qu'il menaçait de son fusil. **Je sais qu'il est là ! On l'a vu entrer. Alors, où est-il ? Nom d'un chien ! Tu ferais mieux de parler, sinon...**

**-Je ne vois pas à qui vous faites allusion,** répondit courageusement la femme, une main serrée sur sa gorge comme pour se protéger. **Le docteur Reynolds, mon mari, n'est pas en ville en ce moment. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici, à part moi, ceux deux femmes et la vieille tante de mon mari,** ajouta-t-elle en désignant une quatrième personne que Edward n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'ici. **Maintenant, laissez-nous, je vous en prie. Comme vous le voyez, la tante de mon mari est très malade.**

La vieille femme assise dans une chaise roulante portait une coiffe de travers. Elle avait les mains crispées sur son châle de dentelle. Elle était très pâle. Sur une petite table près d'elle étaient disposés divers flacons de sirop et autres remèdes. Edward s'aperçut tout à coup que toutes les bouteilles étaient pleines, et les cuillères propres. Il observa la vieille malade avec une attention nouvelle, et un sourire admiratif se dessina sur ses lèvres : il remarqua sur ses joues l'ombre presque invisible d'une barbe fraîchement rasée. Cette vieille femme était un homme, Edward l'aurait juré ! Elle n'était autre que le docteur lui-même, ou l'un de ses amis.

La tension dans la pièce était extrême. Edward intervint :

**-Redkins ! Le colonel veut te voir, tout de suite ! J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas perdu la bague en diamant de Mademoiselle Stone, parce qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau personnel de Quantrill. Eh oui, il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que tu la voles.**

Edward attendait, prêt à dégainer ses deux colts.

**-Laisse tomber, Cullen ! Ces quatre femmes cachent un homme quelque part dans cette maison, et j'ai bien l'intention de le trouver. Dis à Quantrill que j'arrive.**

**-Pas question ! Le colonel m'a chargé de te ramener au City Hôtel. Sans délai !**

Redkins plissa les yeux, évaluant son adversaire. Il sortit son pistolet. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce Cullen de malheur ? Il allait voir à qui il avait affaire. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi rapide que la légende le racontait... après tout...

**-Tu veux parier ? **Jeta Edward d'un ton sarcastique.

Redkins frémit. Ainsi, il lisait dans ses pensées ! Une partie de la légende semblait vraie. Nerveux, il serra les dents puis remit son révolver dans son étui.

**-Venez les gars, dit-il à ses compagnons d'armes On reviendra s'occuper d'elles plus tard.**

Il lança un regard haineux aux femmes, puis sortit en jurant comme un beau diable. Edward salua poliment les dames qui soupiraient de soulagement.

**-Mes compliments, mesdames... et à vous aussi, monsieur, **ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de « la » malade, avant de disparaître à son tour.

Au City Hôtel, Quantrill donnait des ordres pour rassembler ses troupes en précisant qu'il abandonnerait tous ceux qui refusaient d'obéir.

Les Bushwhackers commencèrent à quitter la ville.

Sasha Redkins, furieux d'avoir dû restituer la bague en diamant, attendit que Quantrill soit assez éloigné de la ville pour retourner au City Hôtel. Là, il commença à bousculer Lydia Stone et tua Nathanaël, le parent de la jeune femme. Mais un petit garçon armé d'un fusil, le frère des deux jeunes enfants que Redkins avait tués, épaula et tira sur le forcené qui tomba de sa selle. Un Indien du Delaware l'acheva et le scalpa, encouragé par les cris de quelques survivants qui l'entouraient.

Avant de quitter Lawrence, les Sudistes s'arrêtèrent chez le général Lane qui était miraculeusement parvenu à s'échapper de la ville assiégée.

Quantrill toisa avec froideur Madame Lane qui sortit à leur approche, hautaine et triomphante.

**-Mes compliments à votre mari, madame, **jeta-t-il glacial.

Il brûlait d'envie de gifler cette insolente qui osait soutenir son regard avec un petit sourire victorieux et moqueur.

**-Je n'y manquerai pas, monsieur. Je regrette qu'il n'ait eu la patience de vous attendre.**

**-Quel lâcheté d'abandonner son commandement, ses soldats et sa ville au feu de l'ennemi ! **

Ravalant sa colère, Quantrill donna l'ordre de continuer et les Confédérés s'éloignèrent au galop, laissant derrière eux la ville dévastée. Ils avaient tué cent quatre-vingt-six hommes ce jour-là, et détruit plus de cent cinquante maisons de Lawrence.

Il était un peu plus de midi.

Ils repartirent vers le sud, en direction du Missouri. Ce long voyage ne se passa pas sans mal.

Les Indiens du Delaware les attaquèrent. Plusieurs d'entre eux furent tués et scalpés. Les blessés intransportables furent abandonnés sur place. Ils allaient assouvir la vengeance des Nordistes qui les poursuivaient aussi.

Deux années plus tard, la guerre était finie et Quantrill était mort.

Mais Edward et ses frères, comme beaucoup d'autres, continuèrent à errer, glissant peu à peu dans l'illégalité... devenant lentement mais sûrement des hors-la-loi.

_A bientôt pour la suite ! _


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 27**

_Les Black Hills, territoire du Dakota, 1870_

La neige glacée qui fouettait son visage ramena Edward au présent. Il regarda le ciel de plus en plus noir. Lui et ses frères devaient trouver un abri sans tarder.

Sans même avoir besoin de se concerter, les Cullen se levèrent en silence, éteignirent le feu et rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Après les avoir fixées sur leur selle, ils montèrent à cheval et s'enfoncèrent un peu plus loin dans les Blacks Hills.

Il faisait trop froid pour que les Sioux se risquent dehors, mais ils demeuraient vigilants. La menace que représentait Amun Carter n'était toujours pas écartée. Sans doute n'était-il plus sur leurs traces, mais mieux valait rester prudent, d'autant plus que ce type avait l'air plutôt coriace.

Le vent glacial transperçait les vêtements des fugitifs. À plusieurs reprises, il leur fallut s'arrêter pour plaquer leurs mains gantées sur les naseaux de leurs chevaux, car la glace qui se formait dessus les obstruait, empêchant les animaux de respirer.

Ils continuèrent en silence, car le mugissement du vent empêchait les conversations. De plus, les voix portaient toujours bien loin lorsque le paysage était enneigé et ils risquaient de se faire repérer.

Edward pensa à nouveau aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à suivre le colonel Quantrill, ce jour-là, à Lawrence. Pourquoi n'était-il pas plutôt rentré chez lui ? Il aurait pu terminé ses études de droit et se lancer dans la politique, comme il l'avait envisagé avant la guerre. Pourquoi avait-il choisi au contraire cette vie dangeureuse ?

Il avait aimé Jane. Mais peu à peu, pendant la guerre, il avait commencé à entrevoir sa véritable nature que sa beauté lui avait jusqu'alors dissimulé. Malgré son caractère superficiel et foncièrement égoïste, elle était restée désirable à ses yeux. Il se souvint des nuits de folie qu'ils partageaient, enchaînant les positions et les orgasmes les uns après les autres.

Il ignorait alors que sa tendre épouse s'empressait de le tromper dès qu'il s'absentait de leur ferme...

Personne à Tumbling Creek, pas même ses parents, n'avait osé le prévenir. Au début, parce qu'il endurait suffisamment de souffrances avec la guerre et que Carlisle et Esmé ne voulaient pas le voir adopter un comportement suicidaire face à l'ennemi. Ensuite, parce qu'il commençait à inspirer de la crainte autour de lui, avec ses deux colts toujours à sa ceinture et la rumeur qui courait sur lui comme quoi il tirait plus vite que son ombre...

Seuls Emmett et Jasper l'avaient mis en garde. Mais Edward ne les avait pas écoutés. Ils en étaient même venus aux mains. Afin de préserver leur entente de toujours, Emmett et Jazz avaient fini par s'excuser, et les choses avaient suivi leurs cours. Ils n'avaient plus jamais abordé le sujet.

Mais Edward s'était aperçu que ses frères et ses parents méprisaient sa femme, et le doute avait germé dans son esprit. Il s'était mis à surveiller les allées et venues de Jane jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la terrible vérité.

Au lieu de se montrer honteuse ou effrayée, Jane avait au contraire défié son mari, se moquant de lui sans regretter une seconde sa conduite. Elle l'avait même accusé d'en être responsable puisque, étant souvent absent, il ne pouvait la satisfaire plusieurs fois par jour et elle avait dû chercher ailleurs des hommes qui pouvaient la défoncer et la faire jouir quand elle le voulait.

Écoeuré, Edward s'était alors détourné d'elle. L'amour et le désir qu'elle lui inspirait jusqu'alors avaient subitement pris un goût de cendres.

Ensuite, la guerre terminée, les Yankees s'étaient installés partout. Déterminés à contrôler le Sud, ils avaient imposé des taxes aux Rebelles, afin de les obliger à abandonner leurs terres pour y mettre les Noirs libérés de l'esclavage à leur place. Une nuit, lors d'une réunion de famille entre hommes, Emmett avait frappé le poing sur la table, déclarant que les choses ne pouvaient continuer de cette manière, sinon ils finiraient tous par mourir de faim, enterrant d'abord les plus faibles, leurs enfants les plus jeunes.

Les frères Cullen n'avaient donc pas hésité une seconde à donner leur accord à leur aîné pour attaquer la Banque Nordiste. C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient parvenus à sauver leur ferme.

Mais dès lors, grisés par leur succès, ils avaient voulu recommencer. La vie excitante de hors-la-loi les avait séduits. Ils avaient donc continué leur guerre personnelle contre les Yankees, la loi et l'ordre.

Edward avait balayé les mises en garde de sa raison en se disant qu'ils ne se feraient jamais prendre. Une fois que lui et ses frères auraient assez d'argent pour assurer leurs vieux jours, ils retourneraient à la légalité.

Il avait désepéremment tenté de devenir quelqu'un de riche à cause de Jane. Il s'était mis en tête d'amasser tout ce qu'il volait, comme un avare, dans le seul but de construire la grande maison dont Jane rêvait. Quand elle aurait voulu y entrer, telle la reine de leur ville, il l'aurait rejetée avec dédain, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Il lui aurait asséné le coup de grâce en lui apprenant qu'il avait la garde totale des enfants puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir les assumer financièrement.

Mais Jane n'avait pas attendu qu'Edward mette ses plans à exécution. Elle s'était sauvée avec un autre homme. Elle avait abandonné ses enfants et humilé son mari. Quand il avait appris sa mort dans une maison de prostitution de Saint-Louis, il s'était senti dépossédé de sa vengeance. Alors il avait ramené son corps pour l'enterrer près de la petite ferme qu'elle avait tant haïe et détestée.

À présent, il regrettait son passé. Qu'était-il aujourd'hui ?

Un animal traqué, poursuivi sans relâche et obligé de se terrer loin de chez lui. Il vivait au jour le jour, affamé, assoiffé, grelottant et fatigué. Oh ! Tellement fatigué !

Edward aurait voulu s'arrêter, retourner près de ses enfants qu'il connaissait si peu. Et de Bella. Oui, avoir Bella à ses côtés, pour toujours. Pour cela, il devait trouver un moyen de redevenir un homme respectable, de recommencer sa vie, même s'il devait payer ses crimes.

Edward releva la tête avec un air résolu. Quand il rentrerait _-si jamais il rentrait-_, il tirerait une croix sur le passé et gagnerait le cœur de Bella. Cela seul importait maintenant.

Il serra les rênes et se redressa sur sa selle. Le visage de Bella se dessina dans son esprit, le guidant comme une vision. Comme par magie, il trouva une nouvelle force pour continuer à suivre ses frères à travers le rideau de neige, qui s'épaississait.

_Comme ce chapitre est court, j'en poste un second dans la foulée !_


	29. Chapter 29

_Et voilà le deuxième de la soirée !_

**Chapitre 28**

_Tumbling Creek, 1871_

Les jours passaient. L'épais manteau de neige commençait à fondre sous les rayons du soleil renaissant. Le gris du ciel se dissipait pour céder la place à un bleu encore pâle. Des plaques de terre sombres apparaissaient çà et là. Chaque matin, la boue collait aux bottines de Bella quand elle s'engageait sur le chemin de l'école. Partout, les premiers arbres bourgeonnaient. Des fleurs précoces s'épanouissaient déjà, bravant les gelées matinales encore quotidiennes.

Des oiseaux téméraires commençaient à chanter. Timides tout d'abord, ils se montraient de plus en plus guillerets au fur et à mesure que les branches se libéraient de l'étau des doigts glacés de l'hiver.

On entendait le doux murmure des sources et des ruisseaux qui dégelaient lentement. Bientôt, il retrouveraient leur transparence printanière. Partout, des gouttes d'eau clapotaient, sur l'herbe humide, la mousse spongieuse et les vignes.

Les animaux sortaient de leur tanière et s'aventuraient un peu plus loin chaque jour, pour aller respirer l'air frais et chercher leur nourriture. Partout, on repérait des empreintes de pattes ou de sabots.

« _Avec l'arrivée du printemps, il va falloir aussi reprendre les travaux _» songea Bella en observant le renouveau de la nature.

Les murs et le toit de la maison, endommagés par les tempêtes hivernales, devaient être réparés. La barrière, malmenée par les intempéries, avait besoin d'être redressée. Il faudrait abattre des arbres afin de reconstituer un stock de bûches pour l'hiver prochain. Les coups du marteau, de la hache et des divers outils de Jacob se mêleraient au chant de la forêt en éveil. Mais il devrait se montrer prudent pour ne pas glisser et tomber du toit détrempé.

Bella et Leah s'occupaient du grand nettoyage de printemps à l'intérieur de la maisonnette. Rien n'échappait aux chiffons et aux plumeaux. Les vêtements et la literie d'hiver devaient être soigneusement pliés et rangés dans les armoires, où des sachets parfumés répandaient d'agréables senteurs. Le linge plus léger était déballé puis aéré. On ouvrait et on nettoyait les fenêtres barricadées contre les frimas de l'hiver. On dépoussiérait, on lavait, on rafraîchissait. Et il y avait encore le jardin à bêcher, avant les plantations.

Tout à la joie de ce renouveau qui s'annonçait, Bella et ses deux domestiques ne remarquèrent pas certains petits signes qui auraient dû les alerter. Depuis toujours habitués aux climats plus cléments du Sud, ils ne décelèrent pas ce qui n'échappa pourtant à aucun habitant des monts Ozarks.

Les Anciens sortirent de leurs vieilles bicoques nichées dans les hauteurs, afin de prendre la température de l'air qu'ils trouvèrent encore bien mordant. Ils notèrent que les feuilles se recroquevillaient et que les fleurs précoces pliaient la tête, comme pour se protéger d'un assaut tout proche. Ils virent que le bleu du ciel restait bien pâle, malgré les jours qui passaient. Les porcs sauvages n'avaient pas cessé d'hiberner, aucun bourdonnement d'insectes ne troublait le silence. Alors ils renouvellèrent leur stock de bûches et s'enfermèrent à nouveau bien au chaud, chez eux. Ils attendraient un peu avant de s'aventurer dehors.

Les fermiers commencèrent leurs plantations de printemps, mais quand les premiers bourgeons pointèrent, ils couvrirent soigneusement les jeunes pousses, la nuit, afin de les préserver du gel. Ils ne cessaient de scruter le ciel avec angoisse. Certes, certaines espèces résisteraient, comme ce blé d'hiver qui ondoyait dans les champs en longues vagues vertes. Mais les tomates étaient bien plus fragiles.

Bella ne savait rien de tout cela. Dans son Sud natal, les gelées tardives étaient exceptionnelles. La terre était riche et les cultures y abondaient. Aussi envoya-t-elle un matin Jacob et Leah en ville afin d'acheter des provisions.

Ce matin-là, le ciel était légèrement couvert, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant en ce mois d'avril, un mois où la pluie s'avérait fort bénéfique pour les sols. Ils ne se méfièrent pas des gros nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient à l'horizon. Une averse passagère, rien de plus.

Bella conseilla cependant à Leah et Jacob d'attendre qu'elle soit passée avant de se mettre en route. Mais, pressé de changer d'air après ces longs mois d'hiver passés confinés dans la cabane, ils préférèrent partir tout de suite. Bella les regarda s'éloigner dans la charrette, en espérant qu'ils ne se feraient pas trop mouiller. Puis elle chercha son cartable, son vieux manteau marron et prit le chemin de l'école.

Soudain, l'obscurcissement du ciel la surprit. Elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû insister pour que Leah et Jacob restent à la maison. Il semblait qu'un orage se préparait. Plus menaçant que jamais, les nuages étaient anormalement bas et plombés.

Bella frissonna, s'apercevant que la température venait brusquement de chuter de plusieurs degrés. Une fois à l'école, elle posa ses affaires sur son bureau et s'empressa d'allumer le poêle. Dès que les flammes crépitèrent, elle referma la grille et se réchauffa les mains.

Dehors, tout était calme et silencieux. Anormalement silencieux. Où étaient donc ses élèves ? Il était encore tôt mais les plus matinaux étaient déjà arrivés d'habitude... Bella s'approcha de la fenêtre. La cour était déserte.

Perplexe, elle se rendit dans le vestibule où elle actionna la cloche, plusieurs fois. Elle attendit quelques minutes. Sans résultat.

Bella s'aperçut alors que le vent s'était mis à souffler, sir fort que personne n'avait dû entendre la cloche résonner.

Tout à coup, elle se sentit parcourue d'un long frisson glacé. Elle se précipita dans la classe, prit le broc d'eau et en déversa le contenu sur le feu. Puis elle courut chercher son cartable et remettre son manteau.

Sous l'assaut implacable des bourrasques, elle fut obligée de s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir fermer la porte. Elle faillit même être projettée sur le sol alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier du perron, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la rampe.

Pliée sous la violence du vent, elle ne sut jamais comment elle parvint à regagner sa maison. Au moment où elle ouvrait la porte, une violente rafale de neige balaya le paysage, presque une tornade.

Bella se douta qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une tempête ordinaire. Elle décida d'aller chercher du bois avant de se barricader à l'intérieur. Plusieurs voyages dans la tourmente s'avérèrent nécessaires. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille ne sentait plus son corps, pétrifié par le froit et brisé d'épuisement. Elle glissa plusieurs fois par terre, s'écorchant sur les bûches.

Quand elle referma enfin la porte de sa maison, la neige tombait à gros flocons que le vent malmenait par instant en de vertigineuses spirales. Elle ferma les volets et alluma du feu dans le salon et la cuisine.

Puis elle s'assit, morte d'inquiétude pour Leah et Jacob.

...

Au début de leur escapade, Leah et Jacob ne se soucièrent nullement des menaces du ciel. Il pouvait leur tomber sur la tête : dès l'instant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils s'en moquaient.

Passer tout l'hiver enfermés avec Mademoiselle Bella avait été une dure épreuve pour eux, même s'ils aimaient beaucoup leur maîtresse. Ils ne s'étaient retrouvés pour de douces étreintes que de temps en temps, pendant que Bella était à l'école, et seulement après leur travail, que jamais ils n'auraient négligé pour leur propre plaisir. Quant à s'ébattre dehors sur l'herbe, ils n'avaient pu y songer durant les froides nuits d'hiver. Restait l'appentis de Jacob, mais Leah préférait souvent demeurer auprès de Bella, qui dormait d'un sommeil fort agité la plupart du temps, depuis le drame de « La Réserve ».

Ils n'avaient pas honte de leur relation, au contraire, mais ils ne tenaient pas pour autant à exhiber leur amour devant leur maîtresse. Elle était seule et le spectacle de leur bonheur aurait pu l'amener à se sentir encore plus abandonnée. Voilà pourquoi Leah avait demandé à Jacob de se montrer patient. Quand Bella serait mariée, ils pourraient alors penser à eux.

Ils se sentaient heureux, tous deux assis dans la charrette qui cahotait sur le chemin. Jacob tenait Leah serrée contre lui. Elle était contente d'aller à Tumbling Creek. Le Missouri était considéré comme un État esclavagiste, mais la plupart des habitants de la ville ne possédaient pas d'esclaves. Ils s'étaient surtout battus parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que des étrangers viennent leur dicter leur conduite, encore moins des Yankees. Jacob et Leah avaient toujours été traités décemment depuis leur arrivée.

**-J'espè'e que missié Yorkie n'a pas oublié les g'aines qu'il a p'omises à mam'selle Bella l'année de'niè'e, **dit Jacob à sa compagne, rompant le silence complice qui s'était installé entre eux. **Et ma'ame Mallory, elle lui avait p'omis des boutu'es de fleu's. Ce se'ait joli, des fleu's dans le ja'din, pas v'ai Leah ?**

**-Bien sûr, Jacob, mais c'est surtout une nouvelle coiffe pour mam'selle Bella que j'irai chercher chez Madame Mallory. La garde-robe de notre pauvre maîtresse est dans un bien triste état ! Il faudrait qu'elle soigne un peu son apparence si elle veut plaire à missié Edward. Je sais qu'il a un penchant pour elle, mais il faut aider un peu le destin.**

**-Comme tu as si bien su le fai'e avec moi...**

Leah sourit :

**-C'est vrai. Je n'allais tout de même pas attendre d'avoir des cheveux blancs, non ? Souvent les hommes ne comprennent pas leurs propres sentiments, alors les femmes se chargent de les éclairer... Allons, presse donc un peu cette paresseuse. J'ai l'impression qu'un orage se prépare.**

**-Je n'ai jamais vu des nuages pa'eils, **remarqua Jacob en scrutant le ciel. **Ils ne me disent 'ien de bon. Allez, hue, Blossom ! Hue !**

Ils se trouvaient aux deux tiers du chemin quand les premiers flocons de neige se mêlèrent au vent furieux. Comme ils étaient assez proches de la ville, Jacob pressa encore l'allure. Exceptionnellement, il se servit de son fouet pour que Blossom daigne se mettre au galop.

Peu après, la jument affolée glissa sur une flaque et trébucha. Au même instant, l'une des roues heurta une pierre. Le véhicule fit une violente embardée, déséquilibrant ses passagers.

Sous le choc, un essieu se brisa à l'arrière et la charrette se pencha brusquement. Leah et Jacob furent projetés du siège. La jeune femme atterrit sur la terre détrempée. Mais Jacob eut moins de chance. Il retomba à l'arrière de la voiture et sa tête heurta le bord de la carriole. Il perdit connaissance. Il était blessé à la tempe, et le sang coulait abondamment.

**-Jacob ! Jacob ! **Cria Leah en se relevant.

Elle tituba vers lui, luttant contre le vent qui menaçait de la renvoyer au sol à chaque pas, certaine que Jacob était mort. Elle arriva enfin près de lui et découvrit avec un soulagement indicible qu'il respirait toujours. Mais il était inconscient.

Leah se mordit les lèvres : il fallait trouver une solution ! La charrette était inutilisable à présent. Blossom, tombée au moment de l'accident, était maintenant relevée et attendait sagement la suite des événements. Espérant de tout cœur que la jument ne soit pas blessée, Leah l'attacha à une roue et lui ôta son harnais. Puis, elle grimpa près de Jacob et prit le couteau qu'il avait toujours dans la poche.

Malgré ses mains paralysées par le froid, elle parvint à couper les rênes de Blossom, puis à les nouer ensemble.

**-Ô mon Dieu ! Je vous en prie ! Faites que je réussisse !**

Elle remonta près de Jacob, le prit sous les épaules et parvint à le tirer jusqu'au bout de la charrette. Elle abaissa le hayon et plaça Jacob au bord. Elle serra les dents sous le poids, mais parvint à soulever le grand corps inanimé de son amant et à le placer en travers sur le dos de Blossom. Jacob gisait sur le ventre, ses bras et ses jambes ballant de part et d'autre de l'animal.

Leah grimpa à son tour sur la jument, se pencha pour la détacher du chariot et imprima doucement les talons dans ses flancs. Blossom se dirigea lentement vers la ville.

Par la suite, Leah ne se souvint plus de rien.

Pourtant, elle arriva à Tumbling Creek, s'arrêta devant chez le docteur Gerandy, cria et cogna contre sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre enfin. Elle s'évanouit alors dans ses bras. Le docteur l'emmena à l'intérieur et lui fit boire une bonne rasade de brandy. Elle aperçut Jacob étendu sur la table d'examen du médecin et pensa à Bella, seule au milieu des bois, avant de plonger à nouveau dans le noir.

_Et voilà pour ce soir ! À bientôt ! _


	30. Chapter 30

_Certaines lectrices craignent un autre drame... Hum... Je ne sais si ce chapitre va vous plaire, mais je le poste quand même ! Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 29**

_Whichita, Kansas, 1871_

**-Je vous répète qu'on a semé ce détective depuis longtemps ! Nous avons besoin -et grand besoin- de l'argent que transporte cette diligence,** insistait Benjamin en soutenant le regard de ses trois frères aînés.

**-Baisse la voix, idiot ! **Riposta Emmett en jetant un œil inquiet autour d'eux.

Ils étaient attablés dans la taverne du Buckhorn Hôtel où ils étaient descendus.

**-Comment veux-tu que l'on puisse m'entendre avec ce piano mécanique qui fait un chahut infernal ?** Répondit Ben en désignant le massif instrument. **C'est assourdissant !**

**-Si on sortait un peu ? **Proposa Edward. **On serait plus tranquilles dehors, je crois !**

Les frères Cullen repoussèrent leurs chaises et se dirigèrent vers la porte de l'hôtel.

Il avait tellement plu que les rues de la petite ville n'étaient plus que des mares de boue. Il devenait difficile de les traverser sans marcher dans les flaques ou se voir aspergé par les véhicules qui allaient et venaient.

Officiellement fondée en 1870, Whichita était une ville récente. Elle comptait encore fort peu d'habitants et si les chaussées n'étaient pas encore entièrement aménagées, une activité bouillonnante commençait à s'y déployer.

Située à la jonction de deux rivières, la ville avait jadis servi d'avant-poste à l'armée sous les noms successifs de Camp Davidson et Camp Butterfield. Aujourd'hui, Whichita constituait une halte agréable pour les cow-boys qui conduisaient leurs troupeaux de bœufs vers le nord.

La cité gardait encore un aspect austère avec ses façades de bois brut.

Ici aussi l'église servait d'école. Elle était construite en rondins grossièrement taillés et empilés, ses murs ressemblaient à une palissade. Écrasée par un énorme toit de chaume, elle semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. L'observant de loin, Edward la trouvait incongrue avec ses deux longues croix de bois qui la surmontaient à chaque extrémité et ses petites fenêtres vitrées et haut placées. Bella aurait été intéressée par son apparence...

Les rues, qui ne possédaient pas encore de trottoirs, n'étaient guère propices à la promenade. Comme il y déambulait malgré tout avec ses frères, Edward réfléchissait. La proposition de Ben d'attaquer la diligence ne l'enthousiasmait pas du tout. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne leur restait presque plus d'argent.

Un incendie avait récemment détruit plusieurs boutiques. Il en restait néanmoins de nombreuses autres. Ils passèrent devant l'hôtel Southern, le concurrent de celui où ils étaient descendus. Il y avait aussi une blanchisserie, tenue par une jolie veuve dont le fils aîné, Henry, était plus connu sous le nom de Billy le Kid, le célèbre hors-la-loi, encore plus renommé que tous les Cullen réunis.

Le plus grand édifice était l'Empire House, un imposant bâtiment récemment construit. Une large galerie courait tout le long de la façade avant. C'était là que les diligences s'arrêtaient. Ben projetait de dévaliser l'un de ces véhicules à quelques distances de la ville.

Edward hésitait cependant. Certes, Amun Carter semblait avoir renoncé à les poursuivre, mais il n'aurait pas été vraiment surpris de le voir resurgir. De plus, Whichita était déjà fort organisée sur le plan de la sécurité. En plus de nombreux groupes de volontaires déterminés à maintenir l'ordre dans la cité, la ville avait un service de police fort compétent ainsi qu'un nouveau Marshall. On disait que ce dernier méritait largement ses soixante-quinze dollars de salaire mensuel. Des ordonnances interdisaient l'ébriété, l'usage des armes à feu dans l'enceinte de la ville et limitaient le jeu. Il existait même un système d'amendes pour excès de vitesse. Toute personne qui se déplaçait à cheval ou à mulet à une allure excessive risquait de se faire verbaliser.

**-Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? **Demanda Emmett à ses frères. **On attaque une diligence ou pas ?**

**-Nous n'avons pas le choix,** répliqua Jasper en soupirant. **Nous n'avons vu ni banque, ni bureau de poste, ni trains dans les parages. À moins de remonter vers Newton, nous n'avons pas d'autre solution. Il nous reste à peine de quoi payer l'hôtel, et si nous partons sans régler la note, nous aurons à coup sûr des problèmes. **

**-Moi, je suis d'accord,** déclara Nahuel.

**-Edward ? **Fit Emmett en se tournant vers son frère.

**-Puisqu'il le faut, **dit-il à contrecoeur. **Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est pour après. Il nous faudra revenir en ville, si nous voulons franchir la rivière à gué.**

**-Non, **intervint Ben. **J'ai tout prévu. Nous pouvons descendre jusqu'à El Paso et traverser là-bas. C'est à environ quinze kilomètres d'ici.**

**-Très bien,** approuva Emmett. **Rentrons à l'hôtel à présent. Nous allons mettre au point notre plan. Et puis j'ai une faim de loup et la propriétaire de l'hôtel est une sacrée bonne cuisinière !**

C'est une des raisons que faisait du Buckhorn Hôtel un endroit recherché. Les Cullen prirent soin de nettoyer leurs bottes avant d'entrer. Ils saluèrent poliment leur hôtesse avant de commander leur dîner.

Un léger incident survint pendant qu'ils se restauraient. L'un des citoyens de la ville tira tout à coup une balle de révolver dans le piano mécanique.

Immédiatement, les Cullen se levèrent d'un bon, pistolet au poing. Quand ils constatèrent que la balle n'avait visé que le maudit piano, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Dès qu'ils eurent achevé leur repas, ils gagnèrent leur chambre afin de régler l'attaque de la diligence.

…

Les choses tournèrent mal dès le début.

Le ciel clair et ensoleillé le matin se chargea peu à peu de nuages et de pluie. De violentes ondées éclatèrent.

La vaste prairie, seulement émaillée de quelques bouquets de peupliers et déjà mouillée par les averses de la veille, ne tarda pas à être totalement détrempée. Les Cullen durent chevaucher sur ce sol spongieux et glissant.

De loin, ils ressemblaient à des fantômes, surgis de la brume grisâtre qui jetait un voile mystérieux sur le paysage. Leurs longs cache-poussière de couleur pâle semblaient presque translucides sous la pluie. Avec la lumière des éclairs intermittents, ils paraissaient se déplacer par à-coups, au ralenti. Le bruit sourd de leur chevauchée faisait écho au roulement du tonnerre.

Quand le cocher de la digilence et son acolyte assis à ses côtés aperçurent les Cullen au loin, fondant sur eux au triple galop, ils crurent à des spectres réveillés par l'orage.

L'homme tira sur les silhouettes qui se rapprochaient inexorablement mais, horrifié, il constata qu'elles continuaient d'avancer. Il pensait pourtant les avoir touchées ! Les mains tremblantes, il reposa son fusil. Le cocher fouetta les chevaux de toutes ses forces, les lançant à toute allure.

Mais la route était inégale et glissante. Les roues ripèrent sur des racines et la voiture se mit à tanguer, au grand affolement des passagers à présent fort secoués. L'inévitable se produisit. Il y eut un grand craquement et l'attelage se trouva détaché du reste de la voiture. Pris de panique, les chevaux partirent dans tous les sens. Quant à la diligence, elle continua sa route un moment avant de verser sur le côté, dans un grand fracas.

Le cocher et son compagnon, violemment projetés au sol, furent blessés. Le premier resta inconscient. Quand au second, il tenait son bras brisé en gémissant. À l'intérieur, les voyageurs ne souffraient que de légères blessures. L'un d'entre eux ouvrit la porte mais il la referma bien vite dès qu'il aperçut les silhouettes immenses des bandits tout autour.

Immédiatement, les frères Cullen se faufilèrent entre les bagages, les sacs postaux et autres colis répandus par terre. Ils trouvèrent vite ce qu'ils cherchaient : une grosse boîte de métal. Elle était lourde et solidement cadenassée. Edward tira sur la serrure qui céda aussitôt. Avec ses frères, ils transvasèrent tout son contenu dans leurs sacoches.

**-Allez ! On repart ! **Ordonna Emmett, obligé de crier pour se faire entendre entre deux coups de tonnerre.

Préférant ne pas perdre de temps à dévaliser les passagers sous ce déluge, ils remontèrent en selle et filèrent sans perdre de temps vers la petite ville de El Paso.

Ils ignoraient qu'un homme les suivait.

Amun Carter, le chasseur de primes, était sur leurs talons depuis des semaines. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait affaire à forte partie. Les Cullen étaient intelligents, en effet. S'il n'avait été lui-même très astucieux, il serait depuis longtemps tombé dans l'un des nombreux pièges qu'ils lui avaient tendus.

Mais Amun n'était pas aveuglé par l'appât du gain. Patient et consciencieux, il préférait attendre le moment opportun pour agir. À présent, il venait d'assister à l'un des crimes des frères Cullen. Il les arrêterait en temps voulu.

D'après la direction qu'ils avaient prise, Amun devina que les bandits se dirigeaient vers El Paso. Là, ils franchiraient le gué de la rivière et rentreraient chez eux. Amun éperonna sa monture. Il allait les devancer. Une fois en ville, il les accueillerait avec le marshall et ses adjoints.

…

Edward s'efforça de respirer profondément. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Sa blessure au ventre le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il devait lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance et ne pas tomber de sa selle. Il se demandait comment il parvenait à rester assis.

Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était à cheval, quelques jours sans doute. Oui, quelques jours depuis la désastreuse fusillade à El Paso.

Comme toujours, les Cullen étaient parvenus à s'échapper, mais non sans mal cette fois. Emmett avait reçu deux balles, l'une au bras et l'autre à la jambe. Benjamin était touché à la tête et, dans la mêlée, Jasper avait perdu ses lunettes sans lesquelles il était presque aveugle. Il ne pouvait même plus guider son cheval. Seul Nahuel s'en était tiré indemne. Peut-être le considérait-on comme le moins dangereux des cinq frères ?

Quand ils avaient franchi la frontière du Missouri, la pluie était devenue leur alliée, en effaçant leurs traces. Quand les averses se calmèrent enfin, il leur fallut user de nombreux stratagèmes pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes. Ils suivirent les lits des ruisseaux, les tapis de feuilles et de branchages. Contraints de faire de nombreux détours pour dérouter l'ennemi, ils perdirent du temps. Ils auraient dû arriver bien plus tôt dans les grottes des Ozarks, leur retraite la plus sûre.

Hélas, Edward les ralentissait lui aussi. Il parvenait de moins en moins à suivre le train imposé par Emmett. Sa blessure à l'abdomen était très grave, et plus le temps passait, plus il devenait évident qu'il avait besoin d'un médecin.

**-Vous n'avez qu'à me... laisser, **finit-il par dire à Emmett, un jour où ce dernier retournait sur ses pas pour l'attendre. **Continuez sans moi. Tu... Tu connais les règles.**

Les cinq frères avaient en effet convenu depuis toujours que, au cas où l'un d'entre eux deviendrait une charge pour les autres, ils ne devaient pas mettre leur vie en péril. Edward ne pouvant plus les suivre, il leur fallait continuer leur chemin sans lui, s'ils voulaient éviter de tomber entre les mains des hommes de loi.

Emmett sentit son cœur se briser, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Soit un seul d'entre eux se faisait prendre, soit ils étaient arrêtés tous les cinq. Et cela la famille, et surtout leurs parents, ne le supporterait pas.

**-Bonne chance Edward, **parvint-il à dire d'une voix émue, avant de rejoindre les autres.

Edward pensa que leurs poursuivants s'efforceraient de filer le groupe, sans se soucier que l'un d'entre eux les avait lâchés. À la fin, il ne prit même plus la peine de couvrir ses empreintes.

Sa vue se brouillait. Il tenta malgré tout de se repérer. Il lui semblait être parvenu près de Tumbling Creek mais il n'en était pas très sûr. En ce matin de printemps, le ciel n'avait cessé de s'obscurcir, à tel point qu'il faisait presque nuit à présent, sous les arbres. À travers les branches, il distinguait les nuages gris et bas. L'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi tout à coup. Le vent commença à mugir, lugubre. Edward frissonna.

Lui qui avait grandi dans les monts Ozarks, il comprit sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'un coup de blizzard se préparait. S'il ne trouvait pas très vite un abri, il allait mourir de froid.

Comme par miracle, il crut distinguer une faible lueur au loin. Espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination, il se dirigea vers la petite lumière. La neige se mettait à tomber tandis qu'il avançait désespérement vers le point lumineux. Seules sa détermination et sa bonne volonté le maintinrent en selle. Il n'en pouvait plus et était prêt à s'écrouler au pied de son cheval.

Quand il atteignit la maisonnette d'où provenait la lumière, Edward ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait délirer à cause de la fièvre ! Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, il se laissa glisser du dos de Blaze et tituba jusqu'au perron. Il employa ses dernières forces à frapper contre la porte.

**-Bella !** Gémit-il d'une voix brisée. **Bella ! C'est moi, Edward ! Pour l'amour du Ciel, ouvrez-moi !**

Alors, comme dans une vision surnaturelle, elle apparut. Il entrevit ses yeux marron chocolat stupéfaits, puis il sentit ses bras le soutenir au moment où il sombrait.


	31. Chapter 31

_Exceptionnellement voici un chapitre samedi soir (enfin techniquement il est déjà dimanche matin très tôt...). Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 30**

Bella accueillit Edward dans ses bras. L'espace d'un instant, elle se crut incapable de l'empêcher de tomber. Mais elle parvint à garder l'équilibre et l'emmena dans sa chambre où elle le hissa tant bien que mal sur le lit.

Quel choc de le découvrir ainsi ! Elle n'était pas encore remise de sa surprise. Après beaucoup d'efforts, elle réussit à l'allonger correctement sur le matelas.

Edward avait une mine effroyable. Son visage pas rasé était d'une pâleur mortelle, son nez rougi par le froid et ses lèvres violettes. Ses mains étaient gelées. Il ne parvenait même plus à déplier les doigts. Même dans cette position, il demeurait comme pétrifié. Pour finir, Bella découvrit avec horreur que son cache-poussière était maculé de sang.

Il ne fallait pas céder à la panique. Bella s'efforça de se calmer. Si elle voulait l'aider, elle devait se montrer méthodique et efficace. Rassemblant ses esprits, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le salon.

Elle attisa le feu au maximum. Edward avait besoin de chaleur.

Ensuite, elle enfila son manteau et ses bottes, puis sortit.

Luttant contre le vent et la neige, elle alla conduire Blaze dans la nouvelle étable. Elle débarrassa l'animal de son harnais et de sa selle, le brossa rapidement et posa une couverture sur son dos. Après s'être assurée qu'il avait de quoi manger et boire dans la stalle, elle retourna vers sa maison. Elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir abandonné Edward, mais il ne lui aurait jamais pardonné d'avoir laissé Blaze mourir de froit sous le blizzard.

Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, elle mit un pot d'eau à bouillir sur le poêle. Puis, elle alla prendre des linges propres dans l'armoire, une bouteille de phénol dans la pharmacie et du brandy dans le buffet.

En le rejoignant dans la chambre, elle constata avec soulagement que Edward respirait toujours, quoique faiblement. Elle le débarrassa avec précaution de son cache-poussière, déboutonna sa chemise, sa ceinture et son pantalon.

Quand elle découvrit l'ampleur de sa blessure au ventre, elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait suffisamment vu de telles plaies à l'hôpital pour reconnaître l'impact d'une balle. Elle glissa une main sous le dos d'Edward. Rien. Elle comprit avec effroi que la balle n'était pas ressortie de l'autre côté.

Bella était au bord des larmes. Edward avait besoin d'un médecin, et vite ! Mais elle n'avait aucune chance de parvenir en ville sous un tel blizzard.

Elle devait se débrouiller pour extraire la balle. C'était la seule solution, sinon Edward allait mourir.

Avant d'entreprendre l'opération, il fallait le réchauffer.

Avec des gestes précis et rapides, Bella déshabilla Edward. Entièrement. Après tout, elle avait vu d'autres hommes nus durant son long séjour à l'hôpital.

Elle découvrit qu'il avait aussi les pieds gelés. Des plaques bleuâtres apparaissaient par endroits. Que faire ? Elle était à nouveau au bord de la panique. Elle n'avait jamais connu une telle situation.

Elle courut vers la cuisine et trempa des linges dans l'eau chaude. Après les avoir essorés, elle s'empressa d'en envelopper les mains, les pieds et le visage d'Edward. Elle attisa à nouveau le feu dans le salon et alla chercher une paire de ciseaux, une aiguille et du fil dans son nécessaire à couture.

Elle plaça ses ustensiles dans une cuvette, versa dessus un peu de phénol pour les désinfecter. Puis elle s'assit au bord du lit et, avec la gaze trempée dans le désinfectant, commença à nettoyer la plaie béante. Elle procédait avec une douceur minutieuse. Les organes internes ne semblaient pas touchés. Sans doute le coup avait-il été tiré de loin. Les vêtements et la ceinture avaient également atténué l'impact. On distinguait nettement le petit trou rond de la balle dans le cuir du ceinturon. Quoi qu'il en soit, le projectile avait pénétré dans la chair et il fallait l'extraire.

Avec des mains tremblantes, Bella prit les ciseaux et examina les replis de la plaie.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

Grâce à Dieu, Edward était inconscient ! Il ne pouvait rien sentir. Sans cesse, elle se répétait qu'il ne souffrait pas, pour se donner la force de continuer et de regarder ce qu'elle faisait sans défaillir.

Elle tentait de se remémorer les gestes des médecins qu'elle avait vus si souvent opérer autrefois. Dès qu'elle avait pu se lever après le drame de « La Réserve », elle avait assisté à de nombreuses opérations, afin d'aider ceux qui avaient eu moins de chance qu'elle. Mais elle n'avait jamais remplacé elle-même un médecin et elle craignait de causer à Edward plus de mal que de bien.

Tiens... Mais... Oui... Il y avait bien quelque chose de dur au bout des ciseaux. Bella appuya légèrement... Oui, sans aucun doute. Alors, tout doucement, elle ouvrit les deux pointes et les referma sur le corps étranger.

Puis, lentement... très lentement, elle le sortit de la blessure en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler.

Avec un long soupir, elle déposa la balle sur la table de nuit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle frissonnait de la tête aux pieds. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remettre.

Elle nettoya à nouveau la plaie, rapprocha les deux bords et recousit avec soin à l'aide du fil et de l'aiguille. Elle réussit une couture fine et nette. Des goutelettes de sang perlaient sur le bord, mais Bella ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Une fois l'opération terminée, elle prit enfin le temps de contempler le grand corps nu et allongé devant elle. Il était magnifique, admirablement proportionné, mince mais musclé. Une toison bouclée et auburn couvrait sa poitrine et descendait en une ligne plus fine jusqu'au ventre. Elle rougit ensuite quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa virilité au repos, et elle frissonna au souvenir du soir où elle l'avait sentie contre elle à Whispering Pines. Elle se concentra résolument sur son torse, déjà marqué de nombreuses cicatrices. Cette dernière ne serait qu'une de plus parmi d'autres.

Elle banda la plaie soigneusement avec l'un des linges secs. Edward n'avait pas bougé. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et devait être très faible.

Après l'avoir débarrassé des serviettes chaudes qui avaient tiédi, elle alla chercher des vêtements de Jacob dans l'appentis. Elle mit à Edward trois paires de chaussettes et une paire de gants, puis le déplaça afin de l'installer sous les draps. En plus de l'édredon, elle ajouta deux autres couvertures de laine.

Voilà. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, sinon attendre. Épuisée, Bella se servit un petit verre de brandy. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant et elle oublia pour un temps les convenances qui imposaient aux femmes de ne pas boire d'alcool.

Elle s'installa ensuite dans le fauteuil à bascule que Jacob lui avait construit pendant les longues soirées d'hiver. Malgré l'inquiétude qui lui inspirait la blessure d'Edward, Bella éprouvait un profond sentiment de paix intérieure. Elle n'avait ressenti une telle plénitude depuis des années.

Peu à peu, le sommeil la gagna et elle s'endormit. Elle était si bien, à l'abri et au chaud avec Edward auprès d'elle ! Curieusement, tout semblait à sa place, comme si c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être.

Ils étaient seuls, coupés du reste du monde. La neige redoublait et s'épaississait. Plus personne ne pouvait désormais s'aventurer dehors.

Au grand soulagement de Bella, l'état d'Edward n'empira pas pendant la nuit. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois, ce qui était bon signe. Elle lui donnait du brandy pour calmer la douleur et de l'eau pour l'hydrater, puis il sombrait à nouveau dans le sommeil. Il ne la reconnut qu'une seule fois. Il lui prit brièvement le bras et chercha sans succès à prononcer son prénom, puis il se remit à délirer appelant sa mère, maudissant sa femme Jane.

Bella se sentait indiscrète. Elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre ce qu'il disait sous l'emprise de la fièvre, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul. À plusieurs reprises, il gémit et cria. Il se débattait avec les fantômes de son passé. Il parla de Jane, de la guerre, du colonel Quantrill, révélant les terribles souffrances qu'il avait endurées.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son regard semblait si las, si fatigué ! Comme elle, il avait souffert. Et encore aujourd'hui, ses souvenirs le harcelaient, peuplaient son sommeil de cauchemars insupportables. Les larmes aux yeux, Bella songea que lui aussi avait eu sa vie brisée par la guerre.

Désormais, elle savait pourquoi les Cullen ne tuaient qu'en état de légitime défense, même s'ils étaient des bandits. Elle savait que, sous sa façade sévère, Edward cachait un cœur tendre. Elle ne s'étonnait plus de l'attirance qu'il exerçait sur elle. Il était peut-être un hors-la-loi, mais il ne ressemblait pas aux monstres de « La Réserve ». Et si un jour elle lui confiait ce qui lui était arrivé, il comprendrait pourquoi, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à se libérer de cette terreur, pourquoi les étreintes intimes lui inspiraient une telle frayeur. Et il l'aiderait, il l'encouragerait.

Il lui fallait du temps et de l'amour, surtout de l'amour. Edward lui donnerait tout cela. Oui, il se donnerait totalement à elle, comme elle à lui. Il connaissait la douleur, il avait connu la trahison d'une femme. La prochaine qu'il choisirait devrait lui être totalement fidèle. Entre eux, une confiance mutuelle existerait, sans la moindre faille.

Bien sûr, Bella n'était pas sûre qu'elle serait cette femme-là, mais elle l'espérait de toute son âme. Elle ne doutait plus de son amour pour lui, car elle l'aimait. Profondément. Assurément. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas reconnu plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-elle tant lutté contre ses sentiments ?

Elle se leva et posa sur le front d'Edward un linge froid. Puis tendrement, presque choquée par sa propre audace, elle se baissa et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**-Tu dois vivre, mon amour, **murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche. **Vivre !**

Elle demeura contre lui un instant, comme pour lui transmettre sa force. Puis elle prit sa bible dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à bascule. Durant les longs mois de convalescence passés à l'hôpital, la prière lui avait apporté un grand réconfort. Elle caressa la reliure de cuir usée et feuilleta les pages jaunies du livre saint. Elle l'avait tant lu et relu qu'elle en reconnaissait chaque passage immédiatement. Se laissant guider au hasard, elle s'arrêta sur ces mots :

_« L'amour et la foi ne font qu'un... »._

Bella rêvassa un moment, puis son attention fut soudain attirée par quelque chose... Non, ce n'était pas possible... Elle était victime de son imagination.

À travers le bruit du vent qui faisait rage à l'extérieur, elle avait cru distinguer les notes cristallines de la boîte à musique. Elle reconnut la douce mélodie de _Plaisir d'Amour._ Mais c'était impossible puisque l'instrument reposait en ce moment même sur sa table de nuit, et il était fermé. Bella secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses hallucinations. Puis elle contempla amoureusement l'homme qui lui avait donné un si joli présent.

_À bientôt !_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 31**

**-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.**

Edward regardait Bella intensément. Il remarqua sa pâleur, la fatigue qui marquait ses traits. Des cernes sombres soulignaient ses yeux, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

**-Non,** répondit-elle.** C'est votre volonté de survivre qui vous a sauvé, Edward. Je me suis contentée d'extraire cette balle, et de soigner votre blessure pour éviter l'infection, voilà tout.**

**-Rares sont ceux qui se seraient donné tant de peine pour un hors-la-loi comme moi. Je suis recherché, Bella. Une forte récompense sera versée à celui qui me livrera à la police, mort ou vif. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?**

« _Parce que je vous aime,_ pensa-t-elle tout bas. _Je vous aime !_ ». Mais les mots ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle s'efforça de rire.

**-Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir ! Imaginez ma situation si j'avais dû expliquer que vous étiez venu mourir dans mon lit !**

Une lueur amusée éclaira le regard d'Edward.

**-Oui, vous auriez été embarrassée, je le reconnais. Mais tous les hommes du comté auraient été verts de jalousie.**

Il fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche en voyant rougir les joues de Bella.

**-Avouez que c'était une mort bien agréable ! **Ajouta-t-il, la mettant au comble de l'embarras.

**-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites ! Et puisque vous semblez remis, vous pouvez peut-être vous asseoir pour prendre un peu de bouillon et vous raser. Bientôt, vous ressemblerez à l'Ancien !**

**-À ce point-là ! **Fit Edward en passant une main sur son visage. **Oh, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, même s'il est un quelque peu excentrique. Il est le « gardien de ces montagnes », comme il le dit, depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Il doit être très vieux, je ne l'ai jamais connu jeune, même quand j'étais petit garçon. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu étrange.**

Bella se rappela le soir où elle avait cru entendre le son de la boîte à musique, pendant qu'elle lisait la Bible. Les notes lui avaient paru claires, malgré le bruit du vent, comme si elles n'avaient joué que pour elle.

**-Attendez, je vais retaper vos oreillers, **proposa-t-elle. **Vous sentez-vous assez fort pour manger tout seul ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. En vérité, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal partout. Depuis quand suis-je ici, Bella chérie ?**

**-Quatre jours.**

**-Mon Dieu ! Comment avez-vous pu vous occuper de moi tout ce temps ? Je veux dire... entre l'école et tout le reste, cela n'a pas dû être facile ! D'ailleurs, ce matin, vous êtes restée là... Il n'y avait pas classe ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?**

**-Lundi. Mais personne ne se risquera jusqu'à l'école aujourd'hui, Edward. Et le blizzard, vous l'avez oublié ?** Lui rappela-t-elle. **Vous avez failli mourir de froid à cause de lui. Il y a d'immenses congères dehors, par endroits. Le soleil semble revenu, mais il lui faudra du temps pour faire fondre toute cette neige.**

**-À ce point-là ? … Hum... Cette soupe est délicieuse. Est-ce vous qui l'avez faite ?**

**-Oui. En doutez-vous ?**

**-Pourquoi en douterais-je ?**

**-Pour un malade, vous êtes bien curieux. Si je me souviens bien, vous n'avez pas toujours été aussi emballé par mes talents de cuisinière. Au contraire...**

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edward.

**-Ah oui ! Les biscuits à à l'arsenic... ! Je ne les ai pas oubliés. Vous pourriez m'empoisonner si vous le vouliez, Bella chérie.**

**-C'est ce qui vous pend au nez si vous n'êtes pas sage !** Lui lança-t-elle en riant. **Bon, je vous laisse manger. Je vais chercher une pelle et essayer d'atteindre l'étable. Je dois m'occuper des animaux et de votre cheval. Il faisait vraiment froid quand vous êtes arrivés ici, mais je l'ai bien couvert. Les quelques fois où j'ai pu aller le voir, avant qu'il ne devienne impossible de sortir, il se portait bien.**

**-Merci, Bella chérie. Je ne me vois pas rentrer chez moi sans Blaze. Mais... où est Jacob ? Ce n'est pas à vous de sortir déneiger à la pelle. C'est bien trop éreintant.**

**-Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge et vous n'êtes pas encore capable de le faire. Jacob n'est pas là. N'oubliez pas que nous venons de Géorgie. Nous ne sommes déjà pas habitués aux blizzards l'hiver, alors imaginez-vous pour les blizzards de printemps ! Nous pensions qu'il allait seulement pleuvoir et Jacob et Leah sont partis en ville.**

Anxieuse, Bella s'interrompit et fit une grimace.

**-J'espère qu'ils ont atteint la ville avant la tempête, **ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

**-Voulez-vous dire que nous sommes seuls ici ?**

Les lèvres d'Edward esquissèrent un sourire diabolique.

**-Bien sûr... **admit Bella. **Mais ne vous en réjouissez pas, Edward Cullen ! Vous êtes encore trop faible pour vous lever !**

**-Voyons, Bella chérie,** dit-il d'un air à la fois tendre et taquin. **Pas un instant, je n'ai songé à me lever...**

Bella rougit. Ses joues chauffaient. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et elle se détourna pour cacher son trouble.

**-Votre soupe va refroidir. Il faut que vous mangiez si vous voulez retrouver des forces.**

**-Je ne veux que cela ! **S'enthousiama-t-il. **Une telle occasion de me trouver bloqué par la neige avec une si belle femme ne se reproduira pas de sitôt. J'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter.**

…

Trois jours plus tard, Edward était en mesure de se lever, de s'habiller et de se raser seul.

Durant les premiers jours où Bella avait été obligée de le raser, il s'était montré nerveux. Elle l'avait rassuré en lui promettant de ne pas lui trancher la gorge et s'était acquittée de sa tâche avec dextérité. Pas une seule fois, elle ne l'avait coupé.

Bella était habile, songeait Edward en pensant à la façon dont elle avait extrait la balle de son corps. Grâce à elle, il avait survécu. Ses mains et ses pieds gelés n'avaient gardé aucune séquelle. Heureusement pour lui ! Étant donné la façon dont il gagnait sa vie...

Edward fronça les sourcils d'un air préoccupé. Plus que jamais, il pensait qu'il était temps pour lui de renoncer aux vols et aux pillages. Il s'était sorti par miracle de la fusillade de El Paso et avait eu une chance inouïe d'être parvenu à rentrer. Sans Bella, il serait mort. La prochaine fois, le destin risquerait d'être moins clément. En outre, il désirait que Bella devienne sa femme, pas sa complice. Elle s'était déjà compromise en mentant à Amun Carter. À présent, elle hébergeait un fugitif chez elle. Tout cela risquait de très mal se terminer s'ils continuiaient ainsi.

Chère Isabella... Comme il l'aimait !

Il souhaitait ardemment l'épouser, maintenant plus que jamais, même s'il ne lui avait pas encore demandé. Certes, ils s'étaient rapprochés, mais il devait encore attendre qu'elle ait surmonté sa peur des hommes. De plus, il craignait qu'elle ne refuse.

Elle demeurait tellement fragile... chaque fois qu'elle lui avait changé son pansement, il avait remarqué l'extrême tension qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle ne se détendait que lorsqu'elle en avait terminé, car elle n'était plus obligée de le toucher.

Edward se trompait. En réalité, durant ces moments d'intimité, Bella luttait contre la violence du désir qu'il lui inspirait. Oui, elle luttait, non par peur mais pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même et ne pas se presser contre lui. Un trouble vertigineux s'emparait d'elle dès qu'elle l'effleurait... Plus d'une fois, elle avait failli lui avouer son amour.

Elle pensait qu'il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé, mais qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Or, pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait détruire l'amitié qui était née entre eux, en lui demandant plus qu'il ne pouvait lui donner. Elle l'aurait plongé dans l'embarras, et elle aurait souffert d'être repoussée.

Aussi se taisait-elle. Mieux valait prendre le temps de lui montrer combien il comptait pour elle et combien elle rêvait d'être sienne. Hélas, le temps lui manquait.

Chaque jour, le soleil brillait davantage. La neige fondait de plus en plus vite. Dès demain, les routes seraient à nouveau praticables. Bella avait déjà décidé qu'elle prendrait Blaze pour aller en ville. Elle devait savoir si Jacob et Leah se portaient bien.

**-Promettez-moi d'être prudente,** lui dit Edward quand elle l'informa de ses projets. **Je comprends votre inquiétude pour vos domestiques, mais Blaze sait se montrer impossible à manier quand il veut, et il y a encore quelques congères.**

**-Tout ira bien,** déclara-t-elle avec une assurance un peu forcée.

Elle redoutait de monter le fougeux étalon. Depuis le drame de « La Réserve », les chevaux lui inspiraient un certain malaise. D'ailleurs si Jacob avait choisi Blossom, un animal nonchalant et doux, ce n'était pas un hasard.

**-Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles,** insista Edward. **Si vous voyez que les chemins restent mauvais, faites demi-tour et rentrez.**

**-D'accord.**

Bella sourit. Il lui faisait penser à un mari autoritaire ! Elle regrettait que cet intermède prenne fin. Comme ils étaient bien, tous les deux !

Ce soir-là, ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans le salon, à la chaleur du poêle à bois. Edward lisait un vieux journal pendant que Bella reprisait sa chemise trouée par la balle. Elle se sentait heureuse durant ces moments paisibles. Il s'était étendu sur le canapé. Elle le regarda en se demandant à quoi il pensait en ce moment. Oh ! Il devait avoir hâte de retrouver sa liberté ! Si elle avait pris grand plaisir en sa compagnie, elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'était ennuyé à mourir auprès d'elle.

Durant ces quelques jours de réclusion, elle avait fait tout son possible pour mettre de l'animation dans la maisonnette, ne cessant de jacasser, de rire, de l'amuser avec des anecdotes, de lui proposer des distractions pour passer le temps. Ils avaient joué aux échecs et aux cartes pendant des heures dès que la fièvre d'Edward était tombée. Grâce à Dieu, il s'était remis très vite. Sa blessure se cicatrisait normalement. L'infection l'avait épargné.

Bella avait été surprise qu'il consente aussi facilement à la laisser monter son étalon. Mais il appréciait Jacob et Leah, et il devait comprendre son inquiétude.

Pour sa part, si Edward avait accepté de lui prêter Blaze, c'était pour éviter qu'elle se rende à pied à Tumbling Creek. Car c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait, il n'en doutait pas ! Il aurait mille fois préféré y aller lui-même, mais il n'était pas encore en état de le faire. Certes, il la savait en sécurité avec Blaze, même si ce dernier était parfois turbulent. Si jamais elle tombait, il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Comme il aurait aimé qu'il neige encore, pendant des jours et des jours ! Comme il aurait aimé rester enfermé ici, avec Bella, à jamais ! Elle avait été si agréable, si drôle. Parfois, il avait évoqué un tel besoin de la prendre dans ses bras qu'il avait feint l'indifférence pour ne pas céder à son désir, à son amour pour elle.

Il l'épiait de derrière son journal.

Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour la faire sienne ? Il en avait tellement envie ! Il soupira. Puis, il implora le Ciel de lui venir en aide.

Edward ignorait qu'en ce moment même, quelqu'un l'espionnait à travers les verres grossissants d'une longue-vue. Les mains noueuses de la vieille mademoiselle Jessica réglaient avec précision la vision de sa lunette. Elle souriait en découvrant ce qui se passait dans la petite maison de la vertueuse institutrice Isabella...

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews... J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant ! _


	33. Chapter 33

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de la soirée... Ce n'était pas prévu, mais j'en ai envie ! J'espère que cela vous plaira (dans vos reviews, vous ne dites pas si vous préférez un ou deux chapitres par soir... Je peux repasser à un chapitre par soirée si vous le souhaitez !)_

**Chapitre 32**

On était vendredi après-midi. Bella referma à regret la porte du docteur Gérandy. Elle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps avec Leah et Jacob, mais elle devait rentrer rapidement avant la nuit.

Heureusement, ses deux domestiques avaient pu gagner la ville avant que le blizzard ne se déchaîne. Mais, ils avaient eu un accident. Gravement contusionné, Jacob ne pouvait pas encore se lever, même s'il allait mieux. Le docteur Gérandy préférait le garder encore une semaine de plus. Bien entendu, Bella avait accepté que Leah reste auprès de lui, à Tumbling Creek.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, **leur avait-elle dit. **Je me débrouille très bien toute seule. Je préfère que Jacob se remette complètement avant de rentrer.**

**-Oh, mam'selle Bella, **gémit Jacob, **je suis tellement désolé pou' tout le t'acas ! Si seulement je pouvais me lever ! Mais j'ai beau essayer, j'y a''ive pas !**

**-Tu ne te lèveras que lorsque le docteur l'aura décidé, Jacob. Les mauvaises blessures sont longues à guérir, j'en sais quelque chose ! **Lui rappela-t-elle en désignant ses jambes de la main. **Tu pourrais empirer les choses en voulant brûler les étapes. Et puis Leah est là pour s'occuper de toi. En ce qui concerne les frais médicaux, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en charge.**

**-Merci, mam'selle Bella. Me'ci de tout coeu' !**

Bella sourit, puis se dépêcha de gagner la porte avant que Leah ne songe à lui demander comment elle était venue en ville...

**-À bientôt,** lança-t-elle.

Heureusement trop préoccupée par l'état de Jacob, Leah avait oublié que la charrette était inutilisable depuis l'accident. Quand elle s'en souvint, il était trop tard.

Bella était déjà chez le charron, Monsieur Cope. Il promit de réparer la charrette et de la déposer à Tumbling Creek chez le docteur Gérandy afin que Jacob et Leah puissent rentrer lorsque le médecin aurait donné le feu vert.

**-Pas de problème, mademoiselle Swan, **dit-il en plissant les yeux. **Mais dites-moi, n'est-ce pas le cheval d'Edward Cullen que vous avez là ?**

**-Oui, **confirma Bella. **Il a entendu parler de mes difficultés et m'a envoyé Blaze ce matin**, répondit-elle en espérant que ses joues n'avaient pas rougi, ce qui aurait trahi son embarras.

Elle se rendit compte tout à coup qu'elle avait passé plus d'une semaine seule avec un homme chez elle, qui plus est avec un bandit notoire ! Si les gens de la ville venaient à l'apprendre, sa réputation était ruinée. À jamais ! Personne ne se soucierait de savoir s'il était ou non blessé, incapable de se lever. Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux. Cela suffirait à la compromettre. Tous les habitants se demanderaient pourquoi Edward n'était pas allé chez Esmé, dont la ferme se trouvait à moins de deux kilomètres de la maison de Bella. Et ils jaseraient...

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant de s'élancer vers la ville sur le dos de Blaze ? Dans son euphorie de voir Edward guéri et dans son inquiétude pour Leah et Jacob, elle avait oublié la prudence la plus élémentaire. Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux quitter la ville au plus vite.

Mais le sort en décida autrement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter sur Blaze, Horace Banner, le révérend Weber et Jessica Crabtree sortaient de l'hôtel Clearwather. Ils venaient d'avoir une discussion orageuse autour d'une tasse de thé.

La vieille commère s'était fait un plaisir de leur apprendre la nouvelle. Monsieur Banner s'était montré choqué et incrédule. Le révérend Weber était scandalisé. Edward Cullen, ce bandit, avait été hébergé par l'institutrice pendant toute la durée du blizzard, et il s'y trouvait toujours !

Monsieur Banner devait la congédier sur le champ ! Hors de question qu'une femme à la vie dissolue fasse la classe aux enfants innocents de Tumbling Creek. Le révérend comptait faire un sermon dimanche sur le comportement de certaines célibataires qui tombent dans la luxure et le péché à la première occasion !

**-Regardez ! Elle est là, cette... maudite traînée ! **Cria mademoiselle Jessica en désignant Bella du doigt.** Venez ici, mademoiselle Swan ! Vous m'avez l'air bien pressée de partir ! Nous avons deux mots à vous dire, figurez-vous !**

Bella faillit d'abord se sauver. Avec sa voix haut perchée, cette vieille fille folle allait amener toute la ville sur la place. Les gens commençaient à sortir sur le pas de leur porte pour voir ce qui se passait. Tous regardaient la jeune fille brune.

Glacée jusqu'aux os, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Bella compris qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvez pas éviter la confrontation.

_« Maudite traînée... »_

Mademoiselle Jessica l'avait sans doute épiée avec sa longue-vue. Elle savait que Edward était chez elle depuis plusieurs jours. Bella était perdue !

**-Où alliez-vous si vite ? Pourquoi tant de h****â****te à regagner votre bicoque, hein ? … **Demanda la vieille femme en courant vers elle. **Et que faites-vous donc sur le cheval d'Edward Cullen, jeune fille ? Répondez ! **Exigea-t-elle. **Avouez qu'il se cache chez vous depuis plus d'une semaine ! Alors, je vous écoute. **Jessica tapait du pied contre le sol attendant la réponse de l'institutrice qui préférait se taire face à cette diatribe. **Vous ne vous défendez pas ? Vous ne niez pas ? Comment le pourriez-vous, puisque la culpabilité est inscrite sur votre figure ! De toute façon, j'ai tout vu. Osez prétendre le contraire ! **

Elle se tourna vers le révérend et le directeur, qui étaient tous deux consternés devant le petit visage défait de la jeune fille.

**-Vous voyez ? Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Coupable ! Elle est coupable ! **Hurlait-elle de plus en plus fort. **Quelle honte ! Alors, messieurs, ne restez pas plantés là ! Marins d'eau douce ! En avant, toutes ! **

Il arrivait fréquemment que, sous la colère, la vieille Jessica retrouve le vocabulaire de son défunt père, qui était capitaine de marine.

**-Emmenez-là ! Au cachot ! La corde ! La corde ! Voilà ce qui attend les créatures de son espèce ! Nous sommes dans une ville respectable ici !**

**-Ma... Mademoiselle Swan,** bredouilla Monsieur Banner. **Est-ce vrai ?**

**-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, mille tonnerres !** S'exclama Mademoiselle Jessica, outrée de pas être crue. **Elle a choisi de s'acoquiner avec un pirate ! Un hors-la-loi ! Elle a montré son vrai visage !**

Belle était paralysée par la peur. Affolée à l'idée de perdre son travail, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Visiblement mademoiselle Jessica n'avait plus toute sa raison, mais le mal était fait. Rassemblant son courage, le courage des filles Swan songea Bella en pensant à ses sœurs aînées, la jeune fille brune releva la tête et déclara d'une voix claire et assurée :

**-Vous et votre longue-vue ne savez pas tout, mademoiselle Jessica. Edward Cullen... Edward Cullen est mon mari, et je ne préfère ne pas imaginer sa réaction quand il apprendra la façon dont vous m'avez publiquement humilée aujourd'hui !**

Sur ce, dans un silence absolu, Bella grimpa sur Blaze. Elle enfonça ses talons dans les flancs de l'animal et quitta la ville dans un galop assourdissant, sous les regards stupéfaits des trois redresseurs de tort.

Monsieur Banner semblait hors de lui. Tapant nerveusement du pied, il se tourna vers la vieille folle.

**-Joli travail, Jessie ! À présent, Carlisle et Emmett Cullen vont demander ma démission de la direction de l'école. Tout cela à cause de vous. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous écouter, vous et votre satanée longue-vue ! Si jamais je mets la main sur cet objet de malheur, je... je le jette par-dessus bord ! Oui, oui. Je savais que mademoiselle Swan était une jeune fille respectable. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'écoute vos sornettes ? Qu'ai-je fait, mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ?**

Monsieur Banner aurait été fort étonné d'apprendre qu'au même moment, Bella se posait la même question.

Elle se réjouissait que Blaze soit un cheval bien dressé, car elle était incapable de le guider. Après ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne parvenait plus à penser de manière cohérente.

_Qu'avait-elle fait ?_

Elle qui avait travaillé pour se construire une nouvelle vie, une vie normale, elle venait de tout envoyer voler en éclats. Sans réfléchir. Et pourquoi ? Parce que la perspective de perdre son travail et d'être renvoyée sans la moindre référence l'avait terrorisée. Au lieu d'entrevoir les conséquences irréversibles de ses paroles, elle n'avait pensé qu'à sa défense immédiate, qu'à protéger sa moralité.

_« Edward Cullen est mon mari »._

Voilà ce qu'elle avait osé proclamer à la ville entière pour se sortir de cette situation inextricable !

Non seulement il ne l'était pas, mais il ne le serait jamais...

À présent, elle ne pourrait plus enseigner à l'école de Tumbling Creek. Dès que la supercherie serait découverte, elle serait condamnée par toute la ville. Une femme perdue, une menteuse, voilà comment elle serait jugée. Même Esmé et ses belles-filles se détourneraient d'elle. On la jetterait dans le premier train ! Et bon débarras !

Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance lui brouillèrent la vue. Elle les essuya d'un geste. Sa vie s'écroulait tout à coup... Une nouvelle fois...

Elle devait au moins attendre que Jacob soit sur pied avant de partir, mais pourrait-elle à présent payer la note du docteur Gérandy ? Paniquée, elle se demanda où elle trouverait cet argent si elle n'avait plus de salaire. Personne d'autre ne l'engagerait. Personne ne voudrait lui confier ses enfants !

Elle pensa à sa maison dans les bois, à tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour la remettre en état, avec Leah et Jacob. Tout cela pour rien. La maison appartenait à l'école, elle ne pourrait la garder.

Elle maudit Crabby Jessie et sa longue-vue.

Elle s'en prit à Edward aussi, car il fallait bien qu'elle passe sa colère sur quelqu'un.

Et après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle en était là. Depuis qu'elle avait pris ce train pour Tumbling Creek, il s'était immiscé dans sa vie, s'était moqué d'elle, l'avait menacée, embrassée, caressée ! Il avait dérangé sa sérénité, il avait fait naître au plus profond d'elle-même un étrange désir, ardent et douloureux à la fois. Malgré elle, au mépris de toute raison, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Si elle avait prétendu qu'il était son mari, n'était-ce pas un peu parce qu'elle en rêvait secrètement ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de chez elle, son angoisse augmentait. Elle venait de détruire irrémédiablement l'amitié qui était née entre elle et Edward, de même que ses espoirs d'éveiller un jour son amour.

Il serait consterné quand il saurait ce qu'elle avait dit. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas de l'avoir ainsi ridiculisé. Jane avait déjà fait de lui la risée de la ville. Que penserait-il de Bella à présent ?

Elle imagina ses beaux yeux verts scrutant les siens avec colère et mépris... À nouveau, elle essuya ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle avait pleuré.

Elle installa Blaze dans l'étable, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, défroissa sa jupe tant bien que mal et prit de longues inspirations pour essayer de se calmer. Puis elle se dirigea lentement vers la maisonnette. Elle se sentait comme une condamnée avançant vers son bourreau.

Elle s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il avait allumé les lampes. Dans sa confusion, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que le jour avait décliné. Assis sur le canapé, Edward nettoyait ses deux colts. Un frisson parcourut Bella. Peut-être allait-il s'en servir pour la tuer, quand il saurait ! Elle se prit même à le souhaiter : en ce moment, elle aurait préféré être morte...

**-Enfin, vous voilà ! **S'exclama-il dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle.

Elle dut s'y adosser pour ne pas chanceler.

**-Il est tard, je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement.**


	34. Chapter 34

_Et Jus de Carotte, sochic88 et un « guest » auraient pu écrire ce chapitre ! Elles ont deviné la réaction d'Edward ! Merci à toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 33**

_Elle s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il avait allumé les lampes. Dans sa confusion, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que le jour avait décliné. Assis sur le canapé, Edward nettoyait ses deux colts. Un frisson parcourut Bella. Peut-être allait-il s'en servir pour la tuer, quand il saurait ! Elle se prit même à le souhaiter : en ce moment, elle aurait préféré être morte..._

_**-Enfin, vous voilà ! **S'exclama-il dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle._

_Elle dut s'y adosser pour ne pas chanceler._

_**-Il est tard, je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement.**_

Bella était incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle aurait aimé se jeter dans ses bras pour y trouver un réconfort ! Elle se souvint de la façon dont il l'avait serrée contre lui, le soir où elle était allée le voir, des mots doux qu'il avait prononcés pour la consoler. Mais elle ne bougea pas.

Il était plus beau que jamais. Ses cheveux auburn qui volaient dans tous les sens brillaient à la lueur de la lampe. Même s'il avait un peu perdu son teint bronzé durant les mois d'hiver, sa peau demeurait plus mate que la sienne. Sa chemise verte faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraude.

Comme par magie, Bella oublia toute sa rancoeur, toute sa colère. Elle avait envie de caresser les cheveux d'Edward, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une dernière fois. Avant qu'il ne se détourne définitivement d'elle à cause de son mensonge.

Frustrée de ne pouvoir assouvir ce désir, elle étouffa un sanglot.

Edward se leva brusquement et la considéra avec inquiétude. Il s'approcha d'elle, les mains tendues vers ses épaules.

**-Que se passe-t-il, Bella chérie ?**

Jamais plus elle ne l'entendrait l'appeler ainsi. Jamais plus ! Bella souffait tellement qu'elle se révolta :

**-Ne me touchez pas ! **S'écria-t-elle en détournant la tête pour lui cacher sa tristesse. _Je... Je ne pourrais pas le supporter !_

Il la lâcha aussitôt, surpris par la violence de sa réaction. Puis il recula.

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **Demanda-t-il plus durement.

Bella devait lui avouer la vérité. Au prix d'un immense effort, elle parvint à réunir son courage.

**-Oh ! Edward ! Je suis... Je viens de faire une chose... terrible... Je suis désolée, tellement désolée...**

Elle ne put en dire davantage. Edward attendit qu'elle se reprenne. Il semblait perplexe et vaguement inquiet.

Alors, au prix d'un nouvel effort, Bella lui raconta ce qui s'était passé en ville, sans omettre le moindre détail. Elle insista sur le fait que tout était de sa faute, à elle seule, et qu'elle en assumerait toutes les conséquences.

Puis elle baissa la tête, mortifiée et honteuse, préférant ne pas affronter le regard d'Edward. À sa grande surprise, il ne lui fit aucun reproche. Au lieu de cela, il rejeta la tête en arrière et partit dans un grand éclat de rire !

À la stupeur de Bella succéda le soulagement puis la confusion. Bella n'avait pas un instant imaginé qu'il pourrait réagir de la sorte.

Edward riait, riait, riait ! Jamais il n'aurait cru obtenir aussi facilement ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde ! Bella frémit, il posait sur elle un regard triomphal qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

Quand il recouvra enfin son sérieux, il lui sourit d'une manière si tendre qu'elle le dévisagea sans comprendre.

**-J'aurai bien aimé être là pour voir la tête de Crabby Jessie ! **Déclara-t-il dans un nouvel accès de gaieté.

**-Alors, vous... vous n'êtes pas f****â****chés contre moi ?** Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix fragile.

**-Non ! Bien sûr que non !**

Edward scruta avidement son regard, se demandant si elle savait à quel point il la désirait pour femme et combien ce qu'elle considérait comme un faux pas tombait à point nommé.

**-Inutile d'enlever votre manteau, Bella. Je me sens suffisamment remis pour voyager, maintenant,** déclara-t-il ignorant résolument la douleur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il gardait longtemps la position levée.** Nous allons à la ferme de mes parents, pour rassurer ma famille. Nous prendrons mon chariot et nous nous rendrons au siège du comté. Là-bas, nous nous marierons. Si nous nous dépêchons, nous serons de retour pour la messe de dimanche matin.**

**-Co... Comment ? **Bégaya Bella, stupéfaite.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas les propos d'Edward.

**-Vous m'avez bien entendu.**

Il s'approcha d'elle et plaça ses mains sur le battant de la porte, de part et d'autre de la jeune fille, pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

**-Je vous veux, Bella chérie,** reprit-il d'une voix rauque. **Depuis ce premier jour, dans le train...**

Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre sa joue.

**-Vous le savez, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Maintenant, vous allez être mienne. Totalement.**

Il la contempla de haut en bas, lentement, d'un regard possessif, s'attardant sur les courbes de son corps pourtant bien dissimulé par son épais manteau. Il la sentait frémir contre lui. Une onde d'excitation le parcourut.

**-Mais Edward... Nous ne pouvons pas raisonnablement nous marier, **dit-elle dans un souffle, essayant de faire appel à son bon sens. La pâleur envahissait subitement son visage, ses lèvres tremblaient.

**-Pourquoi pas ? **Fit-il d'une voix douce, en approchant son visage du sien. **Avez-vous peur du voleur que je suis, Bella chérie ?**

« _Oui, je meurs de peur ! À en hurler ! Vous m'avez volé mon cœur, mon __â__me, pour ne rien me donner de vous-même en retour !_ » pensa-t-elle. Mais n'avait-elle pas décidé, pendant qu'il était malade, qu'elle se contenterait des quelques moments qu'il voudrait bien lui accorder ? Et voilà qu'il lui proposait le mariage !

**-Non, mais je... Tout cela est si... si soudain. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir... m'épouser ? **

**-Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus, **l'interrompit-il agacé.

**-Edward, vous savez que... **Elle hésita. **Souvenez-vous ce que je vous ai dit lors de la vente de charité... Je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfants,** souffla-t-elle difficilement.

**-Et alors ? J'ai déjà un garçon et une fille, cela me suffit amplement. Pas d'autres objections ?**

**-Si !**

Ne devait-il pas tout savoir avant de devenir son mari ?

**-Je... Oh ! Edward ! Ce n'est pas tout !** Avoua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. **J'ai aussi des... des cicatrices... Pas seulement psychiques, mais aussi physiques... Il y en a beaucoup... beaucoup...**

Edward haussa les épaules :

**-Qui n'en a pas ? Allons, c'est à cause de moi que vous vous trouvez dans cette situation délicate. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Bella. Le moins que je puisse faire est de vous aider à vous en sortir. J'ai tout prévu ! **Lui expliqua-t-il en précisant sa pensée qui s'ordonnait progressivement dans son esprit. **Personne n'a besoin de savoir**_** quand **_**notre mariage a eu lieu. Je dirai aux habitants de Tumbling Creek que j'ai préféré le tenir secret pour éviter que les chasseurs de primes de la Démétri Détective Agence ne viennent vous importuner. Ainsi, vous garderez votre poste d'institutrice. Remarquez, j'ai suffisamment d'argent de côté pour que vous cessiez de travailler, si vous le désirez. Et nous garderons Leah et Jacob à notre service, bien sûr. Tout ce que vous aurez à me donner en retour, c'est vous, Bella.**

Sa main glissa sur les joues de la jeune fille, jusqu'au creux de sa gorge où elle s'attarda, écartant lentement les pans du manteau pour atteindre sa peau.

**-Ce n'est pas un prix trop désagréable à payer, non ?**

**-Je ne sais pas... Non, je ne sais pas.**

Tout allait beaucoup trop vite, tout à coup.

Et puis avec Edward si près d'elle, qui pressait ses cuisses contre les siennes, son ventre contre le sien... Ellle ne parvenait pas à ordonner ses pensées. Il la regardait avec des yeux voilés de désir.

Soudain il lui saisit le menton et leva son visage vers lui. Alors il s'empara de sa bouche, impérieusement, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'esquiver. Au fond, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se dérober à ce baiser sauvage.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle savait au fond de son cœur qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, même s'il ne lui avait dit aucun mot d'amour, même s'il l'embrassait à lui faire perdre le souffle, même s'il la caressait comme si déjà elle lui appartenait. Ses mains se promenaient sur son corps sans retenue, comme si elles en avaient le droit.

De sa langue, Edward força la barrière de ses lèvres et prit possession de sa bouche avec autorité. Si Bella acceptait de devenir la femme d'Edward, elle ne connaîtrait jamais le goût d'autres lèvres. Mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. C'était Edward qu'elle aimait. Lui la désirait seulement, mais suffisamment pour l'épouser, suffisamment afin de lui épargner la misère et la perte de son poste d'institutrice. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait espéré, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Ses baisers étourdissants s'égarèrent jusqu'au creux de sa gorge. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. Une sorte de brûlure presque douloureuse prenait naissance au bas de son ventre. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé une sensation comparable !

Edward repoussa son manteau de ses épaules, le faisant tomber par terre. Il ouvrit les boutons du col de sa robe. Il n'eut aucun mal à dégrafer sa chemise blanche. Enfin, il saisit ses seins nus. Avec ses pouces, il excita leur pointe jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tende de désir.

Bella avait peur de la passion qui dévorait Edward. Elle savait où cela les mènerait. Elle craignait cela... Mais d'un autre côté, il lui fallait vaincre ses frayeurs. Et vite ! Car si Edward l'épousait, elle ne pourrait pas continuer à lui dire non.

Edward ne tarda pas à confirmer ses pensées. Il la lâcha brusquement et, s'efforçant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, il déclara avec une certaine rudesse :

**-J'exigerai bien plus de vous, Bella, quand nous serons mariés. Bien plus... Il faut que vous soyez sûre de vouloir me donner ce que j'attends, car si vous ne l'étiez pas, je le prendrais de toute façon, même si vous deviez me mépriser pour cela par la suite. Comprenez-vous ?**

Encore sous l'effet de ses caresses enivrantes et des ses baisers sauvages, Bella se contenta d'acquiescer, incapable de parler. Un mélange d'angoisse et de désir se bousculait en elle.

**-Alors allons-y ! **murmura-t-il doucement après l'avoir embrassé chastement une dernière fois.

Comme dans un rêve, Bella le suivit. Elle s'en remettait à lui corps et âme.

_-Pour Jus de Carotte : la famille Cullen n'a toujours pas de nouvelles d'Edward (caché chez Bella à cause de sa blessure et du blizzard), ni de ses frères (cachés dans les grottes à cause du chasseur de primes et du blizzard). _

_-Pour celles qui s'interrogent sur le happy end de l'histoire (ou non), je ne peux rien dire : il faut lire la suite pour le savoir._

_-Pour ceux qui se demande où est passé Amun, il va être mis de côté pour quelques chapitres, mais il va réapparaître..._


	35. Chapter 35

_Et voici le second chapitre de la soirée..._

**Chapitre 34**

Ce fut une cérémonie aussi courte que discrète. Elle n'évoquait en rien ce dont Bella avait rêvé durant son enfance, quand elle s'imaginait descendant le grand escalier de « La Réserve » dans la robe de mariée de sa mère, de soie ivoire et de dentelle fine, avec son vole entièrement rebrodé de minuscules perles de nacre.

Au lieu de cela, elle portait sa petite coiffe et une robe mauve, simple et sans grâce. Elle s'était seulement débarrassée de son vieux manteau marron, décidément trop laid pour la circonstance.

Le maire du siège du comté, Monsieur Volturi, un homme maigre entre deux âges, leur posa peu de questions et prononça le rituel à toute vitesse, visiblement pressé de retrouver son lit ! Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un couple pressé venait le réveiller, car il ne se montra nullement surpris. Il se contenta d'examiner la licence que Edward avait obtenu au palais de justice du comté quelques heures plus tôt : elle était signée des mains d'un clerc affolé qui s'était attardé à son bureau.

Madame Volturi et sa sœur servirent de témoins au couple. Et c'est ainsi que Bella devint la femme de Edward Cullen, en toute légalité.

Encore abasourdie par l'enchaînement imprévu et fort rapide des événements, elle regarda la bague de mariage à sa main gauche, se demandant où Edward l'avait trouvée. Il s'était contenté de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas appartenu à Jane. Mais comme elle n'imaginait pas qu'il ait pu l'acheter un jour à son intention, elle en conclut -peut-être à tort- qu'il l'avait volée.

C'était un bijou ancien, en or, fait de fleurs entrelacées avec de la vigne. Un diamant était serti en son centre, formant le cœur de la plus grosse fleur et deux autres plus petits, de part et d'autre, ornaient les feuilles finement ourlées. Cette bague était magnifique et brillait de mille feux.

Lorsque Monsieur Volturi leur demanda s'ils voulaient être pris en photo, Edward refusa. Bella aurait pourtant aimé garder un souvenir de leur mariage, mais elle comprit que si jamais le cliché tombait entre les mains de la Démétri Détective Agence, il serait immédiatement reproduit et publié dans tous les journaux, et dans tous les avis de recherche du pays.

Il se faisait tard. La soirée était bien avancée.

Après avoir remercié les Volturis pour la cérémonie, les nouveaux mariés se rendirent à l'hôtel où Edward avait réservé une chambre pour la nuit.

Le jeune homme vérifia que la fenêtre offrait une vue suffisante de la rue et que l'escalier de service était accessible, au cas où il aurait besoin de se sauver rapidement. Puis il quitta Bella un moment, le temps de conduire le chariot et les chevaux aux écuries, lui dit-il.

Elle acquiesça en silence, la gorge sèche, en proie à une nervosité soudaine. En réalité, il voulait lui laisser le temps de se préparer à sa nuit de noces. Elle apprécia sa délicatesse.

Elle ôta lentement sa coiffe et son manteau, puis enleva sa robe et ses jupons qu'elle suspendit avec soin dans l'armoire. Dans sa hâte à quitter Tumbling Creek, elle n'avait pas emporté de sac de voyage avec ses vêtements de nuit. Elle garda donc sa chemise et ses pantalons. Heureusement, elle était assez mince pour se passer de corset. De toute façon, elle n'était pas de celles qui s'efforcent d'attirer le regard des hommes en exhibant une taille de guêpe.

Elle remplit d'eau la cuvette de la coiffeuse et commença sa toilette. Comme elle n'avait rien pour se coiffer, elle ôta simplement les épingles de ses cheveux et les démêla comme elle put avec les doigts. Après s'être rincé la bouche, elle but un verre d'eau en regrettant de ne rien avoir de plus fort pour se donner du courage.

Comme si Edward avait deviné ses désirs, il revint peu après avec une bouteille de brandy.

Quand il découvrit Bella dans ses dessous diaphanes, à travers lesquels il devinait les secrets de son corps, il frissonna de désir. Il avait envie de plonger ses doigts dans la cascade ondoyante de sa longue chevelure brune. Elle était si pâle que ses taches de rousseur semblaient plus vives, ses yeux chocolat plus grands et plus effrayés que jamais.

**-Je... J'ai pensé que nous avions quelque chose à célébrer, **bégaya-t-il en posant la bouteille et deux verres sur la table. **Vous n'avez pas froid, Bella ? Je pourrai peut-être allumer le poêle.**

**-Oui, ce serait gentil à vous.**

Ils semblaient aussi timides l'un que l'autre.

Malgré le printemps, l'air de la nuit était frais. Bella tremblait dans sa tenue légère. De froid, peut-être, mais surtout d'appréhension à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer quand ils seraient tous les deux dans le grand lit. Elle avait beau se répéter que Edward n'avait rien à voir avec les monstres de « La Réserve », elle ne parvenait pas à apaiser ses craintes. Et si elle succombait à l'affolement ?

Quand Edward eut allumé le feu, il servit le brandy et tendit un verre à Bella.

**-Vous avez encore froid ? Vous avez la chair de poule ! **Il enleva sa chemise et l'en enveloppa. **Venez vous asseoir, **ajouta-t-il en lui indiquant le fauteuil en face du sien, de l'autre côté de la table**. L'alcool va vous réchauffer.**

Il se débarrassa de sa ceinture à révolvers, ôta ses bottes et ses chaussettes et s'installa dans le fauteuil en étendant ses jambes devant lui. Bella se détendit quelque peu alors qu'il se roulait tranquillement une cigarette. Elle avala une gorgée de brandy qui lui brûla la gorge, puis le ventre.

Edward parlait de choses et d'autres. Elle finit par se calmer, totalement. Ils se mirent à bavarder comme ils l'avaient fait si souvent chez elle pendant le blizzard.

Pourtant, Bella savait que cette douce insouciance n'allait pas durer. Effectivement, le visage d'Edward se fit soudain grave et il la regarda avec intensité. Il se pencha par-dessus la table basse et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

**-Bella, **dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle n'essaya pas de lui échapper. Il avait prononcé son prénom comme une caresse. Il la tenait tendrement mais fermement à la fois.

**-Je ne vous questionnerai pas sur votre passé, n'ayez pas peur. Je sais simplement que l'acte intime qui lie un homme et une femme vous inspire une peur démesurée. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je ne veux pas que cela devienne un obstacle entre nous. Ni cette nuit, ni jamais ! **

Constatant qu'elle restait calme et qu'elle l'écoutait avec attention, Edward poursuivit :

**-Vous êtes ma femme maintenant, et je vous désire. Jamais je ne vous ferai de mal, je vous le promets. Sachez toutefois que la première fois provoque toujours une légère douleur, mais elle est de courte durée. Vous risquez également de perdre un peu de sang. Ce qui vient ensuite est beaucoup plus agréable. Me comprenez-vous ?**

**-Oui, **dit-elle dans un souffle.

L'éclair de panique qui surgit subitement dans ses yeux faillit pourtant le dissuader de continuer. Mais la meilleure façon d'exorciser les démons était de les affronter, alors il baissa la lumière de la lampe et il persista :

**-Venez maintenant,** fit-il en contournant la table pour l'aider à se redresser.

Anxieuse, elle se leva et se laissa entraîner vers le grand lit aux draps blancs. Là, il la débarrassa de la chemise qu'il lui avait mise sur les épaules et ouvrit les draps pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger.

Le sommier grinça sous son poids quand il rejoignit la jeune fille. Elle était tendue à l'extrême.

**-Retournez-vous, mon cœur, je vais vous masser le dos, **murmura-t-il.

Hésitante, elle se mit à plat ventre. Au fur et à mesure que les mains d'Edward parcouraient son dos, elle se relaxa. Elle ferma les yeux.

Encouragé de la sentir se détendre sous ses doigts habiles, il l'embrassa sur la nuque puis descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale tout en continuant de la masser, plus bas, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'aux cuisses. Il posa ses lèvres le long de ses mollets, s'attarda au creux de ses genoux. Bella gémit de bien-être. Ses baisers éveillaient en elle des sensations inconnues. Elle se sentait toute molle à présent, délicieusement alanguie.

Lentement, il la retourna sur le dos sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il continua ses caresses, sans rien oublier, ni les bras, ni les mains. Il s'attarda sur le devant des jambes, en haut de ses cuisses.

Quand il remonta jusqu'à ses seins, il s'en empara des deux mains avec beaucoup de douceur. Sous ses paumes, il les sentit se tendre. Alors il glissa lentement ses doigts sous la chemise de sa femme.

Bella ouvrit les yeux, mais avant qu'elle ait pu protester, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. Pour être sûr qu'elle ne lui échapperait pas, il s'allongea sur elle de tout son poids.

Leurs cœurs battaient ainsi l'un contre l'autre.

La langue d'Edward devenait si exigeante, si pressante que Bella répondit enfin à son baiser, passionnément, exprimant ainsi tout son amour pour lui. Il intensifia aussitôt la pression de ses lèvres, comme prêt à la dévorer. Elle en resta sans souffle. Alors, il la libéra pour embrasser ses paupières, ses tempes, la ligne sensible à la racine de ses cheveux. Sous l'effet de ces nouvelles sensations, Bella se sentit plus légère. Il lui murmura des mots au creux de l'oreille, des mots qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Bella ne savait plus où elle était. Son souffle chaud parcourait sa peau, parfumé des odeurs suaves du brandy et du tabac. Ses mains semblaient être partout en même temps, la touchant, l'effleurant, la palpant. Elle finit par se tendre vers lui, ivre de désir... et morte de peur. Si elle ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant, elle ne le pourrait plus ensuite.

Mais il reprit sa bouche avec autorité, farouchement pour la soumettre totalement à sa volonté. Bella se sentait sans forces. Elle était vaincue, victime de ses sens enfièvrés. Elle gémit faiblement, comme pour implorer un répit. En vain.

La bouche d'Edward s'égara sur son corps, pour susciter ailleurs des plaisirs différents, aigus et insupportables. Il se mit à mordiller la base sensible de sa nuque, au creux de l'épaule... Bella tremblait contre lui, parcourue de longues ondes électriques.

Il dénoua impatiemment les rubans de sa chemise, sans ménagement pour la fine étoffe qu'il abaissa jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux avides, assombris par la passion, se posèrent sur sa poitrine dénudée.

Elle tenta alors de se couvrir, mais Edward lui écarta les bras et ses lèvres effleurèrent un mamelon. Sa langue brûlante fit le tour de la pointe qui se durcit à l'extrême. Exquise torture... Haletante, Bella se mit à vibrer.

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Enivrée par le désir qui montait en elle, elle en perdait le souffle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru connaître cela. C'était une succession de sensations étourdissantes, affolantes, enivrantes qui la laissaient totalement à la merci de cet homme qu'elle aimait.

Et ce n'était pas fini... Légère comme une plume, elle flottait dans un monde où le temps n'existait plus, où elle ne contrôlait plus ses émotions, ni ses réactions. Seul un instinct primitif la guidait, primitif et sauvage, et elle aimait ça ! Elle enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux auburn d'Edward et l'appuya encore plus fort contre elle, tandis qu'il continuait d'aspirer son sein, de le mordiller doucement. Il la rendait folle ! Sa bouche s'aventura sur la courbe de sa poitrine, et s'empara de l'autre sein. Il lui infligea les mêmes tortures exquises, tandis que de la main il pressait l'autre, le tourmentait du pouce.

Au plus secret de la féminité de Bella, une brûlure intense et délicieuse s'éveillait. Un long soupir rauque lui échappa alors que la bouche d'Edward glissait vers sa taille. Il ouvrit entièrement la chemise.

**-Non,** gémit-elle en se redressant contre lui pour qu'il ne la voit pas. **Ne me regardez pas, je vous en prie.**

**-Pourquoi ? **S'étonna-t-il d'une voix altérée par le désir.

**-Je ne veux pas, fit-elle en secouant la tête. **Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. **Je vous ai dit que... que j'avais des... des cicatrices. Edward, je ne veux pas que vous les voyiez.**

**-Mais je m'en moque, Bella chérie ! Vous ne pouvez pas en avoir plus que moi !**

Il effleura son ventre où en effet, il aperçut de petites lignes blanches. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la blesser ainsi ? Il baissa la tête et embrassa chacune des marques.

**-Elles sont bien plus belles que les miennes, Bella, **souffla-t-il contre sa peau. **Un jour, vous me raconterez leur histoire, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Je... Je ne sais pas... Peut-être, **chuchota-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Les mains d'Edward s'aventurèrent plus bas, tout en lui retirant lentement ses sous-vêtements. Au fur et à mesure, il embrassait la peau qu'il dénudait, comme pour apaiser son corps à nouveau réticent.

**-Détendez-vous, Bella... Doucement... Je ne vous ferai aucun mal... Hummm... Vous sentez bon... le chèvrefeuille et le freesia... Doucement.**

Il la sentit frémir quand il fit glisser la fine étoffe le long de ses jambes pour l'en débarrasser complètement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses jambes. Il y découvrit encore des cicatrices, davantage sur la jambe gauche. Elle avait eu affaire à un artiste de chirurgien... Elle avait de belles jambes, longues, fines et musclées, et il avait su les réparer en préservant leur beauté.

Mais comme elle avait dû souffrir ! Il se sentit plein d'admiration pour Bella...

Tout à sa contemplation, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'elle demeurait étrangement immobilie et silencieuse. Elle attendait son verdict, certaine que ce qu'il découvrirait le dégoûtait. Il releva la tête après un dernier baiser sur sa peau marquée mais si peu abîmée à ses yeux.

**-C'est cela que vous vouliez me cachez ? **La questionna-t-il. **Mais Bella... Ce n'est pas parce qu'un être humain est physiquement parfait, possédant la beauté idéale, qu'il est plus désirable ou plus aimable. Au contraire ! Ceux qui ont souffert, comme vous et comme moi, mais qui ont eu le courage de relever la tête, connaissent mieux que personne la saveur de la vie.**

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Bella. Elle avait du mal à croire que celui qu'elle aimait, cet homme si viril et si séduisant, était désormais son mari. Elle avait du mal à comprendre les douces paroles qu'il chuchotait. C'était vraiment une surprise pour elle qui se croyaut repoussante depuis le drame de « La Réserve ».

**-Oh ! Edward ! Edward ! **Balbutia-t-elle tandis qu'il embrassait les larmes sur ses joues.

Il s'étendit sur elle et lui caressa les jambes. Sa main remonta le long de ses cuisses douces et fraîches, puis les écarta... Bella frissonna de peur une nouvelle fois. Les images du passé refaisaient surface. Allaient-elle détruire ce moment si précieux ? Elle pouvait sentir qu'Edward était nu, complétement nu, elle ne se rappelait même pas le moment où il s'était totalement dévêtu. Il se pressait contre elle... Elle sentait l'intensité de son désir...

**-Non, Edward ! Oh, non... **Implora-t-elle tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts au creux de sa féminité.

Il s'aventura encore plus intimement sous la toison brune et bouclée, dans ce paysage secret et palpitant.

**-Pourquoi ? **Murmura-t-il en surprenant les yeux chocolat de Bella agrandis par la terreur. **Que voyez-vous, Bella ? Qui ? Dites-moi ! Dites-moi !** Insista-t-il.

**-Je... Je ne peux pas. Ce sont des fantômes hideux...**

**-Oubliez-les. Souvenez-vous plutôt de quelque chose d'heureux, la vente de charité par exemple, avec les biscuits à l'arsenic. Cela vous faisait rire, n'est-ce pas ?**

Comme elle se détendait, il la pénétra légèrement de se son index. Elle le désirait tant ! Bella poussa un petit cri de surprise, choquée par cette caresse plus intime que les précédentes. Elle voulut protester mais il l'en empêcha en plaquant sa bouche sur la sienne.

**-Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, **chuchota-t-il avec douceur contre ses lèvres. **N'ayez pas peur... Laissez-moi faire...**

Sa langue écarta ses lèvres, prit possession de sa bouche en une succession de mouvements circulaires, tandis que son majeur rejoignait son index dans ce paradis si chaud et humide. Ses doigts commencèrent de bouger lentement en elle. Son pouce parcourait à l'extérieur la petite crête si sensible qui se durcit sous la caresse, se tendit de désir. Involontairement, Bella ondulait à son rythme. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais elle devinait qu'il avait le pouvoir d'amener son plaisir à son point culminant. Subjuguée par ce qu'elle éprouvait, elle ne pensait plus à son horrible passé.

D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait plus ni penser, ni se rappeler. Non, pas maintenant ! Elle se sentait seulement toute entière envahie d'émotions qui l'emportaient vers des rivages inconnus mais tellement prometteurs ! Son corps était en feu. Un brasier s'était allumé en elle que rien ne semblait pouvoir éteindre.

Elle frémissait. Elle gémissait en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, plongée dans un monde où le désir était roi. Des vagues infiniment agréables déferlaient sur elle, l'entraînant vers des plaisirs qu'elle n'osait imaginer. Prête à exploser, à perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, elle attendait l'ivresse vertigineuse des sens qui l'emplissait à mesure qu'Edward précisait ses caresses.

Il sut d'instinct que le moment était venu. S'allongeant sur elle, il retira ses doigts et se glissa en elle, doucement, doucement... jusqu'à sentir que... l'hymen de son épouse : oui, il était le premier. Oui, incontestablement, personne n'avait jamais abusé d'elle comme il l'avait cru, pas de cette façon en tout cas.

**-Je serai doux, mon cœur, je te le promets, **murmura-t-il en tremblant tant il devait lutter contre son désir et ses envies pour se dominer.

Il la pénétra plus profondément, et Bella poussa un petit cri.

**-C'est fini, ma douce, ce n'est rien,** souffla-t-il en prenant ses lèvres pour atténuer sa douleur.

Voulant fuir le tiraillement ressenti, Bella essaya un instant de lui échapper, mais il était trop tard, elle était à lui, prisonnière de son étreinte. Pesant de tout son poids sur elle, il se mit à onduler contre son ventre, en un lent va-et-vient. Il tremblait de plus en plus. Alors, il s'enhardit, appuyant, se retirant. Un incendie les consumait. En appui sur ses bras pour ne pas trop peser sur elle, il lui faisait l'amour avec une passion contenue.

Bella cessa vite de lutter. Des sensations nouvelles naissaient en elle, très agréables et terriblement intenses. Elle s'accrocha à la nuque d'Edward et suivit le rythme de son corps, se cambrant pour le sentir encore plus loin en elle. Il glissa ses mains sous elle pour mieux la guider.

Quelque chose montait en elle, de plus en plus fort, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Elle se raidit, un peu effrayée par la violence de la vague qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Le corps d'Edward vibrait contre elle à présent, tendu à l'extrême. Il haletait de plus en plus vite, accélérant ses coups de rein en elle. Soudain, un grognement sourd lui échappa, presque animal, et elle comprit qu'il succombait au plaisir. Ensuite, il se laissa aller sur elle, de tout son poids, épuisé par la jouissance, reposant sa tête au creux de la poitrine de son épouse.

Bella était déçue. Elle était arrivée au bord d'un abîme mystérieux qu'elle avait eu peur de franchir, et elle le regrettait.

Peu à peu, Edward revint à lui. Il glissa du corps de son épouse, l'attira dans son étreinte pour qu'elle repose sur son torse musclé et lui sourit avec tendresse. La faible lueur du feu caressait ses traits. Il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas connu les mêmes délices que lui.

**-Ce sera mieux la prochaine fois, Bella chérie, quand tu seras moins tendue. Tu connaîtras un plaisir mille fois plus intense, je te le promets.**

Elle ne devait pas tarder à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Cette nuit-là, quand Edward lui fit refit l'amour pour la troisième fois, elle connut enfin les joies de l'amour. Une jouissance foudroyante l'anéantit de plaisir.

Alors elle pleura de bonheur, se demandant comment elle avait pu avoir peur de l'homme qui dormait si paisiblement à ses côtés.

_À bientôt !_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 35**

Quand Bella se réveilla, elle eut la surprise de trouver Edward étendu auprès d'elle. Elle sursauta même quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Puis elle se souvint. Alors elle se mordit la lèvre en songeant à la nuit passée. Elle évoqua chaque détail de leur nouvelle intimité partagée et rougit.

Edward était son mari. Comme il était doux d'ouvrir les yeux, le matin, et de sentir son corps nu contre le sien, leurs jambes entremêlées ! L'une de ses mains était posée sur ses cheveux, l'autre sur son sein.

Une chaleur déjà familière se répandit en elle. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses sœurs avaient toujours paru empressées de regagner le lit conjugal ! Les sensations que Edward lui avait fait aprouver l'avaient subjuguée. Un peu honteuse, elle s'aperçut qu'elle brûlait d'envie de refaire l'amour avec lui, de connaître à nouveau ce vertige inouï de tous les sens.

Était-ce vraiment elle, cette femme impudique, lascivement étendue sans la moindre gêne ? Était-ce elle qui avait planté ses ongles dans le dos de cet homme ? Qui avait exhalé ces cris rauques, d'une voix méconnaissable ? Elle secoua la tête, un peu étourdie. N'avait-elle pas tout imaginé sous l'effet du brandy ?

Elle se dégagea avec précaution de l'étreinte d'Edward, s'efforçant de ne pas le réveiller. Il avait besoin de dormir. Elle savait que, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait affirmé, il n'était pas tout à fait remis de sa blessure. Grâce à Dieu, le pansement n'était pas taché de sang. Ses points semblaient avoir tenu, même avec les folies qu'ils avaient partagées cette nuit.

Bella fit sa toilette en vitesse face à la coiffeuse, effaçant sur ses cuisses les traces de cette première étreinte.

Elle s'étonnait de constater que son corps était resté le même, malgré tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ses cicatrices étaient toujours là, les baisers d'Edward ne les avaient pas effacées. Mais curieusement, elles la gênaient moins qu'avant. Plus jamais à présent elle n'en aurait honte. Ses seins non plus n'avaient pas changé, malgré les délices qu'Edward y avait fait naître, de ses mains et de sa bouche. Oui, elle était toujours la même physiquement. Le changement n'était qu'intérieur, psychologique : se savoir aimée et désirée lui permettait de se sentir mieux, plus forte, plus assurée, plus sûre d'elle.

**-Tu es aussi belle à la lumière du jour qu'à celle de la nuit.**

La voix de son mari mit un terme à sa rêverie. Bella fit volte-face, les joues en feu. Honteuse d'être nue devant lui, elle s'empara aussitôt de sa chemise et l'enfila avant de mettre le reste de ses vêtements.

**-Pourquoi cet empressement, mon cœur ? **Questionna Edward en sortant du lit dans sa nudité la plus complète. **Tu n'es plus gênée devant moi, n'est-ce pas ? **Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui attrapa tendrement la paume de la main pour l'embrasser.

**-Un peu, **avoua Bella. **Tout cela est si... nouveau et étrange pour moi.**

**-Et merveilleux, j'espère ?**

**-Oh ! Oui ! Merveilleux, **admit-elle timidement mais sans hésitation.

Edward se pencha sur elle et prit ses lèvres délicatement d'abord avant de s'emporter dans un baiser plus fougueux qui les laissa tous deux à bout de souffle.

**-Au fait, comment va ta blessure, Edward ? **Questionna la jeune femme lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits.** Je me suis inquiétée pour toi, j'ai crains que les points de suture ne l****â****chent...**

**-Elle va beaucoup mieux, je crois, malgré nos ébats de la nuit. Et elle ne nous empêchera pas de recommencer quand bon nous semblera... **À ces mots, Bella piqua à nouveau un fard. Toutefois, son estomac se fit entendre, rompant le jeu de regards qui s'était instauré entre le jeune couple de mariés. **Aurais-tu faim, ma chérie ? Et si nous descendions déjeuner ?**

Bella acquiesça et se détourna pendant qu'Edward se lavait à son tour puis se rasait et s'habillait. Afin de s'occuper, elle remit de l'ordre dans la pièce et rassembla leurs affaires. Ce faisant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer à la dérobée le corps athlétique de son mari, devant la coiffeuse. À un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir, et Bella retint son souffle. Il était son mari... Elle n'arrivait pas encore à s'habituer.

Ils déjeunèrent dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel avant d'aller récupérer le chariot. Peu après, ils étaient sur le chemin de Tumbling Creek, les papiers attestant de leur mariage bien en sécurité dans la poche d'Edward.

Ils bavardèrent beaucoup durant le voyage. Ils se découvraient mutuellement. Edward estimait qu'ils devaient avoir l'air de bien se connaître, puisqu'ils étaient censés être mariés depuis quelques temps. Il insista donc pour tout savoir de Bella : quelle était sa couleur favorite, son dessert préféré, son activité favorite…

Edward avoua ainsi qu'il aimait particulièrement le bleu. Bella, les joues rosissantes, murmura qu'elle préférait le mauve et depuis peu le vert. _Ferait-il le lien avec son fameux regard vert-émeraude ?_ Songea-t-elle. Ils s'aperçurent qu'ils adoraient tous les deux la tarte aux pommes recouverte de glace à la vanille. Ils se découvrirent également de nombreux points comuns et en conclurent que leur mariage avait sûrement une chance de réussir !

Il faisait déjà sombre quand ils atteignirent Tumbling Creek. Aussi s'arrêtèrent-ils chez Bella, sans passer par la ferme des parents d'Edward pour les saluer et embrasser les enfants, comme ils en avaient initialement l'intention.

Après un souper tardif, ils firent l'amour jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, puis s'endormirent, épuisés et heureux, sans se soucier de ce que demain leur apporterait.

_Petit coup de gueule de la soirée : vous ai-je déjà laissé attendre un chapitre plus d'une semaine ? Il ne me semble pas ! _

_J'en ai plus qu'assez de constater que plus de la moitié des reviews que je reçois ne savent que réclamer la suite : « vivement la suite » « à quand la suite » « j'attends la suite avec impatience » etc... Toutes ces réclamations que je ne comprends pas puisqu'il me semble que je poste souvent -(!)- me pèsent et ne me donnent pas envie de poster aussi vite et aussi régulièrement. _

_Très peu de lectrices commentent l'histoire. Je remercie vivement celles qui détaillent leurs avis sur l'histoire ainsi que leurs sentiments sur les personnages._


	37. Chapter 37

_J'ai hésité à publier ce second chapitre de la soirée. Le voici quand même._

_ En espérant avoir des reviews qui réclament un peu moins la suite et abordent un peu plus l'histoire... Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 36**

Le révérend Weber était nerveux. Il ne partageait pas les certitudes de Jessica Crabtree qui affirmait que l'institutrice avait menti en prétendant être la femme d'Edward Cullen. Selon elle, Bella aurait seulement voulu sauver son travail et sa réputation.

Ce qui inquiétait surtout le révérend, c'était le caractère imprévisible des frères Cullen. Et si Edward avait vraiment épousé Bella, tout en gardant ce mariage secret ? Si tel était le cas, il serait furieux d'apprendre que sa femme avait été publiquement humiliée devant toute la ville.

Le révérend Weber ne tenait pas à s'attirer les foudres d'Edward Cullen, ni celles de sa famille. Aussi avait-il préparé deux sermons pour le dimanche suivant. Le premier consistait en une virulente diatribe sur les égarements de la chair et sur l'ampleur du châtiment qui s'ensuivait. Le second tournait autour des _Noces de Cana_, sujet sans conséquences au cas où Mademoiselle Jessica se serait trompée.

Dès que le révérend vit Edward et Bella arriver à l'église ensemble, il se félicita de sa prudence. Il prononcerait le second sermon. À l'expression du hors-la-loi, il comprit qu'il avait l'intention de clarifier une fois pour toutes la situation.

Il les salua de la main et se précipita à leur rencontre, déterminé à éviter tout désagrément.

**-Bonjour Edward ! Mademois... Mada... J'espérais bien vous voir tous les deux aujourd'hui. Je … Je vous dois... des excuses pour ma conduite. Je crains qu'il n'y ait un petit malentendu...**

**-Je le crains aussi, Révérend, **jeta sèchement Edward, l'air indigné. **Mais je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas délibérément insulté ma femme...**

**-Bien sûr que non, Edward ! **Le coupa-t-il peu tranquille. **Ce n'est qu'un regrettable incident, très regrettable ! Pour rien au monde, je n'insulterai Madame Cullen ! Vraiment, je suis désolé de m'être laissé emporté, et surtout de m'être laissé induire en erreur... Je ne savais pas que...**

**-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, **intervint Edward en s'efforçant de garder son sérieux devant l'air presque pitoyable du révérend.

Mais soudain, il repensa à ce que Bella devait avoir enduré. S'il n'avait pas été là pour l'épouser et la protéger... Son visage se durcit, au grand désarroi du révérend.

**-Nous nous sommes mariés en secret, Révérend Weber, depuis longtemps, parce que je ne voulais pas que les damnés chasseurs de primes de la Démétri Détective Agence importunent régulièrement Bella comme ils ont importuné Rosalie et Alice. Puisque maintenant la mèche est vendue, je vous serais reconnaissant de l'annoncer publiquement ce matin lors de la messe, et de vous donner votre bénédiction.**

**-J'en serai très honoré,** dit le révérend en passant sa main sur son col, comme s'il était brusquement devenu trop petit.

Plus que jamais, il se réjouissait d'avoir pris la précaution de préparer deux sermons. Quant à cette folle de Crabby Jessie, avec sa longue-vue de malheur, elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle méritait !

Le révérend Weber n'aurait su mieux dire.

Tyler Junior Crowley avait fini de creuser l'intérieur du livre de cantiques qu'il entendait substituer à celui dont Crabby Jessie se servait d'habitude. Un peu plus tôt, il s'était subrepticement introduit dans l'église afin de procéder à l'échange. En ouvrant son livre, Mademoiselle Jessica aurait la surprise d'y découvrir un superbe spécimen de grenouille... Il avait ensuite rejoint son père et Lauren Mallory, dehors, en s'assurant que personne n'avait remarqué son petit manège. Non, il ne se ferait pas prendre. Une seule chose l'inquiétait : la grenouille aurait-elle assez d'air pour respirer ? Il fronça les sourcils. Il aurait peut-être dû faire quelques trous sur le dos de la couverture... Trop tard... ! Les fidèles se dirigeaient déjà vers l'église.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, le révérend Weber les informa qu'il avait une déclaration à faire avant de commencer le service. Quand ce fut chose faite, la stupeur frappa l'assemblée. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux mariés. La soudaine attention dont elle faisait l'objet fit rougir et vaciller Bella, et Edward passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules puis la mena vers les bancs de prière où était installée sa famille.

Quand le révérend eut terminé son discours, il bénit le jeune couple puis il demanda à l'ensemble de l'assemblée d'ouvrir les livres de cantiques à la page 315.

Mademoiselle Jessica, que deux yeux attentifs surveillaient en secret, prit son manuel sur son pupitre et l'ouvrit. Aveuglée et surprise par la lumière soudaine, la grenouille bondit d'un seul coup, atterrit sur la figure de la vieille femme ridée où elle s'accrocha un instant pour ensuite se propulser sur sa poitrine et atterrir par terre, toute étourdie. Horrifiée, Crabby Jessie poussa des cris aigus, se mit à osciller en se tenant la gorge et tomba dans les pommes. Heureusement pour elle, Horace Banner la cueillit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Ignorant l'affolement qu'elle avait provoqué, la grenouille s'éloigna en bondissant tandis que Monsieur Banner, dépassé par les événements, installait tant bien que mal Mademoiselle Jessica sur le banc tout en l'éventant à l'aide de son mouchoir et en appelant à l'aide le docteur Gerandy.

Un grand éclat de rire explosa dans l'église quand chacun comprit la cause de l'évanouissement de la vieille fille. Tout le monde avait au moins une raison d'en vouloir à la terrible Crabby Jessie et à sa satanée longue-vue. Ils se réjouirent de la voir pour une fois en position de victime. Être humiliée par une grenouille ! Que c'était plaisant !

Profitant de l'arrêt inopiné de l'office et de la confusion générale, Edward entraîna Bella vers la sortie de l'église.

À l'arrière de l'église, Tyler Junior se balançait sur sa chaise, l'air satisfait. Son visage s'illumina de plaisir quand, arrivée à sa hauteur, Bella lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice, assorti d'un petit sourire de vainqueur.

_Petit rappel : Tyler Junior creuse le livre de cantiques de Crabby Jessie dans le chapitre 23._


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 37**

Durant tout l'été, avec l'aide de ses frères et de Jacob, Edward travailla dans la demeure qu'il construisait pour Bella. Ils l'appelaient la « grande maison ». Elle se dressait au sommet d'une colline, dans sa propriété. Aucun arbre ne venait cacher la vue superbe qu'offraient ces hauteurs. C'était la première chose que l'on voyait au loin, quand on débouchait du chemin qui montait de l'ancienne ferme d'Edward, Whispering Pines.

Pour les gens des Ozarks, elle faisait figure de château, car elle comportait deux niveaux et n'était pas construite en rondins mais en planches à clin qui venaient de la scierie de Monsieur Masen. Edward aurait préféré blanchir la façade à la chaux, mais Bella avait tenu à ce qu'elle ne soit pas différente des autres maisons de Tumblong Creek.

Le long de chaque étage couraient des vastes balcons qui faisaient tout le tour de la maison. Des volets de bois encadraient les étroites fenêtres encastrées. Deux grandes portes-fenêtres y donnaient accès, à l'avant comme à l'arrière. Des moustiquaires protégeaient toutes les ouvertures, de façon à ménager d'agréables courants d'air durant l'été.

Le rez-de-chaussée se composait d'un vaste vestibule, d'un grand salon pour les réceptions et d'un plus petit où se retrouverait la famille, de la salle à manger, d'une cuisine spacieuse munie d'un coin « petit-déjeuner », d'un office et d'une petite salle de bains. Edward y avait également son bureau dans la bibliotjhèque.

À l'étage, il y avait cinq chambres et trois autres salles de bains.

Bella contenait difficilement son impatience de la voir terminée. Edward lui avait en effet donné carte blanche et crédit illimité pour la décoration. Elle avait déjà commandé les rideaux et les tapis, les tissus et les meubles, ainsi que les lampes à pétrole qui seraient suspendues dans chaque pièce.

Encore plus excités que Bella, Anthony et Carlie étaient toujours les premiers intallés dans la voiture à cheval dès qu'elle partait en ville pour choisir les aménagemnts de leurs chambres. Avoir chacun son domaine privé était une expérience nouvelle pour ces deux enfants qui avaient toujours partagé la même pièce. Anthony voulait un édredon marron et bleu pour son nouveau lit, imprimé de cabanes en rondins. Carlie souhaitait une poupée en porcelaine toute neuve pour remplacer la sienne qui tombait en lambeaux.

Leah était elle aussi fort occupée à arranger la vieille cabane en bois que Edward leur avait donnée à elle et Jacob. Dès qu'elle serait remise en état, ils avaient l'intention de se marier. Edward et Bella organiseraient alors une grande fête pour pendre la crémaillère et célébrer en même temps leur mariage à tous les quatre.

Bella se sentait si heureuse qu'il lui arrivait de se demander si elle ne rêvait pas. En attendant de pouvoir emménager, elle vivait toujours dans la maisonnette de l'école, avec Edward. Anthony et Carlie habitaient encore chez Esmé et Carlisle, car il n'y avait pas de place pour eux dans cette maisonnette. Mais bientôt ils seraient tous les quatre réunis dans la grande maison. Ils formeraient une vraie famille. Les désirs les plus fous de la jeune femme allaient se réaliser.

Un seul nuage jetait encore une ombre sur ce bonheur : Amun Carter. Edward avait entendu dire que le chasseur de primes s'était cassé une jambe, avait failli mourir gelé et avait attrapé une bonne pneumonie dans le blizzard. Obligé de rentrer chez lui pour se remettre, il se trouvait toujours en convalescence. Bella ne doutait pas que, dès qu'il serait sur pied, il reviendrait à Tumbling Creek pour arrêter son mari.

Edward la rassurait :

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous verrons bien s'il vient. Il sera temps alors de prendre des dispositions.**

Mais elle craignait tellement qu'on lui enlève celui qu'elle aimait, qu'elle ne cessait d'imaginer des stratagèmes pour éviter cela.

**-Jazz pourrait provoquer une explosion quelque part, pour faire croire à un accident, par exemple,** proposa-t-elle un jour, pleine d'espoir. **Rosalie, Alice et moi n'aurions plus qu'à prétendre que vous avez tous les trois été tués, et le tour serait joué ! Nous pourrions même simuler votre enterrement pour que cela paraisse plus vrai.**

**-Bella... **Répondit Edward en souriant.** Sais-tu combien de hors-la-loi ont déjà pensé à des scénarios du même genre ? Certains les ont même réalisés. Cela ne marche pas. Tôt ou tard, il arrive aux oreilles de la Démétri Détective Agence que celui qu'on croyait mort est en parfaite santé, et ses chasseurs de primes de malheur viennent fureter, jusqu'à obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire.**

Bella ne désarmait pas pour autant.

**-Et si tu payais Monsieur Carter pour qu'il vous laisse tranquilles ?**

Edward éclata franchement de rire.

**-Bella chérie ! Visiblement tu ne connaîs pas ces hommes-là ! Le directeur de l'agence, Démétri, est un fou, un traqueur féroce qui ne l****â****che jamais sa proie. Son seul but dans la vie est d'arrêter les criminels. Il a pensé à tout et ne s'est certainement pas entouré de collaborateurs susceptibles d'être même si nous pouvions acheter Amun Carter, le pot aux roses ne tarderait pas à être découvert, crois-moi. Quand des bandits sont tués,** lui expliqua-t-il, **Démétri envoie ses hommes pour vérifier les faits. Ils prennent des photographies des corps, ils font même déterrer les cadavres si besoin est afin de les identifier. On publie alors les clichés dans tous les journaux, on les fait circuler auprès de la police pour qu'elle puisse s'assurer de l'identité du défunt.**

**-Oh ! … C'est... c'est affreux !** Bredouilla Bella, profondément choquée par cette histoire de déterrer les cadavres.

**-Possible, mais la méthode est efficace. Elle dissuade les criminels d'échapper à la justice en se faisant passer pour mortss. Non, Bella chérie, je n'ai qu'un seul moyen de me sortir de cette histoire : être jugé pour ce que j'ai fait. Cela ne me réjouit pas, d'autant plus que je doute que le gouverneur m'accorde l'amnistie.**

**-Tu ne peux le savoir avant de l'avoir demandée, **nota-t-elle. **Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer, non ?**

**-Non, en effet. Quoique...** Hésita Edward. **Je ne compte pas trop sur le gouverneur Randall. Il ne me semble pas très motivé par ses fonctions. Il manque d'énergie. Il reste beaucoup à faire, et les gens en ont assez des insuffisances du gouvernement du Missouri. Ils veulent des hommes neufs à la tête de l'État, et ils ont raison. Les assemblées générales ne débouchent sur aucune décision concrète, on entreprend puis on laisse courir...**

Le ton soudain sérieux de passionné d'Edward éveilla l'attention de Bella. Elle posa sa broderie.

**-Tu étudiais le droit avant la guerre, non ? Emmett m'a dit que tu souhaitais alors te lancer dans la politique.**

**-C'est vrai, mais c'est un peu tard maintenant.**

**-Je ne crois pas. Si tu obtenais cette amnistie, tout au moins une certaine indulgence, tu pourrais te présenter aux élections. Toi et tes frères, vous êtes un peu des héros dans le sud du Missouri. Je suis certaine qu'avec une campagne bien menée tu n'aurais aucun mal à obtenir la majorité.**

**-Le penses-tu vraiment, Bella ?**

**-Bien sûr ! **Assura-t-elle. **Emmett organiserait la campagne et Jasper se chargerait de la question financière et des autres détails stratégiques. Ben est un vendeur-né. Il pourrait faire du porte-à-porte et distribuer des tracts. Quant à Nahuel... eh bien, il se chargerait des menus travaux. Te voilà déjà avec une équipe au complet !**

**-On dirait, oui ! **Lança Edward sur un ton apparemment détaché.

Mais Bella le suspectait d'être très intéressé par ce projet...

**-Dès que nous aurons pendu la crémaillère et que Leah et Jacob seront installés, j'irai plaider ta cause à Jefferson City auprès du gouverneur Randall. Mieux vaut que tu restes là, au cas où il voudrait te passer la corde au cour sans délai ! Qu'en penses-tu, Edward ?**

**-Je pense que tu vas perdre ton temps, Bella**, marmonna-t-il en se replongeant dans son journal.

**-Bon... Mais je fais ce que je veux de mon temps, n'est-ce pas ?**

Et Bella reprit son ouvrage. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèves...

…

La crémaillère fut un vrai succès.

Ce jour-là, au petit matin, Leah et Jacob avaient sauté ensemble par-dessus le balai étendu sur le sol de leur nouvelle demeure, comme le voulait la tradition. Ensuite, le révérend Weber les avait mariés en bonne et due forme.

Un peu plus tard, les deux couples accueillaient leurs invités sur le perron de la maison de Bella et Edward.

**-Bonsoi' missié, **disait Jacob. **Je vais moi-même 'anger vo'e voitur'e. Missié Edward et Ma'ame Bella vont êt'e bien contents de vous voi'.**

Leah débarrassait les invitées de leurs châles. Elle fut agréablement surprise et touchée de constater que presque tous leur avaient apporté des cadeaux à elle et à Jacob, et qu'on lui prodiguait remerciements et félicitations du style :

**-Un petit quelque chose pour vous et votre mari, ma chère. J'ai beaucoup apprécié que vous acceptiez de me recoudre cet ourlet, Leah. Mademoiselle Mallory n'aurait pas fait mieux !**

Ou encore :

**-Leah, c'est si gentil à vous d'avoir soigné et consolé Johnny le jour où il est tombé du vieux chêne à l'école. Je vous ai apporté un petit souvenir, à vous et à Jacob. Meilleurs vœux de bonheur à tous les deux.**

Ou bien :

**-Avec Jed alité à cause de sa jambe, nous serions morts de froid si Jacob ne nous avait pas coupé tout ce bois, cet hiver. Voilà un petit présent pour vous témoigner notre gratitutde, Leah. Nous vous souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde.**

Ensuite les invités se pressaient à l'intérieur où ils s'exclamaient devant toutes les lumières. Elles se mêlaient à celles des lucioles scintillant parmi le chèvrefeuille en fleur que Bella avait planté tout le long de la véranda.

Bientôt la maison toute entière vibra au son de la musique : des mains claquaient et des pieds battaient la cadence. Banjos et mandolines s'accordaient à merveille, au rythme des tympanons et des cuillères qui s'entrechoquaient sur les genoux, des dés qui grattaient les planches à laver. Les harpes ajoutaient à l'ensemble leurs harmonies cristallines.

Le vin coulait. Les têtes tournaient.

Dans la salle à manger, un impressionnant buffet froid était installé. Des cruches de punch trônaient parmi d'immenses plats de poulet frit, de légumes à profusion, de jattes de crème et de biscuits au beurre. Les desserts étaient constitués de gâteaux, de tartes, de fraises des bois dans des paniers en osier.

Les portes qui donnaient sur la cuisine ne cessaient de battre au passage des femmes et des jeunes filles qui allaient et venaient, chargés de plateaux de nourriture ou de vaisselle.

Quand les hommes furent rassasiés, ils s'installèrent dans la véranda pour fumer leurs cigares dont la fumée bleuâtre éloignait aussi bien les moustiques que les dames. Leurs plaisanteries grivoises ne convenaient pas aux oreilles délicates de leurs épouses, ni de leurs filles.

Les femmes se réunirent dans le salon pour se raconter les derniers potins, tout en gardant un œil sur leurs enfants afin qu'ils ne s'avisent pas d'aller goûter au punch à la couleur si alléchante.

Il faisait une chaleur humide, en cette soirée d'été. Les éventails s'activaient, les mouchoirs parfumés épongeaient les fronts moites. On entendait les rires des jeunes filles sorties chercher la fraîcheur des jardins au bras de leurs cavaliers.

Quand tous leurs invités furent arrivés, Edward prit Bella par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au salon, où les meubles avaient été plaqués contre les murs afin de ménager un espace pour les musiciens et les danseurs.

Bella resplendissait dans la robe d'organdi rose que Lauren Mallory lui avait faite. Le décolleté, garni d'un ruché assorti au ruban de la ceinture, mettait en valeur ses épaules nues. Le bas de la jupe ourlée d'un volant laissait entrevoir la finesse de ses chevilles gainées de soie. Elle portait des escarpins de maroquin pâle et un ruban rose dans ses cheveux bruns qui flottaient librement dans son dos, comme Edward les aimait. Autour de son cou brillait un médaillon en forme de cœur, son cadeau de mariage.

Avec un petit sourire, Edward se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce où il avait caché une surprise pour Bella. Elle prit le paquet en rougissant de plaisir et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'une paire de sabots de bois, pour danser la sabotière, une danse traditionnelle du Missouri.

**-Mets-les, Bella, et viens danser.**

**-Mais je... Je ne peux pas, **protesta-t-elle, un peu vexée.

Avait-il donc oublié qu'elle boîtait ?

**-Bien sûr que si, voyons ! **Affirma-t-il toujours en souriant. **Si le vieux Liam peut aussi danser avec sa jambe de bois, tu y arriveras toi aussi !**

En repensant au vieux Liam qui se démenait comme un beau diable sur la piste de danse, Bella dut admettre que Edward avait raison. Elle avait eu tellement plus de chance que lui. Un peu honteuse, elle ôta ses escarpins et enfila ses sabots.

Bientôt, elle tapait des pieds en cadence au milieu des autres ne semblait remarquer sa maladresse. Au contraire, tout le monde se réjouit de sa présence sur la piste et elle apprit très vite les pas. Attentif à ses progrès, Edward souriait à ses enfants qui s'étaient également joints aux danseurs.

Un peu plus tard, Bella se dirigea vers la table des rafraichissements et sourit à Leah qui lui tendait un verre de cidre glacé. Elle était à bout de souffle. Elle se laissa tomber sur un tabouret et s'éventa vigoureusement.

**-Cette soirée est un vrai succès, ma'ame Bella, **lui dit Leah en regardant la foule.

**-Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Et les enfants participent à la fête ! C'est une coutume charmante. Quand Edward m'a dit qu'ils venaient aussi avec leurs cousins, j'ai été vraiment surprise, **avoua Bella. **Jamais je n'ai accompagné mes parents à un bal quand ils sortaient en Géorgie ou quand ils recevaient chez eux. **

**-C'est bien de vivre à Tumbling Creek, ma'ame Bella. Je suis contente que nous restions là. **

**-Moi aussi, **reconnut Bella avec un soupir heureux.** Comme c'est agréable d'avoir une famille de nouveau. Et il semble que cette ville nous ait vraiment adoptés. Il faut dire que nous ne sommes pas totalement dépaysés ici. Le Sud reste le Sud. **

Les musiciens entonnaient justement une chanson sudiste et tous les convives reprirent en choeur. Bella se joignit à eux. Elle aimait particulièrement deux des couplets de la rengaine, qui vantaient le courage des Sudistes, leur fierté, leur caractère rebelle. Les Yankees avaient eu bien du mal à venir à bout de ces hommes et de ces femmes passionnés.

Quand ils évoquèrent la défaite finale, une petite note de tristesse parcourut l'assemblée, qui pensa à tous les Sudistes morts au combat.

Ensuite, tout naturellement, les uns et les autres rassemblèrent leurs affaires et prirent congé au son d'une douce ballade que le chef d'orchestre venait d'enchaîner. Les oiseaux chantaient dans la nuit. Les stridulations des criquets répondaient aux coassements rauques des grenouilles.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, Edward saisit Bella par la taille et gravit avec elle l'escalier qui menait à leur chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent dans l'obscurité et se glissèrent dans leur lit. Ils s'étreignirent amoureusement, ils fusionnèrent leurs corps avec passion. Et Edward avoua à Bella qu'il l'aimait.

_Et bien j'imagine que ce chapitre plaît à MissLine, Chahinez, TrisBellaKatniss, Leahelly, Maryfanfictions comme à_ _de nombreuses lectrices ! Entre celles qui souhaitaient connaître l'avis et les sentiments des enfants sur le mariage d'Edward avec Bella _et_ celles qui voulaient qu'Edward avoue ses sentiments à Bella... Tout est là, n'est-ce pas ? _

_BellouPattinson, Sochic88, Sylvi_a 62 et p_our celles qui demandent à connaître le passé de Bella, c'est prévu... Mais pas tout de suite !_

_Guest : Amum reviendra bien dans l'histoire... Êtes-vous si pressées de le retrouver ? Hum... _

_Je vous remercie toutes pour les nombreuses reviews que vous avez laissées la nuit passée. Un grand merci à celles qui ont détaillé leur pensée sur l'histoire et/ou les personn_ages !

_Je tiens à préciser toutefois quelques petites choses :_

_-je n'ai pas lancé ce « coup de gueule » pour obtenir plus de reviews (même si je remercie grandement toutes celles qui se sont manifestées) mais pour comprendre pourquoi certaines lectrices m'écrivent 3 mots « et la suite » alors que je poste relativement souvent_

_-pour moi, une lectrice qui commente l'histoire en quelques lignes et qui se permet d'évoquer la suite, pronostiquant ce qui peut se passer (ou ce qu'elle espère) ne me choque pas → ces reviews sont **top**_** !**

_-ce qui m'a énervé dans de très nombreuses reviews reçues sur les chapitres précédents (d'où le « coup de gueule »), ce sont celles qui laissent uniquement un « et la suite » « j'attends impatiemment la suite »... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ces lectrices l'attendent puisqu'elles ne commentent pas l'histoire. Je n'ai pas du tout perçu ce type de review comme un signe d'excitation de la part du lecteur, encore moins comme un signe d'encouragement ou un compliment (ce que certaines de vos réponses m'expliquent), mais plutôt comme un signe de pression ainsi qu'un signe consommation intense et une marque du « je veux tout, et tout de suite ». C'est fort désagréable de ressentir ce type de remarque. _

_Un proverbe que j'aime bien (mais que certaines d'entre vous risquent de détester) : « La patience est une vertu »._


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 38**

Incroyable mais vrai, Edward l'aimait !

Un bonheur nouveau envahit Bella. Son mari l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Durant la nuit, ils ne cessèrent de se murmurer leur amour. Cette merveilleuse journée s'était terminée en apothéose.

-**Bonjour, mon cœur. Es-tu réveillée ?** Chuchota Edward en se rapprochant de sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras et la câliner.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

**-Oui, et toi ?**

Elle se blottit contre lui.

**-Oui, oui... Mais il est encore trop tôt pour se lever. Tu veux que je te dise ?**

**-Oui, dis-moi...**

**-Je n'ai aucune envie de me lever...** Ses paumes viriles caressaient le corps délicat de sa femme afin de le faire frémir.

**-Moi non plus,** murmura-t-elle en lui tendant ses lèvres.

Il s'en empara avec douceur. La pâle lumière de l'aube éclairait leurs corps enlacés. Les yeux fermés, Edward caressait le visage de la jeune femme aux yeux chocolat. Il essayait d'oublier qu'il la connaissait intimement et s'amusait à la redécouvrir avec ses doigts.

**-Tu es si belle,** fit-il dans un souffle.** À mes yeux, tu es de loin la plus belle de toutes, et tu le resteras toujours. Je t'aime, Bella chérie. Je t'aime !**

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une infinie tendresse. Jamais il ne se lasserait de l'embrasser, de la caresser, de la faire sienne, de la faire hurler de plaisir sous ses coups de rein. Au contraire ! Plus les jours passaient, plus il la désirait.

Il déposa de petits baisers brûlants sur son visage, s'attarda à la racine de ses cheveux, au creux de son cou. Il plongea ses doigts dans ses longues boucles brunes, les noua autour de son cou. Il aimait leur contact sur sa peau, leur délicieuse odeur. Il soupira de bonheur, puis mordilla la chair tendre de son cou. Il lui murmura des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille, et lui exprima son désir dans un langage si sensuel qu'elle se mit à trembler d'impatience.

Il saisit sa poitrine dans ses mains. Ses doigts parcoururent la peau immaculée de ses seins, dont les pointes se dressèrent. Alors il les embrassa, sa langue brûlante goûta sa chair avec délices. Bella perdait le souffle. Des ondes électriques se répandaient partout en elle, devenant plus intenses au creux de son ventre. Son sang courait dans ses veines.

Les lèvres d'Edward descendaient maintenant, lentement, inexorablement. La jeune femme riait tout en se tortillant sous cette caresse insupportable. Il s'attarda le long de ses cuisses et remonta, jusqu'au plus secret de son être. Alors, du bout de la langue, il goûta à ce fruit ardent, brûlant et mystérieux. Sa saveur de miel et de musc l'enivrait.

Il la sentait trembler sous sa bouche, et se plaisait à différer l'explosion du plaisir. Pour apaiser son impaticence, il la pénétra de ses doigts tandis que de son pouce, il tourmentait le cœur de sa féminité. La respiration de Bella s'accélérait, elle enfouit sa main dans les cheveux fous de son mari pour guider ses caresses.

**-Maintenant, mon amour, maintenant,** chuchota-t-elle d'une voix altérée par le désir.

Edward répondit aussitôt à sa demande. Il se redressa et glissa lentement en elle, profondément. Leurs corps ondulèrent au même rythme, elle se cabra contre lui pour le sentir encore plus loin, encore plus fort. Agrippée à lui, elle vibrait de tout son être. Elle devinait ses mouvements, les précédait, de plus en plus frénétiquement. Une jouissance infinie les emporta dans le monde du plaisir...

Ensuite, ils demeurèrent longtemps immobiles. Des frissons parcouraient encore leurs corps. Leurs cœurs battaient à la même cadence. Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Ils finirent par s'endormir, exténués mais satisfaits, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand ils s'éveillèrent, des bruits familiers emplissaient la maisonnée. Anthony et Carlie jouaient. Leah chantonnait tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner.

Cette fois, Edward et Bella ne s'attardèrent pas. Ils ne s'accordèrent qu'un regard débordant d'amour avant de se lever, de se laver et de s'habiller pour descendre rejoindre les autres.

Comme l'école ne reprenait pas avant des semaines, Anthony obtint la permission d'aller travailler aux champs avec Jacob. Carlie leur fit comprendre avec ses mains qu'elle aiderait Leah à préparer des gâteaux.

Bella sourit. Les enfants paraissaient si heureux dans leur nouveau foyer. Ils formaient une vraie famille maintenant.

**-Et bien ! Bella et moi en profiteront pour aller faire quelques derniers achats, **décida Edward.

Après le repas, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Le trajet jusqu'à Tumbling Creek fut fort agréable, même si au passage, Bella ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard un peu triste sur sa maisonnette en bois. Déjà, les mauvaises heures reprenaient possession du jardin. Remarquant son regard désolé, Edward s'empressa de la rassurer :

**-Papa va parler à Horace Banner, Bella. Ce n'est pas parce que la maison est vide à nouveau qu'elle doit retomber en ruine. Après tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné, Leah, Jacob et toi, ce serait injuste.**

**-Merci Edward. cela m'ennuie de voir cet endroit où j'ai habité laissé ainsi à l'abandon.**

Une vive animation régnait à dans le centre de la petite ville. C'était l'époque où l'on se préparait à la moisson et aux plantations qui suivraient. Bella laissa Edward à la graineterie de Monsieur Yorkie où un monde fou se pressait, et elle se rendit à la boutique de Mademoiselle Lauren Mallory où elle voulait acheter du tissu pour faire de nouvelles robes à Carlie.

Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Esmé et Carlisle. Esmé lui proposa de l'accompagner, laissant Carlisle se débrouiller tout seul pour leurs achats.

Depuis que Bella avait épousé Edward, ses relations avec Esmé s'étaient beaucoup resserrées. Esmé avait approuvé leur mariage avec joie, voyant son fils s'épanouir à nouveau et observant le plaisir de ses petits-enfants qui retrouvaient leur père et adoraient passer du temps avec leur belle-mère. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle l'avait prévu depuis le début.

**-Voyons, Jessie, **avait-elle même dit un jour à la vieille fille aigrie, **pourquoi Carlisle et moi étions-nous si proches de Bella, à votre avis ? Parce que nous savions qu'elle était la femme d'Edward, bien sûr ! Pourquoi mes fils auraient-il pris la peine de remettre son jardin en état ? Et bien entendu, Carlisle et Emmett ont veillé à ce qu'elle obtienne ce poste d'institutrice. C'est à cela que sert une famille, non ? Si vous vous mêliez de vos affaires, personne n'en aurait jamais rien su. Oh ! Ils l'auraient appris un jour ou l'autre, c'est sûr. Mais maintenant, à cause de vous, les chasseurs de prime de la Démétri Détective Agence viendront la harceler tout comme ils ont importuné Rosalie et Alice ! …**

Tout en marchant, les deux femmes évoquaient la réussite de la fête de la veille. Esmé finit par confier à Bella que les enfants leur manquaient un peu, à elle et Carlisle.

**-Esmé, vous n'avez pas besoin d'invitation pour venir à Whispering Pines. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus, vous et Carlisle. Les enfants étaient si heureux quand vous leur avez offert des poneys, que j'ai craint qu'ils ne veuillent plus venir vivre avec nous ! **

Les deux femmes passèrent près d'une heure chez Mademoiselle Lauren à choisir des étoffes et des patrons de robes. Dehors, un soleil éblouissant inondait la ville. À sa grande consternation, Bella aperçut Tanya Rose qui descendait la rue au bras d'un homme. Bella ne pensait pas le connaître. Pourtant, il lui fut aussitôt désagréabe...

**-Esmé... Connaissez-vous cet homme là-bas ? Celui qui accompagne Tanya Rose ?**

Le visage de sa belle-mère parut dégoûté en reconnaissant l'individu en question.

**-Miséricorde ! **S'exclama-t-elle**. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il reviendrait ! C'est le frère de Jane Volturi, Alec Volturi. Pourvu que Edward ne le rencontre pas ! Il ne peut pas le supporter, mais l'autre s'en moque. Il voudra sûrement voir les enfants de sa sœur, sous prétexte qu'il est leur oncle. Ça va faire des embrouilles... Venez, Bella. Faites comme si vous ne les avez pas vus.**

Mais il était difficile d'ignorer le couple qui observait les deux femmes d'un air hautain. Tanya Rose murmura quelques mots à Alec qui se mit à détailler Bella comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Irritée, Bella ouvrit son ombrelle et la tint ostensiblement devant elle, pour se soustraire à leur examen. Elle savait que Tanya Rose lui en voulait d'avoir épousé Edward. Elle la haïssait car depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Edward n'avait plus jamais remis les pieds au saloon. Bella devinait aisément ce que cette fille disait d'elle.

Au fond, peu importait.

Une chose l'inquiétait davantage. Pourquoi le visage de cet homme lui semblait-il vaguement familier ? ...

…

Depuis son mariage, Bella ne faisait plus ses affreux cauchemars, la présence d'Edward et son amour l'apaisaient suffisamment pour les éviter.

Mais cette nuit-là, ils revinrent la hanter, plus terrifiants que jamais. Elle se réveilla en hurlant et se débattit frénétiquement dans son lit, sans même reconnaître Edward qui tentait de la bercer pour la rassurer. Son époux remarqua alors que la bougie qu'ils laissaient toujours brûler dans leur chambre s'était éteinte. Il s'empressa d'allumer une lampe mais la lumière ne calma pas la terreur de la jeune femme brune. Elle continuait à crier, à hurler, à se déchaîner. Elle le regardait sans le voir, comme si son cauchemar ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter.

Anthony et Carlie, alarmés par le bruit, se réveillèrent à leur tour et frappèrent timidement à la porte de la chambre de leurs parents pour voir ce qui se passait. Edward envoya aussitôt Anthony chercher Leah et Jacob.

**-Dépêche-toi, fiston ! **L'encouragea-t-il. **Quant à toi, Carlie, descends à la cuisine et rapporte un verre d'eau à Bella, d'accord ?**

La fillette ouvrit de grands yeux apeuréset s'éloigna pour faire ce que son père lui demandait. Qu'arrivait-il donc à Bella ?

Quand les deux serviteurs arrivèrent, ils prirent en main les opérations, entraînés par une longue pratique. Jacob fit chauffer du lait sur le poêle pendant que Leah parlait doucement à Bella, parvenant peu à peu à apaiser ses cris et ses sanglots. À la fin, la jeune femme retomba contre son oreiller, tremblant toujours de tous ses membres.

**-C'est de ma faute,** grogna Edward.** Si cette maudite chandelle ne s'était pas éteinte...**

**-Allons, allons, missié Edward, **intervint Leah. **Vous n'y êtes pour rien, croyez-moi, pour rien du tout. C'est à cause d'une... chose qui est arrivée autrefois à ma'ame Bella, il y a près de... sept ans maintenant. Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous. Pour tout dire, je crois même que vous avez fait beaucoup plus pour elle que tous les médecins d'Atlanta réunis.**

Anthony et Carlie, inquiets pour leur nouvelle maman, grimpèrent sur le lit. Cela devait être grave pour que leur père soit bouleversé à ce point.

**-Est-ce que... Est-ce que Bella va mourir ? **Demanda Anthony visiblement ébranlé.

Leah s'empressa de le rassurer :

**-Non, non, mon chéri. Elle a fait un mauvais rêve, c'est tout. Maintenant, vous allez retourner vous coucher, tous les deux, d'accord ? Jacob va vous accompagner et vous raconter une histoire. Demain matin, tout sera oublié et ma'ame Bella sera comme d'habitude, c'est promis.**

**-D'accord, **accepta Anthony.

Il prit la main de Carlie et l'entraîna avec lui.

**-Missié Edward, mettez un peu de brandy dans le lait de ma'ame Bella. Elle se rendormira quand elle l'aura bu. Je vais voir les enfants. Si vous avez besoin de nous à nouveau, appelez-nous.**

**-Merci Leah. Heureusement que vous êtes là avec Jacob. Merci pour tout !**

**-Pas la peine de nous remercier, missié Edward. Nous sommes heureux d'aider ma'ame Bella. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle fasse de tels cauchemars quand on sait à quoi elle a survécu.**

**-De quoi s'agit-il, Leah ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a marquée à ce point ?**

Leah secoua la tête avec tristesse.

**-Missié Edward, j'aimerai bien pouvoir vous renseigner, mais je n'étais pas là ce jour-là. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est à ma'ame Bella de vous le raconter. Mais il faudra attendre qu'elle soit prête. Alors vous comprendrez pourquoi elle est comme ça et vous pourrez l'aider à se libérer du passé.**

**-Je veux l'aider, Leah ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point. Je l'aime tant !**

**-Je sais, **répondit Leah d'une voix très douce tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. **Je sais... Bonne nuit missié Edward.**

_La prochaine fois, vous découvrirez le sombre passé de Bella. À bientôt._


	40. Chapter 40

_Hum... Nombreuses sont celles qui se méfient d'Alec – et elles ont bien raison ! _

_Certaines lectrices ont évoqué leur théorie concernant le passé horrible et douloureux de Bella... et certaines ont trouvé -presque- ce qui s'est passé. _

_Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires sur l'histoire. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 39**

Le lendemain, Edward proposa une petite promenade à Bella. Ils se baladèrent jusqu'à une petite clairière cachée par de hauts arbres noueux. C'était un endroit très isolé, bien à l'abri des regards sous les larges branches des pins, des cèdres et des chênes rouvres. Quelque part parmi les herbes, les vignes et la mousse spongieuse qui tapissait le sol, coulait une petite source aux eaux cristallines. Des fleurs sauvages éclatantes de couleur avaient poussé autour. Çà et là s'élevaient d'étranges rochers en forme d'animaux.

Bella s'installa sur ce qui ressemblait au dos d'un cerf qui aurait replié ses pattes sous son ventre pour se reposer. Elle respirait profondément l'air chargé des odeurs sucrées du chèvrefeuille sauvage qui croissait partout. Puis elle se tourna vers Edward qui l'observait en silence. Une lueur de désir éclairait ses yeux vert-émeraude.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il l'avait amenée ici. Lentement, sans avoir besoin de parler, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller. Quand ils furent entièrement nus, Bella tendit les bras vers son mari.

**-Fais-moi l'amour, Edward, fais-moi l'amour !**

Aussitôt, il l'enlaça et l'entraîna sur le tapis d'herbe douce, sous les rayons orangés du soleil déclinant. La force de leur amour semblait ne craindre ni le temps ni l'espace, comme si elle n'avait pas de limite.

Quand le brasier qui les dévorait s'apaisa, ils se murmurèrent les mots d'amour que les amants échangent depuis la nuit des temps.

Puis, quand il la sentit prête, il lui dit :

**-Parle-moi des fantômes qui te hantent, Bella.**

Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit un moment dans le lointain. Puis, lentement, elle tourna la tête vers Edward.

**-Je vais te dire ce dont je me souviens. Mais ce ne sont que des bribes, des souvenirs morcelés, incomplets. J'ai pu reconstruire certains éléments d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, mais je suis restée en grande partie amnésique. Un trou noir subsiste, et c'est de là que viennent mes cauchemars.**

Ensuite, d'une voix étrangement détachée, elle commença son histoire comme si elle appartenait à une autre, comme si ces événements ne la concernaient pas.

Bella continuait de se demander ce qui s'était réellement passé le jour du drame de « La Réserve » - et surtout pourquoi.

_Chapitre très très court... Mais voilà Bella est enfin prête à raconter son histoire (tout au moins ses bribes de souvenirs) et Edward prêt à l'écouter. En espérant que vous l'êtes aussi... Le prochain chapitre sera bien plus long._


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 40**

Edward se représentait peu à peu l'endroit où sa femme était née, une région sauvage et superbe qui avait beaucoup souffert de la guerre. Il apprit que Bella avait grandi dans une famille aimante et chaleureuse. Étendu dans l'herbe, il avait fermé les yeux, comme pour ne rien perdre des inflexions mélodieuses de la voix de son épouse.

Dans l'esprit d'Edward se dessinait la terre rouge de la Géorgie du Nord, avec ses collines et ses plaines immenses. Ce matin-là, une petite pluie printanière rafraîssissait la campagne. Un arc-en-ciel apparaissait au loin, la promesse du retour du soleil.

Les chênes et les pins, envahis de mousse, bruissaient sous la caresse d'un vent léger et vivifiant. Pommiers sauvages et cornouillers blancs, charmes et bouleaux argentés s'étendaient à perte de vue. Les fougères formaient sur le sol un plumage dense et gracieux. Au pied des arbres s'épanouissaient une multitude de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Dans les marais, des fourrés épineux poussaient en abondance le long des rives. Des rivières parcouraient le pays, mêlant leur doux clapotis au murmure de la brise.

Partout, les oiseaux chantaient, les criquets stridulaient.

De loin, on aurait cru à un coin de paradis, paisible et magnifique. Mais de plus près, on découvrait des failles dans cet éden.

Ce n'était pas les pluies printanières qui avaient formé toutes ces crêtes rouges sur le sol, mais les sabots de la cavalerie qui avait envahi ce pays, les bottes des soldats ennemis, les roues de leurs canons et chariots de munitions.

Beauté trompeuse d'un paysage ravagé, qui conservait le souvenir des milliers de morts à jamais prisonniers de cette terre rouge.

Dans la forêt, des arbres mutilés par le feu ou les boulets de canon agonisaient. Des fougères et des fleurs broyées se décomposaient, piétinées par les soldats.

Çà et là, de profondes brèches dans les buissons indiquaient l'emplacement des combats. La rivière boueuse qui chantait si doucement aujourd'hui était alors rouge du sang des Rebelles et des Yankees. L'explosion de la violence des hommes avait soudain troublé la sérénité de cet univers pacifique.

D'un peu plus près encore, on s'apercevait que la route sinueuse, coupée en de nombreux endroits, semblait ne plus mener nulle part. Mais si on la suivait malgré tout, on finissait par arriver à « La Réserve ».

À première vue, la vieille plantation d'avant-guerre, nichée dans une vaste vallée, paraissait indemne au milieu de la désolation. Comme une perle blanche, la maison brillait dans la lumière matinale. Ses quatre hautes colonnes ioniques se dressaient, telles des sentinelles.

Elle avait été construite un siècle auparavant par Charles Swan Senior, dans un style néo-classique qui la distinguait nettement des autres constructions de la région, beaucoup plus sobres.

« La Réserve » s'était attirée les sarcasmes de tous ses voisins. On se moquait de la « folie » de Charles Swan Senior qui avait osé élever des piliers prétentieux de part et d'autre du porche, jusqu'au fronton triangulaire et imposant. Combien de fois avait-on prédit qu'elle s'écroulerait comme les temples grecs auxquels elle ressemblait ! Mais Charles Swan Senior, homme cultivé et grand voyageur, amateur d'art et d'histoire ancienne, avait ignoré les critiques. Et avec tout l'humour qui le caractérisait, il avait fait de « La Réserve » une maison élégante et atypique, enviée de tous, où vivait une famille nombreuse, puissante et aimante, à laquelle toutes les familles du voisinage rêvaient d'appartenir par alliance.

À présent, Charle Swan Senior devait sourire dans sa tombe. De toutes les maisons des plantations voisines, Towering, Oaks, Magnolia, Piney Ridge... Seule « La Réserve » subsistait.

Mais elle avait terriblement souffert.

Des somptueuses rangées de mimosas qui bordaient autrefois l'allée de gravier, il ne restait plus que des souches. Les soldats yankees s'en étaient en effet servis comme bois de chauffage. Ils avaient également piétiné tous les parterres de fleurs. La bâtisse elle-même portait les traces des projectiles ennemis sur ses façades. L'une des colonnes du porche avait été descellée, et le fronton penchait dangeureusement. Les volets à jalousies avaient été arrachés pour subir le même sort que les mimosas. Nombre de vitres étaient cassées.

Dans le vestibule, un vaste trou béait dans le plafond, à l'emplacement du lustre de cristal importé de France, et volé par les Yankees. Çà et là, des carrés plus pâles dans la tapisserie indiquaient l'emplacement de tableaux ou de daguerréotypes, pillés eux aussi. La plupart des meubles avaient été brûlés. Le peu qui restait portait les marques des verres d'alcool des ennemis et de leurs mégots. Les tapis étaient souillés et troués par endroits par le piétinement de leurs bottes à éperons. Car, malgré l'opposition acharnée des Swan, « La Réserve » avait été réquisitionnée pour servir de quartier général à divers officiers yankees durant la guerre. Voilà pourquoi elle tenait encore debout et n'avait pas été brûlée.

Et tout cela n'était rien comparé aux alentours.

Les grilles de fer forgé qui protégeaient le cimetière avaient disparu. Malgré tout, les tombes n'avaient pas été profanées. Certaines personnes continuaient d'en prendre soin. Leurs morts étaient tout ce qui restait aux Sudistes.

Trop d'hommes étaient morts, et trop peu rentraient chez eux, quand ce n'était pas dans des cercueils. Au moins, ils ne connaissaient plus la souffrance de ceux qui survivaient, le cœur brisé, la vie en lambeaux.

Des sept vaillants jeunes hommes qui avaient quitté « La Réserve » cet été 1861, séduisants dans leurs uniformes gris, un seul était rentré, quatre ans plus tard. Un seul. Mais d'autres familles n'avaient pas eu cette « chance ». C'est ce que pensaient les jeunes femmes qui se rendaient au cimetière.

En ce matin d'avril, les sœurs Swan formaient un charmant tableau, assises dans la véranda. En apparence, tout au moins. Elles portaient des robes de mousseline démodées. Les semelles de leurs escapins de maroquin étaient renforcées par du carton. Leur teint, autrefois si pâle, était bronzé maintenant, à cause des nombreuses heures passées sous les rayons implacables du soleil à cultiver leur maigre potager. Leurs mains étaient rougies et rugueuses, leurs ongles cassés.

Depuis que la guerre avait détruit le bonheur des sœurs Swan à « La Réserve », leur vie n'était pas facile. Quel contraste avec le passé où elles étaient choyées, dorlotées, gâtées au-delà de toute mesure. On cédait au moindre de leur caprice, leurs espiègleries faisaient la joie de leur père, toujours indulgent pour ses filles. On les punissait rarement et leur mère n'avait jamais pu rester longtemps fâchée contre elles. Par-dessus tout, leurs grands frères les avaient tendrement aimées et protégées.

Quand elles s'étaient retrouvées ruinées et seule au monde, elles avaient dû se mettre à planter des légumes, à entretenir le potager et égrener le coton.

Comme elles avaient applaudi leurs quatre frères et leurs maris, très fières de les voir partir à la guerre ! Si seulement elles avaient pu deviner que les choses tourneraient si mal et qu'un seul d'entre eux reviendrait ! À leurs yeux, ils étaient les plus forts et les plus braves, invincibles en quelques sorte. Ils n'allaient faire qu'une bouchée de ces lâches de Yankees, et très vite, les fêtes en plein air et les bals recommenceraient.

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Jared, l'aîné des frères Swan, avait été le premier à tomber, à Shiloh.

Paul avait reçu une balle perdue durant le siège de Vicksburg.

Embry avait été tué ensuite, aux abords de Chattanooga.

Puis Harry avait disparu dans une explosion à Peachtree, alors que Sherman marchait sur Atlanta.

Garett, l'époux de Kate, était mort à Five Forks, où l'armée du général Lee avait été décimée.

Quant à Quil, il avait succombé à une pneumonie dans l'infâme prison yankee de Rock Island.

Tous les hommes reposaient à présent dans le cimetière de « La Réserve », tous sauf Harry, puisqu'il ne restait rien de son corps.

Seul Sam, le mari d'Emily, était rentré...

Ce matin-là, la chaleur intense avait remplacé la fraîcheur de la nuit, où il avait plu. Le soleil dissipa bien vite les dernières gouttes d'eau. La journée promettait d'être chaude.

Catherine, que sa famille surnommait Kate depuis son plus jeune âge, ne tenait jamais en place : elle arpentait nerveusement le perron en agitant son éventail pour se donner un peu d'air.

Elle avait vingt-cinq ans et était l'aînée des quatre sœurs Swan. Avant que Garett ne lui dérobe son cœur et l'épouse, elle était la jeune fille la plus courtisée de toute la Géorgie du Nord.

Il suffisait de la regarder pour comprendre pourquoi. Même dans sa vieille robe défraichie, avec les mèches indisciplinées qui s'échappaient de son chignon en couronne, elle était belle à couper le souffle. Sa peau dorée par le soleil mettait en valeur ses yeux mordorés qui pétillaient de vie. Grande et mince, dotée d'une taille de guêpe, elle était d'une grâce infinie. Et d'un fort caractère. Garett lui-même n'avait jamais su dompter sa nature passionnée.

Quand on avait ramené les corps de leurs fils, les parents Swan, anéantis par le chagrin, n'avaient pu se charger des démarches nécessaires. Catherine avait pris les choses en main. Elle avait organisé un enterrement décent. Elle avait également insisté pour qu'une pierre soit dressée en mémoire de Harry, même si son corps était absent.

L'année précédente, quand son père avait été tué de sang-froid par une bande de maraudeurs yankees, c'était Kate qui était allée chercher les fusils cachés dans un bureau. Postée derrière une fenêtre du salon, elle avait tiré sur les soldats et tué trois d'entre eux, et les autres avaient pris la fuite.

Après la mort de Renée Swan, qui avait suivi son mari dans la tombe très rapidement, et celle de leur gouvernante noire, Mammy, Kate avait pris en charge la bonne marche de l'exploitation « La Réserve ».

Bientôt, tous les esclaves noirs se sauvèrent. Les sœurs Swan se retrouvèrent seules à la plantation. Kate ne baissa pas les bras pour autant. Au lieu de se laisser décourager par tous ces coups du sort, elle avait remonté ses manches et avait effectué tous les travaux que d'autres faisaient pour elle jusqu'ici.

Encouragées par leur aînée, les plus jeunes s'étaient elles aussi mises à la tâche. Brusquement, les jours insouciants de leur jeunesse ne furent plus qu'un souvenir. Il fallait survivre.

Même la nouvelle de la mort de Garett n'entama pas l'incroyable courage de Kate. Pourtant, dans le secret de sa chambre, elle pleura longtemps son mari bien aimé. Mais elle préférait ne pas infliger à ses sœurs et à ses enfants le spectacle de son chagrin. Elles étaient moins fortes qu'elle. Elle enterra Garett au cimetière de « La Réserve » aux côtés de ses parents et ses frères, puis elle s'accrocha à ses enfants, Little Garett et René, puisant en eux la force de continuer. Le premier de ses fils portait le même prénom que son père, son grand-père paternel, son arrière-grand-père... alors que le second avait été nommé en l'honneur de sa grand-mère maternelle, Renée Swan, qui avait toujours assisté Kate au cours de ses accouchements.

Seul Sam allait rentrer à la maison...

À cette pensée, Kate fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort à la place de son mari ? Aussiôt, un vif sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Elle ne souhaitait à personne d'être veuve, et encore moins à l'une de ses sœurs. Kate avait honte de nourrir de telles idées, mais... comme elle enviait Emily à présent !

N'avait-elle pas Little Garett et René ? Tout le monde ne possédait pas cette chance.

Les femmes de Paul et Embry n'avaient pas d'enfants, elle : Rebecca, l'épouse de Paul, avait donné naissance à un bébé mort-né et Rachel n'était que fiancée à Embry quand il avait été tué. Après leur mort, elles avaient toutes les deux trouvé refuge auprès de leur famille respective. Seule Kim, l'épouse de Jared, qui n'avait pas de parents proches, était restée à « La Réserve » avec ses deux enfants.

En ce moment, Kate surveillait les enfants à l'intérieur : ses deux garçons, la petite fille d'Emily prénommée Beth et les deux enfants de son feu frère Jared. Harry ne s'était pas marié, lui, grâce à Dieu. Il ne laissait pas derrière lui une femme et des enfants. C'était toujours des bouches à nourrir en moins...

Catherine poussa un long soupir. Quand Sam serait là, il s'occuperait des tâches les plus lourdes. Et elle apprécierait qu'il y ait un homme à la maison, même s'il était le mari d'Emily et pas le sien.

Elle observa sa sœur en se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Emily avait vingt-trois ans. Si toutes les émotions de Kate se lisaient sur son visage, ce n'était pas le cas pour Emily. Elle se fermait et personne ne pouvait deviner ce qu'elle ressentait. Dotée d'une beauté mystérieuse, elle avait volé plus d'un prétendant à sa sœur aînée, avant d'épouser Sam.

Ses cheveux châtains, ramassés en arrière et retenus dans un filet, se paraient de rayons auburns qui rougeoyaient au moindre rayon de soleil. Contrairement aux autres, elle avait su préserver la blancheur de son teint qui évoquait l'ivoire le plus pur. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'un éclat étrange et somptueux. Grande et fine, comme Kate, elle était plus élégante que gracieuse.

Dès qu'elle pensait à Sam, son mari, un étrange petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait douté qu'il rentrerait sain et sauf. Il était habile et vif comme l'éclair. Il n'était ni une tête brûlée comme Garett, ni un doux rêveur comme Quil. Non, Sam était un homme intelligent et réflechi. Il savait obtenir ce qu'il voulait, tout comme Emily.

Et maintenant, il allait revenir à la maison.

Avec Sam, elle n'aurait plus besoin de travailler aussi durement. Efficace et très organisé, il saurait reprendre en main la bonne marche de « La Réserve ». Ses sœurs et elle pourraient peut-être s'acheter enfin de nouvelles robes, de nouvelles chaussures. Les enfants mangeraient à leur faim tous les jours et tout le monde se reposerait, particulièrement Claire qui ne devrait rien faire dans son état.

Emily considéra sa jeune sœur enceinte avec une certaine inquiétude. Elle semblait épuisée. Dès que Claire s'aperçut que sa grande sœur la regardait, elle lui sourit. Rien n'entamait jamais sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Elle était gaie comme un pinson. Même dans les moments de tristesse, elle pensait toujours aux bons côtés des choses et retrouvait très vite sa joie de vivre.

Quand elles avaient dû se mettre à travailler dans les champs, Claire les avait aidées à surmonter leurs difficultés. Au lieu de se lamenter, elle riait toujours. Elle s'amusait de voir qu'elles ne savaient même pas tenir une pelle ou biner la terre. Elle trouvait toujours le mot pour rire :

**-Vous vous rappelez la fois où on s'est déguisées pour le bal masqué que donnait maman ? Tu étais trop jeune pour participer à de telles escapades, Bella. Ce soir-là, on portait plus de coton dans nos corsages que tout ce que nous avons cueilli aujourd'hui !**

Ses sœurs avaient éclaté de rire en se remémorant le visage consterné de Renée Swan lorsqu'elle les avait aperçues, avec leurs décolletés bourrés à bloc. Elle les avait emmenées à l'étage pour les sermonner.

À dix-neuf ans, Claire avait gardé son visage enfantin et malicieux. Ses boucles blond vénitien mettaient en valeur ses immenses yeux gris-vert et rieurs. Seul son gros ventre indiquait qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille.

Ses sœurs redoutaient le moment de l'accouchement qui approchait. Que feraient-elles si cela se passait mal ? Il n'y avait plus de médecin dans les environs, et ni leur mère ni leur gouvernante Mammy ne seraient là pour les assister.

À la faveur d'une permission, Quil n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de mettre sa femme enceinte. Puis il s'était fait sottement capturer par les Yankees et était mort d'une pneumonie dans leurs prisons. Quel irresponsable ! Claire était pourtant heureuse de porter l'enfant de Quil et ses aînées se gardaient bien de lui dire ce qu'elles pensaient de son défunt mari.

Leur jeune sœur, tranquillement occupée à broder une brassière pour son bébé, ressentit alors les premières contractions. Elles n'étaient pas encore douloureuses, et comme elle savait que le premier enfant mettait toujours plus de temps à venir, elle ne jugea pas utile d'informer ses sœurs de son état pour l'instant.

De toutes les sœurs Swan, assises dans la véranda ce matin-là, seule Bella, la plus jeune, se sentait malheureuse.

Pas parce qu'elle enviait les enfants de Kate, le mari d'Emily qui allait arriver ou le bébé de Claire. Non ! Elle trouvait simplement que la vie était injuste.

La guerre avait ruiné tous ses espoirs de connaître les joies des _garden-parties_, des bals et des fêtes où se pressaient les prétendants autour des jeunes filles à marier. À seize ans, elle passait ses journées à travailler du matin au soir. Cette guerre de malheur avait provoqué la mort de la plupart des jeunes hommes. Et les rares qui rentraient étaient trop souvent traumatisés pour songer au mariage.

Certes, Bella était lucide. Elle savait fort bien qu'elle ne pouvait prétendre attirer l'attention d'un homme aussi charmant que Garett, aussi intelligent que Sam ou aussi romantique que Quil. Mais autrefois, il y avait l'embarras du choix et elle aurait pu trouver son bonheur. Aujourd'hui, les quelques rescapés s'attiraient les faveurs des femmes les plus séduisantes. Bella n'avait aucune chance contre elles.

Non seulement elle était la plus jeune des huit enfants Swan, mais ses frères étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, et ses sœurs, si ravissantes que les hommes se battaient pour elles. Bella, elle, était totalement insignifiantes.

_« Ma pauvre petite fauvette » _comme l'appelait son père... Et il avait raison.

C'était comme si les bonnes fées avaient épuisé tout leurs dons sur les berceaux des autres, et l'avaient ignorée.

Ses cheveux châtains ne se paraient jamais du moindre reflet. Ses yeux étaient marrons, comme la terre, sans trace de vert ou de bleu. Sa peau brunissait au moindre rayon de soleil et ses taches de rousseur avaient résisté à toutes les applications de petit-lait, de jus de citron, de purées de concombre ou de fraises écrasées. Sa bouche était un peu trop généreuse dans son visage en forme de cœur et, bien qu'elle fût plus grande que Claire, elle ne possédait ni sa délicatesse ni la grâce de Kate ou l'élégance d'Emily.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Bella était tellement timide que, dès qu'un étranger posait les yeux sur elle, elle devenait rouge comme une pivoine et bégayait lamentablement ou devenait maladroite.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu de prétendant et n'en aurait sans doute jamais. Cette pensée l'attristait. Elle soupira, comme si tout le poids du monde reposait sur ses frêles épaules. Mais, attentive à ne pas gâcher la joie d'Emily, elle chassa aussitôt ses idées noires.

La silhouette d'un homme se découpa, au détour du chemin. La joie des sœurs Swan fut de courte durée. Ce n'était pas Sam, mais un de ces Sudistes exténués qui rentraient chez eux et s'arrêtaient à « La Réserve » pour réclamer un verre d'eau. Il ne s'attarda pas, se contentant de se désaltérer avant de reprendre sa route après les avoir poliment remerciées.

**-Un homme bien élevé,** remarqua Kate tandis qu'il s'éloignait.** Quand je pense à ce que les Yankees ont fait subir à tous nos braves garçons ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas un seul gentlemen dans toute l'armée nordiste !**

**-C'est comme cet officier yankee que nous avons rencontré en ville hier,** intervint Emily avec une moue de dégoût.** Jamais un homme de chez nous n'aurait osé aborder deux femmes seules et sans défense comme il l'a fait ! Quel ignoble personnage ! Si Sam avait été là, je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait tué !**

La veille, elle et Kate avaient pris la vieille mule et la charrette afin de se rendre à Jonesboro. Elles manquaient cruellement de certains produits alimentaires que leur potager ne leur fournissait pas, notamment du lait pour les enfants et d'un peu de bacon, car la viande était trop chère pour elles à présent.

Sur la place du marché, deux officiers yankees les avaient abordées.

En pensant à cet homme, Emily frissonna d'horreur, comme sous l'effet d'un mauvais pressentiment. Grand et fort, avec ses cheveux bruns brûlés par le soleil et sa moustache tombante, il ressemblait à un bison. Les jeunes femmes ne l'avaient jamais vu auparavant, mais elles avaient immédiatement deviné qu'il était dangeureux, l'un de ces Yankees assoiffés de sang qui semaient la terreur dans le Sud.

Il s'était particulièrement attardé sur Catherine. Il l'avait dévisagée avec un sourire malsain. Les pouces fichés dans sa ceinture, il s'était mis à onduler des hanches.

**-Regardez-moi un peu ça ! **Avait-il lancé d'un ton traînant, inhabituel pour un Nordiste.

**-Excusez-moi, colonel, mais nous aimerions passer, s'il vous plaît, **avait dit froidement Kate, s'efforçant de dissimuler son appréhension.

**-Vraiment ? Vous êtes seules, on dirait... oui, seules,** avait-il répété en remarquant la peur dans les yeux des jeunes femmes.

Avant la guerre, aucun gentleman du Sud n'aurait permis que l'on offense ainsi des femmes. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient si peu nombreux que pas un ne s'était avisé de prendre leur défense.

**-Je serais heureux de vous escorter, mesdames, **avait enchaîné l'officier d'une voix moqueuse.

Son regard s'était arrêté sur la poitrine de Kate.

**-On dirait que vous avez besoin d'un homme, avait-il ajouté avec un clin d'oeil entendu.**

**-Ôtez-vous de mon chemin, colonel !**

L'homme était demeuré un instant immobile avant de se résoudre à s'écarter.

Emily avait réprimé un soupir de soulagement. Elle craignait que sa sœur ne gifle l'insolent, tant elle était furieuse et outragée. Mais à son grand désarroi, elle avait vu Catherine écraser délibérément la botte de l'officier, tandis qu'elle passait devant lui. Ses camarades, qui s'étaient rapprochés, avaient éclaté de rire. Blême de rage, les poings serrés, il avait lancé à Kate un regard meurtrier. Affolée, Emily s'était empressée d'entraîner sa sœur...

**-Je préfère mourir de faim plutôt que de remettre les pieds en ville, Kate !** Déclara Emily, que ce souvenir avait mise mal à l'aise. **En tout cas, nous nous en garderons bien tant que ces Yankees seront là, et surtout ce colonel ! Sais-tu que les bruits les plus atroces courent à son sujet ? Il me donne la chair de poule ! Je suis sûre qu'il serait capable de tuer sa propre mère ! Cet homme est un monstre. Nous nous débrouillerons avec ce que nous avons en attendant le retour de Sam. C'est lui qui ira en ville la prochaine fois.**

**-Oui. Pourvu qu'il ne tarde pas trop ! **Répondit Kate que cette rencontre avait rendue nerveuse. **Le problème, c'est que les enfants ont besoin de lait. Si seulement nous avions eu une vache ! Oh ! Qu'ils aillent au diable, ces fichus Yankees de malheur, ces poltrons, put...**

**-Kate !** S'exclama Claire. **Maman n'aurait jamais admis que tu parles ainsi. Et mammy ? Elle t'aurait lavé la bouche au savon blanc ! Nous avons encore de quoi manger un peu, alors cessons de nous lamenter.**

Catherine aimait beaucoup Claire, mais elle était parfois irritée par son optimisme inébranlable. Quand elle avait reçu la nouvelle de la mort de Quil, elle avait tranquillement replié la lettre et déclaré qu'au moins, il s'était éteint paisiblement, parmi ses amis... comme si la prison de Rock Island était un lieu de villégiature !

Mais Kate ne voulait pas gâcher la journée d'Emily en provoquant une dispute entre sœurs. Elle se tut.

**-Kate,** fit Bella. **Viens nous aider à ôter les dentelles de ces taies d'oreiller. Nous devons finir le trousseau du bébé avant qu'il arrive !**

**-Bon, d'accord ! **Accepta-t-elle. **Mais je n'aime pas voir les ouvrages de maman ainsi défaits !**

**-Tu sais fort bien que si maman était encore là, c'est elle-même qui nous l'aurait suggéré.**

Le temps passa. Les sœurs Swan bavardaient tranquillement tout en travaillant, brodant, cousant, tricotant...

Il faisait une chaleur écrasante, en ce début d'après-midi, mais aucune d'entre elles ne songea à rejoindre les enfants qui faisaient la sieste au premier. Elles tenaient à être toutes présentes quand Sam apparaîtrait.

**-Je suis aussi excitée qu'une jeune fille qui attend son premier prétendant,** avoua Emily. **Et qui meurt de peur qu'il ne vienne pas !**

**-Mais il viendra, et tu le sais ! Vous avez tellement eu de chance, toi, Kate et Claire ! J'aimerais tant avoir un fiancé ! **S'exclama Bella, le regard un peu triste.

Puis elle pâlit brusquement.

**-Oh... Kate... Claire... Je suis désolée ! Quelle remarque idiote ! Je...**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella,** déclara Claire au bout d'un moment, brisant le lourd silence qui était tombé.** On a toutes compris ce que tu voulais dire. C'est vrai, Kate et moi avons au moins la chance d'avoir été courtisée et d'avoir connu les joies du mariage. Il nous reste au moins nos souvenirs aujourd'hui. Pauvre Bella ! Tu n'as personne, toi, pas même une mèche de cheveux pour te consoler, une médaille ou des lettres pour te tenir compagnie durant les longues nuits, où tu te sens si seule que tu souhaiterais presque mourir...**

Claire baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Le cœur de Kate se serra. Ainsi, la bonne humeur de Claire n'était qu'une façade, sa façon à elle de surmonter cette terrible tragédie... Elle souffait autant qu'elle de la perte de son mari. Refoulant son propre chagrin, elle passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de sa sœur. Elle s'efforça de sourire.

**-Et bien, où est passé cette gaieté que nous aimons tant ? La solitude de Bella est loin d'être sans espoir, non ? Elle n'a peut-être pas hérité des cheveux roux et des yeux verts des Swan mais il y a des hommes qui préfèrent les brunes aux yeux chocolat ! **

**-C'est vrai ! **Lança Emily, venant au secours de sa sœur aînée. **Souviens-toi de notre frère Harry ! Il avait une passion pour les petites « brunettes ».**

Au fond d'elle-même, Emily se sentait partagée entre son bonheur de revoir Sam et la tristesse de ses sœurs. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas tous réunis comme autrefois, ses frères, ses beaux-frères, ses parents et sa gouvernante ? Maintenant, Claire pleurait et Bella... Pauvre Bella ! Sa jeunesse avait été gâchée par la guerre, la fortune de la famille dilapidée dans le désastre...

**-Avec des taches de rousseur, j'espère ! **Renchérit gaiement Bella pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Claire sourit, au grand soulagement de ses sœurs, et ajouta :

**-Tu sais, Bella, le physique n'est pas tout. Même si tu n'es pas la plus belle fille de Géorgie, tu possèdes une beauté intérieure incomparable. Tiens, prends Athenodora Hamilton, par exemple. Après Kate, elle est peut-être la plus belle fille du comté. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être méchante comme une peste et bête à manger du foin ! À cause d'elle, Austin Brigard s'est mis à boire et Brady Ingham s'est suicidé deux mois après l'avoir épousée !**

Claire secoua la tête. Autrefois, elle avait un faible pour Brady. Elle n'avait jamais pardonné à Athenodora d'avoir causé la mort de ce garçon charmant.

**-Crois-moi, Bella,** continua-t-elle. **Les hommes savent bien que la beauté, c'est comme une rose. Elle ne dure qu'un temps, puis se fane, et ils n'ont aucune envie de se retrouver avec les épines. Tu verras ! Les Yankees ne nous garderont pas éternellement sous leur botte ! Quand tout sera fini, le Sud se relèvera, il renaîtra comme le phénix de ses cendres. Et la vie reprendra ses droits. On recommencera à donner des bals et les prétendants reviendront à « La Réserve ». Et une nuit, un beau jeune homme arrivera, prendra ta main et dira : « Isabella Marie Swan, je vous aime. Voulez-vous m'épouser ? ». Alors nous retrouverons le bonheur et la joie.**

Mais rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, elles le savaient toutes très bien...

Seul Sam rentrait à la maison. Le seul des sept vaillants et beaux jeunes hommes qui étaient partis à la guerre.

_Le décor est planté. Maintenant place au drame dans le prochain chapitre. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir. _


	42. Chapter 42

_Chapitre **très** difficile. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !_

**Chapitre 41**

_« Claire peut-elle avoir raison ? »_ se demandait pensivement Bella. Existait-il un homme qui voudrait de la _« pauvre petite fauvette »_, qui l'aimerait pour elle-même, comme elle le rêvait ?

Bella soupira. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. La beauté n'était peut-être qu'une apparence, elle avait en tout cas le pouvoir d'attirer les hommes. Indéniablement. Claire se trompait. Et en plus, la guerre avait décimé presque tous les hommes jeunes du Sud !

**-Écoutez ! Quelqu'un vient !** S'exclama Emily en se levant d'un bond.

Emily saisit ses jupes à deux mains et dévala les marches du perron. Sam rentrait à la maison ! Bella posa son ouvrage et se leva. Elle s'appuya contre l'un des piliers du perron et imagina un instant que le cavalier dont la silhouette se découpait au loin était son soupirant. Elle revint brutalement à la réalité quand Catherine s'écria :

**-Non ! Non ! Emily ! Ce n'est pas lui ! Reviens ! Emily !**

Kate s'élança à la poursuite de sa sœur._ « Que se passe-t-il donc ? »_ songea Bella.

**-Ô mon Dieu ! **Murmura Claire avant de se mettre à crier elle aussi. **Ce sont les Yankees ! Des Yankees ! Où Sam aurait-il trouvé un cheval ?**

Elle avait raison. Les soldats rebelles qui rentraient allaient toujours à pied. Emily s'en aperçut alors que Kate la rattrapait. Une bande de Yankees à cheval débouchaient sur la route et s'engageaient sur le chemin de « La Réserve ». Affolées, les deux jeunes femmes se demandaient ce qu'ils voulaient. La guerre était finie, mais ces uniformes bleus épouvantaient toujours les femmes du Sud.

Tout à coup, Emily crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

**-Mon Dieu ! Kate ! C'est... c'est le colonel ! Celui que nous avons rencontré en ville !**

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent horrifiées. Les histoires épouvantables qui couraient au sujet de cet homme leur revinrent en mémoire. Elles se souvinrent de son visage cruel, de son sourire pervers, de son regard baladeur. Cet individu était une canaille de la pire espèce. Et s'il était là, c'était pour leur faire du mal.

**-Vite ! **Cria Kate alors qu'elles étaient déjà en train de courir à toutes jambes vers la maison. **Allons prendre les fusils ! Claire ! Bella ! Montez chercher les enfants de leur sieste ! Emmenez-les dans les bois et cachez-vous ! Vite ! Mon Dieu ! Vite ! **

Les deux plus jeunes se précipitèrent dans la maison. Elles ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait, mais la terreur de leurs sœurs en disait long. Des Yankees étaient déjà venus jusqu'à la plantation, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Si Kate insistait pour qu'elles se cachent, c'est que le diable arrivait à « La Réserve ». Bella en avait déjà la chair de poule.

À l'intérieur, Kim avait entendu ce qui se passait au-dehors. Elle avait déjà réveillé son fils aîné, Jared Junior. JJ, comme ses tantes l'appelaient affectueusement, se chargeait de secouer les plus petits, tandis que Kim rassemblait les armes, ainsi qu'une provision de munitions.

Kate verrouilla les portes de devant. Avec l'aide d'Emily et de Kim, elle commença à charger les armes. Claire et Bella sortirent par la porte de derrière, poussant les enfants réveillés devant elles, en direction du bois.

Sous la direction de JJ, les enfants bondirent vers les arbres. Bella suivait, craignant que l'énorme révolver que Kate lui avait mis dans les mains ne parte tout seul. Tout en courant, elle souleva dans ses bras la petite Beth, la fille d'Emily qui avait du mal à suivre l'allure. Claire, ralentie par son état, fermait la marche, essoufflée. Un douloureux point de côté l'élançait. Tout son corps était douloureux, notamment son ventre qui se tendait régulièrement. Elle étouffait. Soudain elle poussa un cri strident et trébucha.

**-Bella ! Bella !**

Bella se retourna pour voir sa sœur s'étaler de tout son long sur le chemin.

**-JJ ! Prends Beth, et allez vite dans les bois. Une fois là-bas, vous vous cachez. Ne bougez pas avant qu'on vous rejoigne. Surtout pas ! Vite ! **

**-Et toi, tante Bella ? Et tante Claire ? **S'inquiéta le petit garçon.

**-On vous rattrapera. Va vite maintenant, je t'en prie, cachez vous et ne faites pas de bruit !**

Elle se précipita vers Claire qui gisait sur le sol.

**-Claire ! Que se passe-t-il ? Mon Dieu !**

**-C'est... c'est le bébé ! **Murmura la jeune femme, les dents serrées pour éviter de crier, tant la douleur était forte.** Le bébé... il va naître. **

**-Oh non ! Mon Dieu ! Par pitié ! Pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant, Claire, s'il te plaît !**

**-Je suis... désolée... Mais je n'y peux rien ! **

**-Tu dois essayer de te relever !** Déclara Bella plus fermement, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique.** Claire, relève-toi ! Courage ! Tu ne peux pas rester ici !**

**-Je sais. Aide-moi, je t'en prie !**

Elle lui tendit la main et Bella la tira comme elle put. La prenant par la taille, elle l'entraîna sous couvert des arbres. Claire se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour essayer de supporter la douleur des contractions. À l'orée de la forêt, la poche des eaux se rompit, et Claire s'écroula sur ses genoux incapable d'aller plus loin.

Sa sœur demeura figée sur place. Elle savait peu de choses, voir rien du tout, sur les accouchements. Que devait-elle faire ? De plus, Emily et Kate semblaient redouter des complications. Jamais, de toute sa vie, Bella ne s'était sentie aussi démunie, aussi inutile. Horrifiée elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si une aide tombée du ciel pouvait surgir. Le docteur le plus proche était à Jonesboro. Mammy aurait su comment agir, Maman aussi, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient encore de ce monde.

**-Je vais retourner à la maison chercher de l'aide.**

Elle se demanda en frissonnant comment elle allait passer à travers les griffes des Yankees. Mais, sous ses dehors timides, Bella était beaucoup plus courageuse qu'on ne l'imaginait. Elle allait s'élancer vers la maison quand Claire l'arrêta :

**-Non ! Ne me laisse pas seule ! **Cria-t-elle en s'accrochant à sa sœur. **Ne me laisse pas !**

**-Mais... Claire ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !**

**-Tu n'auras rien à faire... Rien. Kate a dit que... ce serait long. D'ici là, les Yankees seront repartis et Kate viendra m'aider avec Emily.**

Claire insista tellement que Bella se rangea à contrecoeur à ses arguments. Elle s'assit près d'elle et attendit, terriblement anxieuse.

…

Tout semblait irréel. Ce paisible après-midi, qui avait débuté dans la joyeuse impatience de l'attente, s'était brutalement transformé en un cauchemar terrifiant à cause de l'immonde colonel. Repoussant et énorme, il était le diable en personne.

Arrivé devant la maison avec ses hommes, il mit pied à terre, jeta son cigare et l'enfonça dans le sol avec sa botte. Puis il monta d'un pas lourd les marches du perron et frappa à grands coups contre la porte.

**-Madame Garett ! **Cria-t-il.** Madame Garett ! Vous et vos sœurs, sortez ! Les mains en l'air ! Vous êtes toutes en état d'arrestation ! **

**-Pour quel motif ? **Demanda froidement Catherine, postée derrière l'une des fenêtres du salon.

Elle tremblait, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

Le colonel ne bougea même pas quand il vit, à travers une vitre cassée, le canon noir et brillant d'un fusil pointé droit sur lui.

**-Le meurtre d'un officier yankee et de deux soldats. C'est avec ce fusil que tu as tué mon frère, petite saleté ? **Déclara-t-il d'une voix dangereusement douce.

Catherine blémit._ « Un officier yankee et deux soldats... »_. Lui revint alors en mémoire ce jour funeste où une bande de maraudeurs yankees avaient tué son père sous ses yeux. Elle avait riposté, ouvrant le feu sur les voyous, et en avait abattu trois. Ainsi, l'un d'entre eux était le frère du colonel... Possible, mais n'était-ce pas la guerre après tout ?

**-Ce fusil a tué un certain nombre de Yankees, colonel. Et il va en tuer d'autres si vous ne quittez pas ma propriété. Immédiatement,** ajouta-t-elle, le doigt sur la détente, en espérant que la menace suffirait à les décourager.

**-Vous refusez de vous soumettre à la loi, Madame Garett ?**

**-À moins que vous ayez un mandat d'amener, ce dont je doute grandement, colonel ! **Souligna-t-elle. **Je ne fais que défendre ma maison contre une bande de gredins ! Je ne me laisserai pas berner, figurez-vous. Vous et vos hommes n'avaient aucune raison légale de vous trouver ici. En outre, vous êtes dans une propriété privée, et je vous ordonne de partir.**

**-Je n'ai besoin d'aucun mandat pour vous arrêter, madame Garett,** fit le colonel avec un sourire féroce.** Le Sud est sous la loi martiale, il me semble. Alors sortez, ou c'est moi qui viendrai vous chercher !**

**-Fais ce qu'il te dit, Kate,** murmura Kim, **un sanglot dans la voix. Mieux vaut ne pas nous attirer d'ennuis. Pense aux enfants ! Je resterai ici, et quand Sam arrivera, je lui raconterai ce qui s'est passé. Il saura quoi faire, lui. C'est un avocat. Il te sortira de prison en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.**

**-Ne sois pas sotte, Kim ! **Intervint Emily.** Tu t'imagines sérieusement que cet homme va se contenter de nous emmener en prison ? Non ! Ce n'est qu'une ruse pour nous faire sortir. Alors, avec ses copains, ils … ils vont... nous... nous vio...**

**-Oh ! Emily ! **S'exlama Kim en la coupant.** Tu ne crois tout de même pas que...**

**-Bien sûr que si ! Kate n'a jamais tué personne à part ces soldats yankees qui ont assassiné froidement papa. Si les Yankees avaient dû nous arrêter, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps. Je te dis que cet homme-là cherche seulement à venger son frère. On a toutes entendu parler de lui et de sa violence. C'est un monstre !**

**-Oui, un monstre,** ajouta Kate, blême d'angoisse.** Oh, si seulement Sam était déjà là !**

**-Allez,colonel ! On a assez attendu ! **Beugla l'un des Yankees. **On va mettre le feu à la maison. Et nos petites cailles, qui ne voudront pas rôtir, s'empresseront de nous tomber dans les bras !**

**-Ouais ! **S'exclamèrent les autres, ivres de rage.

**-Non !** Trancha le colonel avec autorité. **La fumée se voit de loin, bande d'idiots ! Vous voulez donner l'alarme avant qu'on ait pris du bon temps avec ces délicieuses oies sauvages ? Un peu de patience, les gars !**

Sur ce, il se tourna vers Kate, toujours postée derrière la fenêtre.

**-Alors, madame Garett ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Vous sortez, oui ou non ?**

Si Kate avait encore nourri quelques doutes à propos de ses intentions, elles étaient claires à présent. De plus, il était soûl, comme le reste de la bande.

Pour toute réponse, Kate appuya sur la détente, mais le colonel avait prévu sa réaction. Il se plaqua à temps contre le battant de la porte. Puis, esquivant les rafales qui suivirent, il roula sur le sol et courut jusqu'à son cheval. Avec un cri de bête sauvage, il ouvrit le feu sur les trois femmes, aussitôt imité par ses hommes.

Tout d'abord, ils galopèrent autour de la maison en hurlant et en tirant sans cesse. La vieille maison tremblait sous l'assaut. Les balles crépitaient de toute part. Il y avait tellement d'ouvertures ! Comment arriveraient-elles à tenir ?

Elles tiraient aussi, chargeant à chaque fois, le plus vite possible. Elles surveillaient avec attention leur provision de munitions.

Elles abattirent quatre Yankees. Les autres changèrent alors de tactique.

Ils descendirent de cheval et grimpèrent le long de la maison, se cachant dans le feuillage des arbres. Cette fois, ils ne criaient plus, et se gardaient bien de faire le moindre bruit. Ignorant les techniques subtiles de la guerre, les trois femmes ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Horrifiées, elles guettaient, incapables de trouver une parade efficace à ce nouvel assaut.

Était-ce une porte qui avait grincé, quelque part dans la maison ? Où ? Et ces pas ? D'où provenaient-ils ? Des escaliers du hall ou de la cuisine ? Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Leur maison bien-aimée était devenue l'alliée de ces monstres !

Accroupie dans le salon, Catherine s'efforça de se calmer. Elle entrouvrit la porte et aperçut Emily tapie au bas de l'escalier du vestibule.

**-Appelle Kim ! **Lui dit-elle d'un ton apaisé mais rapide. **Nous allons nous barricader dans la lingerie. De cette façon, nous n'aurons qu'une entrée à surveiller. **

**-As-tu entendu ce que ces monstres ont dit tout à l'heure ? Ils sont capables de mettre le feu, malgré les ordres du colonel ! Je préfère qu'on reste en bas. D'ici, il y a plusieurs issues. Nous pourrons peut-être nous échapper.**

**-Le crois-tu vraiment, Emily ?**

**-Non, mais nous devons essayer.**

**-Oh ! Emily ! Tu aurais dû partir dans le bois avec les enfants, Claire et Bella. J'aurais dû t'obliger à partir te cacher ! Pour toi et pour Sam ! **

**-Non, Kate, **répondit Emily d'un ton affirmé. **Je ne serais pas partie de toute façon. Te laisser seule ici ? Jamais ! Je n'aurais jamais pu regarder Sam en face après une chose pareille ! Il déteste la l****â****cheté. **

Soudain les deux femmes se rendirent compte qu'elles parlaient comme si elles étaient perdues. Mais non ! Elles ne renonceraient pas si facilement ! Pourtant... Pourtant... Elles se firent leurs adieux, au cas où...

**-Je t'aime Emily,** murmura Kate dans un sanglot.

**-Moi aussi, je t'aime Kate. Je suis contente et fière que tu sois ma grande sœur. **

Un bruit retentit alors dans la cuisine. Les deux femmes sursautèrent et empoignèrent leur révolver. Elles avaient renoncé aux fusils de leur père par manque de munitions. Puis il y eut un échange de coups de feu, suivi de bruits affreux : des gifles, des cris, des vêtements qu'on déchirait, Kim qui appelait au secours... Kate s'élançait vers la porte mais Emily la retint.

**-Arrête ! Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle. Ouvre la porte d'entrée, Kate. On parviendra peut-être à s'échapper pendant que... que... **Emily frissonna à cette horrible pensée qu'elle craignait elle aussi de subir alors que les cris de Kim s'accentuèrent.

**-Non ! **Répondit Kate qui regardait vers les fenêtres près de la porte.** Des hommes montent la garde dehors.**

Les cris de Kim cessèrent. Un silence terrible s'installa... Un silence de mort...

**-Viens !** Dit-elle à Emily en la poussant dans le salon.** Cachons-nous derrière le divan.**

La gorge serrée, le cœur cognant dans leur poitrine, elles se cachèrent tant bien que mal. Alors elles attendirent. Une éternité sembla s'écouler puis elles entendirent le martèlement terrible de nombreuses paires de bottes à travers la maison.

Brusquement, les soldats firent irruption dans la pièce, défonçant les portes. Les deux femmes tirèrent sur eux, tirèrent encore et encore. Deux hommes s'écroulèrent mais les autres continuèrent d'avancer en criant de triomphe.

Kate appuya à nouveau sur la détente. Son révolver était vide. Celui d'Emily aussi. Elles se jetèrent sur leurs boîtes de munitions... Vides elles aussi.

Elles étaient perdues.

**-Yaououh !** Hurla l'un des affreux hommes.** Allons-y les gars ! Elles sont à nous !**

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard. D'un même mouvement, elles se levèrent, grande et fières, affrontant la troupe avec courage.

Les soldats étaient repoussants, ruisselants de crasse et de sueur, de poudre à fusil et d'alcool. Le colonel les avait soigneusement recrutés dans les bas-fonds de la pire espèce. Imaginer leurs mains sur elle, leurs lèvres, leurs corps vautrés sur le sien, était plus que Emily pouvait en supporter. Ils ne l'auraient pas ! Elle resterait fidèle à Sam. Elle avait une dernière balle.

**-Sam ! Oh, Sam ! **Murmura-t-elle !** Beth... ma petite... Pardon !**

Puis elle appliqua le canon de son arme sur sa tempe et tira.

**-Mon Dieu ! **S'écria l'un des hommes, choqué par son geste mais surtout terriblement déçu.

Emily s'effondra sur le sol, le corps agité de soubresauts, avant de se figer dans l'immobilité de la mort.

Les bandits se tournèrent vers Catherine, secouée par le geste dramatique de sa sœur.

**-Allez au diable ! Au diable ! **Hurla-t-elle, réagissant enfin lorsqu'elle les sentit approcher.

Elle lacéra de ses ongles le visage ignoble du colonel qui l'attirait sauvagement contre lui.

_Un grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, aux fidèles comme aux nouvelles lectrices. _

_Un merci spécial à **miangemidemon02 **qui a écrit une review pour chaque chapitre._

_Quelques réponses en vrac à vos questions : _

_-**Chahinez** : oui, le décor de ce chapitre fait référence au prologue et à la légende des amours._

_-**bellaeva **: le livre Les Quatre filles du Docteur March se déroule à la même période ou presque : pendant la guerre de Sécession mais du côté des Nordistes._

_-**sochic88** : oui, plus souvent on peut lire des livres ou voir des films qui sont du côté des Nordistes. Autant en emporte le vent décrit le quotidien des Sudistes et leur vision de la guerre._

_-pour les **curieuses** : de nombreuses lectrices ont découvert qu'Alec avait un lien avec le passé de Bella. L'avez-vous identifié parmi les agresseurs ?_

_Il est parfois des événements inattendus et difficiles à vivre qui bouleversent les habitudes... et qui ne m'ont pas permis de publier... Cet arrêt de publication n'était absolument pas prévu..._ _Je ne vous garantis pas un rythme aussi régulier qu'avant, mais aujourd'hui je publie 3 chapitres. Bonne lecture !_


	43. Chapter 43

_Les horreurs continuent. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !_

**Chapitre 42**

Bella avait besoin d'aide. Les choses progressaient beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu pour Claire. Ce n'était pas la tête du bébé qui apparaissait, mais un petit pied. Il se présentait par le siège, accouchement des plus délicats, que même les médecins redoutaient. Pour tout arranger, Claire souffrait tellement que ses cris devaient s'entendre à des kilomètres !

Malgré sa terreur, Bella devait coûte que coûte retourner à la maison chercher de l'aide. Après que le bruit de la fusillade et les hurlements aient cessé, il règnait un silence alarmant. Que signifiait-il ? Que les Yankees étaient partis ? Bella pria pour que ce soit le cas.

Rassemblant son courage, elle quitta le couvert des arbres pour regagner la maison, où étaient restées ses sœurs aînées et sa belle-soeur Kim.

Alors elle aperçut Catherine dans le jardin. Bella resta clouée sur place, glacée jusqu'aux os.

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Cette créature pitoyable, chancelante, recroquevillée sur elle-même ne pouvait être sa sœur, la belle et fière Catherine ! On aurait dit une vieille dame, elle portait la mort sur son visage, son regard était sans vie... Méconnaissable. Ses cheveux défaits pendaient dans tous les sens. Sa robe était déchirée, maculée de sang, ne dissimulant plus ni sa poitrine ni ses cuisses. Son visage n'était plus qu'une plaie, déformé par les bleus et les coupures. Ses jambes nues apparaissaient sous ce qui restait de ses jupons – presque rien. Elle titubait, prête à tomber à chaque pas, poussée par un soldat qui la menaçait d'une baïonnette. Elle finit par tomber face contre terre. Alors l'ignoble individu se jeta sur elle dans un rire gras la forçant à écarter les jambes en même temps qu'il sortait de son pantalon une chose longue et dure typiquement masculine que Bella n'avait encore jamais vue.

**-Ô mon Dieu... **Balbutia Bella. **Mon Dieu ! Kate ! Oh... **Cette dernière n'avait même plus la force de crier sa douleur.** Emily... Kim... où sont-elles ?** Murmurait la jeune fille brune en proie au malaise devant cet horrible spectacle.

Bella se pencha brusquement en avant pour se soulager de la nausée qui lui soulevait l'estomac.

À travers une sorte de brouillard, elle entendit des voix. Les soldats, postés sur l'herbe, l'avaient repérée. Un immense étalon noir fondait sur elle. Il était chevauché par le diable en personne. Son sabre levé fendait l'air, s'abattait sur elle...

Elle leva le révolver de son père et tira au moment où la bête allait l'écraser.

Un hurlement terrible. Le cheval se cabra lourdement. Un jet de sang sortait de sa poitrine ouverte et de ses narines, aspergeait le visage et les mains de Bella. Un autre cri s'éleva, se mêlant aux hennissements de l'animal. Comme dans un cauchemar, Bella se rendit compte qu'il provenait de sa gorge.

De l'écume coulait à présent de la bouche de l'étalon. Ses yeux se révulsaient. Il se cabra à nouveau, recula d'un pas, de deux... Ses genoux flanchèrent.

Pétrifiée, Bella ne fit pas un geste pour esquiver l'énorme masse qui s'écroulait sur elle.

**-Cré nom de Dieu ! Ça va, colonel ?** S'écria l'un des hommes en se précipitant pour aider le cavalier à se remettre debout.** Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas être tué ! Si vous n'aviez pas sauté à temps, il vous aurait aplati comme une galette !**

**-Oui... **Grogna le colonel en jetant un bref regard à son cheval nommé Satan.

Il le regretterait. Ils avaient parcouru ensemble un bon bout de chemin, et l'étalon s'était toujours montré docile. Une bonne bête.

**-Votre chapeau, colonel. Attendez, je vais le brosser,** fit le soldat Caïus sachant que son supérieur ne supportait pas la moindre remarque d'irrespect.

**-Merci. Elle est morte, celle-là ? **Fit-il en désignant la forme minuscule, écrasée sous le cheval.

**-Oui, colonel. Je ne sens plus le pouls,** répondit Caïus en se relevant après avoir vaguement examiné le corps disloqué et ensanglanté de la pauvre Bella.

**-Dommage ! Félix n'est pas encore rassasié. Il se serait régalé avec cette petite toute neuve. Bon, rassemble les hommes, **ordonna-t-il à Caïus d'un ton sec. **Dis à Aro d'en prendre la moitié, et la femme, à moins que ce vicieux de Félix l'ait laissée pour morte ou qu'il soit encore en train de la besogner. Tu les ramènes ici. Je crois que le reste de la famille est caché dans les bois. Allez les massacrer et ne faites pas de quartier, même pour les plus jeunes. Faut nettoyer la place, sans rien laisser traîner derrière nous, compris ? Pas un seul bouton, Caïus ! Je tureai de mes mains celui qui fera preuve de la moindre négligence. Suis-je assez clair ?**

**-Oui, colonel !**

**-Bon. Faudra aussi ramasser nos morts et les mettre sur leurs chevaux. On les enterra quelque part. Quand tout ça sera fini, vous fouillerez la maison, prendrez tout ce qui peut avoir de la valeur, avant d'y mettre le feu. **

**-Oui, colonel !**

**-Oh, et …** Rajouta-t-il. **Caïus, récupère mes rênes sur Satan, et ma selle. Ensuite, tu selleras le cheval de Vassili pour moi. Il n'en aura plus besoin. Tu n'auras qu'à mettre son cadavre sur la vieille mule que nous avons trouvée attachée là derrière.**

**-Bien, mon colonel,** s'excuta Caïus. **Mais ça ne lui aurait pas plus à Vassili !**

**-Peut-être, mais il est mort, maintenant. Alors il n'en saura rien. Allez, et que ça saute, lieutenant ! **

_Voilà, vous savez désormais comment Bella a été blessée... et ce qui lui a sauvé la vie._


	44. Chapter 44

_Les horreurs sont terminées... M__ais il faut que deux personnes les découvrent... __Â__mes sensibles s'abstenir **encore** pour ce chapitre !_

**Chapitre 43**

La guerre était finie. Sam Evans rentrait chez lui. Enfin, pas exactement chez lui. Towering Oaks, où il avait grandi, n'était plus aujourd'hui qu'un amas de ruines calcinées. Il regagnait la Géorgie du Nord, où Emily et sa petite fille Beth l'attendaient. Pour un homme comme lui, vieillir avant l'âge après les horreurs qu'il avait vécues, ce retour représentait un bonheur sans nom.

Ce serait si bon de revoir « La Réserve », de reprendre peu à peu goût à la vie. Il avait envie de poser sa tête contre la poitrine de sa femme, comme un enfant, pour qu'elle le rassurer, qu'elle le console. Peut-être alors pourrait-il enfin pleurer, afin d'apaiser la douleur qui l'oppressait. Il avait tellement perdu dans cette guerre : ses meilleurs amis, la maison familiale incendiée par les Yankees, ses parents morts d'une épidémie de fièvre qui avait dévasté la région, son frère tué sur le champ d'honneur comme ses beaux-frères...

De telles blessures laissaient de profondes cicatrices. Jamais elles ne se refermeraient tout à fait. Et puis il lui resterait toujours ses souvenirs, des souvenirs de guerre affreux qui le hanteraient à jamais.

Le train qui le ramenait à Atlanta roulait bruyamment. «_ Trop de morts, trop de mort.._. » semblait-il chuchoter. Ce sinistre refrain poursuivait Sam. Il appuya ses doigts sur ses tempes, comme pour essayer de faire taire la funeste complainte.

Par moments, il se sentait tellement épuisé qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait être encore de ce monde. Jouissait-il d'une énergie plus forte que les autres ? Sam n'en savait rien. Pour la première fois de son existence, le sens de la vie lui échappait.

La guerre changeait ainsi les hommes. Ils n'étaient plus jamais les mêmes après.

Il avait toujours eu la foi, sans être un pilier d'église. Il ne doutait pas de l'existence d'un dieu qui décidait du destin des hommes, mais ce dieu-là devait avoir fait un pacte avec le diable ! Quel crime avaient donc commis les humains pour mériter un tel traitement ?

Le Noir assis près de lui l'étudiait en se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser. « _Missié Sam a toujours été un peu mystérieux, pas bavard et souvent dans les nuages_ » songeait Jacob. Mais madame Emily l'aimait, et pour cette seule raison, il serait mort pour lui.

Jacob appartenait corps et âme aux sœurs Swan. Il avait été offert aux jeunes filles pour Noël, de longues années auparavant, pour remplacer leur garçon d'écurie. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il les avait accompagnées en promenades afin de les protéger. Quand elles étaient devenues des jeunes filles, il avait conduit leur buggy pour les emmener aux _garden-parties_, aux fêtes et aux bals. Il avait prêté une oreille indulgente à leurs plaisanteries, et attentive aux petits secrets qu'elles lui confiaient. Puis il les avait vues amoureuses.

Pendant la guerre, il les avait défendues contre les mauvaises intentions des officiers yankees en garnison à « La Réserve ». Quand les soldats aux uniformes bleus lui avaient mis un fusil dans les mains en lui disant qu'il était libre et l'avaient emmené de force combattre à leur côté, Jacob s'était sauvé dans l'intention de re**g**agner « La Réserve ». Mais il n'étais pas facile de traverser les lignes. Finalement il était tombé sur Sam et était resté au service du mari d'Emily.

Sam le protégerait, Jacob n'en avait jamais douté. Les Evans avaient toujours bien traité leurs esclaves. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir de faim ou de froid, comme tant d'autres qui n'avaient su que faire de leur liberté toute nouvelle qui leur avait été brutalement imposée.

**-Missié Sam, on a''ive !**

Sam se leva. Le train sifflait pour signaler le prochain arrêt. Les freins crissaient bruyamment. Il stoppa dans une brusque secousse.

Quand Sam se retrouva sur le quai d'Atlanta, il respira à pleins poumons. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était vraiment arrivé. Il reconnaissait l'odeur des résineux, des fleurs sauvages et de la terre argileuse rouge de la Géorgie du Nord.

Il chercha des yeux d'Emily au milieu de la foule impatiente. Il ne la vit nulle part.

**-Elle ne doit pas êt'e là, missié Sam, **dit Jacob en le rejoignant.** Les Yankees ont ce'tainement 'équisitionné tous les chevaux de « La Réserve » et mis le feu à la cha'ette.**

**-Bien sûr, Jacob. Où ai-je la tête ? Viens, dépêchons-nous, je veux être chez moi avant la nuit.**

«_ Chez moi ?_ » Oui, là où Emily l'attendait avec leur fille, Sam était chez lui.

Son cœur fut soudaint plus léger. Il jeta son maigre ballot sur son épaule et prit la route de « La Réserve » en compagnie de Jacob.

…

Rien n'avait préparé Sam et Jacob au spectacle qu'ils découvrirent à la vieille plantation, pas même les pires horreurs de la guerre.

Ce fut d'abord la colonne de fumée qui attira leur attention. Pour un soldat aguerri, la fumée évoquait aussitôt les canons, la poudre à fusil, le feu et la mort. Dans un même mouvement et sans échanger une parole, les deux hommes se mirent à courir vers la maison.

Un silence absolu régnait sur les lieux. Aucun cri de joie pour les accueillir, pas le moindre rire d'enfant.

Anxieux, les deux hommes grimpèrent les marches du perron et entrèrent dans la maison.

L'intensité de la chaleur les fit presque reculer, mais ils avancèrent malgré le brasier. Ils voyaient à peine à travers l'épaisse fumée. Ils retirèrent leur foulard et le nouèrent autour de leur visage.

Les femmes avaient certainement emmené les enfants en lieu sûr. Oui, c'était sans doute cela. Mais... Pourquoi n'étaient-elles nulle part dehors ?

**-Va voir en haut, Jacob. Je cherche en bas.**

Puis il se mit à hurler :

**-Emily ! Emily !**

Et il entra dans le salon.

Emily, l'amour de sa vie, était méconnaissable. Seuls ses cheveux roux lui permirent de l'identifier. Il ne restait rien de son si beau visage. Pendant un long moment, Sam demeura à genoux près d'elle, prostré, incapable de réagir. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle était vraiment morte.

Il se mit à pleurer, mais Emily n'était plus là pour le consoler. Désespéré, il ne se souciait même plus du feu qui progressait dans la pièce autour de lui. Il ne bougea pas quand la fumée, traversant son foulard, commença à le faire tousser. Ses poumons le brûlaient, il s'en moquait.

Sa femme était morte. Elle s'était tuée : elle tenait toujours le révolver entre ses doigts rigides.

**-Oh ! Emily ! … Emily, pourquoi avoir fait cela ?**

Quand Jacob entra dans le salon, il demeura figé sur place. Puis de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il s'agenouillait près de Sam.

**-Dieu du ciel... Dieu du ciel... Oh ! Ma pauv'e petite demoiselle ! … Missié Sam, missié Sam, qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ici ? Il n'y a pe'sonne là-haut, mais... j'ai t'ouvé ma'ame Kim dans la cuisine. Elle... Elle... Je l'ai à peine 'econnue, missié ! J'ai voulu la so'tir de là mais les flammes... Il faisait t'op chaud ! De toute façon, je n'au'ais pas pu la sauver. Il... Il était t'op ta'd, missié ! Elle était mo'te... Qu'est ce qui est a''ivé ici ? Mon Dieu !**

**-Je ne sais pas, Jacob, je ne sais pas...**

**-Missié Sam, il faut so'ti' d'ici à p'ésent,** dit le Noir en toussant, tant la fumée l'étouffait. **Dépêchons-nous ! Le toit va s'éc'ouler d'un moment à l'aut'e. Missié Sam ! Vous m'entendez ?**

Les rideaux flambaient. Si les deux hommes tardaient encore, le brasier allait se refermer sur eux.

Sam secoua soudait la tête, comme pour se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il venait de découvrir l'ampleur de l'incendie. Jacob avait raison. S'ils ne partaient pas tout de suite, ils allaient périr dans l'enfer qui redoublait de violence. Or, il devait penser à sa petite fille, Beth. Il devait vivre pour la retrouver. Il souleva Emily dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le vestibule.

Une fois dehors, il déposa délicatement sa jeune femme sur l'herbe du jardin. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les empreintes toutes fraîches des chevaux, dans la terre. Il se tourna vers Jacob.

**-Les autres doivent bien être quelque part. Regarde ces traces,** fit-il en désignant le sol. **On dirait qu'une bande de maraudeurs est passée par là.**

Bon nombre de déserteurs yankees aussi bien que confédérés, dangeureux affranchis désoeuvrés et hors-la-loi de toute sorte erraient à travers le pays.

**-Peut-être se sont-elles cachées dans les bois ?** Supposa Sam, qui ne voulait pas renoncer à tout espoir.

Il pensa à Beth, sa si petite fille. Mon Dieu ! Comment aurait-elle eu le temps de se sauver si Emily n'avait pu le faire ?

**-Fouillons les alentours, Jacob.**

**-Oh, missié Sam, je... je ne peux pas. J'ai peu' de ce qu'on pou''ait t'ouver... ap'ès ma'ame Kim et... ma'ame Emily... J'ai peu' de ce qui a pu a''iver à mes petites demoiselles et aux enfants. Quel malheu' ! Je … je ne peux pas...**

Sam posa une main sur l'épaule de Jacob qui sanglotait.

**-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Jacob, crois-moi. Mais tant qu'il subsiste la moindre chance que les autres... puissent être en vie, nous devons chercher. D'accord ?**

**-Oui, missié Sam... Oui, **fit le grand Noir en s'essuyant les yeux et en se mouchant. **Ne faites pas attention à moi. C'est que... Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais... Ma'ame Kim... Elle n'a pas seulement été sauvagement battue et tuée, mais aussi... Ils l'ont violée, missié Sam.**

**-Ô mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Emily s'est suicidée ! Au moins, elle aura échappé... à ça...**

Les larmes aux yeux, Sam regardait sa femme avec amour. Puis, tremblant d'appréhension, les deux hommes continuèrent leurs recherches.

Ils trouvèrent tout d'abord Catherine, à l'une des extrémités de la pelouse. En voyant le visage de Jacob se décomposer, Sam comprit qu'elle avait enduré un calvaire encore plus atroce que celui de Kim. Le Noir se pencha en avant, près de s'évanouir. Sam lui-même dut s'appuyer contre un tronc d'arbre, écoeuré.

Quels monstres avaient pu commettre des actes d'une telle barbarie ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'avaient-elles fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi Dieu avait-il permis de telles horreurs ?

**-Quel Dieu êtes-vous ? **Hurla Sam en levant le poing vers le ciel.

Puis il se prit le visage entre les mains. Il devait malgré tout reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Peu après, il arriva à la hauteur de l'étalon. Il y prêta peu attention, car il découvrit, fou de douleur, le corps de Bella écrasé sous l'animal. Il continua sur le chemin. Claire gisait à l'orée du bois. Son bébé était mort lui aussi, transpercé de part en part par une baïonnette.

Sous l'ampleur du choc, Sam se retrouva comme paralysé, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Jamais il n'aurait la force de continuer. Pourtant, il le fallait. Il le fallait... Il devait savoir... Alors il continua et arriva dans le bois.

Mon Dieu ! Les enfants ! _Les enfants !_ Ils n'étaient plus... Disloqués, égorgés, ensanglantés...

Titubant, il sortit du bois avec une seule idée : s'étendre quelque part et rassembler les bribes de raison qui lui restaient avant de sombrer dans la folie.

**-Missié Sam !**

La voix de Jacob retentit soudain comme un éclair jaillissant brusquement dans l'obscurité.

**-Missié Sam ! Venez m'aider ! Venez m'aider à la so'ti' de là ! Grâce à Dieu, missé Sam ! Mam'selle Bella ! Elle est enco'e en vie ! **

_À bientôt ! _


End file.
